Las promesas deben ser cumplidas
by Dannii-xD
Summary: Len es un príncipe, Rin una sirvienta. Mutuamente se harán promesas y como dice el titulo ¡Deben ser cumplidas! Pero ¿Que tan lejos puedes llegar para cumplir una promesa?
1. ¡Desde el comienzo!

¡Este es mi primer "Fic"! (No se como se le llaman a esto pero yo lo llamare así -3-) Si tienen alguna critica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar en esto pues la espero.

Si no les gusta, entonces discúlpenme que no sea de su agrado pero yo quiero hacer una historia así, después de leer tan buenas historias me inspire. Y bueno he leído muchas veces esto así que creo que es necesario:

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Ni siquiera sus personajes TT^TT.

* * *

En el reino Amarillo, era un día soleado, no parecía nada diferente de lo habitual.

Un joven príncipe, rubio con ojos azules, de aproximadamente 4 años de edad, se despertaba temprano puesto a que los rayos solares le llegaban directo a los ojos, llevo uno de sus brazos a su rostro tratando de cubrirse los ojos pero o tuvo éxito, se sentó perezosamente mientras sobaba uno de sus ojos; miro a su alrededor contemplando su nueva habitación, estaba muy contento, por fin tendría su propio lugar para jugar en donde nadie lo molestase. Su habitación no era demasiado grande, en el lado derecho de esta estaba ubicada su cama, aun lado de su cama estaba una mesa de noche, del lado izquierdo estaba su escritorio con una silla, unos metros mas hacia la derecha de su escritorio se encontraba una repisa con algunos libros, y por ultimo en otra pared se ubicaba un espejo lo suficientemente grande como para que un adulto pudiera verse completo.

El joven se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, al salir de su habitación fue directo al cuarto de sus padres, pero se topo con una sirvienta en el pasillo.

-Len-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí usted?- Le pregunto al joven. El solo miro a la sirvienta y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le respondió.

-Pues voy a ir a ve a mamá y a papá, quería pedirles permiso para salir a jugar afuera. Ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí adentro- Le respondió con tranquilidad.

-Pero primero tiene que vestirse, ¿No lo cree?- Dijo mientras señalaba al chico.

-Tienes razón, después de vestirme, ¿Me acompañas a pedirles permiso?- Le pregunto con una alegre sonrisa.

-Claro que si- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- Le respondió para después salir corriendo por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al entrar en ella fue directo a su armario, lo abrió y busco ropa, escogió un short negro que llegaba pocos centímetros mas arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un suéter oscuro, unos calcetines blancos que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y por ultimo unos zapatos negros **[mas bien se vistió como en la canción "adolescence"]**. Fue al baño de su habitación y se lavo el rostro y con su cabello hizo una coleta alta dejando algunos cabellos sueltos en su rostro.

Ahora si estaba listo, fue directamente al pasillo donde se encontró con la sirvienta. Ella seguía en el pasillo, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

-Listo, vamos a preguntarle- Le dijo a la sirvienta, en el rostro de Len se podía apreciar cuan feliz y emocionado estaba por salir afuera.

-Muy bien, vamos- Le dijo la sirvienta también con alegría por ver al príncipe feliz. Len tomo la mano de la sirvienta. Ella era notablemente mas mayor que él, parecía tener aproximadamente 17 años de edad, tenia el pelo color plateado y largo bajo de la cintura con un lazo en la nuca, tenia ojos de color rojo y llevaba puesto su traje de sirvienta.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto llamando la atención de ella.

-¿A que viene eso?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues solo quiero saber tu nombre.

-Me llamo Haku Yowane- Le dijo a Len aun sin borrar su sonrisa- Solo llámame Haku ¿Si?

- Esta bien Haku- Respondió con una sonrisa. Len se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino- Ya llegamos Haku, ¿Me acompañas adentro?

-Esta bien- Le dijo para después tocar la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y se escucho un "adelante" detrás de esa puerta.

Entraron y se encontraron con el padre de Len sentado en la silla de su escritorio y la madre de Len sentada al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto la madre de Len.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Puedo salir a jugar afuera?- Pregunto Len con entusiasmo mientras soltaba la mano de Haku. Hubo un largo silencio, algo incomodo, Len no quito de su rostro el entusiasmo y emoción, tal vez si decían que si podría hacer nuevos amigos, eso lo ponía mas que feliz.

-Len, te he dicho varias veces que no puedes salir de este palacio- Dijo su padre con calma, pero estaba completamente serio. Al escuchar eso Len puso una cara de tristeza- Bueno si eso es lo que quieren, ya he dado mi respuesta, voy a ir al país vecino a arreglar algunos asuntos- Dijo para después pararse de la silla e irse de aquel pesado ambiente.

La madre de Len se sintió algo mal, ver a Len triste no la hacia nada feliz, así que decidió hacer algo por él.

-Len, ve a afuera, no le hagas caso a tu padre, solo debe estar algo estresado- Dijo con una sonrisa que siempre hacia sentir feliz a Len y no tardo en hacerlo- Haku tu estarás a cargo de cuidar a Len mientras este afuera ¿Si?- Le dijo a la sirvienta al lado de Len.

-Esta bien, Su majestad- Afirmó con una reverencia. Len tomo de nuevo la mano de Haku, para irse pero la madre de este los detuvo para decirles algo antes de que se vayan.

-No dejen que nadie los vea o se entere de que han salido del palacio, sean cuidadosos- Les advirtió totalmente seria.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaremos bien- Afirmó con una sonrisa. Su madre se tranquilizo, le encantaba ver a su hijo así de feliz.

Salieron de la habitación, Haku guio a Len por un pasillo largo, en donde al final de este había una puerta, era la puerta trasera del palacio. Los dos salieron por ella, Haku le hizo una seña a Len de que debía mantener silencio, había un jardín, se ocultaron en algunos arbustos, se percataron de que había guardias patrullando la zona. Cuando ninguno estaba vigilando zona salieron por un portón. Victoriosos de su huida se alejaron de aquel lugar y se detuvieron a descansar un poco.

-Bueno, Len-sama ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer primero?- Pregunto Haku.

-Pues tengo hambre no he comido desde que desperté, vamos a comer algo- Respondió Len mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Conozco un buen lugar para comer, vamos- Tomo la mano de Len y lo guio por el pueblo.

Había mucha gente alrededor, Len de vez en cuando chocaba con alguna persona. Haku seguía caminando algo apresurada, sabia que Len debía tener mucha hambre y no quería hacerlo esperar. Len en medio de toda esa gente lograba ver de vez en cuando algunas tiendas, no podía evitar tener curiosidad por lo que ofrecían. Los dos llegaron a un lugar en donde había mucha mas gente que antes, al parecer había un evento. Len pudo escuchar que Haku le decía "Sosténgase fuerte, Len-sama" pero él no le respondió, solo apretó la mano de Haku para no perderse. Pero como Len seguía distraído por aquellas tiendas por las que pasaban y el hecho de que las personas estaban amontonadas y se empujaban entre si, no los ayudo en nada. Len se sostuvo lo más que pudo, estaba un poco cansado de aquel agarre y fue debilitando el agarre, hasta que el peor de los casos ocurrió. Len soltó la mano de Haku y cuando trato de volver a tomarla las personas empezaron a empujar, haciendo que el rubio se fuera de espaldas al suelo. Len cayo, debía levantarse rápido o sino seria pisoteado por todas esas personas que estaban ahí. Rápidamente se levanto y empezó a pasar por entre la gente, Len empezaba a desesperarse, no podía encontrar a Haku. Siguió pasando por entre la gente hasta que llego al otro lado de la multitud, pudo divisar un parque, que estaba ubicado un par de cuadras más allá. Camino hasta llegar al parque, pudo ver muchos niños, con algunos adultos, seguramente venían con ellos.

Se dirigió a una banca que se hallaba vacía, decidió esperar ahí a Haku hasta que lo encontrase. Len solo se limito a observar a los niños y niñas que jugaban entre si, parecía ser divertido, el rubio podía apreciar como reían y jugaban juntos, él también quería saber como es que se siente.

Len seguía mirando a su alrededor contemplado, como jugaban, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Pudo ver a dos niñas de al parecer de su misma edad sentadas en el pasto debajo de un árbol, una de ellas tenia el cabello de color verde-azulado, llegaba hasta debajo de sus antebrazos, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, llevaba puesto un vestido con pequeñas mangas, este llegaba hasta sus talones; pero esa niña no fue la que le llamo la atención sino que la niña que estaba junto a ella. Su cabello era rubio, llegaba solo hasta su antebrazo, sus ojos de un color entre celeste y azul, llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes que llegaba hasta solo pocos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas. Era realmente parecida a Len, si los pudieran comparar no habría mucha diferencia. Len observaba como ella y su acompañante reían y hablaban, las dos sonreían, parecían realmente felices, las observaba detalladamente sobre todo a aquella rubia que se parecía mucho a él.

La niña de cabello verde-azulado, se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observadas por un niño rubio en una banca, volteo a ver a su amiga y nuevamente volteo a ver al rubio, para después mirar nuevamente a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Oye Rin, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias un hermano?- Le pregunto a la rubia.

-¿Qué?, pero si yo no tengo un hermano- Le respondió extrañada- ¿A que te refieres?

-Pero Rin, el niño que esta por ahí- Señalo a Len- Se parece mucho a ti, ¿Estas segura que no son hermanos gemelos?- Pregunto.

Rin al mirar a Len pudo ver el increíble parecido entre ellos, ella pudo darse cuenta que Len también la estaba mirando y como él desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar. Rin siguió contemplando a Len, mismo color de pelo, mismo color de ojos, las mismas facciones de rostro. Pero su amiga hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?, tierra llamando a Rin ¿Rin?- Su amiga no respondía así que tomo una medida drástica, se acercó a Rin y le pego en la cabeza haciendo por fin que reaccionara.

-¡Auch!, Miku, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Pues te estaba hablando y tu te quedaste mirando como boba a ese niño- Se justifico, volteo a mirar a Len- Oye, ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar con él?, se ve muy solo- Dijo Miku a su amiga.

-Claro, vamos- Rin se levanto del césped y ofreció su mano a Miku para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la tomo y se levanto.

Las dos se dirigieron a la banca donde se encontraba Len. Él veía como se acercaban a él, eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso, ¿Qué es lo que querrán? Pensaba mientras ellas venían con una gran sonrisa hacia él. Cuando ya estuvieron las dos frente a Len, las dos lo miraron sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Miku.

-¿Eh?- De inmediato se puso nervioso, miro que al lado de la niña que lo saludó estaba aquella que se parecía mucho a él.

-¿Hola?- Dijo pasando de un lado a otro su mano frente los ojos de Len- Dime… ¡¿acaso estas en la luna?- Le pregunto con algo de enojo por ser ignorada.

-Oh, hola…- Respondió volteando a mirar a Miku- y no, no estoy en la luna- Dijo bajando la mirada al suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno, ahora dime tu nombre, nunca te he visto pasar por aquí, ¿Y tu Rin?- Le pregunto a su amiga volteando su cabeza para verla al rostro.

-Pues no- Respondió para mirar a Len- Dinos tu nombre de una buena vez ¿Si?

-Esta bien, pero no me presionen, me llamo Len ¿Y ustedes?- Les preguntó levantando la vista. Len seguía nervioso, era la primera vez que salía y quería hacer amigos. No creía que sería tan difícil, pero al parecer estaba totalmente equivocado.

-Al fin…- Dijo Miku entrelazando sus manos y llevándolas a su pecho con un pequeño destello de luz que le iluminaba la cara. Pero no duro mucho, tenían que presentarse- Yo me llamo Miku, es un placer Len- Dijo extendiendo su mano de forma "elegante" o al menos para ella, para recibir un apretón.

-Mi nombre es Rin y bueno… Miku es mi mejor amiga- Respondió Rin, aunque no sabia que mas decir para presentarse- Ella y yo nos preguntábamos si querías jugar con nosotras- Le dijo con una sonrisa "victoriosa" por encontrar un tema del cual hablar.

-Claro, ¿A que vamos a jugar?- Dicho eso, paso 1 minuto de completo silencio entre los tres. Miku tenia una cara de "¡Piensa rápido!", en cambio Rin tenia una cara de "¿Eh? Que ¿A que vamos a jugar?, pues no se", Len las miro- ¿Todavía no se les ocurre nada?- Las dos negaron con la cabeza- Mmm… ¿Y si jugamos a las escondidas?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y las otras dos también lo hicieron pero con mucho mas entusiasmo.

-¡Si! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!- Dijeron las dos en unísono saltando de un lado a otro, Len sonrió al ver la actitud de las dos.

-Bien el que pierda el "Piedra, papel o tijera" será el que cuente hasta 50 – Propuso Len con entusiasmo.

-Acepto el reto- Dijo Rin mirando desafiante y con una sonrisa en sus labios a Miku con su mano frente a su rostro.

-Sera una dura batalla… pero el primero en caer sabrá lo que debe hacer al momento de perder- Respondió Miku con la misma actitud que Rin.

-Emm… ¿Podemos empezar?- Dijo Len con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su nuca. Al parecer estaban locas.

-Bien- Dijeron los tres en unísono- Piedra…- Escondieron sus pequeñas manos- Papel…- Se prepararon para el "Ataque"- O tijera- Los tres mostraron sus manos dejando ver que es lo que escogieron. Miku escogió tijera, Rin papel y Len al igual que Miku tijeras.

-¡Si!- Grito Miku saltando de un lado a otro.

-No puede ser… ¿Cómo pude perder?- Dijo de rodillas en el piso con un aura deprimente. Len solo observo y dijo "Comencemos".

Rin fue al mismo árbol en el que estaba sentada y empezó a contar. Miku logro subir un árbol que estaba ubicado en dirección opuesta a Rin, se escondió entre las ramas para no ser vista, ese lugar de daba algo de ventaja puesto a que no la verían y podía vigilar los movimientos de sus otros compañeros. Por otra parte Len corrió hacia la derecha y se escondió en unos arbustos, pero no podía ver los movimientos de Rin ni de Miku, ya que no sabía donde se escondió.

-47, 48, 49 y 50… ¡a buscar se a dicho!- Grito con entusiasmo para alarmar a sus compañeros. Pensó un poco, si fuera Miku ¿Dónde podía estar?... camuflada en el césped. Se dirigió en donde había césped… nada, no estaba hay, volteo a mirar el árbol "base", ninguno de los dos salió de su escondite. Camino cerca de un árbol que estaba en otra dirección y se tropezó con una "hormiga cabezona" (en realidad era una piedra…) y cayo al suelo, por suerte no se hizo daño. Algo le llamo la atención y era que escucho una pequeña risita, se quedo en silencio unos segundos, miro de un lado a otro, izquierda, derecha… nada a la vista. Entonces miro el árbol que estaba aun lado de ella, miro las ramas de este y vio a Miku a punto de estallar a risas, pero se le fueron las ganas al darse cuenta que Rin la encontró.

-¡Te encontré Miku!- Y sin escuchar ninguna objeción de Miku corrió al árbol "base", estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien, ya se estaba aburriendo. Llego al árbol y menciono el nombre de Miku dando a entender que la había encontrado.

Len pudo escuchar los gritos de sus dos compañeras, Miku estaba reclamando y Rin solo le decía que se callase para buscarlo. Pudo escuchar unas pisadas que iban hacia él, se empezó a poner nervioso, se quedo quieto para escuchar el siguiente movimiento. Se asomo aun lado del arbusto y pudo ver a Rin mirando de un lado a otro, se oculto de inmediato. Rin pudo darse cuenta de que algo se movía en un arbusto, se acercó de a poco. Len sintió que Rin se acercaba, tenía que hacer un movimiento rápido o perdería; se decía a si mismo "Piensa Len, piensa…" pero nada venia a su mente, sintió los pasos aun mas cerca y simplemente actuó. Salió de su escondite de un salto, delatando ante Rin su escondite, Len se hecho a correr lo mas que pudo pero Rin también empezó a correr rápidamente, no le costó mucho trabajo alcanzar a Len.

Mientras Miku estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en el árbol "base", estaba esperando a que uno de los dos apareciera pero algo llamo su atención y era un montón de polvo por el horizonte, pudo presentir que algo malo iba a pasar pero se quedo inmóvil… al menos por ese momento. Pudo ver a los dos rubios como si estuvieran corriendo por su vida, podía ver que Len estaba lloriqueando mientras corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y a Rin con una aura maligna y con una sonrisa de esas que solo ella podía hacer a su corta edad, podía ver como perseguía a Len y se dirigía hacia ella pero comprendió que sino se quitaba del camino de esos dos quedaría ella polvo. Se levanto rápidamente y de salió ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

Len corría y corría para poder ganar el juego pero podía sentir muy de cerca a Rin pero no se detuvo. Cuando estaba a 1 metro de alcanzar el árbol miro a su izquierda y pudo ver a Haku tenia una cara de horror, probablemente lo estaba buscando, se detuvo para llamarla pero Rin choco con la espalda de Len y los dos cayeron y chocaron con el árbol. Rin quedo encima de Len los dos estaban K.O. y Miku se acercó entre risas, Rin reacciono.

-Len… estas… fuera…gané- Dijo con su último aliento y se dejo caer aun más encima de Len. Este reacciono y trato de sacarse de encima a Rin.

-Rin… eres muy pesada… ¿Puedes apartarte?- Le pregunto, sin oxígeno en sus pulmones. Rin se levanto mirando al rubio debajo de ella y le sonrió.

-Gane- Dijo para ver a su amiga que se acercaba a ellos, estaba riendo por lo que acababa de ver.

-Jajajaja… debieron ver como caían… fue muy gracioso- Dijo Miku dirigiéndose a los dos rubios.

-No me importa eso ahora, he ganado ¿Ahora quien de ustedes dos buscara?- Pregunto Rin.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre y ya no puedo correr más- Dijo Len aun tirado en el piso. Miku y Rin intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron la una a la otra.

-Entonces síguenos, yo traje comida suficiente para tres pero después tu nos tienes que buscar a las dos ¿Si?- Propuso Miku con una sonrisa.

-Trato hecho- Respondió, se levanto y se limpio.

-Rin ¿Puedes ir por la comida?- Le pregunto a su amiga.

-¿Yo?, ve tu Miku- Le respondió con cara de fastidio.

-Dije que si puedes ir por la comida- Le dijo con un tono de voz "amable" y con un aura demoniaca alrededor de ella.

-¡Ahora voy!- Respondió asustada y huyo para ir a buscar la comida.

-¿Por qué se hecho a correr así?- Pregunto Len con cara inocente y confusión por lo que acababa de pasar. Miro a Miku ella simplemente sonreía en dirección en la que se fue Rin.

-No lo se Len, no lo se.

En unos minutos después llego Rin con una canasta. Se sentaron debajo del árbol en círculo para poder hablar mientras comían.

-¿Qué es lo que preparo tu mamá Miku?- Dijo Rin metiendo la mano en la canasta.

-Dijo que haría unos sandiwsh, también dijo que debíamos adivinar que es lo que tenían dentro- Respondió Miku acercándose al canasto.

-Toma Miku, aquí esta el tuyo Len- Les entrego a cada uno su sandiwsh.

Los tres comieron juntos, conversando y a veces tirándose un trozo de pan. Len pudo comer lo suficiente como para no tener hambre, pero recordó que no hace mucho tiempo pudo ver que Haku lo estaba buscando. Termino su sandiwsh y se levanto pero antes de correr en busca de la sirvienta Miku y Rin lo agarraron de los brazos.

-Len, es de mala educación que una persona se levante de la "mesa" antes de que los otros terminen de comer- Le reprocho Miku sin soltar el agarre.

-Es cierta Len, espera a que terminemos- Dijo Rin.

-Es que Haku debe estar preocupada, hace un rato la vi buscándome- Se excuso Len- Quiero buscarla para después volver a casa.

-¿Haku?- Pregunto Miku.

-¿Volver a casa?, pero si todavía no terminamos el juego- Dijo Rin con algo de tristeza.

-No volveré ahora, solo quiero encontrarla para que me vigile.

-Entonces te acompañaremos para que no te vayas- Dijo Miku.

-Pero…-Trato de contradecir pero Rin lo interrumpió.

-Nada de peros, ahora te esperas sentado a que terminemos de comer y la iremos a buscar.

-Esta bien- Se rindió poniendo cara de fastidio.

Después de un rato se le paso el fastidio y entro en la conversación de Miku y Rin. No paso mucho tiempo para que terminaran de comer.

-Bien Len, hemos terminado, ahora dinos como es la tal Haku- Dijo Rin.

-Para empezar es mucho más mayor que nosotros y tiene el pelo plateado, también esta vestida de sirvienta- Describió Len a Haku, sus compañeras solo lo miraban atentas a lo que él decía.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos para encontrarla?- Pregunto Miku pensativa.

-¡Ya se! ¡Síganme!- Respondió Rin. Empezó a correr a un lugar desconocido mientras los otros la seguían confundidos.

Corrieron un buen rato siguiendo a Rin ella no se detenía, hasta que Miku decidió preguntarle.

-Oye Rin, ¿A dónde se supone que nos llevas?- Le pregunto Miku ya exhausta. Rin simplemente paro de correr, se dio media vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros de frente.

-Es que… ¡Mi sentido de orientación me dice que es por aquí!- Exclamo decidida- Pero veo que esta equivocado así que la verdad no se donde esta- Confeso avergonzada.

-¡Y para eso nos haces correr por todos lados!- Le regaño Miku con las manos en la cintura e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante- ¡Para eso…- Pero fue interrumpida por otro grito.

-¡Len-sama! – Grito una voz femenina atrás de Len. Él estaba apunto de darse la vuelta para mirar quien le llamaba pero se le adelanto y lo abrazo. Sintió como lo elevaban del suelo hasta quedar solo en los brazos de aquella persona.

-¡Haku! ¡Es necesario hacer eso!- Le regaño Len a Haku mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

-¡Que gran rencuentro!- Gritaron Rin y Miku, se abrazaron la una a la otra y empezaron a dar saltos por todos lados.

Después de que todo se calmara todos se dirigieron a una bancas para hay conversar tranquilos.

-Así que Len-sama ya a hecho amigas- Dijo Haku con una sonrisa entre inocente y burlona.

-Pues si, nosotras somos las amigas de Len, yo me llamo Miku y ella es Rin- Señalo a su amiga.

-Un gusto en conocerlas, Miku-chan, Rin-chan. Yo soy Haku Yowane y estoy encargada de cuidar a este pequeño- Se presentó Haku, pero le extraño que las dos niñas, estaban con sus dos manos en la boca, tratando de no dejar salir un grito- ¿Pasa alg…- Pero fue interrumpida por aquellas dos chicas.

-¿¡Miku tu también lo escuchaste!- Grito Rin mientras las dos voltearon a verse frente a frente para entrelazar sus manos y mirarse a los ojos.

-¡Si, también lo he escuchado!- Grito la peli-verde-azulado. Después se separaron y tomaron una pose "elegante".

-Mucho gusto, Miku-**chan**- Dijo con una voz cordial- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, mi querida amiga Rin-**chan**- Respondió Miku. Mientras los otros dos espectadores las miraban entre extrañados y divertidos.

-Acaso nunca habían dicho sus nombres con el "chan"- Pregunto el rubio. Rin y Miku dejaron sus poses "elegantes" para responderles.

-Pues es la primera vez que nos llaman así, creo que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción- Respondió Miku rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Rin solo la imitó.

-Len-sama, le traje una banana- Dijo sacando una banana (de quien sabe donde)- ¿Quiere comerla ahora o después?

-Mmm… ya comí, pero igual la quiero- Haku le entrego la banana a Len, este la abrió y empezó a comerla. Rin miro atentamente como Len comía aquella fruta y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa ¿malévola?

-Len… si comes a así la banana pareciera que… mejor no lo digo- Dijo Rin para empezar a reírse. Miku y Len la miraban confundidos ¿A que se refería? Se preguntaban.

_Esta niña… ¿Acaso ya perdió su inocencia?-_Pensó Haku al escuchar el comentario de la rubia. Luego de un rato Len termino de comer.

-Haku ¿Puedo quedarme a jugar?- Le pregunto Len a la peli-plata.

-Esta bien, pero solo 20 minutos más, ya va siendo hora de irnos- Le respondió.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar mas de 20 minutos?- Pregunto Miku.

-Es que la verdad mi papá no me dejo salir, así que mi mamá me dijo que saliera pero que nadie se entere- Explico el rubio.

-¡No malgastemos mas tiempo y vamos a jugar!- Habló Rin- Le toca a Miku buscar, ella fue la primera que encontré así que ella nos tiene que buscar- Miku iba a reclamar pero Rin la interrumpió- Cuenta hasta 50 en ese árbol que esta por allá- Señalo un árbol no muy lejano. Tomo a Len rápidamente del brazo y lo arrastro a quien sabe donde.

-Así es Rin- Suspiro- Por cierto Haku, ¿Por qué le dices a Len, "Len-sama"- Preguntó Miku.

-Él es el príncipe de este reino, yo soy una de las sirvientas del palacio y hoy estoy encargada de cuidarlo- Explico Haku.

-¿¡Len es el príncipe de este reino!- Repuso Miku sorprendida.

-Miku-chan, será mejor que empieces a contar hasta 50, les estas dando mucho tiempo para esconderse.

-Es ciento, no dejare que me ganen- Dijo desafiante.

Mientras Miku contaba, Rin arrastraba a Len hacia su escondite secreto.

-Rin, ya estoy cansado… ¿Podemos detenernos a descansar?- Preguntó entre jadeos.

-Todavía no llegamos, además falta poco.

-¿Para que falta poco?

-Para llegar a mi escondite secreto.

-¿Escondite secreto?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras.

Corrieron unos cuantos metros más. Llegaron a un lugar en donde habían muchos arboles parecía un "mini" bosque, al menos a los ojos de Len, le sorprendía lo grande del parque. Rin aun no soltaba la mano de Len, lo guio por entre unos cuantos arboles mas y se encontraron con un gran árbol.

-Espera un momento aquí- Le ordeno Rin.

-Espera… ¿Que vas a hacer?- Pregunto exhausto por el recorrido.

Rin simplemente ignoro la pregunta de Len y empezó a trepar el árbol cuidadosamente. Podía escuchar a Len decirle "Te puedes caer" o "Rin, no creo que sea buena idea", pero simplemente ignoro cualquier cosa que dijera. Rin seguía trepando el gran árbol hasta que llego a la cima de este, dejo caer una cuerda resistente para que Len pudiese subir.

-¡Len toma la cuerda y sube tengo algo que mostrarte aprovechando que nos escondemos aquí!

-Pero nos podemos caer- Respondió inseguro.

-¡No seas cobarde y sube, tengo algo que contarte!- Len la miro extrañado.

-¿Contarme que?

-¿Te gustan las historias?

-Pues si- Dijo aun más extrañado, ¿Acaso le iba a contar una historia?

-Pues yo se me una historia y es real- Al parecer si le iba a contar una historia.

-¿Real?

-Si, ahora sube.

Len no muy convencido tomo la cuerda y con la ayuda de esta empezó a trepar. Más de una vez se resbaló. Finalmente pudo subir a la cima del gran árbol, pudo notar que la cima era lo suficientemente grande para ellos. Rin se sentó en unas de las ramas y movió las que estaban frente a ella.

-Mira Len desde aquí se puede ver el mar, también si estas de noche podrás ver la luna- Menciono Rin sin dejar de mirar el mar que se lograba ver desde hay.

-Déjame ver- Len se dirigió hacia la rama en la que estaba sentada Rin y se sentó junto a ella. Pudo apreciar que se podía ver el mar, se podían ver las pequeñas de olas que se formaban- Es cierto, si se puede ver el mar- Confirmo- ¿Y como es esa historia?- Rin lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Me la conto mi abuela, a Miku ya se la he contado- Volteo a mirar el mar nuevamente- Mi abuela me dijo, que una vez la llevaron a aquella playa, y le dijeron… que si escribías en un papel un deseo y lo doblabas como un pergamino, debías meterlo en una pequeña botella de cristal… y arrojar aquella botella hacia el mar para que este lo cumpla. Mi abuela dijo que al principio no creía en esa historia pero me dijo que algo paso y que intento, aun no me dice cual era su deseo pero supongo que debe ser algo bueno.

-¿Por qué piensas que es algo bueno?-Pregunto Len.

-Ella me dijo que hizo cosas malas cuando era joven, pero no me dijo que, dijo que no lo entendería, aun así pienso que ella pidió un deseo bueno y no uno malo- Afirmo con decisión.

-¿Esa es toda la historia?-Pregunto un poco decepcionado, le parecía muy corta para ser una historia.

-Sé que es corta- Len se sorprendió un poco, ¿Leyó su mente?- Pero cuando ella me conto la historia parecía… triste, eso me hace creer que pidió algo bueno- Dijo con decisión.

-¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

-¿Eh?, no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie- Dijo sacando la lengua de forma burlona.

-¿Y como se llama tu mamá?- Con esa pregunta Rin cambio su actitud a una un poco triste.

-La verdad no se, mi mamá murió cuando yo nací y mi abuela dice que seria mejor no saberlo.

-Perdón… ¿Y tu papá?

-No se donde esta, pero creo que algún día lo volveré a ver- Dijo con seguridad.

-¿Y quien se hace cargo de ti?

-Pues… por ahora nadie, estoy con Miku en un orfanato, creo que así se llaman- Susurrando lo ultimo.

-¿Tu abuela ya murió?

-Si- Dijo triste.

-¿Y Miku tampoco tiene Padres o abuelos que la cuiden?- Pregunto.

-Ella no me a dicho nada de por que esta allá conmigo.

Después de eso Rin siguió mirando el paisaje, Len simplemente pensaba en que Miku no los encontrara. Todo era silencio hasta que Rin sin dejar de mirar el paisaje dijo.

-Oye Len…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto mirándola.

-¿Quieres que los tres vayamos a intentar pedir nuestro deseo? Miku, tú y yo.

-Por mi esta bien.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Pregunto volteando a ver a Len mirándose frente a frente.

-Te lo prometo- Rin extendió su mano en forma de puño dejando ver su meñique extendido. Len miro a Rin confuso. Rin se dio cuenta de eso.

-Len, ¿No sabes que cuando se hace una promesa se debe hacer de esta forma?- Dijo quejándose por lo "idiota" que era.

-¿Qué forma?- Pregunto aun mas confundido.

-Mira, así se hace- Rin tomo la mano de Len, el cerro en forma de puño y lo hizo extender su meñique. La rubia entrelazo su dedo con el del rubio- Ahora si, dime que lo prometes y movemos así las manos- Dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento con su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

-Esta bien… Rin, te prometo que los tres iremos a pedir nuestros deseos- Dijo haciendo lo que Rin le indicó.

-Prometido.

Se sonrieron mutuamente pero se pusieron en "guardia" al escuchar ruidos de abajo. Rin se asomo por entre las ramas y pudo ver a Miku mirando por todos lados.

-Len, Haku dijo que ya se tenían que ir- Dijo dirigiéndose para todos lo lugares.

Len iba a hablar pero Rin le tapo la boca.

-No Len, es una trampa, quiere que salgamos de nuestros escondites- Le susurro. Len no le hizo caso y se quito la mano de la rubia de su boca.

-Ya voy, Miku- Dijo eso llamando la atención de Miku.

-¡Caíste!- Grito Miku empezando a correr en dirección a la "base".

-¡Te lo dije Len! ¡Bajemos rápido y corramos!-. Le ordeno. Tiro la cuerda y se bajo con cuidado, el rubio la siguió.

Los dos empezaron a correr. Podían ver a Miku a lo lejos, pero no lo suficiente, si tenían suerte podían lograrlo. Luego de correr un largo rato se pudo divisar a Haku en la banca de antes, "seguramente esa es la base" pensó Rin.

-Len-sama, es hora de irnos- Len se detuvo y se dirigió caminando en dirección a Haku. Miku y Rin al escuchar aquello simplemente pararon de correr y al igual que Len se dirigieron hacia Haku, algo jadeantes por lo recién corrido.

-¿Cómo… que "es hora… de irnos?- Pregunto Miku jadeando.

-No podemos estar toda la tarde aquí, debemos llegar antes del almuerzo- Explico Haku.

-¿Ya es hora de irnos?- Haku movió su cabeza de forma positiva, pero un poco de tristeza, hasta no quería regresar.

-¿Volverás mañana?, nosotras te esperaremos, ¿Verdad Miku?- Dijo mirando a su amiga recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

-Mañana vendré a jugar- Afirmo con una feliz sonrisa.

-Te esperaremos- Dijeron Rin y Miku en unísono.

Después de que se despidieron, Haku tomo la mano de Len para guiarlo al palacio. Era un viaje silencioso pero no incomodo. Len podía ver que ya no había mucha gente, seguramente fueron a comer.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del palacio, volearon a ver muchas veces antes de entrar. No había nadie. Entraron y se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido posible y sin que nadie los descubriese. Haku se dio cuenta que la ropa del rubio estaba sucia y lo llevo hacia su habitación. Se adentraron dentro de ella y Haku sentó a Len al borde de su cama y se arrodillo a su altura.

-Len-sama cámbiese de ropa rápido o si no nos van a descubrir- Le ordeno Haku.

- Esta bien, espérame afuera- Haku obedeció y salió de la habitación. Len se dirigió a su armario y saco otra camisa con las mangas largas, un pantalones negro, un suéter de color amarillo sin mangas y por ultimo un par de zapatos negros. Se cambio y salió de su habitación. Haku lo esperaba frente a la puerta, los dos se dirigieron al comedor pero en el trayecto se encontraron con la madre de Len.

-Len, Haku, ya me estaban preocupando, ¿Haku puedes preparar la comida?- Se dirigió a la peli-plata.

-Estará listo en pocos minutos, con su permiso, me retiro- Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Len, ¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me fue muy bien conocí a dos personas nuevas! ¡Son dos niñas! Una se llama Miku y la otra se llama Rin- Dijo casi saltando de felicidad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y me las vas a presentar algún día?

-Claro que si, ¿Pero como lo haremos sin que papá se dé cuenta?

-Eso déjamelo a mi.

Len siguió contándole lo que paso en aquel parque, pero no le conto que se separo de Haku y se perdió o no lo dejarían volver y mañana tenía que ir de nuevo. Finalmente los dos se dirigieron al comedor en donde Haku ya tenía lista la comida. En la mesa ya estaba sentado el padre de Len, estaba muy serio y parecía estar aburrido. Len no le hablo por miedo a que le fuese a gritar por algo que no hizo.

El resto del día al rubio se le paso lento estaba emocionado por volver con sus nuevas amigas.

* * *

¡Bien! esto es lo que llevo por ahora. ¿Que les parece?, ¿Bien?, ¿Mal?, ¿Horrible?, ¿Pasable?, bueno no sean malotes y se me echen encima.

Solo puedo decir que pienso hacerlo lo mas largo que pueda, o al menos eso quiero yo ._.

También debo admitir que siento algo de inseguridad ñ.ñU pero creo que si recibo una respuesta positiva tomare mas confianza.

Dejen sus comentarios o como les dicen por aquí "Reviews". ¡Nos vemos!


	2. ¿Como se llama eso?

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo :D, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía o si me he saltado alguna palabra y esas cosas.

Espero les guste este capitulo y creo que no tengo mas que decir...

"Vocaloid no me pertenece" y sin nada mas que decir o escribir ¡aquí esta!

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Len va al parque para ver a sus amigas, acompañado de Haku claro esta. Por suerte su padre no se ha dado cuenta de las constantes salidas del rubio y la peli-plata. Rin, Miku y Len sean vuelto muy unidos, según le cuenta Len a su madre, la cual esta muy feliz de que su hijo haya hecho amigos o en este caso amigas.

Len estaba en su habitación preparándose para salir y ver a sus amigas, pero su madre abrió la puerta llamando la atención del rubio. Finalmente cerró la puerta y se acercó a Len que estaba sentado en su escritorio buscando objetos con los cuales iba a jugar con Miku y Rin.

-Len, ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a tus amigas?, ¡ya quiero conocerlas!- Dijo de modo un poco infantil.

-Pero tu dijiste que papá nos podría descubrir las dejo aquí- Se excuso Len.

-Mira, ¿Qué tal si las traes hoy?, Tu padre va a ir a comprar algo al reino vecino y tardara mucho.

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo traerlas?- Pregunto emocionado.

-Claro que si.

-Esta bien, pero no me avergüences en frente de ellas- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados. La madre de Len se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y abrió la puerta. Iba saliendo pero no sin antes decir:

-Ya lo veremos- Y finalmente salió de la habitación sin dejar que Len reclamase.

Len dejo lo que estaba preparando ya que no necesitaba llevar nada, pues ellas iban a venir a su casa. Salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a Haku, seguramente se encontraba en la sala así que fue directo hacia allá. El palacio era muy grande y los dormitorios estaban muy alejados de las habitaciones que siempre usaban, Len paso por un largo pasillo que iba directo a la sala. Después de unos minutos de caminar y caminar, logro encontrarse a Haku que iba saliendo de unas de las puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

-Haku, te estado buscando- Dijo un poco cansado de su caminata.

-Oh, Len-sama, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto la peli-plata.

-Hoy mi mamá me dio permiso para que podamos traer a Rin y a Miku aquí.

-Escuche, que tu padre va a salir al reino vecino. Tu madre es una gran estratega- Dijo llevando una sus manos en su barbilla y con la otra sosteniéndose el brazo dándole aires de "Detective".

-¡Vamos ahora, por favor!- Dijo con una voz suplicante.

-Espera unos dos minutos más para que los guardias vayan a comer.

-Esta bien.

Pasaron los dos minutos acordados y Len pudo notar como los soldados caminaban en dirección hacia el lugar en donde debían comer, ya que el rey, la reina, el príncipe y sus invitados debían comer en un lugar apartado para así dejar ver quien era "importante", aunque Len no entendía por qué pero aun así no quiso preguntar, seguramente lo descubrirá cuando tenga la edad para entenderlo. Len y Haku se dirigieron a la salida, voltearon a ver por todas partes y solo habían unos pocos guardias, al menos podían pasar fácilmente sin que nadie los descubriese como siempre nadie se daba cuenta de las constantes salidas de los dos. Salieron lo más rápido posible para llegar al pueblo y encontrarse con Miku y Rin.

Llegaron al parque en donde siempre se encontraban. Len miro de izquierda a derecha registrado cada detalle para poder encontrarlas con la mirada.

-Len-sama yo lo esperare aquí, vaya a buscar a sus amigas- Le dijo la peli-plata al pequeño rubio.

-Esta bien, tratare de no acerté esperar mucho- Dijo dando marcha por el parque.

Len sabía en donde se podrían encontrar así que no dudo en ir a buscar en ese sitio. Se dirigió hacia un par de arboles, el mismo lugar en donde Rin le conto la historia. Pronto diviso a sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas en el césped apoyando sus espaldas en aquel árbol. En cuanto ellas se dieron cuenta de que Len había llegado como siempre, se levantaron y corrieron a su encuentro.

-¡Len! ¿No puedes llegar mas temprano?- Le pregunto Miku con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

-Es cierto, ¡Llega mas temprano la próxima vez! ¿Entendido?- Hablo esta vez Rin.

-No puedo, pero no importa eso ahora. ¿Qué les parece venir a mi casa?- Pregunto evadiendo el tema anterior. Rin y Miku se miraron preguntándose con la mirada, pero Len no pudo entender que.

-¿Qué si queremos ir a tu casa?- Repitió Rin.

-¿Estas bromeando?, claro que queremos ir, idiota, siempre y cuando juguemos será un "Si"- Dijo Miku cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos dándole una pose de "Superioridad" o "Reproche".

-Vamos ahora, Haku nos esta esperando, pero no cuando lleguemos para allá no dejen que nadie las vea o sino mi papá me castigara- Les advirtió.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ¿Oye Len, Haku esta donde siempre nos espera?- Pregunto Rin.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Rin miro a Miku dándole señales con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal si… hacemos una carrera?, el que llega primero o primera hacia Haku, le dará una orden a los perdedores- Los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron en posición- ¿Preparados?- Los tres se pusieron firmes- ¿Listos?- Los tres se pusieron nerviosos- ¡Fuera!- Salieron disparados hacia Haku.

Mientras tanto Haku estaba mirando a unos niños que jugaban a lo lejos, eso la hacia sonreír, le encantaba ver a los niños felices. Después de contemplar un buen rato a aquellos niños aun lado de ellos se podía ver una nube de polvo, afino un poco su mirada para ver de que se trataba, pudo ver tres sombras en medio de aquella nube de polvo. Al principio le pareció inofensiva pero a medida que se iba acercando era mas "feroz" y se asusto completamente al darse cuenta que se acercaba hacia ella. Al darse cuenta de eso salió corriendo al lado contrario en la que venia esa nube de polvo, logro salir del parque, Haku empezó a desesperarse y zigzagueo por todas partes, aun podía ver que la perseguían. Se volteo a ver quienes eran esas tres sombras, aunque ya tenia la idea de quienes eran, pero aun así lo hizo. Pudo ver a Len, Rin y Miku con cara desafiante corriendo hacia ella y se le ocurrió que seria mas efectivo que los guiara hasta el palacio, aunque ya estaba algo cansada ya que el vestido de sirvienta no le ayudaba mucho para correr.

Después de un rato de ser perseguida logro llegar a la entrada del palacio y cayo rendida en el suelo. Los otros tres iban mas lento que antes ya estaban cansados. Rin iba a la delantera seguida por Len y al final Miku. Rin estaba a punto de decir "Gane" pero de alguna manera Miku tomo la delantera y se lanzo encima de Haku que estaba en el suelo. Miku callo encima del estomago de Haku lo que provoco que esta perdiera el aire.

-Lo… logre- Dijo Miku sin aire en sus pulmones y jadeante. Rin y Len se detuvieron, el rubio se inclino para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de tomar algo de oxigeno. En cuanto a Rin ella simplemente se sentó en el suelo.

Miku se levanto dejando en el suelo a una Haku casi muerta de no poder respirar.

-Haku, no… debiste correr- Reclamo Miku jadeante.

-Fue muy difícil alcanzarte- Dijo Rin.

-Miku-chan… pesas mas… de lo que aparentas- Dijo Haku con todas sus fuerzas tratando de terminar la frase. Rin y Len se echaron a reír con el poco aire que les quedaba.

-¡Cállense!- Ordeno inflando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, ya hemos llegado a mi casa- Señalo Len.

-¡¿Esta es tu casa?- Grito Rin de la sorpresa, pero los demás no hicieron mas que mirarla confundidos.

-Si, Len es el príncipe de este reino, ¿Acaso no te lo dije?- Pregunto Miku.

-¡¿Qué Len es que…?- Rin entro en estado de shock.

- Miku-chan, ¿No se lo dijiste?- Le pregunto Haku a Miku.

-Creo que se me olvido.

-Oye Rin…- No recibió respuesta de esta- ¿Rin? – Aun seguía en estado de shock- ¡Rin!- Len paso la mano frente al rostro de Rin.

- Len, solo debes decir las palabras mágicas- Dijo Miku. Ella se dirigió hacia Rin.

-¿Acaso son las palabras mágicas de la "cenicienta"?- Pregunto Len confundido.

-No son esas, pero… Len… ¿Lees cuentos para niñas?- Miku empezó a reír.

- ¡¿Que? ¡Claro que no!- Mintió Len.

-Pero Len-sama, ¿Los cuentos que le lee su madre no fue uno de esos?- Pregunto Haku "echando al agua" a Len.

-Jajajaja… y te los lee tu mamá, jajaja- Miku no paraba de reír.

-¡Bueno como sacamos a Rin de ese estado!- Dijo el rubio evadiendo el tema. Después de un rato Miku se quedo sin oxigeno de tanto reír, así que decidió dejar de hacerlo.

- Bueno Len, como te dije antes debes decir las palabras mágicas, pero estas solo funcionan con ella. ¿Sabias que a Rin le gustan las naranjas?- Len negó con la cabeza- Pues debes decir esto…- Aclaro su garganta- Rin… ¡Un viejo señor esta regalando naranjas apresúrate y pídele algunas!- Grito Miku, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en Rin- Parece que ya no se lo cree.

-Miku… ¿Era necesario gritar eso?- Pregunto Len con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-Es que cuando ella queda en estado de shock eso era lo único que la despertaba- Se excuso.

-¿Y ahora como la despertamos?, ya queda poco tiempo para que los guardias vuelvan a sus puestos- Dijo Len un poco alarmado.

-Pues así- Miku levanto a Rin como pudo, le dio media vuelta haciendo que Rin le diera la espada a Miku, esta le dio una patada en el trasero a Rin, esta reacciono.

-¡Auch! ¡Miku porque hiciste…- Haku y Len se dieron cuenta que los guardias estaban regresando a sus puesto y Haku le tapo la boca a Rin interrumpiendo su frase, Haku rápidamente tomo a Rin en brazos y entro lo mas rápido posible.

-Miku debemos entrar rápido- Le dijo Len a Miku, el rubio tomo la mano de Miku y la jalo hacia la entrada por la que habían pasado Haku y Rin.

Los cuatro se caminaron por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Len. Rin y Miku observaban cada detalle del pasillo. Miku seguía siendo guiada por Len y Rin iba cómoda en los brazos de Haku, Miku miro a Rin diciéndole "Perdón" pero Rin solo la miro y con aquella mirada le dijo "No lo hare". Después de esa pequeña conversación de miradas siguieron mirando cada detalle del lugar. Todo el camino fue silencioso.

Finalmente después de un rato de caminar los cuatro llegaron a la habitación de Len. Haku, Len y Miku se quedaron parados frente a la puerta.

-Emm… Len si quieres entrar por esa puerta ¿Por qué no la abres?, ¿No vez que Haku me esta cargando?- Pregunto Rin mirando a Len.

-¿Eh?, A si, perdón Haku- Se disculpo. Soltó la mano de Miku y abrió la puerta para que todos pasaran. Haku dejo a Rin sentada al borde de la cama de Len. Rin y Miku no dejaban de ver cada detalle de la habitación del rubio.

-Miku-chan, Rin-chan, Len-sama, ¿Quiere que les traiga algo para comer?- Pregunto Haku dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Yo quiero una naranja- Respondió Rin.

-Yo quiero una banana- Dijo Len.

-¡Y yo un puerro!- Respondió Miku alegremente pero recibió las miradas de Len y Haku confundidas ante el pedido. Rin solo miro la mesa de noche de Len.

-¿Un puerro?- Pregunto Len.

-¿Para que quieres eso?- Pregunto Haku.

-Pues para comerlo- Hubo un gran silencio después de eso.

-A Miku le gusta comer puerros, yo también creo que es raro pero ella realmente le gusta- Explico Rin.

-Esta bien, esperen unos minutos- Respondió Haku saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Oye Len, ¿Por qué no nos pueden ver esos guardias de allá afuera?- Pregunto Rin.

-Cierto Len, dinos por que- Exigió Miku.

-Bueno, mi papá no quiere que salga de aquí, así que paso todo el día enserado y no puedo jugar afuera, pero mi mamá me dejo salir un día para que fuera a jugar al pueblo, pero me dijo que nadie debía saberlo o sino no puedo salir a jugar con ustedes- Explico mientras bajaba su mirada al piso.

-Mmm… ¿Por eso?, ¿Pero que le pasa a tu papá que no te deja salir a jugar?- Hablo Miku.

-Pero bueno… así son las cosas, ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar y vamos a jugar?- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Pero a que jugam…- Rin fue interrumpida por que la puerta de la habitación de Len se abrió dejando ver a la madre de Len, esta quedo parada en la entrada y miro a las dos nuevas caras en la habitación, cerro la puerta y se acercó a Len.

-Oye Len… ¿Desde cuando es que tienes citas secretas sin mi supervisión?- Le pregunto Len solo se puso rojo de la vergüenza mientras Rin y Miku empezaban a reírse a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja… que Len tiene… Jajajaja- Rin no pudo terminar su frase y se recostó en la cama de Len mientras se abrazaba el estomago.

Miku tampoco pudo parar de reír y cayó de rodillas al suelo seguido de lanzarse sobre este mientras daba vueltas y trataba de taparse la boca para contener sus risas.

-¡MAMÁ!- Grito Len totalmente rojo reprochando a su madre.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto inocente.

-¡Ellas son mis amigas!- Explico Len todavía rojo. Rin y Miku no dejaban de reír.

-Ah, ¿Entonces ellas son Miku y Rin?

-Exacto y ustedes dejen de reír- Ordenó Len.

-Rin…Jajaja… ahora que me acuerdo… jajaja… la mamá de Len le lee cuentos para niñas- Rin al escuchar eso rio más fuerte que antes acompañada de Miku.

Len ya no soportaba la situación, iba a gritar que se callasen pero Haku abrió la puerta con los pedidos de antes.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo- Dijo Haku con una sonrisa al ver a las dos niñas riendo sin parar.

-¡Haku ayúdame!- Dijo Len- Has que paren de reír.

-Déjame pensar- Haku se dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba en la habitación y dejo ahí lo que le habían pedido. Len y su madre se sorprendieron al ver que las niñas todavía no se les acababa el aire- ¡Ya se!- Haku tomo el puerro que le trajo a Miku- Miku-chan mira- Miku entre risas miro a Haku que tenia su puerro tomado con ambas manos. Haku empezó a doblar el puerro para que este se quebrase. Miku al ver lo que le estaba haciendo a su puerro paro de reír y fue a su rescate.

-¡No!- Grito Miku pero antes de que pudiera salvar al vegetal vio como se rompía por la mitad.

Haku dejo en el pisa el ya quebrado puerro de Miku y tomo la naranja de Rin.

-Rin-chan, ¿Quieres tu naranja?- Rin volteo a ver a Haku aun riendo y vio como la peli-plata empezaba a exprimir su naranja. Rin al ver lo que le iba a suceder a su naranja, se levanto se la cama de Len y se dirigió a salvar a su fruta. Al igual que a Miku, Rin no llego a tiempo y su fruta fue exprimida. Haku termino por tirar en el suelo la naranja. Las dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo y miraron su comida tirada en el suelo.

-¡Haku es una asesina de frutas y vegetales!-Dijo Miku.

-¡Haku es muy mala!- Dijo Rin.

Len solo levanto el pulgar en dirección a Haku diciéndole "Bien hecho".

-Misión cumplida Len-sama- Dijo Haku como "Terminator" **[No se como se escribe ñ-ñU]**.

La madre de Len rio un poco.

-Len son muy divertidas tus amigas- Le dijo a su hijo.

Rin y Miku al escuchar eso se pararon y se pusieron en una pose de "superioridad".

-Pues claro que somos divertidas ¿Cierto Miku?- Pregunto Rin con superioridad

-Claro que si, Rin- Respondió Miku con el mismo tono de voz que Rin.

-Rin, Miku paren de hacer eso, se ven raras- Dijo Len.

-¡Tu eres el raro!- Dijeron en unísono.

-Bueno, bueno… Len, ¿Por qué no me las presentas?- Len asintió.

-Ella se llama Rin. Rin ella es mi mamá, mamá ella es Rin- Dijo un poco aburrido.

-Mucho gusto, mamá de Len- Respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

-Y ella es Miku. Miku ella es mi mamá, mamá ella es Miku- Dijo con el mismo tono de voz que antes.

-Len no seas tan aburrido- Le dijo Miku dirigiéndose a Len- Mucho gusto, madre de Len- Dijo sonriente.

-El gusto es mio, Rin-chan, Miku-chan- Respondió con una sonrisa. Las dos mencionadas se quedaron quietas y se miraron.

-Miku ¿Qué hacemos?, ya son dos personas las que nos llaman así- Dijo Rin en un susurro que todos pudieron escuchar.

-No lo se, actúa natural- Las dos se pusieron derechas y trataron de hacer una sonrisa "normal" pero solo consiguieron verse de todas maneras menos naturales.

-Emm… Rin, Miku, esa forma de actuar no las hace ver más "naturales"- Dijo Haku.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué tal si juegan a algo?- Pregunto la madre de Len.

Los tres se miraron buscando respuestas, lamentablemente no hubo ninguna.

-¿Qué podríamos jugar?- Pregunto pensativa Miku.

-No lo se- Respondió el rubio.

-¿Por qué no van a pintar algo?- Sugirió la madre de Len.

-Me oye divertido… ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto Len a sus amigas.

-¡Si!-Dijeron las dos en unísono.

-Síganme- Dijo Len dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación.

-Len antes ten cuidado de que nadie te vea ¿Si?, yo estaré en mi habitación si necesitas buscarme- Dijo su madre.

-Espere Len-sama, ¿No se va a comer la banana?- Haku tomo la fruta en sus manos.

-No, es que no tengo hambre. Vamos Rin, Miku, hay una habitación con pintura y papel para que podamos dibujar.

-¡A la carga!- Dijo Miku llena de energía.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Len guio a sus amigas hasta la otra habitación. Los tres fueron conversando de que es lo que iban a pintar, sin darse cuenta llegaron a la puerta de la habitación antes de lo que esperaban. Len abrió la puerta dejando que sus invitadas pasaran primero.

En la habitación había muchas manchas de pintura. "_Seguramente fue Len"-_Pensaron Rin y Miku al ver aquellas manchas, en el suelo había una especie de alfombra para evitar ensuciar el suelo. Len cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Comenzamos?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Apuesto que yo dibujo mejor que ustedes dos- Dijo Miku, pero fue con intención de desafiar más que de superioridad.

-Ya lo veremos- Rin corrió hasta llegar a un extremo de la habitación y saco un gran papel colocándolo en el suelo, tomo un pincel y tomo algunas pinturas. Len y Miku la imitaron.

Pasaron un buen rato callados mientras dibujaban. Miku dibujaba un bosque, Rin una naranja y Len una casa, debes en cuando uno miraba el trabajo del otro. Después de un rato de pintar Rin acabo primera y espero a que otro terminara, Len fue el segundo y Miku la ultima.

-Y ahora… con ustedes, les presento ¡mi naranja!- Dijo Rin tomando su pintura y alzándola para que pudieran verla mejor.

-¿Eso es una naranja?- Pregunto burlonamente Len.

-Cállate… ¿Y que se supone que dibujaste tu?- Rin tomo el dibujo de Len y lo examino. Lo dejo en el suelo y miro el dibujo de Miku- Oye Miku, tu dibujo si es bueno ¿Déjame verlo?

-Claro, toma- Se lo entrego a Rin. Miku es muy buena dibujando.

-Len… Miku dibuja mejor que tu- Le dijo burlonamente.

-Si, pero yo dibujo mejor que tu Rin- Contra atacó el rubio.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Rin, así que se le ocurrió una idea malévola. Tomo su pincel y lo unto en la pintura para luego pintar la cara de Len.

-¡¿Pero que haces Rin?- Pregunto Len con el rostro pintado.

-Te pinto la cara, ¿No lo vez?

-Rin no hagas eso- Dijo Miku tratando de detenerla.

Len tomo su pincel e hizo lo mismo que Rin y le pinto el rostro.

-Ahora estamos a mano.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Rin se iba a tirar encima de Len sino fuera por que Miku la detuvo.

-¡Tu empezaste!- Se excuso Len.

-¡Paren los dos!- Grito Miku.

-¡Pero fue su culpa!- Dijeron en unísono.

-No me importa, ahora vamos a limpiarlos- Miku tomo a los dos rubios a de la muñeca y los arrastro hasta la salida de la habitación.

-Miku, ¿Acaso sabes donde esta el baño?- Miku se detuvo y miro a Len.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?- Len simplemente se soltó del agarre.

-Por aquí, vengan- Len las guio, hasta el baño que no estaba muy lejos.

Rin y Len se lavaron la cara, pero aun seguían enojados así que debes en cuando se lanzaban agua, Miku lo reprochaba cuando eso pasaba. Luego de que no hubiera rastro de la pintura en sus rostros salieron del baño. Mientras caminaban Miku hizo que Rin le pidiera disculpas a Len, claro que no fue muy fácil pero al final logro hacerla ceder. Luego de eso los tres reían como siempre, estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo en la habitación pero apareció Haku, parecía estar alarmada.

-Haku, ¿Qué pasa?, te vez un poco agitada- Hablo Rin.

-Al fin los encuentro, Len-sama dentro de dos horas su padre estará aquí será mejor que Rin-chan y Miku-chan se vayan ahora o podrían descubrirnos- Explico la peli-plata.

-¿Ya es hora de irnos?- Pregunto Miku.

-Si, lamento si es muy pronto pero será mejor así. Len-sama, ¿Puede ir a avisarle a su madre que ya se irán nuestras invitadas?

-Claro, esperen aquí- Dijo Len, este dio marcha hacia la habitación de su madre en el largo pasillo.

-¿El papá de Len viene en dos horas?- Pregunto Rin mirando a Haku.

-Si, tuvo que ir al reino vecino para comprarle un regalo a Len-sama- Explico Haku.

-¿Un regalo?- Pregunto Rin.

-Si, dentro de una semana será su cumpleaños, ¿No se los dijo?- Las dos negaron con la cabeza. Después de eso hubo un profundo silencio pero no era incomodo.

Un rato después llego Len seguido por su madre.

-Bien, vámonos- Ordeno Len.

-Len, deja que me despida de ellas- Len asintió- Fue un gusto conocerlas, espero volver a verlas- Se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente- Dijeron en unísono.

-Haku, acompáñalos ¿Si?

-Esta bien- Respondió.

- Ahora si, vámonos- Len dio marcha por el pasillo seguido de Haku, Rin y Miku. Luego de caminar un buen rato, pudieron divisar la salida.

Haku y Len miraron de izquierda a derecha, para ver si habían guardias, lamentablemente si los había, debían ser cuidadosos. Buscaron el momento para salir, lo cual hizo que tardaran unos minutos.

-Yo los distraeré para que puedan salir, Len-sama por favor tenga mucho cuidado cuando se encuentre en el pueblo- Len asintió.

Haku se dirigió hacia unos guardias, que se encontraban vigilando la entrada. Logro traer la atención de estos haciendo que salieran de sus puestos. Haku pudo ver como los tres salían sigilosamente pero le extraño que ver Miku y Rin les sacaba la lengua a los guardias y Len se las llevaba de la muñeca para que pararan de hacerlo, por suerte los guardias no se dieron cuenta.

Rin, Miku y Len iban camino al parque de siempre ya que Len solo conocía el camino para llegar hasta allá. Los tres iban en silencio hasta que Miku hablo.

-Jajaja, esos guardias no se dieron cuenta de lo que les hacíamos- Dijo Miku, Rin le sonrió divertida.

-Cierto, Len, ¿Por qué no contratas mejores guardias?, esos son muy fáciles de engañar- Len miro a Rin.

-De eso yo no me encargo, además sino hubieran sido tan fáciles de engañar nos hubieran atrapado ¿Verdad?-Dijo Len, riéndose un poco de aquellos guardias.

-Si, veras que ellos…- Miku fue interrumpida ya que choco contra alguien. Miku cayo al suelo- Disculpa…- Miro hacia arriba y frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Ten mas cuidado!, ¡¿Acaso estas ciega o que?- Dijo enfadando. Eran un grupo de cinco niños que parecían molestos.

-Vamos Miku, no vale la pena discutir con ellos- Dijo Rin dedicándole una mirada de odio a aquellos niños mientras ayudaba a Miku a levantarse. Len solo se confundió ante esta situación.

-¡Cállense! Ustedes son las que no valen la pena- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Solo ignóralos Rin- Calmo a su amiga ya que Rin parecía que se iba a lanzar encima.

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso la pequeña Rin esta enojada?- Dijo otro burlonamente.

-Esperen, ¿Qué esta…- Len fue interrumpido.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién es él?- Pregunto mirando a Len.

-Eso no te importa- Dijo Rin cortante. Estaba a punto de seguir su camino con Miku pero sintió como uno de ellos la empujaba dejándola tirada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, Len ayúdame a levantar a Rin.

-Así que se llama "Len"- El rubio se dirigió hacia Rin para ayudarla junto con Miku.

-¿Por qué no paran de molestarnos?- Pregunto Rin sin dejar de mirarlos con odio.

-Rin déjalo así, o sino van a seguir- Dijo Miku levantado a Rin, estaban a punto de irse pero ellos uno de ellos hablo.

-¿La pequeña princesita de Rin esta tan asustada que huye?, no me lo esperaba de ti "Hija de la maldad" ¿Por qué no mueres como ella?- Esa fue "la gota de derramo el vaso", Rin se soltó del agarre de Len y Miku y se lanzo contra el niño que dijo lo anterior. Los otros niños se hicieron para atrás para contemplar la pelea entre su amigo y Rin. Miku no quería dejar las cosas así y le hizo una señal a Len diciéndole "Detengámosla". Rin estaba tan enojada con aquel niño que empezó a golpearlo lo mas fuerte posible, le dio unos cuantas patadas y bofetadas pero a cambio de aquellos golpes también sintió que también ella recibía unos como respuesta de pronto sintió que Miku y Len la jalaban para atrás.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Le daré lo que se merece!- Gritaba y pataleaba para soltarse pero no se lo permitieron, mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas. El niño agredido por Rin se levanto y la miro burlonamente.

-¿Qué paso?, lo que te dije antes es verdad, ¿No deberías…- Fue interrumpido.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Grito Len sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Tu has empezado con todo! ¡¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- Len pudo sentir todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

-¿Y tu que te metes?, no es asunto tuyo- Dijo uno de los acompañantes.

-¡Claro que lo es!, ¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a una niña?, ¿No se supone que los hombres no deben levantarle la mano a una mujer?- Sin dejar que los otros respondiesen le hizo una señal a Miku para llevarse a Rin.

Miku logro entender la señal de Len y se llevaron a Rin que apenas podía caminar lejos de aquel lugar. Por suerte ese grupo de niños no los siguieron. Rin seguía llorando, pero aun así no se detuvieron hasta llegar al parque en donde siempre se encontraban. Estando ahí se sentaron en una banca, ya era algo tarde así que no había nadie en el parque, solo ellos tres.

-Rin, tranquilízate… sé que da rabia y te trae malos recuerdos pero por favor… deja de llorar- Dijo Miku mientras se le quebraba la voz y empezaba a llorar, pero tratando de no sollozar, Len solo las miraba, se sentía impotente ante tal hecho.

-Miku ¿Por qué esos niños te molestaron a ti y a Rin?- Pregunto Len con voz totalmente seria. Miku se limpio el rostro y aclaro su garganta para poder hablar.

-Ellos son niños que al igual que nosotras están en el mismo orfanato que nosotras, pero por alguna razón nos quieres hacer sentir mal, seguramente es por que ellos quieren ver a otros desde arriba por así decirlo. Ellos descubrieron que Rin tiene un gran parecido físicamente a la princesa Rillianne, ella fue mandada hacia la guillotina por que hizo cosas malas y ahora la molestan… aunque ellos no saben que…- Miku fue interrumpida por la mano de Rin que estaba sobre su hombro.

-Ya es suficiente Miku- Dijo Rin aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- Gracias por ayudarme.

-Ya sabes Rin que los amigos están para ayudarse mutuamente ¿Verdad?- Miku abrazo a Rin.

-Creo que ya debo irme, Haku debe estar esperándome- Rin miro a Len de una forma "distinta" a la de antes, Miku noto aquel gesto de Rin hacia Len. El rubio estaba dispuesto a irse pero Miku lo detuvo.

-Espera Len, ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más con Rin?, tengo que ir a buscar algo, espérenme aquí- Dijo Miku alejándose del lugar, claro que se escondió detrás de un árbol donde los podía ver y escuchar bien. Rin se dio cuenta que Miku estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, pero Len solo volteo a mirar a Rin sin darse cuenta de que Miku los observaba. Rin le pregunto con la mirada a Miku "¿Qué haces?" pero solo recibió un pulgar arriba de respuesta, eso le dio a entender algo y se sonrojo. Miro a Len y se encontró con su azul mirada.

-Rin, ¿Te sientes bien?, estas roja- Rin toco sus mejillas aun seguían mojadas por sus lagrimas, se limpio el rostro con su brazo.

-Si, Len, gracias por ayudarme…- Len la miro un poco confundido.

-¿Cómo no ayudarte?, te estaban haciendo daño…-Len iba a continuar pero vio que Rin bajaba su mirada y detuvo su frase- Rin ¿Segura que estas…- Pero esta vez fue interrumpido de una forma inesperada. Rin, le dio un corto beso en los labios a Len.

-Esta es mi recompensa- Dijo Rin sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados. Len solo se quedo sin habla y rojo, aunque se sintió bien ese corto beso. Mientras tanto había una niña detrás de un árbol tapándose la boca para tratar de no gritar de la emoción, por poco y empieza a rodar por el suelo de alegría. Hubo un gran momento de silencio, así que Miku decidió hacer su aparición aparentando no a ver visto nada.

-Listo, ya termine. Rin será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Ya es tarde, Len apresúrate y regresa, Haku te debe estar esperando- Le ordeno Rin. Se paro de la banca y camino hasta llegar al lado de Miku- Nos vemos mañana, Len- Se despidió sin dejar de sonreír, Rin ya se sentía mejor.

-Adiós, Len- Se despidió Miku.

-A-adiós- Se despidió Len aun sin salir de la sorpresa.

Len vio como de a poco se iban alejando sus amigas pero fijo solo su mirada en Rin. Se dispuso a irse cuando ya nos las pudo observar mas, se sentía lleno de energía, lo suficiente para correr hasta el palacio y no tardo en hacerlo. Corrió, corrió y corrió sin cansarse, aun seguía recordado lo que hacia pasado en aquel parque… lo que había sentido. Sumergido en sus pensamientos llego antes de lo que esperaba a la entrada.

Podía observar que Haku les seguía hablando a los ya aburridos guardias, Haku parecía estar totalmente concentrada en lo que hablaba, seguramente les estaba contando la historia de su vida. Haku pudo divisar a Len en la entrada, el rubio entro al palacio y Haku pensó: Misión cumplida", pero le llamo la atención que Len estaba sonriendo alegremente, mas de lo normal.

-…Y así es como termine la fiesta en aquel bar. Bueno caballeros los dejo hacer su trabajo- Dijo Haku dando marcha hacia las puertas del palacio. Aunque se enojo un poco al escuchar a los guardias decir "Al fin" y "O por Dios, al fin termino", pero tratando de mantener su orgullo los ignoro.

Len se dirigía a su habitación, paso aquel largo pasillo y después de caminar un rato se encontró en la puerta de su habitación, entro y cerro la puerta, fue rápidamente hacia su cama y se lanzo en esta.

No paraba de dar algunos gritos de emoción, aunque por dentro se preguntaba "¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? ¿Sera por qué Rin me…", ni siquiera en su cabeza podía terminar aquella frase. De pronto sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abrió volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola papá, veo que ya regresaste- Dijo Len sin borrar sus sonrisa. El padre de Len solo se quedo parado en la entrada de la habitación.

-Len, pronto será tu cumpleaños, y debes adquirir mas responsabilidades, tu serás nuestro futuro rey así que te empezaremos a enseñar a ser uno- Respondió con una voz seria.

-Si papá, entiendo lo que quieres decir y… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para mi cumpleaños?

-Si recuerdo bien, es en una semana- Respondió pensativo. Después de aquello hablaron de cualquier cosa, pero ninguno abandono sus puestos. Len todavía no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, aun seguía estando feliz. Luego de una gran conversación el padre de Len miro la hora- Bueno Len, tengo que irme a atender algunos asuntos.

-Adiós, papá- Se despidió.

Pasaron unos minutos para que la puerta se volviera abrir dejando ver a la madre de Len esta vez.

-Hola, hijo.

-Hola- Respondió alegremente.

-Vaya… creo que alguien esta muy feliz, ¿Paso algo?- Ella entro a la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta, se sentó al borde de la cama de Len.

-Bueno… es que si paso algo…- Dijo tomando una de sus almohadas y abrazándola en su pecho para ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

-Mmm… Len, ¿Te sientes bien?, estas rojo- Preguntó preocupada.

-Me siento bien, muy bien- Dijo dejando la almohada aun lado.

-Vamos, Len, dime que paso que estas tan sonriente- Le ordeno con una voz amable y suave, esa voz expresaba mucha confianza.

Len le conto a su madre lo que hizo Haku para que pudieran salir, lo que paso con aquel grupo de niños y como le afecto eso a sus amigas, pero llego el momento de contarle lo que hizo Rin, lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas rojo.

-…Y después llegue aquí sin problemas- Termino por decir. Su madre lo miraba atenta a lo que él decía.

-Ya veo… ¿Y como te sentiste cuando Rin hizo eso?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Me sentí… feliz, ¿Tu sabes por qué?, mamá- Ella solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-Len… lo que has sentido, es algo muy hermoso…-Len la miro con mucha atención-…Lo que acabas de sentir es que te has enamorado.

-¿Enamorado?- Pregunto confuso.

-Disculpa sino te lo puedo explicar bien, pero enamorarse no se ve ni se toca, eso se siente…- Len comenzaba a entender algo pero no todo.

-¿Entonces lo que sentí en ese momento fue…?- No logro terminar la frase ya que su madre lo abrazo.

-Así es.

-¡Se siente muy bien enamorarse mamá! ¿Tu lo has sentido?- Pregunto alegremente.

-Claro que si Len.

-¿De quien te enamoraste?

-De tu papá- Respondió con una gran sonrisa. Después de aquella charla, Len y su madre siguieron conversando, aunque ya era hora de comer algo, Len tenia mucha hambre. Aunque aun así Len no dejaba de pensar ese momento, el momento que siempre iba a quedar en su memoria.

Por otro lado Rin también esta recordando aquel momento de hace no mucho tiempo, Rin ya sabia de que se trataba desde un principio, al igual que Miku.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? espero que si OwO, gracias Lily-chan por tu reviews me gusto mucho xD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Aunque creo que puse cosas un poco crueles a Rin ._. espero no me maten por a ver escrito eso.

Emm... Dejen sus comentarios o "reviews" y díganme si les ha gustado o si tienen alguna sugerencia. Espero los vea en el siguiente capitulo, ¡Nos vemos! :D


	3. Un nuevo acontecimiento

Bueno, aquí el tercer capitulo :D, espero no haber tardado demasiado (daré mis argumentos al final).

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Han pasado seis días desde aquel momento, el momento que siempre quería recordar. En esos seis días, Len no pudo actuar como siempre, simplemente no podía, era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sentimientos a una persona que no sea de su misma sangre. Cada mañana de desde ese momento se levantaba con mucha energía, totalmente alegre. Claro que hoy no será una excepción.

El rubio despertó de golpe, se sentó sobre su cama y observo su habitación. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre pero sentía que estaba diferente.

-Sera mejor que me levante rápido para encontrarme a Rin y Miku- Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro algo apagado ya que aun tenia algo de sueño.

Len siguió la rutina diaria de siempre, vestirse, lavarse y su infaltable coleta.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación y fue en busca de su desayuno, como siempre estaba ya listo en el comedor. Al llegar al comedor, Len vio a su madre y a su padre en la mesa, Haku seguramente estaba en la cocina. Su desayuno ya estaba preparado y sin más que observar se dirigió a la mesa para comer.

-Buenos días, hijo- Saludo su padre con una voz totalmente seria.

-Buenos días, Len- Saludo su madre animadamente.

-Buenos días- Respondió alegremente. Len se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a comer.

-Te vez animado esta mañana, ¿Será por tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto su padre mirándolo esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero también porque…- Se detuvo a pensar lo que diría, _"Si le digo que me gusta alguien, me preguntara quien es y como se llama, entonces tendré que decirle todo y no podre salir más"_-Pensó las consecuencias.

-¿También que?- Le pregunto del mismo que antes.

-Es porque esta ansioso por los regalos, ¿Verdad?- Interrumpió su madre nerviosa y miro a su hijo.

-¡Sí! Es por eso, estoy ansioso- Respondió igual de nervioso que su madre.

Después de eso cambiaron la conversación. El padre de Len se levanto de la mesa con la excusa de que debía hacer cosas antes del gran día pero antes de irse de la habitación miro a Len.

-Hijo, después de tu cumpleaños tenemos que educarte para que seas un buen rey, te recomiendo disfrutar estos últimos días- Len miro con determinación a su padre.

-¡Claro que los disfrutare!- Le dijo con seguridad. Su padre sonrió ante ese hecho y salió de la habitación dejando a su esposa y su hijo sentados en la mesa.

-Con que los disfrutaras, me pregunto de que forma- Len miro a su madre confundido- Sera que quieres disfrutar, con Rin-chan…- Ante tal mención el rubio se puso de color rojo intenso. Iba a reclamar a su madre pero ella lo interrumpió-… Y Miku-chan- Termino por decir.

-Claro que lo hare con Rin y Miku, no solo con Rin- Dijo bajando la mirada de vergüenza susurrando lo ultimo.

-Len, si el mañana quieres ver a tus amigas, tendremos que hacer un plan para que tu padre se distraiga- Dijo cambiando en algo el anterior tema.

-¿Un plan?

-Pues claro, tu padre estará atento a lo que tú hagas, también hará una fiesta para ti.

-¡¿Qué hará una fiesta?- Grito sorprendido.

-¿No te lo dije antes?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues ahora lo sabes- Respondió con una sonrisa, Len simplemente no se pudo enojar, aquella sonrisa le tranquilizaba.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes alguna idea para que papá se distraiga?- Pregunto mirando a su madre.

-La verdad no, pero conociendo a tu padre será algo fácil de persuadir- Respondió pensando en algo. Haku entro en ese momento para retirar los platos.

-Haku, ¿Tienes alguna idea para distraer a mi papá en mi cumpleaños?- Le pregunto mirando a Haku. Ella respondió con una cara de "¿Eh?".

-Es que Len quiere ver a sus amigas mañana y su padre estará con toda su atención en él- Explicó la madre de Len.

-Escuche que le harán una fiesta a Len-sama, ¿Por qué no sale en medio de la fiesta y vuelve cuando tengamos que cantarle?- Los dos miraron a Haku, esta se puso incomoda.

-¡Buena idea Haku!- Dijeron en unísono.

-Yo me encargare de tu padre, Haku tu quédate aquí atendiendo a los invitados y si algo sale mal ve a buscar a Len antes que su padre- Planeó su madre.

-Bien, mamá ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Miku y Rin?- Le pregunto a su mamá.

-Claro, como siempre Haku, tú estas a cargo de cuidar a Len.

Después de eso todos se prepararon para el plan de mañana, Len y Haku se dirigieron al pasillo de la puerta trasera para salir. Como siempre evadieron a los guardias para lograr salir y caminaron al parque. Al llegar, Haku se sentó en una banca cercana para vigilar al rubio y que no ocurra algún accidente. Mientras Len se reunió con sus amigas, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al saludar a Rin, no le molestaba sonrojarse ya que se sentía muy bien sentir ese sentimiento. Claro que no sabia que ese sentimiento puede llegar a destruir a una persona.

-¡Muy bien!, ¿Tienen algo preparado para hoy?- Pregunto Miku con entusiasmo. Rin levanto su mano pidiendo la palabra- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-La verdad es que no tengo nada, pero… ¿Que tal si comemos algo?- Pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Pero Rin si ya desayunamos, además ¡Te comiste la mitad del mio!- Reclamó Miku mirándola enojada. Rin solo desvió su mirada mientras silbaba.

-Pero aun así termine con hambre- Se quejó Rin. Len la miraba fijamente, se sentía feliz con solo verla. Rin volteo a mirar a Len, este se puso rojo y miro para otra parte ocultando su rostro para que Rin no lo vea- Len ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde hay naranjas?

-L-la verdad no- Respondió y decidió decirles acerca de su plan- Mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería estar con ustedes para celebrarlo, pero mi papá quiere estar conmigo- Les dijo atrayendo la atención de ambas.

-Así que quieres estar con nosotras ¿Eh?- Le dijo burlonamente Miku- ¡No sabia que nos querías tanto Len!- Grito de forma burlona y emocionada mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Len no tardo en ponerse rojo esta vez de la vergüenza ya que Miku atrajo la atención de las otras personas del lugar, Haku también se dio cuenta del grito y el gesto de Miku lo cual le provoco una risita.

-¡Miku!, ¡No digas esas cosas!- Ordeno Len pero Miku siguió haciendo ese gesto de abrazarse a si misma. Rin no tardo en seguirle el juego.

-Miku-chan, mira que sonrojado esta nuestro Len que nos quiere tanto- Dijo con una voz de "superioridad" y llevando su mano a la frente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Dejen de torturarme- susurro Len rojo la vergüenza.

-Claro que lo puedo ver, mira, esta ahí- Señalo con su dedo a Len y alzo su voz diciendo lo último.

-Por favor ¡Paren ya!- Ordeno Len ahora enojado. Rin y Miku se dieron cuenta de lo enojado que estaba y bastante. Dejaron su juego y las dos se dirigieron hacia Len y lo abrazaron.

-Ya cálmate, solo era un juego- Dijo Rin con una dulce voz.

-Nosotras también te queremos, Len- Dijo Miku con el mismo tono de voz que Rin. Len se calmo, eso era como un "Perdón".

-Ahora dinos que debemos hacer para celebrar tu cumpleaños- Dijo Rin mientras las dos se separaban y se sentaban en el césped. Len las imito y se sentó.

- La verdad es que nada, así que ustedes no se preocupen y estén aquí a las seis, a esa hora podre salir, traeré comida así que no se preocupen por eso- Explicó Len a sus amigas.

-¿Y nada mas?, yo quería hacer algo como lo de la semana pasada, fue divertido evadir a esos guardias- Se quejó Miku.

-Fue divertido burlarse de ellos a sus espaldas pero aun así fue peligroso, ¡Las tuve que arrastras por el lugar para que las descubrieran!- Exclamó Len.

-No nos culpes Len, ellos son los que no hacen bien su trabajo y dejan que entremos y salgamos- Se defendió Rin.

-¡Len-sama, ya es hora de irnos!- Grito Haku llamando la atención de Len mientras se iba acercando a ellos.

-Pero Haku, si todavía no es hora.

-Su padre debe estar sospechando, puede estar buscándolo por el palacio- Explicó Haku.

-Haku por favor, no se lleve a…- Miku fue interrumpida por Rin, esta se acercó al oído de Miku.

-Miku, debemos comprar un regalo para Len- Susurro Rin. Haku espera lo que quería decir Miku, esta se dio cuenta de esto.

-No, nada, llévese al cumpleañero para que se prepare para mañana- Respondió rápidamente Miku.

-Pero si hoy no es mi cumpleaños, es mañana, ¿Por qué me dices "Cumpleañero"?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-Por que sí. Ahora será mejor que se vayan- Dijo Rin.

-Pero…- Len iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya escuchó Len-sama, es hora de irnos- Haku tomo la muñeca del rubio y se lo llevo a rastras, este trato de zafarse pero no tuvo ningún éxito.

Rin y Miku observaron como se alejaban del lugar, cuando ya no las podían ver se miraron la una a la otra.

-¿Qué le regalamos?- Pregunto Miku.

-No lo se, vamos a buscar lo que hemos ahorrado- Ordenó Rin.

-Bien, vamos- Respondió Miku.

Miku comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, aunque ese fuera su hogar odiaban ese lugar, odiaban regresar, si pudieran se quedarían a dormir en el parque, pero eso les ocasionaría problemas y no podrían comer. Salieron del parque en dirección a su odiado hogar, conversaron de lo que le podrían regalar a Len, pero aun así no pudieron tomar una decisión. Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a una mansión en donde había un letrero en el que estaba escrito "Orfanato", entraron como si nada, no les importaba nadie mas que su amiga en ese lugar. Se encontraron con una sala de espera, se dirigieron a un pasillo hacia la derecha, en ese pasillo estaban todas las habitaciones de los huérfanos, buscaron la puerta de su habitación ya que eran compañeras de habitación. Antes de entrar escuchar las voces de aquellos niños que las molestaron, entraron rápidamente y cerraron las puertas con llave para que nadie las molestara. La cama de Rin estaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y la cama de Miku en el lado derecho, cada cama tenía su pequeña mesa de noche, a los pies de la cama de Miku había un armario que las dos compartían y una finalmente una ventana entre la cama de Rin y Miku.

-Bien, Miku, ahora busquemos todo lo que tenemos- Dijo Rin, Miku solo obedeció.

Buscaron por todos lados debajo de sus camas, en sus mesas de noche y en su armario. Mientras Miku revisaba el armario encontró entre las cosas de Rin el pequeño peluche que Miku le había regalado a la rubia cuando se conocieron y se hicieron amigas.

*Inicio del Flashback* **[No se si esta bien escrito, espero que sí]**

Una pequeña niña de tres años y medio estaba en la sala esperando por la recientemente anunciada "Nueva". Todos los huéspedes del orfanato estaban junto a Miku a la espera de la nueva. Pasaron minutos de espera, todos conversaban a excepción de Miku aun era pequeña para hablar con algunos que ya eran mayores.

De un momento a otro apareció una de las encargadas de cuidar a los niños y niñas del lugar.

-Silencio- Ordenó con un tono de voz serio, todos se quedaron callados observando a la mujer- Ya les anunciamos que llego una nueva huésped, así que trátenla bien, ¿Entendido?- Pregunto con el mismo tono que antes.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron todos en unísono.

-Adelante, preséntate- Le dijo a una pequeña persona detrás de ella. La pequeña se dejo ver, todos los presentes observaron cada movimiento de la niña- Ella se llama Rin- Miku observo a Rin fijamente, Rin solo llevaba puesto un vestido de color naranja, algo sucio este tenia mangas que llegaban hasta la muñeca y por ultimo llevaba un pequeño bolso. Rin bajo su mirada por toda la atención que recibía- Ahora todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones- Dicho eso todos volvieron aunque no prestaron mucha atención en Rin, Miku se quedo unos segundos mirando a Rin hasta que finalmente se fue con la multitud pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo, después de caminar un rato por el pasillo ya no pudo observar mas y se fue a su habitación.

Miku estaba sola en su habitación, le habría gustado tener una amiga como aquella persona de hace no mucho tiempo le presentaron. Se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta, pero fue interrumpida por los golpes que le dieron a la puerta, esta repentinamente se abrió y dejo ver a Rin y la misma encargada de antes.

-Esta es tu habitación, Rin, ella es tu compañera, espero puedas llevarte bien con ella- Dicho eso dejo entrar a Rin y cerro la puerta. En el ambiente había un silencio incomodo, así que Rin decidió sacar sus cosas.

Miku empezaba a sentirse feliz era su oportunidad de hacer una amiga. Rin seguía sacando sus cosas hasta que decidió preguntar:

-¿Esta es mi cama?- Pregunto señalando la cama del lado izquierdo.

-Sí- Respondió simplemente Miku mientras observaba a su nueva compañera. De pronto vio las cosas que Rin iba sacando, eran las cosas esenciales, pero saco un libro que llamo su atención- Oye, ¿Me dejas leer tu libro?- Pregunto levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la de Rin.

-¿Qué?, ¿Este?, Perdón pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo lea- Dijo bajando su mirada. Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso.

-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Miku.

-Pero si ya lo mencionaron hace un rato- Respondió Rin.

-Sí, pero tú apellido.

-No tengo, no se el apellido de mi mamá y el de mi papá- Respondió triste- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pues ya somos dos- Dijo Miku sonriente.

-¿No tienes ni siquiera un nombre?- Pregunto Rin extrañada.

-¡Si tengo nombre!, lo que no tengo es apellido- Dijo Miku en una pose "Arrogante"- Mi nombre es Miku, mucho gusto Rin- Dijo extendiéndole la mano a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Miku- Dijo aceptando la mano de su compañera. Miku ya no aguantaba mas se estaba llevando bien con su compañera de habitación, así que la abrazo y la apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo- ¡Miku!, ¡No me dejas respirar!- Grito Rin con todo su esfuerzo ya que estaba siendo asfixiada. Miku pudo hacer más que soltarla de su mortal abrazo.

-Oye Rin, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- Preguntó alegremente.

-Esta bien- Dijo con el aire que le quedaba.

-Bien, espera aquí- Miku fue directo a su armario y empezó a mover todas sus cosas, hasta que de ahí saco un pequeño peluche. Se acercó a Rin y se lo entrego- Toma, ¡te lo regalo!- Dijo Miku sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida mirando el peluche que tenia en sus brazos.

-Solo te lo quiero regalar por que eres mi nueva amiga, Rin- Respondió alegremente.

-Pues entonces lo conservare- Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora déjame ayudarte con tus cosas- Dijo colocándose aun lado de Rin.

-Ayúdame a guardar algunas cosas.

-Oye, ¿Déjame leer tu libro?, por favor- Suplicó Miku llena de curiosidad al ver nuevamente el libro.

-Esta bien, pero no le cuentes a nadie lo que dice.

-Lo prometo, pero hay un problema- Dijo Miku bajando la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto confundida.

-No se leer todavía- Después de eso Rin rio un poco acompañada de Miku.

-Lo irónico es que yo tampoco- Dijo Rin aumentando las risas de las dos.

*Fin del Flashback*

Ese recuerdo le hacia muy feliz, fue un día muy importante para Miku. Se quedo un buen en la misma posición con una sonrisa ante tal alegre recuerdo mientras miraba el pequeño peluche.

-Miku no te quedes pegada y sigue buscando- Dijo Rin sacando a Miku de sus recuerdos.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes- Dijo con una pequeña risita.

Lograron encontrar algo de dinero para comprar el regalo de Len. Las dos detuvieron su búsqueda y se dirigieron al centro de su habitación.

-Esto es suficiente, Rin- Dijo Miku mientras dejaba tiradas sus monedas en el suelo y se sentaba sobre este.

-Mira cuanto encontré- Dijo Rin imitando a Miku.

-Es mucho vamos a comprar algo para Len ahora antes de que nos descubran- Le dijo Miku a su amiga que ya se había levantado, Miku no tuvo otra que recoger todo el dinero. Ya recogidas las monedas se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación.

-No hables Rin- Ordeno entre abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para meter su cabeza y revisar si había alguien- No hay nadie pero trata de no hacer ruido- Susurro Miku a su amiga recibiendo una respuesta positiva de esta.

Salieron de su habitación y caminaron por el pasillo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, por suerte no había nadie a su alrededor, pasaron por la sala y salieron de su hogar.

-Vamos a al mercado, hay venden muchas cosas.

-Te sigo- Y dicho eso comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron al mercado, había muchas tiendas ahí, había de todo ahí. Decidieron darse un paseo por el lugar, para decidir comprar el regalo de Len. No había mucha gente ahí así que podían caminar sin problemas.

-Mira Rin, ¿Crees que le guste eso?- Preguntó corriendo a una de las tiendas y señalando el objeto. Rin la siguió y miro el objeto que estaba señalando su amiga.

-Miku, creo que a Len no le gustara eso, es para las niñas- Explicó Rin.

-Y que tal eso, mira hasta podemos comprarnos uno de esos para nosotras dos- Señalo otro objeto.

-Si, creo que eso le gustará- Rin se puso pensativa.

-Decidido, espera aquí, yo los comprare- Dijo Miku.

Al día siguiente, Len despertó con sus padres sentados al borde la cama. Len se sorprendió un poco pero se fijo en las miradas amables que tenían, así que se sentó en su cama.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Len- Dijo su madre en un tono suave.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo- Dijo su padre.

-¡Gracias!, mamá, papá- Dijo Len alegre pero aun así algo dormido.

-Hijo, te quiero dar como regalo de cumpleaños esto- El padre de Len saco un libro que tenia escondido y se lo entrego a Len, este lo tomo y lo observo- Es el diario de mi tu abuelo, él me lo regalo a mi, ahora yo te lo regalo a ti- Explico su padre.

-Gracias- Agradeció Len mientras miraba la primera pagina del libro. Estaba algo gastado pero aun se podía leer.

-Bien, hijo, ahora voy a preparar tu fiesta- Se levando, se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Len, este es mi regalo- Saco un pequeño peluche de un gato amarillo, se lo entrego a Len, este dejo el libro aun lado y tomo el peluche lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me encanta!, ¡Gracias!- Dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, esta devolvió el abrazo.

-Len, vístete y ven a desayunar, todavía falta mucho tiempo para que vayas a ver a tus amigas- Ordenó su madre.

-Esta bien- Dicho eso su madre salió por la puerta de la habitación y la cerro para darle privacidad.

Len aprovecho eso y se levanto para vestirse como siempre, se emociono por volver a ver a Rin y a Miku, pero debía admitir que quería ver a Rin. Dejo de pensar para terminar de vestirse y fue a lavarse el rostro y a hacerse su coleta de siempre. Cuando termino de hacerlo fue a ver los regalos de sus padres, tomo el libro y el pequeño gato y los dejo en su escritorio. Hecho eso se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió, cerro la puerta y fue casi a trotando al comedor. Al llegar solo vio a su madre y a Haku, estaban hablando. La madre de Len se fue haciendo mas amiga de Haku a medida que Len y Haku salían cada día.

Len se quedo mirando como Haku hablaba con su madre, pero ellas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de él.

-Len, veo que ya terminaste de vestirte, ven a comer- Dijo su madre. Len se dirigió a una de las sillas para comer, se sentó y Haku le sirvió el desayuno.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Len-sama- Le dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Haku- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los tres hablaban de la fiesta de hoy, de como iban a distraer al padre de Len y como iban a salir de ahí, después de planear todo cambiaron el tema. Hablaron de como seria Len cuando creciera y que tipo de rey seria, pero el aseguraba que seria el mejor rey que haya tenido este reino. Finalmente los tres se retiraron, la madre del rubio fue a organizar la fiesta, Haku a preparar la comida de la fiesta y Len solo fue a vagar por los jardines del palacio.

Camino y camino, notó que tenían un jardín que nunca había visto era realmente bello, tenia flores de todo tipo de colores, claro que habían mas amarillas que de otros colores. Podía ver unos árboles de ves en cuando. Comenzó a pensar en el estar enamorado, se sentía bien enamorarse, pero aun así presentía que también podía hacer daño, ya que no se sentía muy bien al separarse de Rin, simplemente no le gustaba. Sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver una de las sirvientas del palacio que estaba sentada en una banca, parecía estar algo cansada, pero también parecía estar alegre. Len no la tomo en cuenta así que entro y vio la hora, eran las una de la tarde. Decidió ir a ver a su madre para preguntarle a que hora empezaba su fiesta.

Paso, por unos pasillos y llevo a la puerta de la habitación en donde hacían sus fiestas. Abrió la puerta y observo a muchos empleados moviéndose de un lado para otro, era una habitación totalmente grande. Logro ver a su madre parada en un lugar estratégico para organizar la habitación, Len se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá- Susurro a su madre.

-Oh, Len, ¿Que quieres?- Pregunto con una voz amable.

-Quería saber ¿A que hora es la fiesta?- Pregunto Len.

-Tu padre me dijo que seria a las tres- Respondió.

-Bien, Gracias- Se fue a su habitación y se dirigió directo a su cama, iba a tomar una pequeña siesta. Len pensó en el tipo de personas que irían a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Serian todos adultos?, ¿Serian todos pequeños niños y niñas?, eran algunas de las preguntas que estaban en su cabeza. Finalmente se durmió.

Len empezó a sentir unos pequeños empujones seguidos de unos "Len-sama es hora de despertar" sabia de quien se trataba así que abrió sus ojos y logro ver a Haku inclinada levemente hacia él.

-Ya es hora de su fiesta, levántese- Dijo Haku.

-Esta bien- Len bostezó.

-Iré a atender a los invitados- Dijo para salir de la habitación.

Len se levanto con algo de pereza, quería seguir durmiendo, pero no podía faltar a su propia fiesta ¿Verdad?, salió de su habitación y se topo con su padre.

-Hijo, te estaba buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto su padre.

-Estaba aquí durmiendo- Respondió con pereza.

-Empieza a despertarte, tu fiesta ya comenzó y se necesita al cumpleañero presente- Dijo su padre y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Len y susurrarle- Sabes, también hay niñas muy bonitas en tu fiesta, son las pequeñas princesas de los otros reinos, se educado con ellas ¿Si?- Recibió un "Si" como respuesta, con esto dicho se paró- Ahora vamos, yo te acompaño.

-Sí, papá- Respondió.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo doblando hacia la izquierda para seguir derecho y encontrarse con la puerta que daba entrada a la fiesta.

-Celébralo lo mejor que puedas- Dijo para abrir la puerta dejando ver a muchas personar reunidas. Len entro en la habitación atrayendo la atención de todos, se empezó a sentir incomodo ante la situación y bajo la mirada- Hijo, levanta tu mirada, no es correcto que un príncipe esconda su mirada- Susurro su padre, Len asintió levemente mientras levantaba la mirada- Hijo, iré a hablar con los otros nobles, ¿Crees poder seguir sin mi?

-Sí- Dijo en voz baja, se sentía observado lo cual le incomodaba.

-Se educado con todos- Dijo para dirigirse hacia un grupo de adultos vestidos formalmente. Len se quedo mirando a su padre hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo un niño mas alto que él, tenia el pelo azul al igual que sus ojos, este tenia un helado en su mano derecha y estaba vestido de manera formal con una bufanda azul.

-G-gracias- Dijo nervioso.

-¿Eres Len verdad?- Preguntó el niño peli-azul. Len solo asintió aun nervioso- Mi, nombre es Kaito y soy el príncipe del reino Azul- Kaito miro la palma de su mano leyendo algo escrito en esta-… Este esta en… en el otro, lado del mar, mucho gusto Len- Kaito extendió su mano en forma de saludo, este gesto permitió que Len lograse ver que tenia escrito lo que acababa de decir. El rubio le devolvió el saludo algo tímido.

-Mucho gusto, me alegra que hayas venido a mi fiesta- Respondió.

-Oye, para serte sincero el helado de este reino esta muy bueno…- Se acercó al oído de Len- ¿Puedo llevarme un poco cuando termine la fiesta?- Susurro en su oído.

-C-claro que sí- Tartamudeo un poco, Kaito solo puso una cara alegre.

-¡¿Quieres hacer una competición de "¿Quien come mas helado?"?, el que resista mas hasta que le duela la cabeza gana!- Propuso alegremente, Len antes de que dijera algo ya era arrastrado a una mesa que donde habían platillos con helado.

Después de un rato de comer helado hasta no parar, Len perdió el juego ya no resistía el dolor que le ocasionaba. Kaito estaba alegremente celebrando por su victoria, Len solo miraba como saltaba, pero miro que entre la multitud había una pequeña niña observándolos, esta al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta se escondió entre la gente, Len no presto mucha atención solo pudo ver que su cabello era de color rojo.

Len miro la hora, ya iban a ser las seis y quería llegar a la hora acordada. Mientras Kaito saltaba y comía helado por su victoria, el rubio aprovecho para salir entre la gente sin que nadie lo notase, pero mientras se habría paso por la gente se topo con su padre.

-Oh, hijo, ¿Quieres que iniciemos el entretenimiento?- Pregunto su padre pero Len solo respondió lo mas rápido posible para salir del lugar.

-Sí- Respondió rápidamente para tratar de perder a su padre entre la gente, pero sintió una mano en su muñeca, su padre lo había detenido y con un delicado y rápido movimiento hizo que se pusieran frente a frente.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Len?, la fiesta esta aquí, no es en ningún lugar fuera de aquí- Dijo su padre confundido por la manera de actuar de su hijo.

-Es que quiero ir al baño y…- Pero fue interrumpido.

-Len aquí estas, te estaba buscando- Dijo su madre interrumpiendo- Len, necesito hablar con tu padre, ¿Me puedes esperar en jardín?- Len pudo ver que su madre le guiñó el ojo indicándole que saliera, recibió una respuesta positiva por parte de su hijo. Len fue a la mesa en donde tenían bocadillos para los invitados y busco una bolsa para llevarlos. Busco hasta que logro encontrar una en unos minutos, hecho los bocadillos suficientes para que sus amigas se sintieran satisfechas y se alejó del lugar. Len pasó cautelosamente por entre la gente hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Caminó por el largo pasillo con cautela para que nadie lo descubriera. Al llegar a la salida abrió la puerta pero sintió una mano en su hombro, eso hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por su espalda. Lentamente miro atrás de él y logro ver al peli-azul sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde vas con todo eso?- Pregunto tratando de tomar la bolsa, pero Len no lo permitió.

-A ningún lugar- Dijo escondiendo la bolsa en su espalda.

-Entonces ¿Porque te vas de la habitación?- Pregunto con una mirada sospechosa.

-Por que…- Se quedo callado tratando de pensar en una excusa.

-Vamos dime, confía en mi, o sino gritare que tratas de salir del palacio- Amenazó con una cara inocente, eso hizo que Len no lo tomara en serio.

-No te atreverías- Desafío el rubio.

-Solo observa…- Respiro profundamente- ¡Len va a salir del…- Grito pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Len en su boca.

-Esta bien, te contare por que saldré si te quedas callado y no le dices a nadie- Propuso Len.

-Hecho- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Len no tuvo mas que contarle todo lo que había pasado, excepto lo que paso entre él y Rin, le daba algo de vergüenza decírselo a alguien. Kaito escucho atento a cada detalle que decía Len, cada vez que hablaba sobre él y sus amigas, parecía tan alegre que al contarle las bromas que se hacían entre los tres lo hacían volver a reír.

-¿Y por eso quieres salir?

-Sí.

-Pues ve, yo tratare de que nadie te descubra- Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Len salió del lugar, mientras cerraba la puerta podía ver como Kaito se alejaba de la puerta para seguramente volver a la habitación. Finalizo por terminar de cerrar la puerta y escabullirse por los arbustos y salir sin que nadie lo notase. Len camino como siempre en dirección al parque. Al llegar fue al lugar de encuentro, pero no encontró ninguna señal de sus amigas, se acercó al árbol. Estaba a punto de deprimirse hasta que escucho una rama quebrarse. Instintivamente miro hacia arriba y lo siguiente que vio fue la espalda de Rin que caía, no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido así que Rin cayo encima de él.

-¡Rin!, debes tener mas cuidado- Dijo una voz proveniente del árbol, pronto Miku bajo del árbol sentándose en el césped. Rin se dio cuenta que cayo encima de Len y se hizo a un lado para no seguir aplastándolo.

-¿Len sigues vivo?- Pregunto Rin arrodillada a un lado de él picándolo con la ramita que había caído.

-No lo creo Rin, después de la morsa que le cayó encima no creo que siga vivo- Dijo Miku burlonamente para después empezar a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate Miku!- Grito lanzándole la ramita a Miku la cual golpeo su frente. Miku solo atino a sobarse la frente.

-No era necesario- Dijo inflando sus cachetes.

-Creo que Len esta en K.O.- Dijo Rin.

-¿Y como lo despertamos?- Pregunto tomando la cabeza de Len y moviéndola ligeramente tratando de que despertara. Rin puso cara de horror.

-Miku, ¿Y si lo mate?- Pregunto horrorizada, Miku la miro y se puso igual que Rin.

-Yo creo que ya se fue Rin, y justo el día de su cumpleaños- Las dos se miraron asustadas.

-Eres mi cómplice Miku, así que estamos juntas en esto- Dijo Rin.

-Esta bien, pero creo que no fue un buen regalo de tu parte- Dijo Miku algo nerviosa. Len empezó a despertar al parecer se había desmallado. Rin y Miku se dieron cuenta del movimiento de Len y Rin tomo de hombros al rubio y lo agito de atrás hacia adelanto bruscamente tratando que no se volviera a desmayar- ¡Len no te mueras! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!- Dijo Rin sin dejar de agitarlo.

-¡Ya desperté Rin! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- Dijo mientras era agitado. Rin logro entender y lo soltó.

-Vaya Len, si que nos preocupaste- Se quejó Miku.

-Al fin las encuentro, ¿Dónde estaban?- Preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-Pues queríamos darte una sorpresa, nos subimos al árbol pero la rama se rompió y creo que el resto ya lo conoces- Explicó Rin.

-Traje algo para comer, ¿Quieren?- Dijo Len sacando un bocadillo de su bolsa y extendió su mano ofreciéndole a sus amigas.

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijeron en unísono Rin y Miku. Len y Rin se sentaron alrededor de Miku para formar un pequeño circulo entre los tres.

Comieron y hablaron, todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando se hacían bromas provocando un ambiente agradable en aquel lugar. Después de un momento Miku miro a Rin dándole la señal de que era hora de entregar su regalo.

-Len- Dijo Rin llamando la atención de Len.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Len!- Dijeron las dos y se lanzaron sobre Len para abrazarlo. El rubio se sintió bien apenas sintió el tacto de Rin pero abrazo a las dos para que Miku no se sintiera excluida.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Len mientras mantenían unos segundos su abrazo. Después se separaron y Miku saco una pequeña caja con una pequeña cinta.

-Toma, este es el regalo de nosotras para ti- Dijo entregándole la caja. Rin y Miku sonreían a más no poder.

-gracias, Rin, Miku- Agradeció Len con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo ábrelo- Ordenó Rin.

Len miro la caja unos segundos hasta que decidió abrirla de una buena vez. Quito la cinta y la dejo aun lado. Podía sentir las miradas fijas de sus acompañantes. Abrió delicadamente la pequeña caja hasta que logró sacar de ahí otra pequeña caja, el rubio creyó que al abrir esta se encontraría con otra aun más pequeña y así sucesivamente, pero no fue así lo que encontró al abrir la pequeña caja fue una pequeña cadena con una letra "L" como colgante. Len tomo su collar y lo contemplo.

-Significa "Len"- Dijo Miku.

-Nosotras también tenemos los nuestros- Dijo la rubia.

Rin y Miku sacaron de sus cuellos una pequeña cadena, estas también tenían una letra como colgante. La de Rin era una "R" y la de Miku era una "M".

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Len mostrando un rostro de total alegría. Rápidamente se puso el collar.

-Este es el símbolo de la promesa que hicimos- Dijo Rin.

-¿Qué promesa?- Pregunto confundida Miku.

-Rin, ¿No se lo dijiste?- Pregunto Len mirando acusadoramente a Rin.

-Eh, creo que se me olvido. Pero la promesa fue que los tres iríamos a pedir nuestros deseos al mar- Dijo Rin tratando de evadir un poco el tema.

-Me parece divertido. ¡Sí!, algún día iremos los tres a cumplir nuestra promesa- Grito emocionada Miku.

Después de eso se divirtieron conversando entre ellos, jugando y haciendo lo que se les viniera a la mente. Pasaron un buen rato así. Len empezó a preocuparse un poco por la hora, estaba preocupado, ya se había ausentado demasiado tiempo en el palacio.

-Miku, Rin, creo que ya debo irme- Dijo Len levantándose del césped.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Quiere que escoltemos a su majestad hasta el palacio?- Pregunto Miku con un tono de voz fingiendo respeto, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Si no es mucha molestia, acepto su petición- Dijo Len siguiéndole el juego aun sin salir de su preocupación.

-Oh no, no es una molestia- Respondió Rin entrando al juego.

Estaban alegremente saliendo del lugar en donde estaban hace unos segundos jugaban y corrían de vez en cuando pero Len se detuvo inmediatamente al ver a esa persona que lo estaba mirando totalmente enojado.

-¡Len!, ¿Qué haces fuera del palacio?- Grito su padre lleno de furia y con dos guardias a sus espaldas.

-Papá- Dijo Len asustado. Rin y Miku miraron la reacción de Len y al igual que él se pusieron algo asustadas pero a la vez preocupadas.

-¡Te dije mil veces que no podías salir del palacio!, ¡¿Por qué me desobedeciste?- Preguntó entre gritos de furia.

-Papá, es que estaba…- Fue interrumpido.

-¡Cállate y ven aquí!-Ordenó el hombre. Len empezaba a asustarse mucho más que antes.

-Señor, por favor cálmese- Dijo Miku con su voz un poco temblorosa.

-No es asunto tuyo y aléjense de mi hijo- Dijo aun enojado. Len estaba clavado al suelo, la mirada de su padre le dio miedo.

-¡Vamos!- Grito, se acercó a Len que solo se quedo ahí y lo observaba. Rin y Miku dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, estaban asustadas por aquel hombre.

La madre de Len y Haku hicieron su aparición pero se quedaron observando la escena. El padre de Len tomo a su hijo por la muñeca fuertemente. Len intentaba liberarse del agarre ya que le empezaba a doler la muñeca.

-Detente ahí- Ordenó la madre de Len dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Silencio- Dijo y se paró frente a su esposa.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste salir?- Recibió como respuesta una mirada seria por parte de su esposa- ¡Contesta!

-Cálmate.

-Sabes, mejor hazte aun lado y no te metas- Dijo con una mirada totalmente seria.

Rin y Miku solo eran espectadoras de la escena.

-Len, despídete de esas niñas, por que no las vas a ver jamás- Dijo fríamente su padre.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa mirando fijamente a su padre para voltear a ver a Rin y a Miku.

-Espera, por que…- Miku fue interrumpida por la mano de Rin.

-Déjamelo a mi Miku, y si llego a resistirme detenme por favor, aunque a ti también te duela. Por favor mantente atrás de mi- Susurro seriamente Rin en el oído de su amiga. Len noto el gesto de Rin pero no escucho lo que dijo. _"Tal vez Rin tenga un plan para huir"_- Pensó Len tratando de confiar en esa posibilidad.

El padre de Len soltó a su hijo para que fuera a despedirse, Len camino casi a trote hacia sus amigas que estaban aproximadamente a dos metros de ellos pero mientras se dirigía hacia ellas pudo ver que Miku ponía una cara de tristeza y retrocedía. Len logro quedar frente a frente a Rin.

Rin abrazo a Len, lo cual lo confundió pero le agrado el contacto que tenia con ella.

-¿Cuál es el plan para huir Rin?- Susurro Len en el oído de Rin. Esta entendió que Len había malinterpretado su acción.

-Len…- Susurro-… Miku y yo, esperamos volver a encontrarnos contigo- Susurro, Rin sintió que al decir eso empezaría a llorar pero se aguantó para que Len pudiera irse sin que se preocupe de ella y su amiga.

-¿Qué?- Logro oír la voz triste apunto de llorar de Len. Miku observo como el rostro de Len se llenaba de lágrimas. A Len le empezaba a doler el corazón, le dolía mucho el simple hecho de haber escuchado eso.

Rin se separó se Len para poder mirarlo a la cara, trato de no llorar al ver el rostro del rubio, sabia que seria mejor si Len se iba devuelta con sus padres. Pero le dolía, simplemente le dolía. Rin estaba dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse pero Len rápidamente se aferro a ella.

-¡No!- Grito de dolor- ¡No, por favor!

-¡Guardias!, separen a mi hijo de ella- Ordenó el padre de Len.

Estos obedecieron y separaron a Len de Rin. Miku ya no resistió la situación y cayo de rodillas al suelo comenzando a sollozar.

Los guardias arrastraron a Len mientras el trataba de liberarse. Podía ver que Rin le sonreía diciéndole con ella "Tranquilo, todo estará bien" pero eso no lo tranquilizaba y extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzar a Rin entre gritos y lagrimas.

-¡Vámonos!- Ordenó su padre. Las madre de Len y Haku se sentían impotentes ante tal situación pero sabían que si interrumpían empeorarían todo.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Rin! ¡Miku!- Gritaba de dolor hasta que logro liberarse del agarre de los guardias.

Corrió directamente hacia a Rin abrazándola fuertemente sorprendiéndola. Rin ya no resistió más, exploto en llanto y se aferro a Len. Rin también comenzó a gritar de dolor. En ese momento el padre de Len entendió algo que lo hizo enojar mucho más.

-No me digas que te has enamorado de una plebeya, Len- Susurro para si mismo mientras miraba con odio la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos. Decidió separar a Len de ella con sus propias manos.

Se acercó y en un brusco movimiento separo a los rubios de su fuerte abrazo. Rin cayó al suelo mientras Len estaba siendo jalado por su padre que dio marcha hacia atrás. Len extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar la mano de Rin, entre lagrimas empezó a gritar su nombre. Rin se sentó en el suelo y también extendió su mano para tratar de alcanzar la de Len, al igual que el rubio ella empezó a gritar su nombre. Los dos con dolor reflejado en el rostro.

La madre de Len y Haku, se sintieron tristes al ver la escena que se había formado entre todos. Rin se levanto rápidamente del suelo para tratar de alcanzar a Len, pero Miku la abrazo por atrás impidiéndole avanzar, Miku resistió lo mejor que pudo para que Rin no los alcanzara, aunque Miku también lloraba por aquella situación en la que se encontraba, sabia que Rin y Len estaban siendo afectados mas que los otros.

Finalmente, el padre de Len, la madre de Len, Haku, los dos guardias y Len, se alejaron y dejaron a dos pequeñas niñas en el parque, las dos lloraban de dolor. Rin se dio media vuelta para abrazar a Miku, esta le correspondió. Se desahogaron las dos en los brazos de su amiga, después de un rato lograron tranquilizarse las dos. Las dos se separaron para poder hablar.

-Miku, gracias por detenerme- Agradeció Rin, por el gesto de su amiga.

-Tú me lo pediste, aunque me doliera, tenia que hacerlo ¿Verdad?- Respondió Miku mostrando una sonrisa pero no del todo alegre.

-Volvamos…- Dijo Rin.

Las dos regresaron y salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, sabían que en un buen tiempo no querrían regresar a ese parque.

Mientras en el palacio, la fiesta de Len ya había finalizado debido a lo sucedido en la tarde. Len estaba en su habitación, sobre su cama con sus rodillas en el rostro y abrazando sus piernas. Sabia que después de lo ocurrido no volvería a ver a sus amigas, quería estar sólo y dejo con seguro la puerta de su habitación para que nadie entrara.

Ese fue el peor cumpleaños de los pocos que ha tenido, nunca lo olvidara. Y tiene ese collar que le regalaron sus amigas, Rin y Miku.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me disculpo mucho por la tardanza. En mi defensa por haber tardado tanto... bueno, fue porque tuve que preocuparme mas de la escuela. Tengo que estudiar mucho para poder graduarme y pasar a enseñanza media y bla bla bla.

Sobre este capitulo, creo que para el próximo ya no serán pequeños niños y discúlpenme si escribí alguna palabra mal o si me salte una o no puse bien las comas, asentaos o puntos. Recuerdo que revise el capitulo anterior y encontré el error de que puse "encerado" en vez de "encerrado", creo pero estoy segura que me he equivocado en eso xD.

Agradezco a:

Lily-chan: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! gracias. Y por cierto... ¿Es verdad que ahora son tus mejores amigos? O.O Wow, a mi también me molestan a veces pero yo le devuelvo con un "remate" y bueno, todos reímos xD.

Yuki Kagamine Kaai: ¡Gracias por comentar! y bueno, ya veremos lo que se le ocurre a mi imaginación mientras avance la historia. ¡Aquí esta el tercer capitulo! o al menos estaba OwO, si estas leyendo esto, es por que ya lo leíste.

Hatchune miku: ¿Enserio lo crees?, O/O ¡Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo!

Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: Gracias, me alegra que te guste ^^. Y la verdad es verdad, es la primera ves que lo hago, reuní mucho coraje para publicar esta historia y me alegra mucho recibir comentarios positivos y creo que si sigo hablando de eso me salgo del tema. Me hace feliz que te guste la trama, ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esto!

¡Nos vemos en otro capitulo! :D


	4. ¿Son ustedes?

El cuarto capitulo. Creo que el domingo (27/05) me llegó un momento de inspiración y comencé a escribirlo, avance mucho y lo termine hoy. Espero poder escribir el siguiente igual de rápido que este.

Disculpen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o si no escribí una palabra o sino me explique bien.

Y bueno creo que eso era lo que quería decir.

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Desde aquel día Len no podía hacer más que lamentarse, cada día, cada minuto que pasaba no podía dejar de sentirse infeliz. Ese recuerdo lo desesperaba, sabia que no podía olvidar pero cada vez que trataba hacia que se sintiera mucho más infeliz que antes, la verdad, es que él no quería olvidar; contradictorio ¿No?

Después de aquello, Len se hizo más distante a su padre, le odiaba, le odiaba con todo su ser, aunque él intentara acercarse al rubio, este no se lo permitía; así que su padre tuvo la idea de contratar algún tutor que lo ayudara a superar ese sufrimiento. Muchas veces su madre o Haku intentaron hablar sobre eso, para que no se deprimiera pero no tuvieron éxito.

Len durante los años que transcurrían decidió que trataría de distraerse de aquel recuerdo que lo atormentaba, lo lograba algunas veces pero llegaba a él de un momento a otro. Muchas veces pasaba las noches en llanto para desahogarse, aun así no lograba desahogarse del todo. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo, su idea fue, que cuando él se convirtiera en el único rey de este reino, buscaría a sus amigas, para así estar juntos otra vez y así cumplir su promesa.

El rubio se enfocó en sus estudios y deberes que debía aprender, claro que mientras hacia eso no dejaba que su padre ni siquiera mencionara su nombre.

Haku y la madre de Len lograron ver el cambio de actitud que tuvo Len a medida que pasaban los años, se estaba recuperando pero ellas podían ver Len ya no era tan alegre como antes, sonreía y reía pero no como antes.

Len logro cumplir sus catorce años, él estaba muy feliz, ya que quedaba muy poco tiempo para que se convirtiera en rey, solo eran cuatro años de espera y lograría cumplir su plan; de solo pensar en que podría volver a ver a sus amigas, le hacia sacar inconscientemente una sonrisa.

Uno de estos días Len estaba saliendo de la habitación en la que se dedicaba a estudiar, por fin estaba satisfecho, al concentrarse todos estos años en estudiar hizo que terminara su aprendizaje mas pronto de lo que planeaba. Camino por el pasillo con una expresión totalmente seria, mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo se encontró con muchos empleados del palacio, todos hacían una reverencia cuando el pasaba por entre ellos pero el ni siquiera hacia el esfuerzo de mirarlos. Len ya tenía su destino fijo, quería ir arriba, como todos los días desde aquel acontecimiento, Len subía a lo más alto del palacio para ahí observar el paisaje, un paisaje que lo aliviaba pero a la vez lo lastimaba.

Camino hasta llegar al inicio de una larga escalera en forma de caracol, subió cada escalón con un pequeño ritmo, pasaron unos segundos y logro llegar al ultimo piso del palacio, había una puerta de madera muy fina, Len solo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña azotea, camino hasta llegar a unos soportes que impedían que nadie callera evitando una muerte segura; apoyó sus codos en el soporte para poder ver cómodamente el paisaje, desde ahí podía ver la playa en la que le prometió a Rin que irían los tres a pedir un deseo, aunque la historia sobre el mar no fuera real quería cumplir aquello.

Len se quedo ahí mirando el paisaje toda la tarde. Siempre, siempre iba a admirar el paisaje para reflexionar sobre sus planes en aquel lugar. Después de casi dos horas de observar, sintió que alguien subía las escaleras pero no volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-Len-sama, ¿Por qué se sigue torturando con eso?- Pregunto una sirvienta, mas madura, mas adulta, era Haku.

-Aunque no viniera aquí, igual me seguiría torturando- Respondió con un tono de voz serio. Miro su cuello, y tomo el collar que le hacia recordar el pasado y que también lo obligaba a no olvidarlo- Tengo el objeto que me torturara todos los días colgando en mi cuello- Dijo esta vez con mas tristeza, nuevamente fijo su mirada al paisaje.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo sigues llevando contigo?- Preguntó preocupada por las palabras de Len.

-Por que ni aunque quisiera podría dejarlo en otro lugar- Respondió de nuevo serio.

-Bueno, pero no he venido aquí para preguntarle sobre el pasado, vine aquí para informarle que la princesa Teto ya ha llegado y quiere que usted este presente- Dijo Haku- Me retiro, permiso- Haku hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Len puso una cara de fastidio, últimamente la princesa Teto estaba visitando el reino Amarillo muy seguidamente e interrumpía el momento en que Len quería estar solo y reflexionando pero aun así debía ser amable con las damas que venían a visitarlo o sino podría causar un gran conflicto con los otros reinos.

Sin más para quejarse se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, miró de reojo el paisaje a sus espaldas unos segundos, finalmente se cerró la puerta tras su espalda y comenzó a bajar los escalones uno por uno, pero decidió hacerlo mas rápido al escuchar el grito de una voz femenina mencionando su nombre, estaba mas que claro quien era la dueña de esa voz.

Logro bajar el ultimo escalón y se encontró con el pasillo de hace un tiempo atrás, estaba mas que seguro que debía dirigirse hacia la sala, Teto siempre esperaba a Len en la sala. Tomo paso hacia la sala, con un pequeño trote pero inconscientemente miro hacia su derecha y paró su marcha al ver una puerta, esa puerta era la entrada y salida de la habitación en la que una vez pintaron, eso hizo a Len recordar el día en que Rin le pintó el rostro y el por venganza también le pintó el rostro y Miku los detuvo antes que de que Rin se le tirara encima, Len sonrió ante tal recuerdo pero no duro mucho ya que paso por su mente la imagen de Rin en el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos derramándose por sus mejillas mientras esta estiraba su pequeño brazo para tomar su mano, esto hizo que Len bajara su mirada para mirar la alfombra del pasillo, su sonrisa fue suprimida para que un rostro lleno de dolor y angustia se hiciera presente en él.

De pronto Len escuchó otro grito que reclamaba la presencia de él en la sala, el rubio reacciono y reanudo su camino hasta la sala, no quedaba mucho; en pocos segundos se encontró en la entrada de la habitación, se detuvo unos segundos para tratar de forzar una sonrisa, consiguió hacer una sonrisa y ya preparado para lo que venia, abrió la puerta. Entro y se encontró con la princesa Teto algo enojada por la espera. Esta princesa tenia el cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, su cabello tenia una especie de taladros a cada lado de su cabeza **[Supondré que ya saben como es el cabello de Teto]**. Tenía puesto un delicado vestido de color rosado con pequeños detalles de negro. Teto estaba acompañada de una sirvienta que al parecer no trabajaba en el palacio de Len. Sin más que observar Len se dirigió hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba la peli-roja, esta al ver la presencia de Len sonrió complacida por su aparición.

-Hola, Len- Saludó totalmente alegre pero sin moverse de su asiento.

-Buenas tardes, princesa Teto- Saludó formalmente Len tomando la mano de Teto y dándole un pequeño beso en esta. Después de su saludo Len se dirigió a otro sofá que se encontraba frente al sofá en el que estaba Teto.

-Dime Len, hoy no te vez tan bien como los otros días, ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- Preguntó algo curiosa.

-La verdad no, creo que debe ser porque no he dormido bien- Mintió Len.

-Debes dormir mejor, me gusta ver cuando sonríes- Confesó Teto sonrojada, Len simplemente ignoró las palabras de Teto como si no tuvieran importancia, ¿Desde cuando no le importaban aquellos cumplidos?, a si, desde "ese" día.

-Gracias- Respondió para no parecer maleducado- Por cierto, ¿Por qué estas acompañada de una sirvienta?- Preguntó Len mostrando curiosidad en la acompañante de Teto.

-Oh, ¿Esta sirvienta?- Señalo a la sirvienta que estaba detrás del sofá en el que estaba sentada, Len asintió- Pues mis padres decidieron, que seria mejor traer conmigo una sirvienta por si necesitaba algo, me dijeron que debía seguirme a donde fuera y que podía pedirle lo que quería- Explicó mirando a los ojos a Len, este solamente asentía para que siguiera explicando.

-Con que una sirvienta…- Susurro Len para si mismo y volteo a ver a aquella sirvienta que acompañaba a la peli-roja, la sirvienta se mostro algo incomoda ante la mirada de Len, este se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba la sirvienta así que miro a Teto que aun seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que Len no la estaba escuchando.

Pasaron algunas horas y Len tuvo que invitar a comer a Teto. El rubio empezaba a odiar tener visitas como la peli-roja, claro que Len recibía a las personas con amabilidad y respeto pero algunas le empezaban a agotar la paciencia, pero solo debía soportar cuatro años y podría volver a ver a Miku y… a Rin, debía admitir que deseaba ver a Rin lo mas pronto posible. Pero si su plan llegara a fracasar… tendría que olvidarla.

¿Para siempre?, imposible, pensaba Len, era lo mas sencillo de entender, era imposible olvidar la existencia de alguien, podría dejar de amar, pero no sabia como hacerlo; cada vez que meditaba en la azotea pensaba tanto en posibilidades positivas como negativas. Una de las negativas era que aunque recuerde perfectamente ese momento por mas que tratara no lograba reconocer a sus amigas, no recordaba sus rostros en su totalidad, sabia el color de sus cabellos, de sus ojos, pero no recordaba sus rostros. Ese era un problema con su plan, si no lograba reconocerlas, ¿Cómo las encontraría?, ¿Tendría que preguntar sus nombres de casa en casa?, aunque fuera una buena idea, se tardaría mucho y tal vez descuidaría su reino, no debía hacerlo.

Len se hallaba pensando mientras miraba su comida, Teto hablaba y hablaba sin parar sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo ignorada, pero preguntó algo que hizo que Len saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuche bien- Preguntó Len fingiendo haber estado escuchando todo el tiempo a Teto.

-Te pregunte por que no comías pan francés- Dijo Teto, Len le resto importancia a esa pregunta pero antes que contestara Teto habló- Y por que no contratabas a alguien para que cumpla con lo que le ordenas cuando quieras algo- Dijo Teto refiriéndose a su sirvienta que esta atrás de la peli-roja, Len al igual que antes dirigió su vista hacia la sirvienta de Teto. La sirvienta nuevamente se incomodo ante tal atención en ella. Len volvió a mirar a Teto.

-Pues, la verdad no lo he pensado, pero creo que no estaría mal tener a alguien siguiéndome y preparado para cumplir con lo que ordene- Len pensó un momento, no era mala idea pero claro que no tendría momentos a solas para ir a la azotea a pensar, o simplemente iría ordenando que el empleado permaneciera callado para que no lo interrumpiera.

-Pídele a tu padre que busque a alguien- Ante tal mención Len frunció el ceño, Teto se preocupó un poco por aquella expresión que Len puso- O mejor a tu madre- Dijo tratando de reparar lo antes dicho, al parecer funcionó, Len empezó a tranquilizar su rostro.

-Teto, necesito atender unos asuntos, ¿Quiere que prepare una escolta para ti y para tu sirvienta hasta tu reino?- Preguntó Len.

-Esta bien- Respondió Teto, aunque no quería irse, sabia que estaba incomodando a Len.

Len acompaño a Teto, hasta la salida principal del palacio y le ordenó a unos guardia que escoltaran a Teto y a su acompañante hasta su carruaje. Estos obedecieron. Len se despidió formalmente de Teto para por lo menos parecer alguien educado.

Observo como los guardias guiaban a Teto hacia su carruaje, estaba algo alejado pero no demasiado. Len observo un momento el pequeño jardín de la entrada, hace mucho que no pasaba por ahí.

Len ya podía salir sin problemas del palacio, sentía que era injusto que cuando era pequeño no podía salir de aquella prisión disfrazada de una elegante arquitectura. Era algo irónico.

Len dirigió su mano hacia su cuello y tomo la pequeña cadena sin quitarla su cuello y observo la "L", ese era el símbolo de la promesa que hicieron hace nueve años, nueve años de sufrimiento, de llanto y de algún modo esperanza de volver encontrarse.

Len formo un puño que su mano apretando la pequeña "L", luego de algunos segundo guardó la pequeña cadena en su pecho tratando de no dejarla a la vista de las personas. Tomó la decisión de volver a aquel parque y si por una alguna razón se volvía a encontrar con sus amigas.

Dio el primer paso, pero parecía que sus piernas se paralizaron, pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, no logro aguantarlo, así que se arrepintió y volvió a entrar en el palacio.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, quería volver al lugar en donde podía admirar ese paisaje que lo torturaba cruelmente pero por alguna razón volvía a ese lugar sabiendo que le dolería, ¿Masoquismo? Tal vez, pero aun así no podía dejar de ir hacia allá.

Iba en dirección a las escaleras pero en el trayecto se encontró con su madre. Su madre parecía triste, pero no quería preguntar por temor a que le causara sufrimiento a ella.

-Len…- Mencionó ella, se acercó frente a este y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-¿Por qué ya no sonríes como antes?- Preguntó triste.

-Mamá, tú ya lo sabes, hasta estuviste presente- Dijo Len completamente serio pero tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Len, por favor sonríe…- Suplicó su madre, esta cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar; ya no aguantaba más, si su hijo deja de sonreír como cuando lo hacia a sus cuatro años no podría vivir sabiendo que sufre. Len al ver a su madre así, se arrodillo y la abrazó, para tratar de consolarla.

-Mamá, lo siento, pero ya no tengo mucha energía para hacer lo que me pides- Dijo con ironía.

-Lo se, pero aun así me hace sentir infeliz- Confesó su madre. Len no aguantó más.

-Madre, perdón por dejarte aquí, pero tengo que irme- Dijo mientras se levantaba y ocultando su mirada para que su madre no lograra verlo a los ojos.

-Len, aunque no lo creas los hombres también pueden llorar, ve a desahogarte- Len quedó un poco sorprendido, ¿Como sabia que es lo que quería hacer?, debe ser porque es su madre. Len comenzó a correr dejando atrás a su madre que trataba de ponerse de pie, pero no solo dejó a su madre atrás, sino que también dejó lagrimas que caían en el suelo mientras el corría por el largo pasillo.

Len logro llegar a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro de esta. Rápidamente se dirigió al borde de su cama pero no se sentó, se arrodillo frente a esta, coloco sus brazos de forma en que él pueda apoyar su rostro sobre ellos y usar la cama como soporte. Comenzó a sollozar y a gemir de dolor, quería desahogarse, así que no lo resistió más y gritó, gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, gritó todo su dolor, toda su agonía, pero eso no lo dejo satisfecho, aun así al menos se sentirá mejor por ese día. Limpió sus mejillas y sus ojos, pero su atención se concentró en la puerta al oír que tocaban la puerta a golpes.

-Len-sama, ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó una voz masculina, Len no la reconocía así que seguramente era un guardia.

Len se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes mirarse en su espejo para asegurarse de que sus ojos no estuvieran rojos, por suerte no lo estaban. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un guardia.

-Estoy bien- Respondió seriamente.

-Entonces, ¿A que se debe ese grito?- Preguntó confundido el guardia.

-Estoy bien ahora, eso es lo que debe importarte- Dijo algo enojado Len, el guardia solo hizo una reverencia y se fue lo más rápido posible o sino podrían mandarlo a la temida guillotina.

El rubio decidió salir, ya se había desahogado, se sentía mejor, pero no lo suficiente para su gusto. Len recordó lo que Teto le dijo hace unas horas, así que fue a la habitación de sus padres, seguramente su madre estaría ahí.

Camino por el largo pasillo, pero esta vez miro los adornos de este, para distraerse un poco, vio la puerta que antes lo había detenido, pero esta vez no se dejo vencer y siguió hacia su destino.

Logró llegar a la entrada de la habitación de sus padres, golpeo la puerta para pedir permiso para entrar pero sin que nadie respondiera abrió la puerta, miro la habitación, solo se encontraba una persona, la persona con la que detestaba tener la misma sangre.

-Hijo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Len solo cerró la puerta sin responderle y siguió en busca de su madre. Logró escuchar que nuevamente la puerta de aquella habitación estaba siendo abierta.

-Len, es de mala educación lo que acabas de hacer- Len lo ignoró y siguió su camino- ¡Len, te estoy hablando, contéstame!- Grito enojado ante la actuación de su hijo.

Len ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse, solo siguió caminando dejando a su padre parado, Len lo veía como un patético hombre, ni siquiera como un mal padre, sino como una persona a la que debía despreciar. Se dirigió hacia la sala, seguramente su madre estaría leyendo algo para consolarse y tratar de olvidar su dolor. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de dicha habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre, efectivamente leyendo, parecía haberse calmado. Len suspiro.

-Mamá, quiero pedirte algo- Dijo Len atrayendo la atención de su madre. Len se sentó al lado de su madre. Esta dejo el libro de lado y miro a su hijo a los ojos.

-¿Qué me quieres pedir?- Preguntó algo curiosa.

-Es que, los padres de Teto contrataron a una empleada para que la acompañara a todas partes y la obedeciera en todo lo que ordenara- Explicó el rubio.

-Y tú también quieres a alguien ¿Verdad?- Intentó confirmar su madre.

-Pues sí.

-Ordenare que alguien, busque empleadas, ¿Te parece?- Len asintió- Veremos quien será la o el afortunado en trabajar para ti- Dijo en tono divertido, Len rio un poco pero no lo suficiente para el gusto de su madre.

-Ya veremos…- Len miro a la nada y volteo a mirar a su madre- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?- Preguntó mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano para ayudar a su madre. Esta lo miro, pero Len mostró una sonrisa que era totalmente diferente a las de estos últimos años, no era como las sonrisas que el solía dar a las personas pero era una que demostró más felicidad que antes.

Su madre aceptó la mano de su hijo, este la ayudó a levantarse del sofá.

-Vamos- Respondió con una gran sonrisa la mujer.

Los dos comían y charlaban juntos, era un ambiente agradable, pero no lo suficiente para la madre de Len. Esta le mencionó a Len que Kaito vendría de visita, esto no molesto en lo absoluto a Len ya que Kaito no venia a visitarlo todos los días como Teto lo hacia, hasta parecía que ella acosaba a Len.

Len comenzó a sentirse cansado, así que decidió ir a su habitación a dormir. Al llegar a esta cerró la puerta pero no esta vez no le puso el seguro, no era necesario. Antes de dormir, Len observó su habitación, era la misma habitación que tenia desde que se la entregaron, pero su cama ya no estaba ubicada donde siempre, su cama ahora estaba con la cabecera pegada a la pared pero en el centro de la habitación. Ignorando eso era la misma de siempre.

Se puso su pijama y antes de comenzar a dormir fue hacia su escritorio, se sentó en la silla de este, observó lo que había en él, solo lo esencial, nada interesante, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse de la silla logró ver el diario que le había regalado su padre. Dudó en leerlo, pero decidió solo leer un poco antes de dormir.

Miró la portada, no tenia nada escrito, así que lo abrió y leyó la primera pagina:

_03/08_

_Hoy mi madre y mi padre fueron al palacio de la princesa para pedir, no, mejor dicho suplicar que no nos cobren el doble de nuestras cosechas, el clima no ayuda mucho en la situación en la que estamos y…_-Len siguió leyendo un par de paginas mas hasta que por casualidad tuvo que leer-_ la princesa Rillianne_- Len cerró el diario inmediatamente y por alguna razón logro escuchar la voz de Miku decir: "Ellos descubrieron que Rin tiene un gran parecido físicamente a la princesa Rillianne".

Recordó el tono de voz en el que se lo decía, la forma, lo recordaba como si lo hubiera escuchado hace poco tiempo. A Len le salió inconscientemente una lágrima pero no estalló en llanto, no esta vez. Debía superarlo ¿Verdad?

Len dejó el diario en su escritorio, apagó las luces y fue directamente a su cama. Trato de dormir pero el sueño no llegó. Se sintió mal en ese momento, pero siguió tratando de dormir, pasaron unas horas y por fin lo logró.

Ya era de día y los rayos de sol como siempre despertaban a Len, este no pudo hacer nada más que levantarse; se vistió, se lavó y como siempre se peinó haciendo una pequeña coleta alta. Salió de su habitación para desayunar, pero en el pasillo logro ver que su madre estaba hablando con Haku, las dos se veían alegres y emocionadas, al rubio le dio curiosidad así que se acercó hacia ellas tratando de no ser descubierto.

-… No lo puedo creer, estoy más que segura que Len se pondrá más que feliz- Dijo su madre.

-La verdad yo tampoco, pero me sorprende que sea verdad- Dijo Haku.

Len se estaba acercando más y más pero su madre y Haku se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Len, este no se hizo el tonto y les preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que me pondrá feliz?- Preguntó confundido.

-Bueno Len, es que ya encontré a las personas perfectas para lo que me pediste ayer- Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Las personas?, no era necesario, bastaba con solo una persona- Dijo Len algo extrañado.

-Es que, cuando contrate a una de ellas, esta me pidió que contratara a su compañera o sino no iba a trabajar- Explicó.

-¿Son mujeres?- Preguntó.

-Si, dos chicas, de casi tu misma edad- Dijo Haku con una voz que sonaba pervertida. _¿Qué estará insinuando?-_ Se preguntó Len en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oh, que bueno, ¿Cuándo vendrán a trabajar?- Preguntó Len sin darle mucha importancia a lo anterior.

-Mañana, te las presentare en el estudio de tu padre- Dicho eso, Len bajo un poco la mirada algo enojado. Su madre notó aquel gesto- Pero tu padre no estará ahí, tranquilo- Len logró tranquilizarse.

-Por cierto, Len-sama, Kaito-sama ya esta a punto de llegar, será mejor que se prepare a recibirlo- Dijo Haku.

-¿Enserio?, entonces iré a recibirlo, ¿Me quieres acompañar?- Preguntó Len dirigiéndose a Haku. Esta antes que respondiera fue interrumpida por la madre de Len.

-Lo siento Len, pero Haku tiene que seguir hablando conmigo.

-Esta bien- Dijo Len mientras daba marcha hacia la entrada principal para recibir a su ahora único amigo, Kaito.

Len empezó nuevamente a pensar los planes que tenia para futuro, mientras caminaba llevó su mano a su barbilla de forma que los que lo miraran se dieran cuenta que él pensaba y que no quería ser interrumpido.

El rubio logro llegar hacia la entrada principal, abrió las puertas y esperó en la entrada la llegada de su amigo. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Len logró ver un carruaje de un color algo oscuro y apagado; de ahí salió Kaito, estaba vestido formalmente de azul, llevaba una bufanda claro esta, caminaba como un hombre hecho y derecho, pero lo único que no lo hacia ver completamente así era que él… estaba comiendo helado.

Eso hizo que a Len le callera una pequeña gotita de sudor por la cabeza; verdaderamente Kaito no iba a cambiar sus gustos.

-¡Hola Len!- Saludó Kaito mientras caminaba hacia él y comía su helado.

-Hola, Kaito- Saludó Len.

-Oye, escuche que tendrás dos nuevos empleados que estarán a tu cargo, ¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó Kaito.

-Sí, es verdad, te contare los detalles en otro lugar, vamos- Len entró al palacio y Kaito lo siguió.

Len guio a Kaito hasta un jardín en donde el acostumbraba ir para relajarse un poco. Kaito observaba el pasillo mientras comía su helado y era guiado por Len. Finalmente los dos llegaron al jardín, se dirigieron hacia un árbol y ahí se sentaron en el césped mientras usaban el árbol como apoyo.

-Bien, ya llegamos, ahora cuéntame sobre los nuevos- Dijo Kaito.

-Aun no las conozco, pero mi madre dijo que mañana me las presentaría- Dijo Len.

-Espera, ¿"Las"?, ¿Son mujeres?- Preguntó Kaito interesado.

-Sí, también me dijo que eran de la misma edad que yo…- Explicó Len pero fue interrumpido por que Kaito dejó caer su helado para tomar a Len de los hombros y agitarlo de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿Sabes que significa eso?- Preguntó Kaito mientras le salía una pequeña gota de sangre por la nariz- Significa que tienes a dos chicas para ti solo, ellas seguirán tus ordenes y tu podrás…- Fue interrumpido por el puño de Len en su mejilla.

-¡Como se te ocurre pensar esas ese tipo cosas!- Grito Len avergonzado. Kaito callo en el césped, junto con su helado, Kaito definitivamente se ha vuelto un pervertido.

-Es broma Len, no era necesario golpearme- Se quejó Kaito.

-Tú te lo buscaste- Se defendió Len.

-Esta bien, disculpa, ¿Si?- Kaito se sentó en el césped y suspiro- ¿Ni siquiera sabes sus nombres?

-La verdad no- Respondió Len.

-¿Por qué no preguntaste sus nombres?

-En realidad, no se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Eres muy distraído- Susurro Kaito pero aun así Len logró escucharlo.

-Y tu un pervertido- Dijo Len sin siquiera tratar de susurrarlo.

-Dime Len…- Llamó la atención de Len, este solo lo miró-… ¿Quieres un helado?, el mio ya esta en el suelo- Preguntó mirando su helado que se encontraba en el suelo. Len suspiro.

-Kaito, debo admitir que no has cambiado mucho- Dijo Len mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó algo confundido ante el comentario de Len.

-Sí- Contesto simplemente.

-Pues tú tampoco has cambiado- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Expresó confundido mirando a Kaito esta vez.

-Te lo digo porque aun sigues sufriendo por lo que te ocurrió- Dijo Kaito esta vez completamente serio.

-Eso ya lo superé- Mintió Len, aunque no estaba mintiendo del todo.

-Como digas, pero aun se nota- Dijo Kaito levantándose- Bien, vamos por un helado- Dijo posando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

Kaito comenzó a caminar en dirección al palacio dejando atrás a Len. Este logró darse cuenta que Kaito se alejaba y comenzó a seguirlo.

-Len, ¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?- Preguntó Kaito mientras entraba al palacio.

-Espera Kaito, no tomes tanta confianza, esta es mi casa- Reprocho Len con algo de fastidio.

-Pero si siempre que voy vengo a visitarte nunca me ofreces algo de helado y es por eso que yo tengo que ir a buscar- Se excusó.

-Es por que nunca preguntas.

-No importa, ahora dime, ¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?- Preguntó Kaito restándole importancia a lo anterior.

-Uno de banana- Dijo Len rendido.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina en donde había algo de helado. Llegaron a la entrada de la concina y se encontraron con Haku.

-Oh, ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó Haku curiosa.

-Venimos por algo de helado- Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa totalmente alegre.

-Haku ¿Podrías buscar un par de helado?, por favor- Preguntó Len amablemente.

-Esta bien, ¿De que sabor los quieren?- Preguntó Haku antes de ir a la bodega.

-Uno de banana y otro de…- Miro a Kaito preguntándole con la mirada.

-Uno grande de vainilla- Dijo Kaito alegremente.

-Grande o "a lo Kaito"- Preguntó Haku.

-"A lo Kaito"- Respondió el peli-azul.

-Esperen aquí unos minutos, ya vuelvo- Dijo Haku mientras iba a revisar a la bodega.

Len y Kaito conversaron mientras Haku se encargaba de sus pedidos. En unos minutos Haku apareció con un cono de helado amarillo en su mano izquierda y con un tarro completo de helado de vainilla grande, este era llevado por todo el brazo derecho de Haku.

-Bien, Len-sama aquí tiene- Haku le entregó a Len su cono de helado- Y Kaito-sama aquí esta su pedido- Dijo entregándole a Kaito el gran tarro de helado y una cuchara.

-Gracias, Haku- Agradeció alegremente Kaito.

-Muchas gracias- Agradeció Len.

-Si ya no necesitan nada mas, me retiro- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y camino hasta la salida de la habitación.

-¿Ya tenían preparado mi helado?- Preguntó Kaito mirando a Len mientras comía su helado.

-La verdad no, pero como me visitas de vez en cuando prepare algunos para que te sintieras satisfecho con uno y no pidieras cada diez minutos- Explicó Len.

Kaito se fue unas horas después de terminar de comer su helado. Len debía comer algo ya empezaba a tener hambre. Después de eso Len no tuvo nada mas que hacer así que se dirigió al pasillo para llegar al comienzo de las escaleras que daban entrada hacia la pequeña azotea del palacio; este logró llegar hasta las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas sin prisa, lo hizo con lentitud, no tenia nada que lo apresurara. Después de unos minutos, Len logró llegar a la cima. Repitió el mismo procedimiento que antes y observo el gran paisaje delante de él. Se quedó así un par de horas que a él le resultaron minutos, el paisaje se iba oscureciendo así que decidió ir a su habitación; bajó las escaleras sin ninguna prisa hasta llegar al ultimo escalón, no tenia hambre así que decidió no comer nada hoy.

Caminó por el largo pasillo para llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerró, se dirigió a su cama sin siquiera cambiar su ropa, solo se quito su coleta para que no le incomodase y se acostó, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Len despertó esta vez antes que los rayos del sol alcanzaran su rostro, se sentó y sobó uno de sus ojos, miró su habitación, todo estaba como siempre. Se levantó y cambio su ropa rápidamente, miró por la ventana de su cuarto, el sol recién empezaba a asomarse pero solo ignoró tal hecho, se lavó el rostro para despertarse y amarró su cabello dejándolo con él peinado de siempre.

Salió de su habitación fue directo hacia la cocina para por lo menos comer algo de pan, no creía que alguien estuviera despierto a esa hora. Al llegar a la cocina se dirigió a un mueble en donde acostumbraban guardar las sobras de pan, sacó algunos y comenzó a comer. Mientras comía sintió que alguien más entraba a la habitación, volteo a ver quien era, era Haku, esta miró a Len.

-Len-sama, ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?- Preguntó algo extrañada, Haku se acercó hacia Len quedando frente a este.

-Solo desperté antes de lo que acostumbro- Respondió llevando un trozo de pan a su boca.

-¿Quiere algo de comer?- Dijo Haku para después suspirar.

-Ya estoy satisfecho, gracias de todas maneras- Len camino hasta la salida pero la voz de Haku hizo que volteara a verla.

-¿Adonde va?- Preguntó.

-No lo se, tal vez al jardín- Respondió algo pensativo.

-¿Y no ira a ver a sus nuevas sirvientas?- Preguntó confundida.

-¿Nuevas sirvientas?- Pensó un momento- Ah, es verdad, se me olvidó, gracias por recordármelo- Agradeció Len a Haku.

-Eres muy distraído- Dijo con ironía.

-Ya me lo han dicho dos veces- Susurro Len de manera en que Haku no lograra escucharlo. Len caminó pacientemente.

Llegó al estudio de su padre, según su madre él no estaría ahí, así que confió en esa posibilidad, toco la puerta, esperó a que alguien respondiera, no quería causar mala impresión a sus nuevas sirvientas así que trato de pensar en lo que diría en como las saludaría, para parecer lo mas caballero posible. Mientras estaba planeando su actuar, la voz de su madre ordenando que entrara lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Len abrió la puerta lentamente, observó la habitación, en el fondo de esta estaba ubicado el escritorio de su padre, su madre estaba sentada en este, Len miró a dos chicas de al parecer su misma edad, le estaban dando la espalda a Len, no era porque ellas lo estaban ignorando, seguramente era porque su madre les estaba hablando. Len observó a las chicas frente a él, sin cerrar la puerta aun.

-Pasa Len, no te quedes ahí parado- Ordenó su madre. Len algo avergonzado cerró la puerta y volteo a ver nuevamente a las dos chicas, las dos lo miraban a él, parecían sorprendidas y a la vez algo felices.

Len se dirigió hacia el escritorio en el que estaba su madre, Len quedó entre las dos chicas, podía sentir las miradas sobre él lo cual lo pusieron incomodo, pero decidió que seria mejor ignorar sus miradas y miró directamente a su madre.

-¿Son ellas?- Preguntó Len aparentando estar serio, al parecer había logrado engañar a los presentes con su falsa serenidad ya que su madre le dio una gran sonrisa que lograba traducir como: "Sonríe, Len".

Decidió saludar a sus nuevas sirvientas, pero antes que Len se moviera su madre se levantó de su asiento y miró a Len.

-Creo que será mejor que los deje hablar a solas- Dijo pero antes que Len le contradijera ella ya había salido de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, Len siguió observando la puerta por donde había salido su madre y recordó que debía saludar. Dio unos pasos para atrás para observar mejor a sus sirvientas. La más alta tenia el cabello de color verde-azulado, este estaba amarrado por dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, su cabello llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los talones, sus ojos eran del mismo color que sus ojos, llevaba el uniforme de sirvienta puesto, seguramente ya estaba preparada para trabajar. Observo a la otra chica, esta tenía el cabello rubio, en él llevaba un pequeño lazo blanco que dejaba ver las puntas de este alzadas, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran azules; Len pudo notar que se parecía en algo a aquella chica de no ser por que ella tenia rasgos femeninos hubieran sido iguales. Al igual que la otra sirvienta ya llevaba puesto su uniforme para trabajar.

Mientras Len observaba cada detalle de ellas, estas también lo describían en sus mentes, _"Definitivamente a crecido"-_pensaron las sirvientas.

Len dejó de observar a las sirvientas cuando estas empezaron a inclinarse hacia él para verle mejor el rostro. Len dio un paso hacia atrás y por fin se motivó a saludarlas. Se acercó a la sirvienta más alta y tomo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy el príncipe Len- Saludó formalmente y besó la mano de esta, soltó su mano y se puso frente a la otra sirvienta- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlas- Saludó repitiendo el proceso.

Len dio unos pasos hacia atrás para observar a las sirvientas.

-¿Podría saber cuales son sus nombres?-Preguntó formalmente, Len se dio cuenta que ellas se miraron y se sonrieron.

-¿"Un placer conocerlas"?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Saludémonos como se debe…- Len miro confundido pero antes de que respondiera fue interrumpido-…Rin- Eso dejó a Len mudo, se paralizó y abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido. Después de mencionar lo último las dos chicas sonrieron.

-¡Len!- Gritaron alegremente las dos en unísono y se lanzaron a Len para abrazarlo, este no soporto el empujón y callo al suelo de espalda mientras era abrazado por las sirvientas.

-¡Te extrañamos tanto!- Dijo la peli-verde-azulado.

Len entró en estado de shock. Las dos chicas abrazaron fuertemente a Len.

-¡Después de tanto tiempo!- Dijo la rubia.

Después de un rato las dos chicas dejaron de hablar para mirar a Len, se alejaron de Len y se sentaron en el suelo a pocos centímetros del rubio que aun seguía recostado en el suelo.

Len reaccionó y se sentó en el suelo, observo a las dos personas que estaban sentadas frente a él

-¿"Len"?- Preguntó el rubio, ¿Había escuchado bien?, lo llamaron Len sin poner algún titulo en este, apenas se conocían y ellas empezaron a llamarlo por su nombre.

-¿Te pasa algo?, te vez asustado- Dijo la rubia, Len no prestó atención en la pregunta de la sirvienta.

-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?- Tartamudeó un poco, Len estaba algo asustado por la respuesta.

-¿Cómo que "Quienes son ustedes"?- Preguntó algo enojada la otra sirvienta- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó fingiendo estar enojada.

Len trago saliva.

-¿Miku?, ¿Rin?- Preguntó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, las dos chicas asintieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al rubio de la nada le salieron lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas, sollozo y gimió pero nadie podía saber de que, ¿Dolor o felicidad?, era confuso.

Len rápidamente se lanzó hacia sus dos amigas abrazándolas, ellas correspondieron al abrazó.

-Pensé que no las volvería a ver…- Susurró. Rin y Miku no aguantaron más, ellas comenzaron a llorar de felicidad.

-Cálmate, Len- Susurro Miku.

-No es un sueño ¿Verdad?- Intentó confirmar, las abrazó aun mas fuerte que antes.

-No lo es- Susurro Rin.

-Me alegro de volver a verlas- Dijo Len, no paraba de sollozar ahora de felicidad.

Pasaron un largo rato abrazados en el suelo, hasta que los tres lograron calmarse. Len se separó dificultosamente de sus amigas ya que no quería soltarlas. Se levantó y sin decir ninguna palabra les ofreció su mano para ayudarlas a levantarse. Las dos aceptaron las manos de Len, Rin tomo la derecha y Miku la izquierda. Cuando los tres se encontraban de pie se miraron mutuamente intercambiando sonrisas.

-Has crecido mucho Len- Comentó Miku.

-Ustedes también…- Dijo Len.

-Len…- El mencionado volteo a ver a Rin, al verla sintió su corazón latir mas fuerte que antes, podía sentir como su propia respiración se agitaba al verla a los ojos, Len quedó hipnotizado, pero se dio cuenta que Rin movió sus labios, los observó un momento.

Mientras observaba a Rin, observó como Rin se acercó hacia él, quedaron frente a frente, Len se dio cuenta que Rin acercó su rostro muy cerca del suyo, ante este hecho se sonrojo.

-Len, te pregunté algo y aun no me respondes- Dijo fingiendo estar enojada. Miku observaba divertida aquella escena, al parecer Len no había cambiado mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó desviando la mirada para no distraerse.

-Te pregunte: ¿Cuándo es hora de comer?, tengo hambre- Dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo también tengo hambre- Dijo Miku.

-Len, ¿Puedes traer naranjas?- Preguntó Rin caminando para quedarse aun lado de Miku.

-Y puerros- Agregó Miku.

-¿Eh?- Expresó Len- Acabamos de rencontrarnos después de años sin vernos y ustedes piensan en comida- Dijo Len extrañado

-Es que, no comimos nada antes de venir aquí- Se quejó Miku.

-Vamos, Len, por favor- Suplicó Rin- Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí- Dijo tomando el brazo de Miku.

-Esta bien, pero después quiero que me digan como es que llegaron hasta aquí- Dijo Len rendido, suspiro, pero aun así se sentía feliz, ya no tenia que esperar cuatro años. Caminó hasta la salida de la habitación, abrió la puerta y antes de salir en busca de naranjas y puerros, volteo a ver a sus amigas que charlaban alegremente- Sin contar lo físico, ustedes no han cambiando nada- Susurro Len con una gran sonrisa. Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, cuando se volteo descubrió a Haku y a su madre en el pasillo fingiendo estar ahí por "casualidad". Las miró y les preguntó- ¿Ya tenían planeado esto?

-Fue una gran sorpresa que hayan aparecido- Dijo su madre- No te parece.

-¿Qué lograron ver?- Preguntó rezando mentalmente para que no hayan visto nada.

-Todo- Las dos rieron.

-No se lo digan a nadie- Ordenó Len.

-Claro que no- Respondieron en unísono su madre y Haku.

Len sonrió alegremente y fue directo hacia la cocina a buscar lo que le ordenaron sus amigas.

-Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír así…- Dijo feliz la madre de Len.

-Mucho tiempo…- Dijo Haku.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado?, espero que si :3, me disculpo si me equivoque en algo, pero me da flojera leer un capitulo cuando termino de escribirlo, aunque releerlo me sirve para encontrar los errores me da flojera leer, porque... son muchas paginas en el Word (Al menos para mi). Soy muy floja ._.

Yuki Kagamin3: Gracias por dejar tu review. Wow, ¿Enserio te hice llorar con el final de ese capitulo O.O?, la verdad hasta yo me puse algo sentimental al escribirlo, de solo imaginarme la escena me hace sentir algo triste. Aun así espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Para serte sincera creo que no le puse mucha emoción en el reencuentro u-u

Dempa sama: ¡Gracias!, me alegra que te guste w y pues ya veremos que es lo que le ocurrirá al padre de Len :3

Lily-chan: Bueno, si es triste capitulo 3, pero se reencontraron, pero siento que no fue emocionante. Y sobre lo otro, creo que seria mejor dejar ese tema de lado, no creo que te sientas cómoda hablando de eso ñ-ñ. ¡Gracias por dejar tu review :D!

SakuraCardStar: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y como antes mencione, no creo haber puesto mucha emoción. ¿En realidad has llorado?, no se como sentirme ante tal situación :3, espero te haya gustado este capitulo... y no se que mas decir.

Gracias por dejar review en el anterior capitulo. Te agradezco aunque no hayas dejado uno, ¡Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo!

¡Espero nos veamos en otro capitulo! :D ¡Nos vemos!


	5. No has cambiado

Lamento la espera, pero lo que pasó fue que me entregaron el informe de notas del primer semestre y al parecer estoy muy mal TT-TT, y ahora debo estudiar con mis amigas que me van a "ayudar", y por suerte no me reprocharon por mi rendimiento u.u

Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo :D ¡espero les guste!

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Len salió de la habitación dejando a solas a Rin y Miku en la habitación debido a que estas le pidieron comida.

-Hace mucho…-Susurró Miku volteando a ver la puerta por la que salió Len de la habitación-…Que no lo veíamos, ¿Verdad?- Volteo a ver a su amiga.

-Tienes razón…- Respondió logrando escuchar el susurro de Miku.

-Por cierto Rin, ¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo extrañabas mucho?- Preguntó en tono de burla llevando una mano a su boca tratando de contener las risas.

-¿Qué?, pero si tu también lo extrañabas- Dijo Rin en su defensa algo nerviosa.

-Es verdad, pero quieres que repita la escenita que me hiciste antes de venir aquí- Dijo apunto de comenzar a actuar.

-¡Espera!- Gritó extendiendo su mano- Tu ganas…- Bajo su mirada al suelo, Miku la miró con duda.

-Rin, ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Es que…- Se escuchó un rugido proveniente desde el estomago de Rin- Tengo hambre- Dijo levantando su mirada. Rin uso el mismo brazo que tenia extendido para sobarse el estomago.

-Yo también- Se quejó Miku con una actitud infantil. Rin soltó una pequeña risita atrayendo la atención de Miku- ¿Es gracioso que tengamos hambre?- Preguntó algo confundida.

-No seas tonta, eso es fatal- Respondió Rin sobando su estomago.

-Lo se, es horrible- Exageró Miku. Rin y Miku se aburrieron después de esa conversación. Se les ocurrió observar la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Había unas pequeñas bibliotecas llenas de libros, Rin se acercó a una de estas para leer algo mientras Len iba por algo de comer. Rin subió una escalera para alcanzar el libro ya que la biblioteca era muy alta y algunos libros no estaban a su alcance. Rin subió unos once escalones y tomo un libro, Rin no quería bajar la escalera así que se quedó ahí comenzando su lectura. Miku observó las acciones de su amiga, decidió imitarla, tomó otra escalera que estaba ubicada en otra biblioteca y la ubicó al lado de la escalera de Rin.

Miku subió la escalera lo suficiente para llegar al lado de Rin, observó los libros, ninguno le pareció interesante así que decidió leer el libro de Rin. Tomó el libro que estaba leyendo Rin y lo acomodó para que ella pudiera leerlo mejor; Rin se quedó observando a Miku mirando como si fuera una criminal que le había quitado el libro que estaba leyendo, acercó suavemente su mano para tomar el libro y acomodarlo para que pudiera leerlo. Miku miró a Rin y le quitó bruscamente el libro que tenia en sus manos.

Las dos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes.

-Miku, yo estaba leyendo el libro primero…- Dijo con un tono amable y una mirada desafiante.

-Pero no hay ningún libro divertido, así que quería saber de que se trataba el que estabas leyendo- Respondió de la misma forma que Rin.

-Tú puedes leerlo después- Dijo Rin tomando el libro y atrayéndolo hacia si misma.

-Solo es un poco, si no me gusta te lo devuelvo- Dijo Miku atrayendo el libro hacia si misma.

-Solo deja terminar de leer el primer capítulo- Dijo Rin esta vez jalando el libro con sus dos manos.

-Por favor Rin, déjame ver de que se trata- Respondió jalando mas fuerte que antes el libro.

Las dos empezaron a ejercer mas fuerza a medida que atraían el libro hasta que empezaron a ser empujones, a la vez que empezaban a discutir infantilmente por el libro.

Pasaron unos minutos y los jalones empezaron a ser más agresivos y bruscos. Las dos estaban hasta que Miku se resbaló de la escalera, esta se aferró a la biblioteca y dejó caer la escalera; para su mala suerte Miku quedó colgando en el mueble.

-¡Rin! ¡Ayúdame!- Gritó Miku tratando de soportar su peso.

-¡Miku rápido sujétate de mi escalera!- Ordenó Rin preocupadamente nerviosa. Rin le hizo un espacio a Miku para que esta pudiera salvarse de aquella caída. Miku en vez de saltar hacia la escalera saltó hacia los brazos de Rin. Esta trató de soportar el peso de Miku, aunque no pesaba mucho los brazos de Rin no resistirían mucho tiempo.

-¡Sálvame Rin!- Gritó Miku alterada y aferrada a Rin.

-Miku quiero que sepas que has sido una buena amiga para mi y que eres la mejor come-puerros del mundo- Confesó Rin dando por muertas a las dos.

-¡No! ¡Rin!- Volvió a gritar Miku.

Len entró rápidamente al escuchar los gritos, dejó la comida a la entrada de la habitación y se apresuró al rescate de sus amigas.

-¡Rin! ¡Lánzame a Miku!- Ordenó Len con seriedad. Rin estaba empezando a temblar, ya no resistía, por suerte logró escuchar la orden de Len entre los lloriqueos de Miku. Rin lanzó a Miku hacia el rubio, este la atrapó en sus brazos. Después de unos cinco segundos Miku estaba en los brazos de Len, este la tenía como a una princesa. Len y Miku voltearon a ver a Rin.

-¿Rin estas bien?- Preguntó Len tratando de calmarse un poco después de todo eso.

-¡Rin lánzate desde ahí! ¡Es muy divertido!- Dijo Miku con alegría mientras se bajaba de los brazos del rubio.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó Len mientras miraba a una Miku sonriente.

-¿Enserio?, ¡Entonces, allá voy!- Gritó Rin divertida, esta se lanzó a los brazos de Len. Len no reacciono a tiempo por lo que extendió un poco sus brazos pero no lo suficiente. Rin cayó sobre Len, este quedó algo aturdido.

-¡Len!, ¿Por qué no atrapaste a Rin?- Preguntó Miku con un tono de reproche. Len reacciono y logró darse cuenta que Rin estaba recostada en su cuerpo, la cabeza de Rin estaba en su pecho, una de las manos de esta estaba en el suelo y la otra en el hombro de Len, este empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Len…- Escuchó un pequeño susurro. Miku empezó a observar interesada la escena que hicieron entre los tres.

-¿S-si?- Preguntó totalmente nervioso. Rin levanto su rostro y su cuerpo para no seguir aplastando a Len. Esta tenía una mirada totalmente enojada.

-¿Por qué no me atrapaste?- Preguntó enojada. Len trató de desviar su mirada, para su suerte lo logro.

-Es que…- Trató de excusarse pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Acaso insinúas que peso una tonelada o que?- Preguntó furiosa, se levantó y se puso de pie, Rin se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza en señal de rechazo.

-No, no es eso…- Dijo algo nervioso para responder- No estaba concentrado- Se excusó. Rin suprimió su enojo y lo remplazó por un rostro lleno de alegría para después abrazar fuertemente a Len.

-¡Len tengo hambre!- Dijo Rin entre quejándose y alegre.

-¿Dónde dejaste la comida?- Preguntó Miku abrazando a Len al igual que Rin.

-Esta ahí- Señalo la entrada de la habitación, las dos miraron el lugar que el rubio señalo.

Al ver su comida soltaron rápidamente a Len y fueron a comer. Eran tres naranjas y cinco puerros, cada una tomo lo que era suyo y empezaron a comer placenteramente.

-Deben tener más cuidado- Dijo Len en un suspiro. Se dedicó a mirar a sus amigas que comían alegremente.

-Len, dime, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años?- Preguntó Rin mientras comía su segunda naranja. Len se acercó hacia sus amigas para hablar con ellas.

-Mejor vayamos a mi habitación- Dijo Len casi ignorando la pregunta de Rin.

Len salió de la habitación, esperó a que sus compañeras salieran para cerrar la puerta y lo acompañen. Al hacerlo comenzaron a caminar en silencio, no era incomodo pero Miku y Rin se hablaban con la mirada mientras eran lideradas por Len que solo podían ver su espalda.

-_Rin, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que querrá que hagamos en su cuarto?- _Dijo con la mirada Miku, aunque ellas también se hacían señas para comunicarse; ellas siempre se preparaban para situaciones en las que debían permanecer en silencio, así que entre ellas crearon una forma de comunicarse entre señas y miradas.

_-La verdad no, ¿Y tú?-_ Preguntó Rn con una mirada de duda y una pequeña seña.

_-Bueno, ahora mismo, somos sus sirvientas, creo que querrá hablar con nosotras-_ Respondió Miku al igual que Rin con señas y miradas. Rin se puso pensativa, entonces reaccionó algo nerviosa.

_-¡Miku!, piénsalo, no lo hemos visto hace años, ahora estamos más grandes y somos sus sirvientas, ¿Eso significa…?-_ Dijo Rin algo sonrojada, pero fue interrumpida por ella misma, llevó su mano hacia su nariz, entre sus manos empezó a salir sangre. Miku se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba por su pequeña hemorragia.

_-¡Rin!, ¡No sigas con esos pensamientos pervertidos!, ¡Te dije que dejaras de pensar ese tipo de cosas!-_ Le reprochó Miku haciendo todo tipo de señas.

Siguieron caminando guiadas por Len mientras hablaban sobre lo que no debía pensar Rin y lo que si debía hasta que Len se detuvo en una puerta, ante eso las dos dejaron de hacerse señas y empezaron a hablar solo con la mirada.

-Aquí es, pasen- Dijo Len mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Rin y Miku observaron que todo seguía igual que cuando ellas visitaron su casa, a excepción de que tenía una cama más grande y estaba en el centro de la habitación con la cabecera pegada hacia la pared.

Las dos observaban la habitación mientras entraban en esta y se sentaban al borde de la cama del rubio. Len cerró la puerta. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse a las dos chicas se le vinieron las insinuaciones de Rin hace no mucho tiempo, las dos se pusieron algo nerviosas.

-Le pondré el seguro a la puerta, así nadie podrá molestarnos- Dijo serio Len mientras le puso el seguro a la puerta. Las dos tragaron saliva tratando de calmarse, pero se pusieron aun mas nerviosas cuando Len se empezó a acercar hacia ellas; Rin ya no soportó mas y antes de que Len llegara a dos metros cerca de ellas, Rin comenzó a pensar cosas algo pasaditas de la amistad y le dio una hemorragia nasal, la sangre salió tan sorpresivamente para los tres. Luego de ese gran salpicón de sangre Rin se tapo la nariz con sus dos manos **[Imagínense un sangrado nasal estilo Karin, eso lo describiría mejor xD]**. Len miraba preocupado a Rin, en cambio Miku miraba entre divertida y enojada a Rin por los obvios pensamientos que pudo haber tenido.

-Rin, deja…- Miku fue interrumpida por Len, este corrió a ver que es lo que le pasaba a Rin ya que le salió sangre por la nariz.

-¡Rin!, ¡¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado quedando frente a Rin, esta solo se puso roja y el sangrado empezó a ser más abundante, lo cual hizo que Len se preocupara más.

-¡Len!, ¡no me hagas nada!, ¡Te juro que no tengo experiencia!- Gritó Rin quitando una de sus manos de su nariz para empujar a Len, este ante el empujón y la mano ensangrentada de Rin, le dejó una marca en su ropa. Rin se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se alejó de Len unos dos metros de él.

-¿De que hablas, Rin?- Preguntó un inocente y confundido Len. Miku comprendió que Len seguía siendo inocente de mente, no como Rin, que ya era parte del lado oscuro de la perversión o más o menos, ya que ella podía pensar cosas así pero Miku estaba segura de que Rin seria tímida cuando le llegara la hora.

-Rin, no te hará nada, ¡Y deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas!- Reprochó Miku, aun sentada en la cama de Len.

-¿Enserio?, entonces me prestas un pañuelo para limpiarme la nariz- Dijo Rin suspirando de alivio. Len solo quedó con una cara de "¿De que están hablando?".

-Toma- Dijo Miku levantándose de la cama y entregándole un pequeño pañuelo de tela a Rin.

-Gracias- Dijo Rin mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

-Esperen un momento, ¿Por qué a Rin le salió sangre por la nariz?, ¿Por qué trató de huir de mi? Y ¿Qué cosas pensaba Rin?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-Len, yo te responderé tus tres preguntas con una respuesta…- Dijo Miku en una pose de falsa superioridad-… Es simple, la querida e "inocente" Rin-chan pensó que le harías cosas pervertidas- Dijo haciendo un notable sarcasmo de la palabra "inocente".

-¡¿Qué yo le haría que?- Grito Len sorprendido, un poco confundido y extrañado.

-Tal y como escuchaste- Dijo Miku saliendo de su falsa pose de superioridad- Nuestra querida e inocente Rin, sea ido al lado oscuro- Dijo Miku como si todo estuviera perdido.

-Rin, ¿Es cierto que pensabas que te haría esas cosas?- Preguntó sonrojado de solo pensar que "cosas".

-Pues no te voy a mentir, así que te digo que es verdad- Dijo Rin tranquila.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos ese tema de lado?- Preguntó Miku empezando a sentirse incomoda.

-Me parece una buena idea, Miku- Respondió alegremente Rin, tan alegre que parecía inocente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si me cuentan como llegaron aquí?- Preguntó Len sentándose en la silla de su escritorio. Rin y Miku solo se volvieron a sentar al borde de la cama de Len.

-Pues no fue gran cosa, solo nos topamos con un señor que decía contratar un empleado, nosotras necesitábamos un trabajo, así que aceptamos, claro que habían otros que también querían el empleo, pero al encontrarnos con tu mamá ese mismo día contrato a una pero yo insistí a que nos contratara a las dos. Después nos dijeron que ese trabajo era ser un sirviente o sirvienta para ti, entonces llegamos aquí y el resto ya lo sabes- Explicó Rin.

-¿Eso es todo?, yo creí que seria más emocionante- Dijo Len algo aburrido.

-¿Qué, esperabas dragones, espadas, barcos de guerra o un gran viaje?- Preguntó Miku con sarcasmo.

-Es que, como son ustedes dos creí que seria un poco divertido- Se excusó Len.

-Len, no todo lo que hacemos es divertido- Dijo Rin.

-Sí, también podemos hacer cosas serias- Dijo Miku sacando pecho.

-Bueno, bueno, como ustedes digan- Respondió Len un tono de burla desinteresado.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, pero no era uno incomodo así que ninguno quiso deshacerlo. Rin y Miku miraban cada detalle de la habitación de Len, este solo las observaba para admirarlas. Pasaron cinco minutos y todo seguía igual hasta que Rin y Miku dijeron.

-Len, tenemos hambre- Dijeron en unísono.

-Vallan a prepararse algo, les doy permiso para ir a la cocina, ¡Ah! Y les quiero pedir que me traigas dos bananas, por favor- Dijo Len, pero recibió de respuesta miradas confundidas.

-¿Eh?, ¿No puedes preparar algo tú?- Preguntaron en unísono.

-¿Por qué yo?, ustedes son mis sirvientas y deben obedecerme- Dijo Len totalmente serio.

-Miku, no puedo creer que nuestro pequeño Len se halla convertido en una persona abusiva- Dijo Rin haciendo un pequeño teatro; estaba de rodillas en el suelo con el mismo pañuelo con el cual se limpio y fingió estar llorando. Miku se puso en la misma posición que Rin y la imitó.

-Tienes razón, Rin, nuestro querido Len quiere que nos esforcemos más de lo que hacemos- Respondió Miku.

-Dejen de tontear y vamos yo las guio- Dijo mientras tomaba a las dos de las muñecas; Len usó su mano derecha para tomar a Miku y su mano derecha para tomar a Rin.

Estas solo se dejaron guiar mientras seguían con su teatro. Len las guio hacia la salida de su habitación. Soltó la muñeca de Miku para quitarle el seguro a la puerta y abrirla. Tomó nuevamente la muñeca de Miku y las sacó de la habitación. Nuevamente soltó su muñeca para cerrar la puerta y la volvió a tomar. Len caminó por el largo pasillo mientras tiraba a sus amigas desde sus muñecas ya que ellas no conocían el palacio en su totalidad.

Rin y Miku miraban cada cuadro y adorno que tenia el largo pasillo para entretenerse un poco. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina Len repitió el mismo proceso de soltar y tomar muñecas pero esta vez lo hizo con Rin.

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina solos, así que nadie se daría cuenta de las posibles tonterías que harían Rin y Miku.

-Bien haremos una prueba. Las dos cocinaran algo, la que cocine mejor se encargara del desayuno y la comida- Dijo Len pero recibió unas miradas de fastidio y flojera.

-Pero no sabemos cocinar y no queremos cocinar todos los días- Respondió Rin con un tono de flojera.

-La que se encargue de la cocina podrá sacar cuanta comida quiera- Dijo Len inmediatamente después de la respuesta de Rin.

-¡Bien, manos a la obra!, ¿Qué debemos cocinar?- Dijeron las dos en unísono alegremente mientras llevaban una de sus manos a sus frentes para dar una imagen de un soldado cumpliendo ordenes.

-Primero busquemos un libro de recetas de cocina- Ordenó Len.

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron con decisión.

Los tres buscaron cada rincón de la cocina, Len logró encontrar cuatro libros de cocina, uno era de ensaladas, otro de carnes, otro de acompañamientos y por ultimo uno de postres.

-Aquí encontré algunos. Ya casi es hora de comer, así que debemos aprovechar la comida- Dijo Len.

-¿Y que quieres de comer, Len?- Preguntó Rin.

-¿Yo?- Repitió Len.

-Si, nosotras somos tus sirvientas, ¿No será mejor que tú nos des órdenes?- Dijo Rin en un tono calmado, amable y suave, esto hizo que a Len le empezara a latir rápido el corazón.

-P-pues, ¿Qué tal si comemos algo de carne con arroz?- Preguntó algo nervioso.

-¡Me parece buena idea!- Dijo Miku saltando de alegría.

-Tomen esto- Len, les entregó los libros- Aquí de seguro encontraran algo.

-¡Bien!, ¡Manos a la obra!- Dijeron en unísono.

-Len, tú espera en el comedor, nosotras nos encargamos aquí- Dijo Miku.

Len salió de la cocina no muy convencido, ya que con ellas ahí de seguro habría alguna explosión o algo por el estilo. Aunque ya eran grandes era notable que aun actuaran de manera infantil. Len caminó hacia el comedor que no estaba muy lejos de la cocina, así que al llegar al comedor se sentó en una de las sillas para esperar a que sus amigas terminaran de preparar la comida.

Mientras esperaba lograba escuchar algunos gritos y algunas cosas que caían y se quebraban, Len estaba empezando a dudar, a este paso el palacio terminaría en llamas. Después de unos largos minutos de espera, Len logró ver a Rin y a Miku con una bandeja de plata, esa bandeja era lo suficientemente grande para dos platos.

-Después de leer e intentar muchas veces, aquí están nuestros platillos- Dijo Miku, dejando la bandeja frente a Len y sobre la mesa.

-Bien- Len observó los platos, los dos estaban completamente iguales.

-Este es el mio- Dijo alegremente Miku. Len tomó el tenedor y comió algo de carne junto con arroz, estaba delicioso pero se necesitaba practicar.

-Te ha salido muy bien- Alabó Len a Miku la cual empezó a saltar de alegría.

-Ahora prueba el mio, lo hice con mucho cariño- susurro lo ultimo pero Len logró escucharlo, este se sonrojo. Al igual que el otro sacó algo de carne y arroz, Len al meterse la comida a la boca se quedó quieto- ¿Qué tal esta?- Preguntó Rin. Len tragó con dificultad, al parecer no estaba tan sabrosa la comida.

-Te ha quedado bien, pero debes practicar- Dijo con dificultad haciendo una mueca. Rin se dio cuenta de eso y cayó de rodillas al piso expulsando una aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-¿Tan mal a quedado?- Preguntó desanimada mirando el suelo.

-Len no creo que se para tanto, déjame probar algo- Miku tomo otro tenedor y sacó algo del platillo de Rin. Al probar la comida quedo algo mal, tosió un momento para lograr tragar la comida- Rin, cofcofcof, te a quedado bien, cofcofcof- Tosió mientras hablaba con dificultad.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó sin creerse lo que estaban diciendo- Entonces, coman todo lo que preparé- Desafió. Len y Miku miraron el plato, sabían que si no decían la verdad tendrían que comer todo.

-Miku, tu serás la que cocinara- Dijo Len tratando de evadir el tema. Rin se levantó del suelo e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Sí!- Saltó de alegría Miku- ¡Puerros!, ¡Puerros!, ¡Puerros!- Empezó a gritar mientras daba saltos.

Rin y Len soltaron una pequeña risita, los dos se miraron a los ojos, Rin le sonrió a Len causando que a él le empezara a latir rápidamente el corazón, volteo a mirar a Miku para ocultar un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, a Rin no le importó que Len volteara a ver a Miku, solo observó a Len, lo observó detalladamente; Len podía sentir la mirada de Rin sobre él, esto lo puso mas nervioso e incomodo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear por el jardín?- Sugirió Len.

-No lo creo, todavía no hemos comido nada Len- Dijo Miku.

-Esta bien, las esperó- Dijo Len. Rin y Miku se sirvieron comida, obviamente la que preparó Miku. Estas llevaron sus platos hacia la misma mesa en la que estaba Len. Estaban a punto de sentarse hasta que Len les dijo:

-Esperen, ustedes no pueden sentarse aquí…- Dijo Len, sus amigas se detuvieron y lo miraron confundidas.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Miku.

-Es que separamos a los empleados o trabajadores de los reyes o invitados- Explicó Len. Rin y Miku se miraron la una a la otra aun con los platos en la mano. Las dos parecían serias hasta que las dos se sonrieron, seguido de carcajadas.

-Jajaja, ¿Es enserio?...- Preguntó Rin riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Len algo fastidiado por su actitud. Pasó un rato y las dos lograron controlarse y sonrieron amablemente a Len.

-Len, no te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho tiempo. Nadie se dará cuenta- Dijo Miku amablemente.

-Tranquilízate y diviértete- Dijo Rin sonriendo alegremente.

Los tres se hallaban en la gran mesa de una madera fina y de gran valor. Len estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, Rin estaba a su lado izquierdo y Miku a su lado derecho. Estas podían verse frente a frente.

Len siguió el consejo de Rin y se calmó. Los tres hablaban y reían alegremente, conversando de cualquier cosa que saliera de sus bocas. Al igual que cuando eran niños se tiraban pequeños pedazos de comida, claro que no se lanzaron demasiado para después no limpiar algún desastre. Len comenzaba a sentirse totalmente feliz en ese momento, no las había visto hace años; no habían cambiado mucho, aunque debía admitir que nunca llegaría a pensar que Rin tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos.

Finalmente los tres terminaron de comer, Rin y Miku se estaban levantando de la mesa, después de esa acción entró un sirviente del palacio. Este observó que habían tres platos en la mesa junto con tres personas en esta. "¿Eso significaba que esas sirvientas comieron con el príncipe?", se empezó a preguntar el sirviente. Rin y Miku reaccionaron rápidamente y comenzaron a retirar los platos de la mesa.

-Len-sama, ¿Quiere algo mas de comer?- Preguntó Rin con una amable sonrisa y refiriéndose a Len como "Usted".

-¿Eh?, N-no- Respondió Len confundido.

-Espero se sienta satisfecho, Len-sama- Dijo Miku de la misma manera que Rin.

-Gracias- Respondió nuevamente y aun mas confundido.

-Len-sama…- Hizo una reverencia el sirviente- Vengo para limpiar el comedor, no sabia que usted estaba aquí- Dijo el sirviente. Este dejó de sospechar si aquellas sirvientas habían comido con él.

-Esta bien, nos iremos ahora- Dijo Len levantándose de la silla, volteó a ver a sus amigas, estas tenían una sonrisa amable y sus manos estaban sobre el delantal que tenían puesto- Rin, Miku, vayamos al jardín- Dijo Len.

-Ahora mismo, Len-sama- Dijeron en unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación, estos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, Len se dirigió hacia el jardín, pero quería aclarar lo antes sucedido.

-Rin, Miku, ¿Por qué actuaron así hace un rato?- Preguntó Len sin detenerse.

-Pues, es que, la razón es muy lógica- Dijo Miku.

-¿Es por qué no deben saber sus identidades para que no nos separen otra vez?- Preguntó Len totalmente serio.

-Si y no- Respondió Miku cruzándose de brazos y dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Len con el mismo tono que el anterior.

-Bueno…- Dijo Rin- ¿No crees que será mas divertido si tratamos de ocultar un secreto?, eso nos daría una aura misteriosa a las dos, ¿No crees que eso seria genial?- Respondió Rin alegre. Len solo quedó con una cara de "¿Eso es todo?, ¡Acaso todo es diversión para ustedes!".

-Nos veríamos como "El gran príncipe y sus misteriosas sirvientas"- Dijo Miku emocionada.

-Como ustedes digan. Ya llegamos- Respondió Len con una actitud desinteresada. Len abrió una puerta dejando ver un gran jardín, Rin y Miku se sorprendieron al ver tan hermoso jardín.

-¡Len, que lindo es tu jardín!- Dijo Miku. Las dos corrieron hacia el gran jardín y se acercaron hacia unos pequeños arbustos, hacia la derecha se encontraban con las flores que había en aquel jardín.

-Gracias, pero yo no me encargo de cuidarlo- Confesó Len algo extrañado. Len comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas que estaban emocionadas observando el gran jardín.

Los tres pasaron un agradable momento en aquel jardín, estaban alegres, felices, parecían pequeños niños jugando infantilmente. Los tres comenzaron a hacerse bromas entre ellos, cuando uno era el perjudicado este contra atacaba con otra broma; aunque los tres quedaron algo humillados solo rieron al final, olvidando las bromas.

Los tres estaban riendo cuando Haku apareció entre ellos.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿Verdad?- Respondió Rin alegremente.

-Yo creo que si, pero ahora tenemos una invitada, esta esperando a Len-sama en la sala- Dijo Haku mencionando lo ultimo con algo de fastidio, Len logró descubrir el por qué.

-¿Es Teto?- Preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Sí- Dijo Haku algo aburrida.

-¿Teto?- Preguntaron Rin y Miku confundidas.

-Si es una princesa, así que deben llamarla con un "sama" al final de su nombre; claro que no solo con ella, a todos los reyes, príncipes o princesas deben llamarlos de esa manera- Explicó Len recibiendo como respuesta a sus dos amigas en posición de soldado con una de sus manos en sus frentes y un "Si, señor". Haku rio un poco por aquella actitud, realmente era divertido estar con ellas dos.

-Len, debemos hacer una reverencia cuando tengamos que saludarla, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Miku aun en la misma posición que antes.

-Correcto- Dijo Len cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía.

-¿Debemos preguntar si quiere algo de comer, verdad?- Preguntó Rin que igual que Miku permaneció en la misma posición.

-Correcto, pero Miku deberá prepararlo, Rin, perdón por decirte esto, pero tienes prohibido cocinar- Dijo Len no muy seguro.

-¿Eh?

-Pero si puedes tomar naranjas- Dijo Len.

-Si, señor- Respondió Rin poniéndose firme.

-Emm… ¿Ya terminaron?, Teto-sama lo esta esperando Len-sama- Dijo Haku tratando de apresurar en algo las cosas.

-¿Están listas?- Preguntó Len con entusiasmo y alegría contagiando a Rin y a Miku.

-¡Si!- Respondieron en unísono.

-Bien, en marcha- Dijo el rubio.

Los cuatro entraron al palacio y comenzaron a caminar por el gran pasillo, Haku tenía que ir a otro lugar así que tomo camino a otro de los pasillos conectados a ese. Len guio a sus amigas hasta la sala, no era demasiado lejos, aunque mientras caminaban hacia esa habitación el camino fue silencioso pero no incomodo. Len se detuvo frente a las puertas de una de las habitaciones, iba a tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió y dejo ver una cabellera roja. Era Teto, esta apenas vio a Len se lanzó a sus brazos, este no pudo hacer mas que corresponder a su abrazo. Miku miraba algo preocupada la escena en cambio a Rin le empezaba a crecer esos "celos de amistad" que tenia.

Teto se separo de Len, este solo miró a Teto respetuosamente, tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Buenas tardes, Teto- Saludó Len.

-¡Buenas tardes, Len!- Saludó alegremente.

-Vamos, entremos y hablemos- Dijo Len amablemente.

-Sí- Respondió. Los cuatro entraron hacia la habitación, Teto y Len se sentaron en los sofás que habían ahí, en cambio la sirvienta de Teto, Rin y Miku no pudieron hacer mas que quedarse paradas.

-Saluden- Susurró Len a sus amigas.

-Buenas tardes, Teto-sama- Saludaron las dos haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó al desinteresada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Teto?- Preguntó Len tratando de entablar una conversación.

-La verdad solo quería verte…- Dijo Teto desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar de la habitación para no toparse con la mirada de Len.

-Oh, gracias- Dijo Len amablemente, aunque estaba algo fastidiado de alguna manera.

-Veo que ya tienes tus propias sirvientas- Dijo mirando a Rin y a Miku, estas trataron de parecer lo mas calmadas posible, por alguna razón les hacia sentir muy incomodas.

-¡Pues si!- Contestó Len más alegre que antes. Teto no dejo pasar por alto aquel gesto de Len.

-Dime, ¿Crees que son lindas?- Preguntó Teto, eso de segura era una trampa. Aunque Len no se dio cuenta. Este volteo a ver a sus amigas y las observo un momento.

-La verdad son muy lindas- Dijo Len volteando a ver a una Teto algo enojada.

Rin y Miku soltaron una risita cuando Len dijo eso, no es que les pareciera gracioso, mas bien se estaban burlando en parte de Teto y en otra de Len. La razón por la que se burlaban de Teto era por que Len no se había dado cuenta de la indirecta y le contesto algo que hizo enojar a Teto. Y la razón por la que se reían de Len era porque él fue muy distraído como para darse cuenta de la indirecta que le había lanzado Teto, a veces Len podía ser muy inocente.

_-Creo que les gusta que les digan cumplidos-_ Pensó Len al escuchar la pequeñarisita de ellas. Teto solo se enojo mas ya que ella entendió la razón por la que Rin y Miku reían.

-Len, ¿No crees que se vería mal que un príncipe tenga dos sirvientas a sus ordenes?- Preguntó Teto con algo de fastidio escondido en sus palabras. Len iba a responder pero inmediatamente volteo a ver a sus amigas ya que habían hecho un ruido extraño.

Rin tenia sus manos en su nariz tratando de que no saliera mas sangre, Miku solo comenzó a buscar algo con que limpiar a Rin.

-Rin, te dije que no pensaras ese tipo de cosas- Susurro Miku con un tono de reproche, Len logró escuchar el susurro de Miku así que se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Teto, yo no hago nada malo, eso es lo que me importa- Dijo Len algo distraído por lo que le sucedía a sus amigas.

-Len, ¿Por qué a una de tus sirvientas le ha sangrado la nariz?- Preguntó Teto confundida.

-Debe ser porque estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el sol- Respondió Len mirando a Teto.

-Ya veo…- Teto cambio el tema mientras Miku limpiaba a Rin.

Después de aquello Teto y Len hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Rin, Miku y la sirvienta de Teto se limitaron a escuchar aburridas la conversación. Teto miró el reloj que estaba en la sala y le dijo a Len que debía irse, Len escoltó a Teto y a su sirvienta hasta la salida del palacio. Claro que Rin y Miku seguían a Len, si no seguramente se aburrirían.

Len se despidió de Teto, esta se dirigió a un carruaje no muy lejano del palacio para volver a su reino. Después de observar hasta que Teto halla desaparecido de su vista Len volteo a ver a sus amigas que tenían un rostro lleno de aburrimiento.

-¿Quieren que vayamos a comer algo?- Preguntó Len.

-¡Si!- Contestaron repentinamente llenas de energía.

Como si hubiesen resucitado con esa pregunta comenzaron a hablar divertidamente mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina. Estaba más que claro quien cocinaría.

Miku preparó algo para que pudieran comer, los tres se dirigieron al comedor, pero esta vez Rin y Miku tuvieron que comer en el comedor de los empleados. Len comió solo en aquel comedor.

Luego de que Len comiera todo decidió ir a buscar a sus sirvientas al comedor de los empleados. Pero a medida que se acercaba lograba ver que algunos guardias caminaban en sentido contrario, ellos hablaban sobre las "nuevas" y de lo divertidas que eran. Len llevó una de sus mano hacia su frente para tratar de imaginarse de lo que habrían hecho Rin y Miku en el comedor. Len llegó a la entrada de la habitación y podía escuchar risas.

Len abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Rin y una Miku que estaban al parecer haciendo una competencia de quien comía más mientras los empleados y guardias le dejaban sus platos de comida para ver quien ganaba. El rubio quedó algo extrañado por lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas.

-¡Vamos Rin-chan!- Gritaban algunos de los hombres que estaban observando aquella competencia.

-¡Vamos, Miku-chan!- Gritaban otros. Rin y Miku estaban empezando a tocar fondo y las dos cedieron al mismo tiempo.

-Me rindo…- Dijeron casi muertas en unísono.

-¡Lo hiciste bien, Miku-chan!, ¡estamos orgullosos de ti!- Dijeron algunos.

-¡Tu también lo hiciste bien, Rin-chan!, ¡Gracias por esforzarte!- Decían otros.

-Rin, Miku…- Dijo Len atrayendo la atención de todos. Todos los empleados y guardias volvieron a sus mesas y observaron Rin, Miku y a Len.

-Oh, Len-sama, ¿Necesita algo?- Preguntó amablemente Rin aunque algo cansada.

-Vengan conmigo- Ordenó Len.

-Esta bien- Dijeron.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y Len preguntó una y otra vez que estaba sucediendo pero Rin y Miku no le dieron importancia.

Len guio a sus amigas hacia sus habitaciones, seguramente querrían dormir, después de la "pequeña" comida de antes seguramente les daría sueño. Len miró cada una de las puertas para elegir cual seria sus habitaciones, tenían habitaciones que sobraban así que seria una buena idea darles una habitación a cada una. El rubio por fin encontró una habitación desocupada para alguna de las dos.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere esta habitación?- Preguntó Len señalando la puerta.

-¿Habitación?, nosotras podemos dormir en una- Dijo Miku.

-Tenemos muchas habitaciones desocupadas así que no hay problema que cada una tenga la suya.

-¡Yo la quiero!- Dijo Rin emocionada.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó Miku.

-Bien, esta será tu habitación Rin. Supongo que adentro estará todo lo necesario.

-Tengo sueño, así que nos vemos mañana, buenas noches- Se despidió Rin entrando a la habitación antes de que Miku pudiera decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Miku?- Preguntó Len.

-Es que, Rin y yo siempre dormíamos juntas en una misma habitación- Dijo Miku bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿No crees que ya tienen que dormir en habitaciones diferentes?- Preguntó Len algo confundido.

-Sí, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a dormir sola.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar dormir sola si ni siquiera lo has intentado?

-Es que, no se- Dijo Miku algo avergonzada.

-Prueba hoy- Len recibió una cara de suplica de Miku.

-Pero…

-Te daré tres puerros- Ofreció Len.

-Siete- Dijo Miku mirando seriamente a Len.

-Cuatro.

-Cinco- Respondió Miku.

-Hecho.

Y así fue como Len convenció a Miku de dormir hoy sola en una habitación. Len guio a Miku hacia su habitación y dejó que pudiera dormir tranquila. Len se dirigió hacia su habitación para descansar, había sido un largo día, realmente largo, alegre y divertido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

**El relato de hoy:** Bueno hoy tuve que ir a estudiar historia con una de mis amigas, fui a su casa y empezamos a "estudiar". Ella puso algo de música y de repente apareció Servant of Evil en japones y bueno le puse mas atención a la canción que a lo que me explicaban. Mientras la canción transcurría mi amiga me preguntó algo que no me acuerdo y yo le respondí algo como: "Todo empezó porque mejoraron las técnicas de arado" y ella me gritó "¡No!" y justo cuando grito "¡No!" fue la parte en donde se escuchaba la navaja, yo y ella quedamos en un momento de silencio y después yo comencé a reír como loca y ella también comenzó a reír.

Liia-P: ¡Gracias por dejar tu review!, ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia!

Hatchune miku: ¡Gracias!, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Dempa sama: Muchas gracias, pero a veces no actualizo muy rápido, con la escuela y todo, es algo difícil u-u; ¿F-fan?, ¿Enserio?, Wow O/O, Gracias, me siento tan feliz~ :D

Yuki Kagamin3: ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review!, creo que Len ya se siente feliz :3 ¡Ya esta con Rin y Miku!

Lily-chan: Disculpa que me haya tardado en escribirlo, tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Y me alegra que no te sientas mal :D, hay que ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer ¿Verdad?

SakuraCardStar: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! y sobre Kaito, bueno... siempre debe haber algun pervertido ¿No?, (O al menos para mi ._.) aunque Rin tambien tiene ese tipo de pensamientos xD

¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer!

¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!


	6. Par de pervertidos

Y con ustedes... ¡El sexto capitulo! Ok no, aquí esta, espero no haberme demorado mucho. Y emm... ¿Que mas digo? supongo que tengo que decir:

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

¡Espero les guste este capitulo!

* * *

Eran ya las una de la tarde, Len debía despertar o sino seguramente iba a ser reprochado por su madre, el rubio ya no había desayunado, ¿Por qué se habrá quedado dormido?, eso era en parte culpa de Rin y Miku, pero también la de Len. Haku se dirigía a la habitación de Len ya que en poco tiempo deberían almorzar. La peli-plata llegó a la habitación de Len, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Len perezosamente dormido; al parecer estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera los rayos del sol lograban despertarlo. Haku caminó hasta la cama del rubio para despertarlo. Al llegar se inclinó hacia Len y le dio pequeños empujones.

-Len-sama, ya es hora de despertarse…- Susurró Haku, esperó alguna respuesta o señal de que había despertado pero no recibió ninguna- Len-sama, si sigue durmiendo seguramente tendrá que ir a ver a su padre- Dijo Haku y como si sus palabras fueran un despertador, Len se sentó sobre su cama algo dormido; ese movimiento provocó que Haku se alejara unos centímetros de Len.

-Esta bien- Respondió serio.

-¿Puede ir a despertar a sus sirvientas?, se suponía que ellas debían despertarlo pero al parecer se quedaron dormidas- Dijo Haku terminando su frase con una risita.

-¿Sirvientas?- Preguntó Len olvidando lo que ocurrió ayer.

-Si, sus sirvientas- Repitió Haku como si fuera lo mas normal. Pasaron unos segundos de total silencio, ninguno se movió ningún centímetro.

-Ah, mis sirvientas- Respondió Len fingiendo que recordaba a sus sirvientas- ¡Ah!, ¡Mis sirvientas!- Gritó esta vez recordando todo.

-Bien, yo me retiro, permiso- Haku hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada.

Len comenzó a vestirse, tenía en sus labios una gran sonrisa, de solo recordar que podía estar con sus amigas le ponía de buen humor. Pero como ya era mayor debía preocuparse sobre el estado de su reino, ya que su padre no estaba muy concentrado en su reino y solo se encerraba en su habitación o simplemente salía a un reino vecino.

El rubio terminó de prepararse, recordó que debía ir a despertar a Rin y a Miku, seguramente se habrían quedado dormidas ya que no despertaron a Len. Este fue a la salida de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Rin, por alguna razón decidió ir a despertar a Rin primero. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, golpeó suavemente la puerta para dar a entender que quería entrar. No recibió respuesta así que abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba lo necesario para una persona, solo había un armario, un escritorio, una gran ventana con finas cortinas y una cama, en esta se encontraba Rin durmiendo, las sabanas estaban revueltas en ella. Len cerró la puerta de la habitación y solo se apoyó en la puerta para contemplar a Rin que estaba boca arriba; al parecer para dormir usaba un pequeño camisón con tirantes, este llegaba dos centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas. **[Es la ropa que usaba en la canción adolescence]**.

Esta tenía su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza, su brazo izquierdo sobre su estomago, su pierna derecha con la rodilla levemente flexionada, su pierna izquierda solo estaba sobre la cama; el rostro de Rin parecía estar calmado, no mostraba ninguna emoción mas que la de tranquilidad. Len observó un rato a Rin y recordó que debía despertarla.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se detuvo junto a ella, para luego sentarse lenta y tranquilamente. Len observó el rostro de Rin, unos segundos después, Len como si no pudiera controlar su propio cuerpo se puso encima de Rin de manera que sus brazos y piernas quedaran soportando su peso para no aplastarla. Len estaba frente a frente con ella, se acercó lentamente, logró ver que Rin entreabrió sus labios, esto hizo que Len se pusiera nervios, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, su respiración empezó a acelerarse, estaba a punto de juntar sus labios hasta que ocurrió algo. Rin tomó la cabeza de Len con sus manos y lo obligó a poner su rostro contra su pecho, lo cual no favoreció en nada a Len. La rubia comenzó a morder el cabello de Len mientras este se preocupaba de donde estaba su rostro.

-Umm… naranja…- Dijo Rin, al parecer estaba soñando con naranjas- No, bananas…

Len estaba totalmente rojo ante la situación en la que estaban, aunque debía admitir que no le importaba del todo quedarse así. El rubio trató de zafarse del agarre, antes de que Rin despertase y viera en donde se encontraba Len.

_-¡Piensa Len!, ¡Piensa!-_ Se decía a si mismo mentalmente, pero no podía pensar perfectamente el pecho de Rin en la cara.

Len hizo un movimiento algo brusco, eso comenzó a despertar a Rin. Esta abrió pesadamente sus ojos, miro de izquierda a derecha para ver en donde se encontraba, pero la distrajo un peso sobre ella. Miró hacia su cuerpo y se encontró con Len, tenía uno de sus mechones en la boca y sus manos tenían atrapado a este en su pecho. Rápidamente se levantó y empujo a Len, este cayó en el suelo.

-¡Len!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- Le Preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la naranja gigante con sabor a banana que estaba comiendo? Y ¡¿Por qué estabas sobre mi pecho?- Preguntó totalmente alterada. Len se levantó del suelo pero no se acercó a Rin, seguramente si lo hacia la situación empeoraría.

-Estoy aquí para despertarte, ¿Que naranja gigante? Y bueno… sobre eso- Trató de responder, pero se sonrojo al recordar lo anterior.

-N-no me d-digas que…- Rin estaba con el rostro totalmente sonrojado- que, ¡Querías tocarme!- Gritó tapándose con las sabanas.

-¡No!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?- Gritó Len, al igual que Rin totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Con lo que acaba de pasar no creo que se me ocurra otra cosa!- Se defendió- ¡Explícame que hacías sobre mi, ahora!- Exigió. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Miku apareció en ella, al parecer tenia puesta la misma ropa para dormir que Rin, pero esta era de color verde.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto?- Preguntó Miku tranquilamente en un bostezo. Rin y Len se dieron cuenta de que Miku se encontraba ahí pero ninguno de los dos volteo a verla y la ignoraron para seguir con sus acusaciones y excusas.

-¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡Solo vine a despertarte!- Se excusó Len.

-¿¡Y esa es la mejor manera de hacerlo?- Preguntó a gritos.

-Esperen, cálmense- Intentó tranquilizarlos, pero solo fue ignorada.

-¡No es eso!, es que…- Len definitivamente no sabia como excusarse, no quería decirle algo como "¡Solo quería besarte!", aunque en realidad si quería decirle pero algo se lo impedía, le dificultaba decir eso.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritan tanto?- Preguntó Miku, Rin volteo a mirar a Miku con un rostro completamente rojo y desafiante.

-Cuando desperté, encontré a Len sobre mí y para agregar su rostro estaba en mi pecho- Acusó Rin. Miku solo puso una cara pensativa; al parecer no quería bromear sobre ese tema.

-A decir verdad, no tienes mucho que digamos…- Susurro para si mismo, pero como Len tiene "Mucha" suerte, las dos chicas lograron escuchar aquel susurro que daría por muerto al rubio. Todo fue un gran silencio.

Rin bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro dándole un aire terrorífico. Miku miraba a Len con cara de "Te extrañare".

-No debiste decir eso, Len- Dijo Miku con una voz algo temerosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿Lo escucharon?- Dijo Len alarmado.

-Len…- Susurro Rin aun con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Len, te sugiero correr, ahora- Sugirió Miku.

-Veo que ya están despiertas, prepárense y vayan a la cocina a preparar algo, nos vemos luego- Dijo Len rápidamente y siguiendo la sugerencia de Miku, comenzó a correr hasta salir de la habitación. Corrió por el pasillo y escuchó detrás suyo que gritaban furiosamente su nombre; el grito provenía de la habitación que anteriormente estaba.

Después de unos minutos, Len se dirigió hacia la sala, para descansar un momento, al parecer debió pensar antes de decir eso. Len sabía que algunas mujeres se enojaban cuando les decían "Planas", "Tabla de planchar", o cualquier cosa que destacara lo que no tenia. Aunque no creyó que Rin fuera una de ellas.

Mientras pensaba en lo antes ocurrido llegó a la puerta de la sala, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kaito. Este estaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Estaba comiendo algo de helado. Kaito se dio cuenta de la presencia de Len y sonrió.

-¡Hola, Len!- Saludó alegremente Kaito.

-Buenos días, Kaito- Saludó Len en un suspiro.

-¿"Buenos días"?, creo que será mejor decir "Buenas tardes"- Dijo en un tono de burla.

-Como digas. Y por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no me avisaron de tu visita- Preguntó Len cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al sofá que estaba frente a Kaito. Len se sentó sobre el sofá.

-Pues, es que quería visitarte- Confesó Kaito.

-¿A mí o a mi helado?- Preguntó para confirmar.

-A los dos- Contestó alegremente.

-Tienes suerte, Kaito…- Dijo Len en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué puedo comer mucho helado?- Preguntó confundido.

-No- Len miró a Kaito algo enfadado por su pregunta- Es porque, tú no tienes a una chica que te quiere asesinar.

-¿Una chica?, ¿Qué le hiciste?- Preguntó Kaito comiendo un trozo de su helado.

-Bueno…- Len se sonrojo- Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Esta bien, solo dímelo.

-Es que…- Len le explicó lo que le sucedió, claro que no le dijo que era su sirvienta.

-¿Y por qué no aprovechaste?- Preguntó Kaito de manera pervertida.

-¡¿Qué? Claro que yo no haría esas cosas, además…- Prosiguió- Dije que sus pechos eran pequeños, ella lo escuchó y es por eso que quiere asesinarme- Terminó por decir.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?- Preguntó alteradamente Kaito- ¡Nunca!, ¡Nunca! ¡Debes decir eso!, ¿¡Eres idiota o que?

-¿Dije algo que no debía?

-Si tiene la actitud que creo que tiene…- Hizo una pausa-… Estas muerto.

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó Len con algo de miedo.

-¿Sabes como puedes resolverlo?- Preguntó Kaito de manera seria.

-¿Cómo lo resuelvo?- Preguntó Len.

-¿Eh?, No se, por alguna razón te lo pregunto- Respondió Kaito. Len sintió ganas de golpearse a si mismo ante esa respuesta. **[A mi me ha pasado xD]**

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- Preguntó Len dándose por muerto a si mismo.

-Comer helado- Respondió pensativo.

-Pero, si ya estas comiendo uno- Dijo Len mirando el helado que sostenía Kaito.

-No es suficiente- Dijo con cara de perrito suplicante- Dame mas Len, por favor- Suplicó en su asiento.

-Esta bien, vamos a la cocin…- No terminó la frase ya que recordó lo que antes le dijo a su asesina.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Kaito alegremente. Este se levantó y tomo del brazo a Len; lo levanto y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la cocina, Len trataba de escapar del agarre pero no tuvo éxito.

Kaito corrió por el largo pasillo con Len el cual aun seguía tratando de zafarse. Pasaron unos segundos y para llegar a la cocina debían girar hacia la derecha para encontrarse con otro pasillo en el cual estaba la entrada hacia la cocina. Algo inesperado sucedió cuando giraron hacia la derecha, Kaito chocó con alguien. Cuatro personas cayeron, dos personas cayeron una encima de otra y los otros dos cayeron hacia atrás logrando caer sentados hacia el suelo.

-Ouch…- Murmuró Miku encima de Kaito. Miku había caído encima de Kaito debido al choque. Esta tenía su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Kaito, su mano derecha estaba en su pecho y con su mano izquierda estaba tratando de levantarse. Kaito tenía los ojos cerrados ya que cayó de espaldas.

Len miró interesado la situación en la que se encontraba Miku y Kaito. El rubio levantó unos centímetros su mirada y encontró la mirada de Rin que lo miraba de manera alegre pero aun así malvada. Rin dejó de observar a Len y observó la situación frente a ella, su mirada cambio a una divertida.

Miku logró levantarse unos centímetros, al levantar su cuerpo con el fin de ver a quien había aplastado y pedirle disculpas, se topó con la mirada de Kaito que ya había abierto sus ojos, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, los dos al intercambiar miradas lograron sentir sus corazones latir fuertemente.

Len y Rin se pusieron de pie. Len miraba con gran interés lo que podría provocar aquella situación. En cambio Rin miraba algo divertida e impaciente la escena.

-Miku, ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Bésalo ya!- Ordenó Rin para terminar riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Eh?- Reaccionó Miku. Esta se levantó totalmente sonrojada, al levantarse dio unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de ponerse firme.

Kaito al igual que Miku estaba algo sonrojado pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar a Miku.

-¡¿Pero que dices Rin?- Respondió con una pregunta, Miku volteo a ver a su amiga al responderle. Rin soltó una risita juguetona.

-Dime, ¿Como te llamas?- Le preguntó Rin a Kaito. Miku al escuchar la pregunta de Rin volteó a ver a Kaito.

-Soy Kaito, príncipe del reino Azul- Se presentó Kaito, este ya no parecía estar sonrojado pero si nervioso.

-¡¿Príncipe?- Preguntó Miku sorprendida, por poco y se queda con la boca abierta dé la impresión.

-Entonces…- Rin volteó a ver a Len-… ¿Le dije a Miku que besara a un príncipe?, ¡Eso esta prohibido!- Gritó Rin recordando el reglamento, el cual no leyó en su totalidad. Rin y Miku se arrodillaron frente a Kaito y apoyaron sus frentes al suelo.

-¡Perdónenos, Kaito-sama!- Suplicaron en unísono.

-¡Len!, ¡Dile que nos perdone, por favor!- Exigió Rin levantando su cabeza para mirar a Len.

-Esta bien, las perdono, fue un accidente ¿Verdad?- Dijo amablemente. Rin y Miku se levantaron del suelo y miraron alegremente a Kaito- Y ya que tienen tanta confianza con Len, llámenme solo por mi nombre- Dijo alegremente.

-Espera Kaito, no creo que…- Len no logró terminar su frase por las acciones de sus amigas que lo dejaron sin palabras.

-¡En ese caso llámame solo Rin!, ¿Si?- Se presentó Rin alegremente. Esta tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Kaito de manera que hacia ver compañerismo presente. Miku estaba en la misma posición que Rin pero Miku estaba a la derecha de Kaito.

-¡Y yo soy Miku, mucho gusto, Kaito!- Dijo alegremente Miku.

-¡Mucho gusto!- Dijo Kaito sonriendo. Rin y Miku se apartaron de Kaito. Miku observó a Kaito, en cambio Rin volteó a ver a Len de manera asesina.

-Len…- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Supondré que a ella le dijiste plana- Dijo Kaito señalando a Rin con el dedo. Ante tal mención sobre su tamaño Rin se enojó mucho más, pero por alguna razón su enojo era directamente dirigido hacia Len.

-Kaito, te pido por favor que no menciones ese tema…- Dijo Miku con una voz temerosa.

-Len, ¿Quieres que hagamos un trato?, yo no te golpeare si cumples con una de mis ordenes- Propuso Rin con una notable vena en la frente.

-E-esta bien- Aceptó Len no muy seguro de hacerlo.

-¡Entonces, todo esta bien!- Dijo Rin alegremente.

-Dime Len, ¿Ellas son tus amigas?, ¿Son las que me dijiste que ibas a ver el día de tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó Kaito para confirmar.

-¿Eh?, sí, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Len.

-Claro que si, por cierto, ¿Qué tal si comemos helado?, yo invito- Propuso alegremente.

-¡Sí!- Respondieron Rin y Miku alegremente en unísono.

-Bien, ¡Vamos a la cocina de Len!- Dijo Kaito. Len iba a reclamar pero los tres ya huyeron del lugar.

-Pero… ¿No se suponía que tú invitabas?- Preguntó Len en voz baja para si mismo.

Len miró a su alrededor. Sería mejor que se apresurase si no quería perder más tiempo sin sus amigas y Kaito. El rubio comenzó a caminar, algo apresurado para llegar lo más pronto posible. Después de unos segundos Len se encontró frente a la puerta de la cocina, este iba a abrir la puerta pero la puerta se abrió y una mano salió tomando de la muñeca a Len. El movimiento fue demasiado rápido como para Len reaccionara por lo que cerró sus ojos esperando algún golpe, pero nunca llegó; escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Len abrió sus ojos y lo que vio fue a Rin y a Miku mirándolo confundidas.

-¿Por qué cerraste tus ojos?- Preguntó Miku.

-Por nada, ¿Y como…? Mejor olviden mi pregunta- Dijo Len, sinceramente él no quería saber el porqué, sabia que le responderían algo estúpido.

-Esta bien, ¿Sabes donde esta el helado?- Preguntó Rin.

-En la bodega- Respondió señalando una puerta.

-Kaito, ve tú- Ordenó Miku. Este estaba detrás de Len, seguramente él lo había jalado hacia adentro. Kaito miró un momento a Miku, tardó unos segundos en entender las palabras de Miku.

-Esta bien, espérenme aquí- Dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a la puerta que señalo Len. Abrió la puerta, la atravesó y la cerró. Rin, Miku y Len observaron a Kaito hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

-Len, ¿Qué sabores de helado tienes?- Preguntó Rin, Len volteo a verla.

-De todos- Respondió Len. A Miku se le iluminó el rostro ante su respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes sabor a puerro?- Preguntó Miku alegremente mientras se dirigió hacia Len, tomó sus manos y las puso a la altura del pecho de Len.

-Lamentablemente de todos, excepto de puerro, no creo que exista ese helado- Respondió Len con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Esta bien- Dijo Miku deprimiéndose, soltó las manos de Len y volteó a ver a Rin, esta los observaba divertida.

-Miku, cambiando el tema, dime…- Se acercó a su amiga con una mirada y sonrisa picara-… ¿No te parece lindo, Kaito?- Preguntó Rin, Miku bajó la mirada algo sonrojada, pero para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-Pues sí, ¡pero no me gusta!- Dijo Miku con el orgullo firme. En ese momento Kaito apareció por la puerta en la que había desaparecido.

Traía con el un helado de naranja, dos de vainilla y uno de banana.

-Miku, no había helado de puerro, así que te traje uno de vainilla- Kaito entregó el helado que les correspondía a todos. Miku y Len iban a probar sus helados pero Rin y Kaito los detuvieron con una pequeña seña.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-¿No te parece mucho mejor comer en la sala?- Preguntó Kaito.

-Es cierto es mucho mejor comer ahí- Dijo Rin.

-Entiendo, creo que tienen razón- Dijo Miku alegremente.

-¿Eh?, esperen, ¿Porque a la sala?- Preguntó Len confundido. Los otros tres miraron a Len.

-Porque la sala, es la sala- Respondió Rin.

-Entiendo, muy buen argumento…- Dijo Len con sarcasmo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Solo vamos a comer nuestros helados ahí- Dijo Kaito.

-Vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzo después, quiero leer un libro- Dijo Rin.

Los tres asintieron. Salieron de la habitación, Rin fue en la dirección contraria a la sala. Mientras los otros tres conversaban y comían sus helados porque si no seguramente se derretirían. Llegaron a su destino, entraron en la habitación. Miku se sentó junto a Len, Kaito se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos.

Hablaron unos minutos hasta que apareció Rin con un libro en su mano, pero no llevaba su helado. Los tres voltearon a ver a Rin, esta permanecía en la entrada observando el lugar y quienes estaban dentro.

-¿Por qué tardaste?- Preguntó Miku.

-Es una larga historia…- Jadeó Rin-… Resumiendo, Len, tu palacio es demasiado grande, ¡Me perdí!

-¿Y que le ocurrió a tu helado?- Preguntó Kaito.

-Mientras buscaba el libro se cayó- Respondió. Rin se dirigió al sofá en el que estaba Kaito, se sentó junto a él.

-Un minuto de silencio por el helado- Dijo Kaito. Este, Miku y Rin bajaron su mirada para el minuto de silencio, excepto Len, este se preguntaba hasta donde podría llegar la idiotez humana.

Después de un minuto de completo silencio, todos hablaron alegremente. Rin dejó la conversación de lado y comenzó a leer su libro. Len fijó su mirada en ella, parecía totalmente interesada, pero a la vez su rostro reflejaba algo de perversión. Miku volteó a ver a Len y dirigió su mirada a Rin, Miku puso una cara de "Por favor, no lo leas ahora…". Kaito observó que sus compañeros estaban mirando a Rin, este curioso volteó a ver a Rin. Logró leer algo del libro, en cuanto lo hizo, supo rápidamente de que libro se trataba.

-¡Oh!, ¡no me digas que lo tienes!- Dijo Kaito alegremente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Rin confundida, volteó a mirar a Kaito.

-Ese libro- Señaló Kaito. Len miró curiosamente a sus amigos. En cuanto a Miku, esta solo se sorprendió de que Kaito supiera sobre aquel libro.

-¿Lo has leído?- Preguntó Rin. Esta dejó de prestarle atención al libro y miró alegremente a Kaito.

-Claro que sí, yo también soy como tú- Respondió Kaito alegremente.

-¿De que hablan?- Preguntó Len susurrándole a Miku.

-Ese libro que tiene Rin, es…- Miku miró un momento a su amiga y volteó a mirar a Len-… para las personas pervertidas- Dijo Miku. Len se sorprendió un poco, Rin tenia un libro de un contenido explicito y solo tenia catorce años; no le hubiera extrañado que Kaito tuviera algún libro así.

-¡Entonces leíste esto!- Señaló Rin una parte de la página que estaba leyendo.

-Claro que sí, es "Esa parte"- Dijo Kaito haciendo una pequeña seña cuando dijo "Esa parte".

-¿Quieres leerlo?, yo ya lo he leído varias veces- Ofreció Rin. Eso fue como un balde de agua para Len.

-¿Qué tal si lo leemos los dos?- Propuso Kaito. Miku realmente tenia buenas expectativas sobre Kaito, pero se fueron a al mas allá ante tal actuar.

-¡Buena idea!- Dijo Rin. Esta puso el libro entre las piernas de ella y de él para que los dos pudieran leer cómodamente. Miku y Len observaban la escena algo extrañados; tenían un par de pervertidos en frente. Kaito y Rin leían el libro, algo sonrojados por las escenas que probablemente se imaginaban.

Rin dio vuelta a una pagina Kaito hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Oye Rin, ¿Por qué esta manchada esta página?, era una buena parte- Se quejó Kaito. Rin soltó una risita pervertida.

-Es porque, tuve una hemorragia en esa parte y no pude evitar manchar el libro- Explicó Rin con la misma risita que antes. Kaito también empezó a reír, esta risa era igual a la de Rin.

-Recuerdo ese día…- Susurró Miku atrayendo la atención de Len-… Tuve que ayudar a Rin a limpiar su ropa- Suspiró algo enojada.

Len y Miku decidieron no prestar atención al par de pervertidos delante de ellos y conversaron un tema inocente, pero de vez en cuando los miraban ya que lanzaban una leve risita, en una ocasiones Rin y Kaito tenían una pequeña gota de sangre colgando de sus narices.

Después de un rato de leer y hablar, decidieron comer algo. Rin fue a dejar su libro a su habitación y finalmente regresó para comer algo junto a sus amigos. Mientras comían Rin y Kaito hablaban alegremente, de vez en cuando Kaito le recomendaba un libro a Rin para que esta lo leyese, a la hora de preguntar de que trataban esos libros, Kaito le susurraba al oído, cada vez que lo hacia, el rostro de Rin se mostraba sonrojado y a la vez pervertido. Len y Miku charlaban entre ellos, pero aunque Len podía conversar con alguien no se sentía del todo bien, quería hablar con Rin.

Finalmente después de una pervertida comida, Kaito se despidió de todos y se fue a su palacio, no sin antes llevarse una buena cantidad de helado para el camino. Luego de despedirse, Miku les dijo que estaría en su cuarto descansando o dándose una ducha. Len fue hacia su cuarto y Rin fue a explorar el palacio para no perderse nuevamente.

Len estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama, reflexionando, miraba el techo de su habitación pero no se sentía demasiado cómodo. Así que decidió seguir leyendo el diario de su abuelo. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, buscó con la mirada el diario, lo encontró hacia su costado derecho, tomo el diario y se dirigió hacia su cama para leerlo ahí.

Leyó unas páginas, no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero al parecer su abuelo relataba de lo injusta que era la princesa Rillianne en ese entonces. Decidió dejar su lectura hasta ahí. Dejó el diario en l mismo lugar en el que lo encontró. Nuevamente se recostó en su cama para reflexionar, pero no podía sentirse cómodo ahí. Dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana, al parecer había oscurecido.

Se le ocurrió salir hacia la pequeña azoteo que estaba en lo más alto del palacio. Apagó las pequeñas velas que iluminaban su habitación, tomo un farol, lo encendió y salió de su habitación con el farol en su mano derecha. Caminó por un iluminado pasillo, aunque se veía algo raro con un farol encendido en mano siendo que estaba en un pasillo iluminado, lo necesitaba para que este iluminara la azotea, ya que de noche estaba todo oscuro, pero con el reflejo de la luna se podía divisar las pequeñas olas del mar.

Len caminó hasta llegar a la escalera, subió lentamente la escalera ya que no tenía mucha prisa. Se demoró cerca de un minuto hasta llegar a la cima de la escalera, en donde se encontró con la fina puerta de madera. Abrió la puerta, estaba completamente oscuro, pero podía divisar el mar por la iluminación de la luna. Entre el paisaje logró ver una silueta, al parecer estaba observando el paisaje. Len se acercó hacia el soporte y se ubicó al lado de la sombra, al llevar el farol en mano, logró descubrir que era Rin la persona que estaba junto a él.

-Es muy hermoso, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Len mirando el gran paisaje frente a él. Rin no volteó a mirarlo pero al parecer si lo escuchó.

-Realmente hermoso. Es la playa en donde vamos a pedir nuestros deseos- Dijo sin despegar su mirada del paisaje. Eso sorprendió algo a Len, ¿Todavía recordaba la promesa?, se sintió realmente feliz.

-Sí, mira, todavía conservo el símbolo de nuestra promesa- Dijo Len. Dejó el farol en el suelo y desde su cuello, sacó la cadena en la que colgaba una "L". Rin volteó a ver a Len, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña cadena. Rin sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, al sentir su corazón así sonrió alegremente, pero aun así algo triste por dentro.

-Yo también conservo el mio- Rin sacó la pequeña cadena de su cuello en la que colgaba la letra "R"- Miku también tiene la suya.

-Algún día iremos…- Susurro Len volteando a ver el mar. Rin hizo lo mismo que Len-… a pedir nuestros deseos- Terminó de decir.

-Len…- Atrajo la atención de su acompañante, este volteó su mirada hacia ella, pero aun así Rin siguió observando el mar-… ¿Hace cuanto que vienes a ver la playa?- Preguntó.

-Desde el día en que…- Len no quería terminar esa frase así que la dejó incompleta-… Desde ese día vengo aquí para pensar- Dijo esta vez mirando el paisaje.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Rin, algo curiosa pero calmada, se acercó hacia Len. Rin se acercó a Len, quedó demasiado cerca de este, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Len sin dejar de mirar al mar respondió.

-En el momento en el que nos rencontráramos…- Susurro. Rin al estar cerca de Len logró escuchar aquel susurro. Len volteó lentamente a mirar frente a frente a Rin. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que lograban sentir la respiración del otro.

Los dos sintieron que sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente. Se miraban directo a los ojos, dudando de que hacer en ese momento, pero aun que dudaran cada uno sabía bien lo que quería. Sus respiraciones empezaron a ser agitadas por tratar de contener el aire. Rin y Len entre abrieron sus labios. El sonar de las olas se mezclaba con el sonido de sus respiraciones que comenzaban a ser audibles en ese momento. Finalmente cerraron sus ojos, esperaron alguna acción del otro, pero ninguno de los dos tomó la iniciativa. Sus mentes se despejaron y en sus mentes solo estaban, las olas de mar, la luna y ellos; nadie mas que estaba presente para ellos.

Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, lento, muy lento. Sus labios comenzaban a rozarse, pero en ese momento Rin recordó algo muy importante.

-_"Si lo hacemos, nos dolerá mucho mas…"-_ Pensó Rin. En un astuto movimiento dio uno s pasos hacia atrás. Se apoyó para contemplar el paisaje nuevamente.

Len, al sentir que Rin se hacia para atrás abrió sus ojos, algo triste, esperaba un dulce beso de Rin.

-Además de eso, ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Rin retomando el anterior tema. Len también se dedicó a ver el paisaje.

-En que tipo de rey debo ser- Respondió tratando de no sonar triste.

-¿Qué tipo de rey quieres ser?- Preguntó Rin.

-En uno confiable, que todos mis súbditos tengan una gran confianza en mí- Respondió.

Luego de eso, conversaron durante una hora. Sobre lo que harían en el futuro o mas bien en el futuro de Len, Rin hacia lo que podía para no responder sobre lo que haría en su futuro; no quería mentirle a Len, así que trataba de responder con honestidad pero sin dar a entender lo que haría. Después Rin comenzó a sentir sueño, no dudó en decirle eso a Len, estaba totalmente cansada.

-Len…- Rin atrajo la atención del rubio-… Tengo sueño- Dijo con una voz algo floja.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hacia tu habitación?- Se ofreció Len amablemente.

-Esta bien- Dijo Rin con cansancio.

Len recogió el farol del suelo, tomó la mano de Rin suavemente. Ante tal contacto los dos sintieron nuevamente latir fuertemente sus corazones. Rin correspondió tomando la mano de Len.

Atravesaron la puerta y la cerraron. Len sin soltar la mano de Rin, bajó las escaleras lentamente. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Rin. Caminaron unos minutos ya que las habitaciones quedaban algo alejadas de aquel lugar. Caminaron en silencio, tratando de sentir lo fuerte y rápido que latían sus corazones. En los dos había un notable sonrojo.

Después de pensar y pensar, terminaron llegando a la puerta de la habitación de Rin antes de lo esperado. Len abrió la puerta y dejó que Rin entrara primero, después de ella entró Len, cerró la puerta por si Rin quería hablar con el un rato. Rin encendió unas velas que estaban en su habitación para iluminar.

-Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo…- Ofreció Len, este se ubicó apoyando su espalda en la puerta. Rin se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró a Len con una sonrisa totalmente sincera. Esto hizo que Len se sintiera feliz.

-Bueno…- Dijo Rin bajando su rostro-… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?- Preguntó Rin.

-Esta bien- Respondió Len amablemente.

-Espera aquí, yo me cambiare en el baño- Dijo Rin. Esta se levantó, tomó el pequeño camisón que usaba para dormir y entró en el baño que estaba en su habitación.

Len esperó unos minutos, dejó el farol en el suelo y contempló la habitación de Rin. Después de alrededor de cinco minutos, Rin salió del baño con su camisón puesto y el traje de sirvienta en sus brazos. Len volteó a mirar a Rin, se sonrojo al volver a verla así, después de lo ocurrido en la mañana no podía ver como si nada a Rin vestida así.

Rin ignorando la mirada de Len sobre ella, guardó su traje en su armario. Sin mirar a Len, se dirigió hacia su cama. Tomó las sabanas y se recostó sobre su cama, finalmente se tapó bajó las sabanas. Esta vez miró a Len, este aun estaba en el mismo lugar.

-Siéntate aquí- Ordenó Rin suavemente. Hizo unas señas del lugar en donde quería que Len la acompañase. Señaló el borde de su cama. Len se dirigió lentamente al lugar que señaló Rin, esta se acomodó en su cama.

Len se sentó al borde de la cama de Rin, esta se acomodó de manera en que quedaba mirando hacia su izquierda, de esa manera podía observar a Len.

-Intenta dormir…- Susurró Len. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, esto hizo que Rin pudiera escuchar el susurro del rubio.

-Sí…- Susurró ella.

Rin cerró lentamente sus ojos. Len extendió su mano para acariciar su cabeza, esto hizo que Rin se relajara y se sintiera cómoda. Rin comenzaba a quedarse dormida lentamente mientras Len acariciaba su cabello. Después de largos minutos en silencio, Rin se durmió. Len observó detalladamente el rostro de Rin cuando dormía, se veía totalmente inocente, se veía "realmente hermosa", pensaba.

Len lentamente se levantó de la cama de Rin, apagó todas las velas que estaban encendidas, tomó su farol y salió de la habitación lentamente para no despertar a Rin.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección hacia su habitación, Len también comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de su habitación. Abrió la puerta, la atravesó y la cerró. Rápidamente dejó el farol aun lado; encendió tres velas en su habitación y apagó el farol.

Se puso su ropa para dormir algo perezoso, apagó las velas que no había encendido hace mucho tiempo y se acostó en su cama tapándose con las sabanas. En ese momento en que toda la habitación se mantenía en silencio. Len comenzó a recordar el momento en que se encontró con Rin en la azotea. Pero en la que más se dedicó en pensar, fue en la que sus rostros estaban uno cerca del otro, ese momento en que sintió la suave y dulce respiración de Rin sobre su rostro. Aunque algo le molestaba, y eso era el "porqué" Rin se había alejado de él repentinamente, puede ser que Rin no sienta lo mismo que él hacia ella, esa puede ser una razón lógica.

Len entre ese pensamiento se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Len despertó al sentir pequeños empujones.

-Len despierta…- Susurraban, era una voz conocida. Len despertó pero aun así no quería abrir sus ojos.

-Len, despierta, es hora de comer- Susurró otra voz, al igual que la otra era conocida. Len decidió abrir sus ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con Miku sentado al borde de su cama y con su mano en el hombro de Len, seguramente ella le dio los pequeños empujones. Rin estaba cerca pero no estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿Eh?, ya despertaron…- Dijo Len algo dormido.

-La verdad, nos hubiéramos quedado dormidas sino fuero porque Haku nos fue a despertar- Explicó Rin.

-Nos tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza- Dijo Miku, al terminar de decirlo, bostezó, dirigió la mano que estaba usando para despertar a Len, para tapar su boca.

-Me lo imaginaba- Dijo Len riendo un poco.

-¡Bien!, vamos a preparar el desayuno, Len, tú vístete- Ordenó Rin alegremente.

-Por cierto Rin, ¿Quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?, no se muchas cosas, pero apuesto que si yo te enseño te saldrá un mejor resultado- Ofreció Miku con una pequeña risita.

-Esta bien, pero no me subestimes- Dijo Rin con una mirada alegre y desafiante.

-Con los años he aprendido a no hacerlo- Respondió Miku de la misma manera que Rin.

-Vayan de una vez- Dijo Len.

-¡Esta bien!- Dijeron alegremente. Las dos salieron de la habitación de Len y cerraron la puerta.

Len fue a darse una ducha rápida, se vistió y se preparó. Después de eso salió de su habitación para comenzar nuevamente un día con sus amigas.

* * *

¿Les gusto?, sinceramente yo hubiera preferido un beso -3-, pero si lo hacia creo que la historia iría mas rápido de lo que ya va. Emm... bueno, no se que mas decir, se me vació el cerebro, en mi país ya es tarde y tengo algo de sueño. Y mi nivel de flojera es considerable xD.

Yuki Kagamin3: ¡Gracias por dejar un lindo review! ^^. Jejeje... Bueno, Rin tiene un alto rango de perversión... creo. Y sobre eso, creo que es muy curioso e interesante, a mi nunca me a pasado eso, ya que cuando leo algo mientras escucho música me des concentro y no presto atención a lo que leo, en fin; me parece realmente raro que pase eso, sobre todo con el reproductor de música en aleatorio. Por cierto, ¡Gracias por tu review! (Aunque ya lo dije xD)

Dempa sama: ¡Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado!. Si, Rin tiene pensamientos realmente "puros" xD, me disculpo si tarde mucho pero se me vació el cerebro ñ-ñU. Y ddsadasdsa, no se que mas decir mas que eso. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Lily-chan: ¡Hola!, ¡Te agradezco por dejar un review!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y ahora tenemos un par de pervertidos en esta historia :3, Tienes razón, la vida es corta, por eso una persona debe estar alegre y disfrutarla.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia, ¡agradezco a las personas que dejan su review!

Haré lo que este a mi alcance para que sea una buena historia.

¡Nos vemos! (OwO)


	7. Solo es una canción

¡ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA!. Realmente me disculpo TT-TT, ahora me toca una semana completa de exámenes y me están haciendo estudiar todos los días. Y antes de que me pusieran a estudiar, me distraje e hice cualquier otra cosa menos escribir. Fue un gran error...

Espero les guste este capítulo...

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Han pasado tres meses desde entonces. La relación entre los cuatro ha sido realmente amigable y sobre todo divertida. Kaito y Rin siguen hablando de vez en cuando sobre temas en los que Len y Miku no quieren participar; de vez en cuando intercambian libros para así leerlos, aunque muchas veces Kaito reprochaba a Rin por que no le devolvía sus libros limpios, la mayoría de ellos era por una segura hemorragia, muchas veces Rin tubo que limpiar su traje de sirvienta. Miku y Len tratan de no participar en esos temas, aun quieren permanecer con una mente limpia, aun así cuando el par de pervertidos no hablan sobre esos temas, los cuatro conversan agradablemente. Kaito y Miku, tuvieron muchas situaciones comprometedoras en esos tres meses, aunque ninguno tomó la iniciativa, aun así siguieron hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

En cambio, Rin y Len, parecían estar muy cómodos uno cerca del otro, pero cuando estos se encontraban en una situación comprometedora, Rin se echaba para atrás y fingía que nada había ocurrido. Cada vez que lo hacia, Len no se sentía bien, pero él se daba a si mismo la excusa de que Rin tal vez no sienta lo mismo que él hacia ella.

Rin, en cada oportunidad que tenia, se dirigía hacia la azotea del gran palacio. Le encantaba contemplar la playa desde ahí, se imaginaba a si misma con sus amigos pidiendo sus deseos, era lo que mas ansiaba hacer.

Miku y Rin se encontraban en uno de los jardines del palacio, estaban sentadas bajo un árbol. Querían esperar a Len ahí, ya que este tuvo que ir a una reunión con los senadores, nobles y generales del ejercito, etc. Len debía comenzar a hacerse cargo de esos temas, era la primera vez que iba a una reunión, así que les dijo a sus amigas que lo esperaran ahí, ya que estaba seguro que si las dejaba entrar en la reunión, estas se aburrirían y harían alguna tontería frente a ellos. Rin y Miku conversaban animadamente bajo aquel árbol observando el jardín.

-Miku, ¿Qué quieres pedirle al mar?- Preguntó Rin tranquilamente.

-La verdad, no lo se, ¿Y tú, que pedirás?- Preguntó Miku.

-Estoy igual, no sé qué pediré- Respondió.

Las dos rieron un momento. Luego de eso pasó un minuto de total silencio, las dos pensaban en lo que podría pasar después de pedir sus deseos.

-Miku…- Mencionó Rin atrayendo la atención de su amiga-… ¿Cuándo se lo diremos?- Preguntó algo triste.

-No lo se…- Respondió-… Después de lo alegre que sonríe, no se como reaccionara…- Agregó.

-Pero, sé que estará muy triste…

-Quisiera que las cosas fueran más sencillas- Se quejó Miku.

-Si las cosas fueran más sencillas, no estaríamos aquí como sirvientas de Len- Dijo Rin divertida.

-¿Eh?, vamos Rin, confiesa que estas feliz de ser su sirvienta- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, sí, al menos podemos decirles a todos que conseguimos un empleo, ¿Recuerdas que todos decían que no conseguiríamos uno?, ya quiero ver sus caras- Dijo sonriendo. Miku soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Pero no crees que hicimos trampa?- Preguntó Miku alegremente.

-En la guerra todo se vale, ¿No?- Preguntó con un aura victoriosa.

-Pero esto no es una guerra- Respondió Miku- Además, no cambies el tema, ¡Te dije que confesaras que te gusta ser su sirvienta!- Ordenó.

-¿Enserio lo crees?, desde mi punto de vista, el seria nuestro sirviente. Nosotras de vez en cuando hacemos lo que nos ordena y cuando le pedimos algo él, lo hace, sabiendo que nosotras somos sus sirvientas- Explicó Rin. Para su suerte esa explicación hizo que Miku no recordara su orden.

-¡Tienes razón!, pero aun así creo que somos injustas con él…- Dijo Miku empezando a reír. Rin también comenzó a reír con Miku.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa?, no creo que sea bueno hablar de eso o sino alguien nos podría escuchar- Dijo Rin.

-Esta bien- Respondió Miku alegremente.

Luego de eso las dos conversaron divertidamente.

Mientras tanto, Len estaba en una aburrida reunión, pero este se mostró realmente interesado sobre el tema. Estaban en una habitación muy iluminada en donde habían doce personas, había una gran mesa de centro, en donde se encontraban diez personas, tres senadores que sugerían o apoyaban algún consejo a beneficio del reino, cuatro nobles provenientes de grandes familias adineradas del reino, el general a cargo del ejercito del reino, Len, su padre y por ultimo dos guardias que permanecían vigilando la entrada de la habitación.

Aunque Len parecía interesado por el tema, no le gustó estar en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba su padre, aun así solo trató de ignorarlo y no darle mayor importancia, pero hubiera preferido no estar con su padre sentado a su lado derecho. En fin, él era el rey ¿Verdad?, debía estar presente. Aun así, cuando Len tenga edad suficiente para gobernar sería el único rey de aquel reino, pero como dicen las leyes cada rey debe tener su reina, eso significa que Len debía casarse.

-… Nuestras cosechas se están haciendo escasas, ya que el clima no esta a nuestro favor, además esto provoca que los campesinos mueran de hambre y si ellos mueren no obtendremos suficiente comida y dinero para comprar material con los reinos vecinos. Necesitamos una solución, ¿Qué es lo que sugiere, Su majestad?- Explicó uno de los nobles mientras miraba al padre de Len, este estaba tratando de pensar en alguna posibilidad para acabar con el hambre, pero aun así no se le ocurría nada.

-No lo se, ya encontraremos alguna solución, ¿Hay algo mas de lo que deban informarme?- Preguntó el padre de Len totalmente serio.

-Sí, ya que no hay comida, nuestros soldados están cansados, ya no tienen fuerza para pelear, por lo que estamos vulnerables contra algún reino hostil- Informó el general.

Len observaba la conversación con gran detalle, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en alguna solución a los problemas que planteaban.

-¿Nos queda comida?- Preguntó su padre.

-Nos queda una gran cantidad, pero no lo suficiente para todo el reino- Dijo uno de los nobles.

-Esta bien, nos quedaremos con parte de la comida, el resto dáselos a tus mejores soldados y lo que reste dáselos a los campesinos- Estableció el rey mirando fijamente al general.

-Sí, Su majestad- Respondió.

Y así transcurrió la reunión, entre problemas y posibles soluciones. La reunión duró alrededor de dos horas. Al acabar, los presentes fueron a cumplir con las soluciones y ordenes del rey; Len no estaba totalmente de acuerdo ante las soluciones de su padre, después de aquel error que cometió en el pasado, no lo creía capas de hacer algo completamente bueno; pero aun así ahora no podía hacer mucho.

Len salió de aquella habitación para dirigirse al jardín, en donde se encontraría con sus amigas.

-Seguramente estarán corriendo por el jardín- Susurró Len para si mismo mientras caminaba por un gran pasillo.

Len seguía caminando, pero divisó a sus amigas, así que se detuvo a observarlas un momento. Estas estaban paradas mirando un cuadro del pasillo. Parecían no estar alegres, no del todo; el rostro de Miku reflejaba curiosidad y algo de preocupación, el rostro de Rin reflejaba asombro, algo de tristeza y ¿Cariño? Eso fue lo que confundió a Len, este reanudó su camino hacia sus amigas.

Miku volteó a ver a Len, ya que logró escuchar sus pasos, parecía estar curioso. Len se detuvo a hablar con sus sirvientas.

-Les dije que esperaran en el jardín, ¿Por qué no se quedaron ahí?- Preguntó en un tono curioso.

-Nos aburrimos de esperar allá afuera, así que te fuimos a buscar, para ver si había acabado la reunión- Respondió Miku, ya que Rin todavía seguía contemplando el cuadro.

-Parece que se distrajeron en el camino- Dijo Len burlonamente.

-Como puedes ver, tienes razón- Respondió Miku mientras le sonreía.

Len volteó a mirar el cuadro en el cual Rin se había quedado hipnotizada. Era una antigua foto de la princesa Rillianne y su sirviente, los dos parecían estar felices; Rillianne estaba sentada en su trono y su sirviente estaba sonriendo alegremente, este estaba al lado derecho de Rillianne, no estaba sentado, pero aun así se veía feliz. Len volteó a ver a Rin, esta todavía estaba mirando detalladamente el cuadro, el rubio volvió a observar el cuadro; hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Oh, Rin, te pareces mucho a Rillianne, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Dijo Len asombrado. Esto hizo que Rin volteara a ver a Len tomando toda su atención, Miku solo puso una cara de "Y ahora te das cuenta, tenias ese cuadro en tu palacio y ¿Aun así no te diste cuenta?".

-No te acuerdas, te lo dije cuando éramos niños- Dijo Miku fingiendo estar enojada.

-Mmm… ¡Ah!, ahora lo recuerdo- Respondió Len recordando todo.

-Eres un idiota, Len- Dijo Rin.

-Y tu una pervertida- Se defendió.

-¿Acaso crees que un idiota es mejor que una pervertida?- Preguntó fingiendo superioridad, ya que ella sabia muy bien la respuesta.

-Sí, sí lo creo- Dijo Len burlonamente.

-Mmm… pensándolo bien, Len es el idiota, yo la pervertida, entonces ¿Que seria Miku?- Preguntó pensativa y evadiendo el otro tema.

-Que tal, "la inteligente Miku"- Dijo esta sacando pecho y con sus manos en su cadera.

-No, no creo que este correcto- Dijo Len, esta respuesta fue como un balde de agua para Miku.

-Y "Miku la genial"- Dijo con un tono suplicante.

-No- Respondió Rin.

-¡No sean malos!- Gritó Miku.

-¿Qué tal si…? Miku es una especie de Loli- Dijo Rin, este comentario atrajo la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Loli?, pero Miku es demasiado grande para ser una Loli- Dijo Len.

-Entonces…- Pensó un poco, Miku solo miraba curiosa el tipo de sobrenombre que seguramente Rin determinaría-… Una, ¡Loli adulta!- Dijo Rin señalando a Miku, esta solo se señalo a si misma con un rostro que reflejaba confusión.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que me gusta, ¡Gracias Rin!- Agradeció a su amiga mientras la abrazaba y luego se separaba de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, así que me conformo con eso- Explicó Miku con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-¡Lo sabia!, ¡Soy perfecta para dar sobrenombres!- Dijo emocionada.

-No creo que debas sentirte orgullosa de eso Rin, no creo que sea bueno poner sobrenombres- Le dijo Miku tratando de calmar a Rin.

-¡Esperen!- Ordenó Len atrayendo toda la atención- ¿Cómo es que llegamos a este tema?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-Si quieres te lo recuerdo…- Propuso Rin con algo de fastidio.

-No es necesario- Dijo Len-…Tienes serios problemas de personalidad- Susurró Len para si mismo, por suerte ninguna lo escuchó. La verdad, Rin tiene unos cambios muy repentinos de emociones, en un segundo pasa de alegre a enojada o aburrida, lo cual le parecía muy extraño a Len, ya que no sabia que un ser humano pudiera cambiar así de rápido.

Después de eso Rin y Miku continuaron observando el cuadro en silencio, Len las observaba a ellas y de vez en cuando miraba el cuadro. Todo estaba en silencio, por suerte ninguna persona parecía estar cerca.

-Len…- Nombró Rin atrayendo la atención del rubio-… ¿Cuándo iremos a la playa?-Preguntó Rin en un tono serio sin dejar de mirar el cuadro. Miku volteó a ver a su amiga con algo de preocupación.

-Cuando quieras, no tengo problema con ir a la playa- Respondió tranquilamente.

Rin solo sonrió ante aquella respuesta, pero no del todo alegre.

-¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿Quieres ir ahora?- Preguntó Len curiosamente.

-No, no todavía- Respondió Rin, esta seguía contemplando el cuadro frente a ella. Miku dirigió su mirada nuevamente al cuadro. Parecían estar interesadas en la antigua foto.

Pasaron diez minutos ahí, Len comenzaba a aburrirse, pero sus amigas parecían estar entretenidas.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el reino vecino?- Propuso Len mientras suplicaba mentalmente para que estas dijeran "Sí".

-¡Sí!, ¡Un paseo!- Dijeron las dos en unísono, estas dejaron de prestarle atención a la fotografía y comenzaron a saltar alegremente.

-¡Vamos a preparar algo para el camino!- Ordenó Miku.

-Bien, yo las espero en la entrada mientras ustedes…- Fue interrumpido ya que sintió como Rin lo jalaba en dirección a la cocina.

-Nada de "Ustedes", ¡Tu también prepararas algo de comer!- Ordenó Miku siguiendo a Rin y Len. Este solo se rindió, sabía que no podría hacer nada si la comida estaba involucrada en el tema.

Al llegar a la cocina, prepararon unos sándwich de contenidos algo extraños, no faltaba el sándwich de puerro, naranja o banana; definitivamente estas tres personas tenían unos gustos de comida realmente extraños. Pero claro que no harían solo de eso, también habían unos de jamón o atún.

-¡Todo listo!- Indicó Miku. Los tres habían preparado treinta y nueve sándwich, diez de naranja, diez de puerro, diez de banana, cinco de jamón y cuatro de atún. Estos miraron la gran montaña con una gotita de sudor en la nuca con una pose de heroica.

-Miku… ¿En donde llevaremos todo eso?- Preguntó Rin sin mover ni un musculo.

-Realmente no lo se- Respondió Miku.

-¿De quien fue la idea de hacer muchos?- Preguntó Len. Este y Rin miraron acosadoramente a Miku. Esta solo comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

-C-cierto, Rin porque tuviste esa idea- Respondió nerviosa Miku tratando de echarle la culpa a Rin.

-Todos sabemos de quien fue la idea- Dijo Rin sin dejar de mirar a Miku fijamente.

-Solo envuelvan en papel algunos sándwiches y métanlos en una bolsa- Dijo Len mirando esta vez la montaña de sándwiches.

-¿Qué tal si descartamos los de banana y los de atún?- Propuso Miku.

-Apoyo tu sugerencia- Dijo Rin.

-Y yo estoy en contra- Dijo Len fingiendo estar enfadado y con su mano derecha alzada.

-Esta bien- Respondieron Rin y Miku en unísono.

-Mmm… yo propongo que…- Len hizo una pausa-… Nos llevemos todos menos los sándwiches de naranja y puerro- Dijo Len poniéndose firme, pero solo recibió miradas de rechazo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- Gritó Rin, esta tomó un sándwich de jamón y se lo lanzó en la cara del rubio- Len, ¡Nunca subestimes el poder del sándwich de naranja!

-¡Ni el de puerro!- Dijo Miku. Len solo se quitó el jamón de la cara y tomó el pan que había caído en el suelo.

-¿Era necesario lanzarme esto?- Preguntó Len tranquilamente, pero aun así se escuchaba enfadado.

-Yo creo que sí- Se excusó Rin- Solo observa- Rin tomó otro sándwich, pero esta vez de banana; lanzó el sándwich en dirección a Len, pero cuando soltó el sándwich, se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Desde la puerta apareció una mujer madura, de cabello rosa; esta llevaba puesta una armadura, pero no estaba armada. Esta mujer corrió rápidamente en dirección a Len, este solo levantó sus brazos hacia su rostro para protegerse del proyectil que le lanzó Rin, Miku observó a la mujer que entró rápidamente a la cocina. La peli-rosa se ubicó frente a Len extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado. Finalmente el sándwich de banana cayó en el pecho de la mujer frente al rubio el cual solo observó asombrado a su protectora. Rin tenía su brazo extendido como si se hubiera congelado al ver a la mujer, Miku miraba impresionada, pero muy dentro de ella, estaba riéndose a carcajadas. La mujer volteó a ver a Len si mover su cuerpo.

-¿Esta bien, Len-sama?- Preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, pero no era necesario actuar así, Luka- Respondió Len. Luka volteó a ver a las dos inmóviles chicas.

-¿Por qué has lanzado eso?- Preguntó Luka seriamente, Rin sintió un escalofrió.

-Porque... porque…- Pensó en una excusa rápida-… ¿Por qué sí?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No debiste hacer eso, Len-sama puede mandarte directamente a la guillotina por tu falta de respeto- Dijo Luka sacando un pañuelo de su armadura y limpiándose los restos del sándwich. Rin y Miku perdieron todo temor hacia ella y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas; Luka miró confundida a Len.

-Déjalo así, siempre son infantiles, aunque no del todo- Explicó Len restándole.

-¿Por qué deja que hagan ese tipo de cosas?- Preguntó Luka confundida.

-Por qué quiero que se diviertan- Respondió Len alegremente, pero esta respuesta solo confundió más a la peli-rosa.

-¿Pero no se supone que deben trabajar?

-Se supone, pero es divertido estar con ellas- Respondió Len mientras observaba a sus amigas, estar abrazaban a si mismas ya que les empezaba a doler el estomago.

-Veo que sí- Comentó Luka con una amable sonrisa, al igual que Len observando a Rin y a Miku. Después de unos segundos Rin y Miku lograron parar de reír y se pusieron firmes.

-Perdón, Len-sama- Se disculpó Rin tratando de sonar respetuosa.

-Rin, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que me tratan como cualquier persona- Dijo Len.

-Es algo obvio, deben ser mas cuidadosas para que no las descubran- Dijo Luka, su tono de voz era muy amable, así que Rin y Miku tomaron mucha confianza.

-Por cierto, ¡Soy Rin!, ¡Mucho gusto!- Se presentó Rin alegremente.

-Y yo soy Miku, ¡Mucho gusto!- Repitió Miku.

-Mucho gusto, soy Luka Megurine, les haré un trato…- Rin y Miku pusieron atención. Luka sonrió-… Ustedes pueden llamarme solo "Luka" y yo solo las llamaré por su nombre- Propuso. Rin y Miku sonrieron divertidamente.

-¡Hecho!- Respondieron en unísono.

-Luka, ¿Por qué viniste a la cocina?- Preguntó Len.

-Me ordenaron buscar algo de comida, veo que tienen mucha- Dijo Luka mirando la gran montaña de sándwiches.

-Bueno, toma los sándwiches que quieras, nos sobran muchos- Dijo Miku. Luka se dirigió hacia los sándwiches para tomar algunos.

-¿Puedo llevarme todos los de atún?- Preguntó con algo de saliva escurriéndose por su labio con una mirada de ilusión.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Miku.

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo antes de salir?- Le preguntó Rin a Len.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Van a salir?- Preguntó Luka con un sándwich en la mano.

-Tengo pensado visitar el palacio de Kaito- Respondió- Hace mucho que me esta invitando.

-¿Eh?, Tu dijiste que era un paseo- Dijo Rin confundida.

-Sí, pero, ¿No quieren visitar el palacio de Kaito?

-Mmm… pensándolo bien, nunca hemos ido a su palacio, me parece interesante- Dijo Rin pensativa- Tal vez tenga una colección secreta de…- Rin murmuró lo ultimo, aunque la ultima frase la decía para ella misma. Todos lograron escuchar lo que dijo excepto la última palabra. Rin se sonrojo al tratar de deducir los libros que tendría Kaito.

-¿Quieren que los escolte?, es un largo viaje, así que no pasará nada si voy con ustedes- Propuso Luka, esta estaba comenzando a comer el tercer sándwich de atún.

-Esta bien- Respondió Len.

-Esperen un momento- Rin atrajo la atención de todos- Tengo dos preguntas, la primera, ¿Luka, eres un soldado o algo así? Y la segunda, ¿Qué tan lejos queda el palacio de Kaito?- Preguntó Rin.

-Sí, soy una guerrera, según el general una de las mejores, pero no creo que es la gran cosa- Respondió Luka- Y para tu segunda pregunta, el reino Azul queda muy distante a este, ya que esta al otro lado del mar, por lo que debemos tomar un carruaje hasta un muelle y desde ahí tomar un barco. Si no tenemos ningún retraso llegaremos aproximadamente en seis horas- Explicó Luka.

-Mmm…- Rin se puso pensativa. Len tomó un vaso y le echó agua para después empezar a beberla. Miku solo siguió comiendo su sándwich de puerro-… Entonces eres… una "Guerrera macha vikinga"- Preguntó Rin. Len inmediatamente escupió el agua y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Miku miró a Rin como si esta tuviera toda la razón. Luka solo puso una cara de "¿WTF?".

-¿"Guerrera macha vikinga"?- Repitió Luka.

-Sí, eres una guerrera, supuse que eras fuerte como un macho y solo quise decir vikinga- Explicó Rin, esta hizo una pose que decía "Solo a mi se me ocurriría una cosa así" y tenia mucha razón. Len logró controlar su risa.

-Rin, ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro que se te ocurren ese tipo de cosas?- Preguntó Len sonriendo alegremente.

-Todos nos preguntamos eso, Len…- Respondió Miku mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin, para luego sobarla. Luego de eso se escuchó la risa de Luka, esto hizo que todos pusieran atención en ella.

-Jajaja, debo admitirlo…- Luka hizo una pose con la mano alzada haciendo creer que tenia una espada en esta, de la nada apareció una caja y puso su pie derecho sobre la caja-… ¡Estoy totalmente orgullosa de ser una Guerrera macha vikinga!- Dijo con energía, Rin y Miku le siguieron el juego y lanzaron pequeños pétalos de rosas para disimular la escena.

-Bueno, cambiando el tema, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ahora?, seguramente Kaito nos debe estar esperando. Según él, siempre espera por mi visita, pero creo que ahora espera por nuestra visita- Dijo Len. Luka, Rin y Miku dejaron de jugar y tomaron los sándwiches, Miku contó el número de sándwiches que quedaban, eran aproximadamente diecinueve.

-Esperen, ¿Creen que con esto sobreviviremos seis horas?- Preguntó Miku preocupada.

-Tardaremos aproximadamente dos horas para llegar al muelle, será suficiente, además en el barco hay comida; descuiden no se morirán de hambre- Tranquilizó Len a Miku.

Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos de silencio en la habitación.

-Luka, ¿No crees que seria mejor ir con nosotros a divertirse que hacer tu trabajo?- Preguntó Rin rompiendo el silencio.

-Es verdad, Luka, no necesariamente debes hacer tu trabajo, así que diviértete con nosotros- Dijo Len con una gran sonrisa; Luka sonrió feliz. Aun que Luka debía servir al reino, principalmente al rey; Len, Rin y Miku, querían que la peli-rosa fuera con ellos como una amiga, no querían divertirse sin ella.

-¡Me parece bien!- Afirmó.

-¡Bien!, ahora guardemos los sándwiches de una vez y vámonos- Ordenó Len.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron en unísono las tres chicas.

-Iré a ordenar un carruaje. Espérenme en la sala- Dicho eso Len salió de la cocina.

Caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada del palacio para ahí pedir el carruaje. Al llegar, Len divisó una docena guardias, dos de ellos estaban en la entrada del palacio y los otros estaban patrullando la zona. Se dirigió hacia los guardias de la entrada; cada vez que se acercaba a ellos podía notar que estos se comenzaron a sentir nerviosos. Se ubicó frente a uno de los dos guardias.

-Necesito un carruaje para ir al muelle, quiero que lo preparen lo más rápido posible- Ordenó Len seriamente, pero no amenazante.

-¡Como usted ordene!- Respondió el guardia.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y fue a acatar la orden de Len, este solo se retiró y fue hacia la sala en donde debían estar esperándolo. Cruzó algunos pasillos para llegar hasta puerta de la sala. Abrió la puerta y solo divisó a Luka en la habitación, estaba sentada en uno de los sofás que se encontraban en esta, Luka volteó a ver a Len que seguía buscando con la mirada a sus amigas desde la puerta.

-¿Dónde están Rin y Miku?- Preguntó Len dejando de buscar para mirar a Luka.

-Dijeron que irían a buscar algo para no aburrirse en el camino y que no tardarían mucho- Respondió Luka.

-Conociéndolas, creo que tardaran mas de lo que dijeron- Dijo Len para si mismo en voz alta; Luka se puso curiosa por aquel comentario.

-Len-sama, ¿Desde cuando Rin y Miku trabajan y tienen mucha confianza en ti?- Preguntó curiosamente. Len tomó asiento en el sofá frente a Luka.

-Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo; nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños y luego nos separamos y hace no mucho tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar, pero tuvieron que empezar a trabajar como sirvientas y es por eso que nos tenemos mucha confianza, realmente me gusta mucho mas así, ya que así es mas divertido- Explicó Len alegremente. Luka escuchaba atentamente a Len.

-Así que es por eso- Susurró Luka- Entonces, ¿Son amigos desde la infancia?- Preguntó Luka.

-Mmm… creo que sí y no, ya que cuando cumplí cinco años tuvimos alguno problemas, así que no nos dejaron volver a jugar. Es algo confuso, ni yo estoy seguro de eso- Respondió Len esta vez sonriendo tristemente. Luka notó el gesto de Len, así que decidió no preguntar más.

Luka y Len conversaron sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurría hasta que llegaron Rin y Miku. Rin llevaba cuatro libros en sus brazos y Miku llevaba tres más.

-Estos son los mejores libros que tenemos, o al menos para nosotras- Dijo Miku.

-Bien, estamos listas- Dijo Rin.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación para ir hacia la entrada del palacio, el camino hacia la entrada fue agradable, todos hablaban alegremente. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada, miraron a su alrededor y lograron localizar el carruaje. Se dirigieron a este. Como todos observaban al príncipe, Rin, Miku y Luka decidieron dejar subir a Len primero.

Len entendió por qué sus compañeras no subían antes que él, así que para no parecer idiota, se subió rápidamente al carruaje, se sentó al lado de la ventana para observar. Luka subió después del rubio, Miku después de esta y finalmente Rin. Miku se sentó frente a Len para estar junto a la ventana, Luka se sentó en el otro extremo del asiento en el que estaba Len y Rin frente a Luka; prácticamente todos se sentaron junto a la ventana.

-Si quieren leer algo, solo tomen un libro- Ofreció Rin.

-También pueden leer los míos- Ofreció Miku.

-Oh, gracias- Dijo Luka mientras tomaba dos libros, tomó dos libros de Miku y uno de Rin.

-Entonces yo leeré este- Dijo Miku tomando su otro libro. Len observó que libros quedaban, solo estaban disponibles los de Rin. Esta tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo.

-Mmm…- Exclamó Len, estaba observando los tres libros frente a él, uno de ellos llamó su atención. No tenía titulo y era completamente negro, contempló la portada unos segundos; cuando se decidió por leerlo, abrió lentamente el libro, pero antes de que pudiera leer algo, una mano le arrebató el texto; levantó su mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

-Este todavía no lo leo, así que mejor lo comienzo a leer ahora. Toma este- Rin extendió el libro que estaba leyendo- Si no quieres leer cosas que te incomoden, debes saltarte los capítulos tres, seis, siete, once…- Rin iba a continuar, pero Len la interrumpió.

-Solo dime que capítulos puedo leer, estoy seguro que hay menos capítulos sin ese tipo de cosas- Respondió Len burlonamente, pero Rin solo parecía estar seria y su rostro decía "No dejaré que leas este libro". Tenía el libro entre sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, eso daba a entender que protegería el libro.

-Mejor, solo léelo, creo que ya debes aprender sobre estos temas- Dijo Rin, esta vez solo abrió el libro entre sus brazos y comenzó a leerlo, pero con rapidez, ya había leído su contenido muchas veces. Antes, solo usó una excusa para que Len no leyera aquel libro. Su más grande tesoro.

Len comenzó a leer el libro que le entregó Rin. Los primeros capítulos parecían normales en una historia, pero al llegar al tercero, pudo notar que había ciertas insinuaciones, aun así continuó leyéndolo. Pasaron los minutos, todo estaba en silencio, pero solo se lograba escuchar los pasos de los caballos que movían el carruaje. Luka terminó de leer el primer libro, era demasiado corto, o al menos para ella sí; tomó el otro libro de Miku y comenzó a leerlo, Luka prefirió dejar el libro de Rin para el final, por alguna razón presentía que seria mejor hacerlo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos sacaban algunos de los sándwiches que habían preparado, al menos eran los suficientes para no tener hambre. Miku comió todos sus sándwiches de puerro, Rin los de naranjas y algunos de jamón, Len los de bananas y Luka comió los sándwiches de atún que le quedaban y terminó por comer los otros de jamón.

Después de terminar los sándwiches, Miku cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado de ella, acomodó su cabeza de manera que pudiera ver por la ventana mientras estaba apoyada en el asiento; luego de unos minutos de observar por la ventana, se quedó dormida. Len ya empezaba sentir curiosidad por el libro que estaba leyendo, se veía totalmente interesado, Rin al notar esto de Len, se rio de manera que nadie la escuchara para no llamar la atención, por suerte nadie la escuchó. Luka se quedó dormida con el libro de Miku abierto, parecía estar muy tranquila. Rin cerró su libro y lo puso atrás entre su espalda y el respaldo del asiento, para que así nadie tomara y leyera su libro; aunque Miku ya lo había leído, no quería que nadie más que ellas dos supiera de qué se trata. Finalmente Rin se quedó dormidas como Miku y Luka.

Luego de un rato, el carruaje se detuvo, el rubio escuchó que el súbdito que manejaba el carruaje le decía respetuosamente que ya habían llegado al muelle. Len levantó su mirada para observar a sus compañeras, se dio cuenta que las tres estaban durmiendo, así que cerró su libro y se levantó de su asiento para despertar a sus amigas. Se dirigió hacia Luka ya que estaba mucho mas cerca que Rin y Miku.

-Luka…- Le dio leves empujones. Luka despertó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Len-sama?- Preguntó algo dormida.

-Ya llegamos, prepárate- Ordenó tranquilamente.

-Esta bien- Luka se levantó con algo de pereza y salió del carruaje para caminar un poco, no sin antes tomar los tres libros que quería leer.

Len se dirigió hacia Rin para despertarla, aunque se quedó unos segundos mirándola, no era momento para eso.

-Rin, despierta…- Dijo dándole pequeños empujones. No hubo respuesta- Rin, ya llegamos, despierta…- Al igual que antes no hubo respuesta. Len sabía que si lo seguía intentando de esa manera no despertaría, así que decidió usar algo más efectivo. Tomó uno de los libros junto a Rin y golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rin despertase, esta dio un salto cuando Len la golpeó con el libro, ya que fue totalmente sorpresivo para ella, la rubia llevó una de sus manos al lugar en el que Len la había golpeado. Rin miró de izquierda a derecha, pero se detuvo al ver a Len frente a ella con un libro en la mano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó algo confundida.

-Porque es la única forma de despertarte, por cierto, ya llegamos- Explicó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Puedo despertar de otras formas…- Se quejó Rin mientras salía del carruaje aun con la mano en la cabeza y usando su otra mano para llevar sus libros.

Ahora solo faltaba una sola persona a la cual despertar. Len se dirigió hacia Miku.

Tomó su hombro y comenzó a dar pequeños empujones.

-Miku, despierta…- Dijo Len. Miku se movió un poco para acomodarse, al parecer se estaba comenzando a despertar- Miku, ya llegamos…- Dijo Len. Miku abrió lentamente sus ojos, y vio a Len frente a ella. Este quitó su mano del hombro de Miku.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Ya llegamos, vamos- Ordenó Len, este tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, salió del carruaje y unos segundos después salió Miku con su libro.

-Bien, creo que es por aquí- Dijo Luka señalando un camino. El carruaje comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria para volver al palacio.

-¿Por qué no preguntamos a ese señor de ahí?- Preguntó Miku señalando a un hombre sentado en una banca que se encontraba ahí.

-Entonces vamos- Dijo Len.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hombre sentado en la banca, este levantó la mirada y observó a los cuatro jóvenes que se le acercaban. Los cuatro se sintieron incomodos mientras caminaban en dirección a ese hombre, ya que este los observaba; sentían que querían llegar lo más rápido posible hacia él para dejar de sentir esa incomodidad.

Luego de unos segundos, se detuvieron frente al hombre, este solo miraba confundido a los cuatro jóvenes y tal parece que no había reconocido a Len.

-Disculpe, nos puede decir ¿Donde están los barcos?- Preguntó Luka amablemente.

-¿Los barcos?, oh sí, están por allá, deben seguir derecho por ahí…- Señalo un camino-… Y virar hacia la izquierda, eso es todo- Contestó amablemente.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradeció Miku alegremente, el hombre al ver a la chica, sonrió alegremente.

-De nada…- Respondió. Rin miró curiosamente al hombre.

Luego comenzaron a caminar en dirección al camina antes señalado, lograban ver que en el horizonte se lograba ver el mar. Los cuatro iban hablando divertida y agradablemente mientras caminaban, debes en cuando se caía un libro y por alguna razón Len terminaba levantándolo, después de unos minutos este llevaba en sus brazos cuatro libros. Viraron hacia la izquierda como les habían indicado y lograron ver una gran cantidad de barcos, al igual que personas.

-Len…- Mencionó Rin- ¿Cuál es el barco que debemos abordar?- Preguntó Rin sorprendida por la cantidad de barcos.

-Sinceramente, no lo se- Respondió al igual que Rin, sorprendido.

-¿Qué tal si preguntamos?- Propuso Luka.

-Tardaremos un buen rato en encontrarlo, pero creo que seria lo mas efectivo- Respondió Len.

Se dirigieron al primer barco que vieron, había unas cuantas personas cerca del barco, así que decidieron preguntarle a alguno de ellos. Len se acercó a un hombre, este estaba llevando un saco de al parecer (por el olor) pescado.

-Disculpe, ¿Este es el barco en dirección al reino Azul?- Le preguntó al hombre.

-¿Eh?, no, unos metros más allá están esos tipos de barcos, aquí solo están los de pesca- Respondió el hombre. Ante tal respuesta, Luka, Rin y Miku pusieron cara de "¿Y ahora nos lo dicen?". Len solo agradeció la información y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los otros barcos.

Caminaron hasta donde les dijo el hombre, parecía ser verdad lo que dijo, ya que los barcos no parecían ser de pesca. Había cinco barcos, fueron a preguntar al primero, ese se dirigía a una isla no muy lejana; continuaron con el segundo, este se dirigía al reino Rojo, Len recordó instintivamente a Teto por alguna razón; el tercero y cuarto se dirigían a otros reinos, pero no al reino Azul, seguramente el quito debía ser. Ya algo cansados de preguntar, fueron a preguntar solo para confirmar si ese era el barco en dirección a su destino.

-Disculpe, ¿Este barco se dirige al reino Azul?- Preguntó Len, este se sintió raro al preguntar, ya que había preguntado lo mismo en los otros barcos.

-Oh, se equivocan, este no es el barco. Me comentaron que ese barco se retrasó, pero ya no debe tardar- Los cuatro se sintieron repentinamente fastidiados- Debe estar aquí alrededor de una hora- Eso solo hizo mas grande el fastidio de los otros. Len hizo una forzosa sonrisa para responder.

-Gracias- Dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero el hombre al que le habían preguntado se sintió como si fuera a estar en peligro.

-Ya debemos partir, mejor voy a abordar el barco- Dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista de los cuatro jóvenes, este entro al barco para evitar algún estallido de ira.

Ninguno se movió, pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio; hasta que Rin y Miku decidieron hablar.

-Tenemos hambre- Dijeron en unísono, al parecer ya no parecían estar fastidiadas.

-¿Qué tal si comemos pescado?- Preguntó Len, este trató de calmarse.

-Pescado…- Murmuró Luka, esta comenzó a sonreír alegremente- Aprovechemos que estamos aquí y comamos algo.

-Bien, vamos, creo que por ahí podemos comer algo- Señaló Len ya tranquilo, un lugar frente a ellos.

Los cuatro comieron en el lugar que señaló Len, al menos en eso no se equivocaron. Luka fue la que ordenó una mayor cantidad de pescado, los demás solo comieron lo justo para quedar satisfechos; los cuatro conversaban alegremente, de vez en cuando volteaban a ver si había llegado el barco que debían abordar. Se empezaba a oscurecer y comenzaba a haber menos gente en los alrededores.

Finalmente terminaron de comer, cuando voltearon a ver en dirección a los barcos solo habían dos. Se acercaron a estos.

-¿Este es el barco en dirección al reino Azul?- Preguntó Len repentinamente sin siquiera llamar la atención antes.

-¿Reino Azul?, si este es, nos disculpamos por la tardanza…- Dijo uno de los hombres que estaba frente a ellos.

-Gracias…- Dijeron Rin y Miku, llorando de alivio con las manos entrelazadas.

-Por cierto, hay habitaciones preparadas para que pasen la noche ahí, no creo que lleguemos ahora mismo, así que descansen- Dijo algo extrañado por el comportamiento de Rin y Miku.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Len alegremente.

Los cuatro abordaron rápidamente el barco, se fueron directamente hacia las habitaciones para descansar, cada uno tenia su propia habitación. Y sobre los libros, los cuatro decidieron dejarlos en la habitación de Miku, esta trató de reclamar pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

Finalmente todos comenzaron a dormir, todo estaba en silencio, aunque fue algo incomodo ya que el barco se tambaleaba.

Durante la noche Len despertó por el movimiento, estaba muy oscuro, pero no le importó; se levantó para pasear uno rato. Salió de su habitación y se topó con un pasillo oscuro, comenzó a caminar tratando de no caer por el movimiento del barco; hasta que finalmente logró subir hasta la cubierta del barco, había pequeños faroles iluminando la zona. Se quedó quieto en su lugar, escuchó las olas del mar, era realmente relajante. Se quedó así unos minutos hasta que escuchó unos murmullos.

-…Con vivos colores, en cuanto a hierbajos lamentables alrededor, ah, se hicieron nutritivos y ahora se descomponen. La tirana princesa se encontró en amor. Se enamoró del hombre de azul del otro lado del mar…- Len escuchó atentamente. La voz cantaba, tranquila y suavemente. Len comenzó a caminar en dirección a la proa del barco, el canto se fue haciendo cada vez más audible-…Sin embargo, su amor a primera vista fue esa mujer de verde del país vecino…- Len logró ver a Rin apoyada en el soporte del barco observando el oscuro mar. Los pasos del rubio comenzaron a ser audibles, esto provocó que Rin dejara de cantar y volteara a ver sorprendida a Len.

-Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora y que es lo que cantabas?- Preguntó Len ubicándose junto a Rin. Esta solo bajo la mirada hacia el mar.

-La verdad, no lo se, solo quería estar aquí y lo que cantaba era una canción, ¿Qué más se podría cantar que una canción?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-No me refiero a eso, quería saber como se llama la canción.

-No tiene nombre- Respondió sin dejar de observar el mar.

-¿Eh?, Entonces, ¿Tú la creaste?- Preguntó confundido.

-No, solo cantaba algo…- Respondió algo triste.

-¿Y en donde la escuchaste?- Continuó interrogando.

-Len…- Mencionó Rin-… Es solo una canción, no es una maldición- Dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Esta bien, pero ¿Puedes cantarla una vez mas?- Preguntó Len amablemente. Rin volteó a mirar a Len. Rin parecía estar completamente seria.

-Tal vez en otro momento…- Respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Len trató de detenerla, pero no logró moverse; algo raro le pasaba a Rin, parecía no ser la de siempre. El rubio decidió volver a su habitación para tratar de dormir, al parecer aun le quedaba tiempo para descansar.

Al llegar a su habitación sencillamente se recostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos. Después de unos minutos logró dormir, al parecer el pequeño paseo le sirvió de algo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya que tarde mucho...

Y sobre lo de "Guerrera macha vikinga", creo que lo escuché en alguna parte pero no lo recuerdo -.-, repentinamente se me ocurrió escribir eso pero estoy segura de que lo escuché en alguna parte.

Mmm... creo que cambiare algo el resumen, es que, no me siento conforme, no explica mucho u.u

**(Hablare de lo que hice toda la semana, así que si no quieres leer como me distraje y ese tipo de cosas, te sugiero saltar lo siguiente). **Tuve que estudiar mucho esta semana, ya que estoy segura que sera una gran guerra entre los alumnos y los profesores la proxima semana, espero sobrevivir con buenas notas. Repentinamente me dieron ganas de ver algun anime de los que dejé pendiente hace mucho tiempo, así que empece a ver Skip Beat y logré llegar hasta el capítulo 22, estoy llegando al final... aunque no quiero que termine TT-TT, me encantó sobre todo el tipo de comedia que tiene xD y repentinamente me dieron ganas de ver otra vez Toradora, me ENCANTA ese anime, lo he visto muchas (muuuuuchas) veces; jejeje... y creo que con eso me explicó el por que me distraje. Recuerdo que tambien les mostré a mis amigas el fandub de Akira de la cancion soundless voice; segun ellas les encanto y me obligaron a escribir la letra, me pareció bien escribirles la letra pero fue una mala idea... ¡tuve que escribirlas 6 veces...! porque se les perdia la hoja en donde la habia escrito o se les rompía o lo que sea; ademas de que cuando terminaba de escribirla me obligaban a escucharlas cantar, realmente fue una mala idea e.é, y lo mismo pasó con el fandub de servant of evil.

**Uf... si leiste eso, creo que realmente no tenias nada que hacer ._. Dije muchas cosas que no tenian nada que ver con la historia, pero mi ocio me ganó.**

Yuki Kagamin3: Pues sí, me distraigo facilmente, por eso cuando estoy escuchando musica y voy a leer algun fic, miró el reproductor algo triste y preguntandome el porque no puedo, pero al final pulso pausa y leo como si nada xD. ¿Cinderella Another Story? ¡NO LA HE ESCUCHADO!, tengo que buscarla y ¡escucharla!, creí que solo existia Romeo y Cinderella. La verdad no se si hacer que Rin y Kaito corrompan a Len y a Miku, pero la verdad no estaria mal... creo que necesito mas pervertidos xD, aunque no se que es lo que hacer para el proximo capitulo ñ-ñU. Creo... que he tardado demasiado...

Lily-chan: Gracias por dejar un review. Los pervertidos de Rin y Kaito... espero que hagan de las suyas xD, realmente para mi fue como una iluminacion esa escena :D, ¡jaja... me imaginé la escena xD!; bueno, Rin al parecer no puede controlar sus hemorragias, terminará ensuciando todo a su paso. Jejejeje, no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando lei "pero no a lo loco", no me imagino a una persona viviendo una vida loca. Perdón si he tardado mucho con este capitulo, tengo que estudiar mucho, la proxima semana estoy segura que me quedaré sin inspiracion, ya que tengo un examen cada día, ni siquiera dejan algun dia para estudiar el proximo examen u3u.

SakuraCardStar: Gracias por dejar tu review. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, pero otras que sí, aunque creo que Rin estaba destinada a una vida de perversion xD y ¡Ahora irán a visitar a Kaito!, ¡Es hora de la perversion! ok no, pero ya pensaré en algo xD. Aunque Teto es algo... cofcofmolestacofcof y acosadora con Len... emm... no se que decir sobre eso -.-U, solo que aunque es todo eso y más es una "niña bien", como dicen por ahí :3.

¡Bien!, creo que eso es todo, ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews!, ¡Gracias a ustedes he logrado tener 21 reviews!, me siento tan alegre :D, y perdónenme por tardar mucho pero me distraje y todo eso...

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! (Espero no tardar demasiado -.-U...)


	8. Visitando al pervertido

¡El octavo capítulo!

He sobrevivido a las primeras cuatro batallas (al decir "batallas", me refiero a los exámenes). Creo que al igual que el capitulo anterior he tardado mucho TT^TT, lo lamento.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

-¡Len!, ¡Despierta!- Se escuchó en toda la habitación, tal vez en todo el barco. Len se asustó por aquel grito y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó alarmado. Miku suspiró.

-Al fin despertaste, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en la noche?, ¿No pudiste dormir?- Dijo con algo de fastidio. Miku estaba junto a la cama de Len.

-Espera, ¿No hay ninguna emergencia?- Preguntó Len.

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues, porque, tu estabas gritando como loca "Len, despierta", eso me hizo creer que era una emergencia- Respondió Len, este usó un tono de voz agudo cuando dijo "Len, despierta" tratando de imitar la voz de Miku, pero estaba obvio que no consiguió imitar la voz de Miku.

-Es que, no despertabas, así que me aburrí de hacerlo tranquilamente. Además ya se acabó mi paciencia- Se excusó sacando su lengua de forma burlona. Len examinó el cuarto, algo faltaba ahí.

-Miku, ¿Dónde esta Rin?- Preguntó mirando por todas partes.

-Debe estar dormida, no la e visto por ninguna parte y no he ido a su habitación- Respondió- Por cierto, ya llegamos, Luka nos esta esperando.

-Esta bien.

Miku salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Luego de unos segundos, Miku se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rin; golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se asomó aun sin abrir la puerta completamente; Rin estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, esta vez las sabanas estaban bien acomodadas, al parecer Rin durmió cómodamente. Miku se acercó hacia la cama.

-Rin, ya llegamos…- Dijo empujándola levemente, pero no hubo respuesta- Rin, si no te levantas ahora, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas- Le advirtió Miku con un tono de voz serio y algo diabólico. Rin mientras dormía sintió un escalofrío, esto hizo que Rin despertara pero no abrió sus ojos; entonces recordó que cuando sentía esos tipos de escalofríos, significaba que si no hacia o respondía algo le pasaría algo muy malo. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos, miró por todos lados y encontró a Miku, esta tenía una amable sonrisa, pero eso no significaba que todo iba a estar bien.

-Perdón Miku, ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó tímidamente aun recostada en la cama.

-Ya llegamos prepárate- Le ordenó- Luka nos esta esperando en la cubierta- Dijo Miku mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación para salir. Rin suspiró.

-Me pregunto…- Se sentó sobre su cama y bajo su mirada- ¿Dónde tendrá Kaito los libros que necesito?- Se preguntó a si misma.

Rin se levantó y miró su cuerpo; durmió con el traje de sirvienta puesto; se arregló el cabello, como siempre se puso su lazo blanco. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco; al llegar se encontró con sus amigos y con algunos tripulantes del barco. Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia Miku, esta cargaba unos libros, Len cargaba el resto. La rubia tomó dos de sus libros y observó como los tripulantes colocaban una escalera entre el barco y el muelle. Ya puesta la escalera los cuatro bajaron, estaban conversando alegremente. Al bajar se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, entonces se comenzaron a preocupar.

-Len, ¿Sabes donde esta el palacio de Kaito?- Preguntó Rin.

-No…- Respondió preocupado. Segundos después un carruaje apareció frente a ellos, del carruaje salió Kaito totalmente alegre, con un helado en su mano izquierda.

-¡Hola!, Sabía que algún día vendrían- Dijo Kaito alegremente.

-Kaito, ¿Cómo supiste que vendríamos justo ahora?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-La verdad, no lo se, solo presentí- Respondió mientras comía algo de helado.

-Kaito, necesito tu colección secreta- Dijo Rin ubicándose frente a Kaito.

-Entonces, tendrás que adivinar donde los escondo- Respondió Kaito para después reírse de forma pervertida- Vamos, suban al carruaje- Dijo Kaito de una forma caballerosa. Kaito se percató de que había una persona que aun no conocía. Se acercó a Luka para saludarla, pero mientras se acercaba a esta, no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo; Kaito se dejó la mirada clavada en el pecho de Luka- H-hola, señorita, ¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo comenzando a sudar sin dejar de mirar a Luka.

-Me llamo Luka. Es un gusto estar ante el príncipe del reino Azul- Se presentó Luka respetuosamente. Rin repentinamente apareció detrás del hombro de Kaito, se asomó desde su hombro de manera que Luka solo pudiera ver parte de su rostro.

-Kaito, me he dado cuenta que cuando saludabas a Luka la mirabas fijamente a los "Ojos"- Comentó Rin sarcásticamente de manera tranquila. Kaito escuchó el comentario y desvió la mirada hacia el carruaje, pero mientras volteaba a mirar se topó con la mirada de Miku, la cual lo observaba con una mirada que decía "¿Cuál es tu excusa?".

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos…- Dijo Kaito nervioso al entender el significado de la mirada de Miku.

Los cinco subieron al carruaje, en el camino iban conversando alegremente, Rin y Kaito como siempre hablaban de cosas pervertidas, pero bajaban la voz de vez en cuando. Mientras tanto los otros tres hablaban de un tema inocente comparado con el de los otros dos. Len de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Rin, cada vez que la miraba ella estaba con una gran sonrisa… cuanto daría el por que esa sonrisa fuera solo para él, era un deseo egoísta, pero no le importaba. Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo, Kaito anunció que ya habían llegado. Los cinco bajaron del carruaje. Al bajar lograron apreciar un gran jardín y en medio de este estaba la entrada del palacio. Kaito abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar.

Se encontraron con un gran pasillo decorado con un gran color azul. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para apreciar el pasillo detalladamente, era realmente hermoso el pasillo, a pesar de que solo era un simple pasillo, estaba realmente detallado.

-¡Genial!, Kaito, ¿Tu hiciste esto?- Preguntó Rin emocionada mirando a Kaito como si fuera un experto.

-¿Eh?, La verdad no, yo quería un tapizado de helados por todos lados- Respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca. Rin solo respondió con un pequeño "Ya veo".

-Por cierto Kaito, ¿Tienes algo divertido preparado?- Preguntó Miku curiosamente, esa pregunta hizo que Kaito se quedara paralizado; este realmente no había planeado nada, o al menos eso quería que creyeran. Luego de esa pregunta solo se quedaron todos en silencio.

-¿Quieren bañarse?, he construido unas aguas termales, son realmente buenas- Anunció Kaito rompiendo el silencio, esto atrajo la atención de todos.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron en unísono Rin y Miku.

-Claro- Dijo Luka.

-¿Aguas termales?- Preguntó Len confundido.

-Es como un baño, pero entre mucha gente- Respondió Kaito, este ya se había terminado su helado.

-Me parece bien- Respondió Len.

-Síganme- Dijo Kaito, este comenzó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, mientras los otros lo seguían; Len y Luka iban caminando tranquilamente, Rin y Miku iban saltando de la alegría.

Kaito sonrió, pero no de alegría, sino que sonrió juguetonamente. Mientras caminaban, los invitados estaban observan los adornos del pasillo, hasta que Kaito se detuvo frente a dos puertas.

-Bien, este es el de las chicas y este el de los chicos- Señaló las puertas.

-¿Eh?, ¿Tenemos que separarnos?- Preguntó Len algo decepcionado, tenia que entrar solo con Kaito.

-Len, ¿Acaso quieres bañarte con nosotras?, estaríamos los cuatro desnudos- Respondió Rin comenzando a reír, Kaito, Miku y Luka comenzaron a reír igual que Rin; Len solo se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Esta bien, ya que eres inocente…- Dijo Miku.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Len alterándose.

-Esperen, yo también soy inocente- Dijo Kaito, al parecer también quería bañarse con ellos.

-Es broma, nos vemos- Dijo Rin. En ese momento las tres chicas entraron al baño que les correspondía, en cambio los dos chicos solo se quedaron mirando la puerta del baño.

-Kaito, creo que será aburrido- Dijo Len.

-No lo creas, tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Kaito, este solo entró al baño de los chicos. Len suspiró.

**En el baño de las chicas.**

Estas se estaban desvistiendo, mientras conversaban alegremente. El baño era como una gran piscina, claro que estaba una gran nube de vapor ya que el agua estaba caliente, el baño era completamente blanco y en las paredes había pequeños detalles de color azul; esto le llamó la atención a Rin, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Rin y Miku miraban atentamente mientras Luka se quitaba la ropa, esta solo se puso incomoda.

-Emm… Rin, Miku, ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Luka solo con la ropa interior puesta.

-Nada…- Respondieron las dos. Las dos miraban fijamente el pecho de Luka, después dirigieron sus miradas hacia sus propios pechos… había mucha diferencia.

Rin se acercó hacia Luka, esta solo miraba curiosa a Rin. La rubia se inclinó hacia los pechos de Luka y los miró fijamente.

-Rin, ¿Segura que no sucede algo?- Preguntó Luka con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Cómo haces que crezcan así?- Preguntó Rin.

-¡¿Eh?- Exclamó Luka dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo también quiero saber como- Dijo Miku ubicándose junto a Rin.

-N-no hago nada en especial…- Respondió- Mejor disfrutemos el baño…- Dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

-Esta bien- Dijeron Rin y Miku.

Las tres continuaron desvistiéndose hasta quedar completamente desnudas. Rin y Miku se lanzaron hacia la gran bañera, Luka solo caminó tranquilamente.

-Esto es realmente relajante…- Dijo Rin hundiéndose en el agua. Las otras dos no tardaron en hacerlo.

-Tienes razón…- Dijeron Miku y Luka.

Estaban conversando relajadamente, pero Rin sentía algo familiar en aquel lugar, aun así no le prestó atención.

-Por cierto, Rin, Miku, ¿Qué planean hacer en el futuro?- Preguntó animadamente Luka, pero aun así las otras dos se pusieron serias.

-Mmm… no podemos decírtelo- Respondió Miku.

-¿Por qué?- Volvió a preguntar Luka esta vez seria.

-No sabemos con certeza, pero…- Habló Rin pero no logró completar la frase, nadie la interrumpió, ella solo se detuvo.

-¿"Pero…"?- Repitió Luka.

- Si te lo decimos, no puedes contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Len- Dijo Miku totalmente seria.

-Esta bien- Respondió Luka.

-Después de cumplir una promesa que hemos hecho entre Miku, Len y yo, debemos…- Rin siguió explicando lo que harán, a ninguna de las dos les gustaban la idea, pero debían hacerlo.

-Entiendo…- Dijo Luka al escuchar todo el relato.

-Ahora, el problema es como decírselo a Len- Dijo Miku con algo de fastidio.

-¿No creen que deben decírselo?, he notado el gran cambio de humor de Len-sama- Dijo Luka en un tono triste.

-Déjanos eso a nosotras, no te preocupes- La animó Rin.

-Cambiando el tema… ¿Cuál es tu secreto para que crezcan así?- Preguntó Miku acercándose poco a poco a Luka, esta solo miró a Miku con una cara de "No te acerques".

-No nos has respondido- Dijo Rin, esta al igual que su amiga se acercó poco a poco a Luka.

Luka se levantó y comenzó a correr por el agua, esta corría algo lento ya que es difícil correr en el agua. Rin y Miku corrían tras ella tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡Dinos tu secreto!- Gritó Miku.

-¡Por favor!- Gritó Rin. Unos segundos después, se escuchó un ruido extraño, era como un si alguien se resbalara y callera fuertemente en el suelo, aun así no prestaron atención.

Rin volteó a ver a la pared y se encontró con la pared blanca, pero los pequeños detalles de esta no eran de color azul, ahora eran de color rojo. Entonces Rin recordó algo, ese algo era por qué ese lugar le parecía tan familiar. La rubia dejó de correr y con un rostro que reflejaba vergüenza miró a sus amigas.

-¡Miku!, ¡Luka!- Las llamó, por el tono que usó, las otras pensaron que era algo importante- Acérquense- Les ordenó, estas obedecieron algo confundidas.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- Preguntó Luka.

-Cúbranse con esas toallas, ¡Rápido!- Ordenó Rin, esta y sus amigas cubrieron sus cuerpos con las toallas.

-¿Por qué quieres que hagamos esto?- Preguntó Miku confundida. Rin solo ignoró la pregunta.

-Todo estaba en tu plan, ¿Verdad?, es por eso que construiste esto; debo admitirlo… eres un genio- Dijo Rin con una mirada desafiante. Luka y Miku solo miraban a Rin realmente confundidas.

**En el baño de los chicos.**

-Kaito, creo que será aburrido- Dijo Len.

-No lo creas, tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Kaito, este solo entró al baño de los chicos. Len suspiró.

-¿Cuál es tu sorpresa?- Preguntó Len en un tono aburrido.

-Ya lo veras, supondré que te gusta Rin, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kaito en un tono de burla.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Preguntó Len desviando la mirada, este esta notablemente sonrojado.

-Vamos Len, no debes avergonzarte de eso- Le dijo Kaito animadamente- Será mejor que disfrutemos.

Kaito y Len comenzaron a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Len entró tranquilamente a la gran bañera y se sentó; Kaito saltó a la bañera, esto provocó que algo de agua callera en la cara de Len.

-¿Ahora me dirás cual es tu sorpresa?- Preguntó Len aburrido.

-Si tú insistes, pero no puedes retractarte una vez pongamos en marcha mi plan- Advirtió Kaito.

-Esta bien, con tal de que sea divertido…- Respondió con simpleza.

-Será muy divertido- Aseguró con un tono de voz pervertido, esto alarmó a Len.

Kaito se dirigió a una blanca pared, esta tenía unos detalles en azul, pero Kaito presionó un poco la pared y los detalles tomaron un color rojo; Kaito puso su rostro frente a uno de los puntos rojos. Len observó a Kaito como si fuera un gran idiota, debía admitirlo, no era muy cómodo tener a Kaito dándote la espalda, completamente desnudo, no era una buena vista.

-Kaito, ¿Qué haces?- Decidió preguntarle.

-No hables, ven y observa- Dijo bajando la voz.

-¿Quieres que mire la pared de cerca?- Le preguntó en un tono desinteresado.

-Solo ven y observa uno de los agujeros- Respondió Kaito. Len se preguntó a si mismo "¿Agujeros?". Finalmente caminó hasta estar junto a Kaito, se inclinó hacia la pared y buscó un agujero; logró encontrar algo, el agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para tener una clara vista del lugar.

Len observó aquella habitación, era completamente blanca, había mucho vapor, seguramente era un baño. Len pensó un momento, esa pared era la que dividía el baño de chicas con el de chicos; eso significaba que esa habitación era el baño en donde se encontraban Luka, Miku y Rin. Y si ese era el baño, debían estar desnudas y si estaban desnudas Kaito y él las estaban espiando, si eran descubiertos seguramente los golpearían. Len comenzó a deducir todo eso, pero luego siguió observando a través del agujero, aunque había mucho vapor lograba ver algo; logró ver la gran bañera, pero no podía ver mas que eso.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, Kaito y Len también permanecieron en silencio. Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por una pregunta que llamó la atención de los dos.

-… ¿Cuál es tu secreto para que crezcan así?- Se escuchó la voz de Miku, también se lograba escuchar que esta se movía, ya que al parecer se estaba desplazando por el agua.

-No nos has respondido- Se escuchó esta vez la voz de Rin, al igual que Miku se lograba escuchar como se desplazaba por el agua.

Luego de eso se escuchó como alguien se levantaba repentinamente y comenzaba a correr, al parecer desesperadamente. En menos de unos segundos se escuchó que otras dos personas comenzaban a correr.

-¡Dinos tu secreto!- Gritó Miku. Len y Kaito lograron ver las siluetas de Luka, Miku y Rin. Se percataron que estaban corriendo, al parecer Rin y Miku estaban persiguiendo a Luka. Mientras miraban la persecución a través del agujero, se dieron cuenta que las chicas comenzaron a acercarse, de manera que les permitía observar mejor. Len comenzó a ver atentamente la silueta de Rin, tratando de divisar su cuerpo, pero el vapor era un obstáculo, este no les permitía ver claramente.

-¡Por favor!- Grito Rin.

En ese momento las tres pasaron frente a la pared en donde Len y Kaito estaban espiando. Len logró ver el muslo de Rin, apenas vio eso, se hecho para atrás completamente rojo; Len se hizo para atrás bruscamente haciendo que este callera el en suelo del baño. Kaito observó con gran detalle la escena que pasó frente a su s ojos, o más bien su ojo, ya que solo lograba ver con uno; en ese momento comenzó a sangrarle la nariz, este se hizo para atrás cuidadosamente.

Luego de unos segundos de lo ocurrido, Len y Kaito escucharon la voz de Rin mencionando "¡Miku!, ¡Luka!". Escucharon que las mencionadas decían algo pero no lograron entender las palabras. Len y Kaito se pegaron en la pared tratando de escuchar algo pero sin mirar a través de los agujeros. Escucharon que Rin murmuraba algo.

-… ¡Rápido!- Lograron entender.

Después de eso escucharon otros murmullos pero no pudieron entender lo que decían. Kaito entró a la gran bañera para relajarse un momento, Len poco segundos después entró. Los dos se sentaron en lugares diferentes pero lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar.

-Te dije que seria divertido- Comentó Kaito con los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en el calor del agua.

Len no respondió, solo recordó lo que había visto del cuerpo de Rin, hubiera deseado ver más, pero se acobardó; aun así se sonrojó al recordarlo. Len mantenía su mirada al agua mientras comenzaba a suspirar.

-¿No crees que no fue correcto lo que hicimos?- Preguntó Len volteando a mirar a Kaito, este solo seguía en la misma posición que antes.

-¿No crees que fue divertido?- Respondió con una pregunta.

-Kaito, realmente eres un pervertido…- Comentó Len mirando el techo.

-Admítelo…- Le ordenó Kaito, este se hundió mas en el agua.

-No seré un pervertido como tu…- Dijo Len con un tono de voz decidido.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Ofreció Kaito mirando a Len burlonamente.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué hay si yo gano?- Preguntó mirando desafiante a Kaito.

-Si tu ganas, haré una cosa por ti, lo que tu quieras- Dijo Kaito- Si yo gano, me darás helado gratis- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Kaito… siempre que me vienes a visitar te doy helado, no te he cobrado nunca- Dijo Len con un tono de voz como si eso fuera lo mas estúpido.

-Pero no te podrás quejar.

-Esta bien, trato hecho- Len y Kaito tomaron sus manos en señal de que habían cerrado su trato.

-¿No crees que debemos salir?, ya hemos estado aquí alrededor de una hora- Propuso Kaito.

-Tiene razón, las chicas nos deben estar esperando.

Len y Kaito se levantaron del agua y se dirigieron en donde se encontraban unas toallas; se secaron con estas y luego se vistieron con la misma ropa. Salieron tranquilamente del baño, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con las tres chicas con los brazos cruzados, estaban sonriendo y las tres tenían una notable vena en la frente, lo que daba señal a que debían estar enfadadas.

-Kaito, me puedes explicar por qué usaste la técnica del libro "Aquella situación"- Dijo Rin totalmente seria y mirando con gran ira, las otras dos también miraban así a Kaito y a Len. Estos solo dieron un paso hacia atrás, los dos comenzaron a asustarse.

-¿D-de qué ha-hablas Rin?- Preguntó Kaito mirando hacia su derecha mientras hacia su vía de escape.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, fue en el capítulo cuatro, es exactamente el capítulo en que las chicas se bañan juntas y los chicos las espían- Rin estaba completamente enojada, aunque por fuera su rostro estuviera serio, se podía sentir su ira. Kaito al escuchar a Rin, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero para su mala suerte se topó con la pared, Len al igual que Kaito dio unos pasos atrás.

-Kaito…- Mencionó Miku, esta sonrió inocentemente, parecía estar calmada; Kaito volteó a mirar a Miku, esta cambió su expresión a una que le decía que estaba sedienta de sangre- ¿Por qué no nos explicas por que el baño tenía pequeños agujeros en la pared?

-¿E-eso?, Ah, es porque… porque…- Volteó a ver a Len, este estaba mirándolo fijamente como si le estuviera suplicando que inventara alguna excusa- Len, ¿Por qué no se los explicas tú?

-¡Este no es mi palacio!- Grito Len algo asustado.

-Kaito-sama, ¿No tiene ninguna excusa?- Preguntó Luka, esta tenía una mirada totalmente sería.

-No…- Respondió con simpleza, sabía que ya lo habían atrapado. Miku, Rin y Luka sonrieron malévolamente. Se comenzaron a acercar a los dos chicos lentamente, estos solo miraban horrorizados como se estaban acercando a ellos.

Miku tomó el cuello de Kaito y lo miró fija y malévolamente.

-Kaito, dime, ¿Qué viste?- Preguntó Miku tratando de sonar amable.

-N-nada…- Respondió tartamudeando.

-Por cierto, Len…- Rin tomó a Len, al igual que Miku desde su cuello-… Tú también viste, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó de la misma forma que Miku.

-No vi nada, solo vi tu muslo…- Respondió suplicante, pero para Rin, Len vio demasiado- ¿R-Rin?

-¿Mi muslo?- Preguntó para confirmar.

-S-sí- Asintió.

-Len-sama, estoy muy decepcionada de ti- Dijo Luka, esta solo estaba de brazos cruzados. Len volteó a mirar a Luka suplicante, pero esta solo rechazó su suplica.

-¡Len!- Gritó Rin furiosa, con toda su fuerza golpeó a Len en la mejilla, no fue una bofetada sino un puñetazo. Len cayó en el suelo y prefirió quedarse ahí, recostado en el suelo.

-¡Kaito!- Gritó Miku al igual que Rin, furiosa. Le dio un puñetazo a Kaito en la mejilla, este cayó en el suelo junto a Len.

-¡No me arrepiento!- Gritó Kaito con seguridad. Al gritar eso le salió una venita en la frente a Rin y a Miku. Estas se lanzaron sobre los dos chicos y comenzaron a darles buenos golpes; aunque solo Kaito no se arrepentía, a Len también lo golpearon.

-¡Y porque me golpean a mí!- Gritó Len tratando de escapar.

-¡Porque sí!- Gritaron en unísono Rin y Miku.

Luka solo se quedó observando divertida la escena.

Después de unos minutos de golpes y gritos, Rin y Miku se cansaron de golpearlos, ya se habían desquitado y estaban satisfechas. Se levantaron del suelo y se cruzaron de brazos. Kaito y Len tenían chichones, un ojo morado, tal vez huesos rotos y sus mejillas estaban hinchadas.

-¡Eso es por espiarnos!- Dijo Miku.

-¡No quiero que se repita!- Dijo Rin.

-Esta bien…- Dijeron Len y Kaito, aun tirados en el suelo.

-Oh, con el ejercicio de hace un momento me dio mucha hambre- Dijo Miku esta vez alegre, mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- Preguntó Kaito aun tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

-¿No hay ningún plan pervertido detrás de eso?- Preguntó Miku mirando sospechosamente a Kaito.

-Tranquila, solo era eso- Respondió. Len y Kaito se levantaron del suelo, algo adoloridos.

-Por cierto, Kaito, ¿Me puedes prestar unos libros?- Preguntó Rin. Kaito volteó a ver a Rin.

-Claro que sí, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca?- Ofreció.

-Esta bien.

-Chicos, el comedor no queda muy lejos, deben seguir derecho hasta que se encuentren con la puerta numero siete- Indicó Kaito- Estaremos ahí en quince minutos, ordenen lo que quieran.

-Nos vemos- Dijeron Len, Miku y Luka.

Kaito y Rin se dirigieron al lado opuesto al que iban sus amigos. Iban en completo silencio. Rin miraba el pasillo para distraerse un rato, Kaito solo se concentraba en guiar a Rin.

-Oye Kaito, ¿Qué piensas de Miku?- Preguntó Rin, esta comenzaba a sospechar de la relación que tenían Kaito y Miku.

-Bueno, pienso que muy infantil…- Comentó Kaito. Esa respuesta no dejó a Rin satisfecha.

-¿No piensas que es linda y esas cosas?- Preguntó tratando de sonar inocente.

-Rin, se lo que tratas de hacer…- Dijo Kaito captando el plan de su amiga-… Pero, sí, es linda- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡Bien!, ese es el primer paso para una buena relación- Dijo Rin alegremente.

-Como digas- Dijo Kaito sin darle mucho interés.

Kaito se detuvo y abrió una puerta que estaba a su lado derecho; hizo un gesto para que Rin entrara antes que él. Rin entró seguida de Kaito. Dentro había una gran cantidad de grandes repisas completamente llenas de libros, de todo tipo.

-Llévate los libros que quieras, yo esperaré aquí- Le dijo Kaito sonriendo amablemente. Rin asintió y se adentró en una de las filas.

Caminó lentamente mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha los libros, algunos libros parecían interesantes, pero no era el que buscaba; sabía muy bien lo que quería. Buscó en algunos pasillos hasta que encontró uno, tomó el libro y lo abrazó estrechándolo en su pecho. Rin se dirigió hacia Kaito, este seguía parado en la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Encontraste un libro interesante?- Preguntó curioso, leyó la portada del libro que Rin tenía en sus brazos- ¿Quieres aprender de historia o algo así?- Preguntó confundido por la elección de Rin.

-No, solo quiero saber o mas bien confirmar algo- Respondió sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Solo quieres llevarte ese libro?

-Sí.

Kaito y Rin salieron de la habitación y rápidamente se dirigieron al comedor, no querían hacer esperar a sus amigos. Caminaron mientras hablaban alegremente, aunque más de una vez hablaron de cosas pervertidas. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Kaito la abrió e invitó a Rin para que esta entrara primera, Rin solo entró encontrándose con Miku, Luka y Len hablando agradablemente, los tres estaban comiendo helado. Los tres voltearon a mirar a Rin y a Kaito, estos saludaron y se sentaron en la gran mesa.

-¿Por qué ordenaron helado?- Preguntó Rin curiosamente.

-Porque Kaito solo tenía helado en el menú- Respondieron los tres en unísono, su tono de voz sonaba a aburrido.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Rin con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Kaito, el invierno esta cerca, ¿Qué comerás si solo tienes helado?- Preguntó Len.

-Todo esta planeado- Respondió confiado de su plan. Rin y Kaito ordenaron sus helados.

Los cinco comieron sus helados mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera y así pasaron el tiempo. Después de un rato, Len volteó a ver un reloj que se encontraba en la habitación, era tarde, debían regresar.

-Rin, Miku, Luka, es hora de irnos- Anunció Len.

-¿Eh?, pero si no estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo- Dijo Miku.

-Pensándolo bien, nos tardamos más en venir aquí…- Comentó Rin. Aun así Miku y Rin fueron ignoradas.

-Bien, fue divertido, hay un barco preparado para que vuelvan a su reino; esta vez no habrá ningún retraso- Dijo Kaito. Rin y Miku se rindieron, sabían que las iban a ignorar, así que guardaron silencio- Los acompañaré hasta el muelle.

-Vamos, tomen sus libros.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal del palacio, no sin antes buscar sus libros. Salieron del palacio y se encontraron con el carruaje, al parecer estaba preparado. Subieron al carruaje y conversaron durante el viaje, no tardaron mucho en llegar al muelle.

Kaito les señaló el barco que el mismo preparó para ellos. Se despidieron de este y subieron al barco. No era muy tarde, así que llegarían a su reino cuando comenzara a oscurecerse. Los cuatro conversaron tranquilamente en la cubierta del barco; al pasar los minutos se quedaron en completo silencio sin ningún tema del que hablar, Rin y Miku se recostaron en el piso y se tomaron una siesta; Len observó el mar y Luka comenzó a leer los libros que tenia pendiente.

Y así pasaron las horas. Finalmente llegaron al muelle, Len despertó a Rin y a Miku, estas estaban algo dormidas y sus pasos eran algo torpes, pero lograron despertarse completamente, tomaron sus libros y bajaron del barco.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar en donde se bajaron del carruaje. Al llegar a ese lugar esperaron unos minutos y el carruaje apareció nuevamente. Subieron al carruaje, el camino fue silencioso, estaban cansados; aunque no hicieron muchas cosas, el viaje era algo estresante.

Pasaron los minutos y el carruaje se detuvo. Se escuchó la voz del conductor que anunciaba que ya habían llegado.

-Ya llegamos…- Murmuró Len.

Los cuatro bajaron del carruaje. Se encontraban en el jardín de la entrada del palacio.

-Len-sama, Rin, Miku, debo ir a entrenar, no veremos en otra ocasión…- Se despidió Luka-… Fue muy divertido.

-Hasta luego, Luka- Se despidió Rin amablemente.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió Miku con el mismo tono de voz que Rin.

-Adiós, espero puedas divertirte con nosotros de nuevo- Se despidió Len. Luka sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer de la vista de los otros tres.

-Ya es tarde…- Dijo Rin, al terminar de decir eso bostezó-… Iré a dormir.

-Yo también- Dijo Miku.

-Las acompañaré hasta sus cuartos- Dijo Len con una amable sonrisa. Rin y Miku asintieron.

Los tres entraron al palacio, en silencio caminaron hasta la habitación de Miku, ya que esta estaba mucho más cerca que la de Rin. Al llegar a la habitación de Miku se despidieron, esta parecía estar completamente cansada, así que apenas entró se lanzó a si misma hacia su cama y comenzó a dormir. Rin y Len al ver eso rieron unos segundos.

Los rubios ahora se dirigieron a la habitación de Rin, al igual que antes estaban en silencio. Caminaron y caminaron hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Rin. Los dos entraron en la habitación, por alguna razón Len se quedó ahí en la entrada, Rin se dirigió hacia su escritorio para dejar sus libros; luego de eso, se dirigió hacia el borde de su cama, se sentó sobre esta. Observó a Len y este la observó a ella, los dos se miraban con una cara de tranquilidad.

Luego de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas, Len se acercó a Rin lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, esta no dejaba de mirarlo a lo ojos. Len se inclinó hacia Rin, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cama para no caerse encima de Rin. Esta solo pudo inclinarse hacia atrás, pero sin recostarse por completo mientras usaba sus codos para mantenerse. No dejó de observar a Len.

El rubio comenzó a inclinarse cada vez más hacia Rin, esta tuvo que recostarse completamente. Len estaba completamente serio, mirándola fijamente. Len comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Rin, esta miraba algo nerviosa a Len; pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Rin.

-No, por favor…- Susurró Rin.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Len con un tono serio pero al igual que Rin, lo susurró. Rin desvió su mirada, no sabia como responder.

-Por que…- Realmente no quería decírselo. Rin nuevamente miró los ojos de Len, en sus ojos podía ver como estaba realmente, confundido, triste y ¿Suplicante?, ¿Por qué estaría suplicantes?

Len, al no recibir una respuesta de ella, se acercó lentamente a su rostro, comenzando a sentir su respiración. Rin se rindió, entrecerró sus ojos; dejaría que nuevamente pasara, ya que años atrás ella misma lo besó. Estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, pero escucharon una campanada. Len se detuvo al escucharla, esperó algún otro sonido; se escuchó otra campanada. El rubio comenzó a suplicar que no sonara una tercera campanada. Lamentablemente sonó la tercera campanada.

Len se levantó bruscamente de la cama, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Rin al ver que Len se levantó, se sentó sobre su cama volviendo a la posición de antes, pero esta vez con una cara de confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre Len?- Preguntó Rin confundida.

-Rin, quédate aquí y no salgas por ningún motivo. Yo volveré después de un rato- Dijo Len, parecía tener prisa.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con un pasillo completamente oscuro. Len miró la habitación de Rin de izquierda a derecha, luego miró a Rin.

-¿Tienes un farol?- Preguntó Len completamente serio.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Rin.

-No vez lo oscuro que esta- Respondió señalando el oscuro pasillo frente a él.

-Eso ya lo se…- Dijo algo enojada-… Pero, ¿Que es lo que esta pasado?

-Solo quédate aquí.

-Dímelo o no te entregaré el farol- Dijo Rin seria. Len suspiró.

-Bien, tu ganas…- Rin sonrió satisfecha- Recuerdas las campanadas, eso es un tipo de anuncio; si es una campanada, es una convocatoria para todo el reino, si son dos campanadas, significa que hay un intruso en el palacio, si son tres, significa que hay un intruso realmente peligroso- Explicó Len.

-Entonces…- Dijo Rin preocupada.

-Sí- Respondió Len- Ahora entrégame el farol- Ordenó. Rin sacó el farol, este estaba bajo su cama, se levantó y caminó hacia Len para entregarle el farol.

-Toma…- Rin extendió el farol hacia Len, este tomó el farol.

Len encendió el farol, cuando estaba decidido a investigar sobre el intruso, algo lo detuvo; la mano de Rin lo tenía fuertemente agarrado. Len miró su muñeca en donde Rin lo había atrapado y levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de Rin, este reflejaba decisión.

-Déjame ir contigo…- Ordenó Rin con un tono de voz serio.

* * *

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, mmm... no se que decir, cada vez que no se que decir escribo "dsadsadsa", creo que ya lo notaron ñ-ñ.

Yuki Kagamin3: Gracias por dejar un review :3, mmm... tampoco habia escuchado esa, pero cuando la escuche... emm... pues me gusto tanto que lloré (no lo pude evitar), fue inevitable Q.Q ¡Kaito esta comenzando a corromper a Len! xD, tal vez tendrá repercusiones en el futuro. Sobre eso... ¡Claro que sí! *extiende su mano hacia el cielo*.

Lily-chan: Te agradezco por dejar un review :D, Kaito siempre tan pervertido... ¡Digo! ¡Divertido!, bueno, creo que con los golpes que le han dado Rin y Miku no creo que las vuelva a espiar. Por ahora habrán pequeñas señales pero a medida que avance la historia se sabrá la verdad.

SakuraCardStar: ¡Gracias por el review! :3, hasta ahora no he necesitado a Teto (ni yo se cuando aparecerá). Soundless Voice... cantada... por Len... en español? ¡¿Donde?, ¡¿Como?, ¡¿Cuando?, ¿Enserio?, ¡Necesito buscarla!, debe ser un milagro :'D

Trataré de escribir mas rápido si se me es posible, aunque ya terminé cuatro exámenes...

Bueno, dejen sus reviews y... no se.

Les agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este capítulo y a las personas que dejen reviews :3

¡Nos vemos!


	9. ¿Como ha sucedido esto?

"Tienes que ver School Days" decían... "Es una buena comedia" decían...

Ok, he tardado mucho con este capítulo, pero tuve que hacer algo que debo dejar entre mi familia, amigos y yo. Y no, no es porque estuve viendo School Days.

En fin, aquí esta el noveno capítulo :D y no se que más decir...

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

-Déjame ir contigo…- Ordenó Rin con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Estas loca?, hay un posible asesino merodeando por el palacio, quédate aquí y no salgas- Ordenó Len aun mas serio que Rin. Este estaba dispuesto a irse pero Rin lo agarró mucho más fuerte.

Len volteó a mirar a Rin, iba a volver a reclamarle que se quedara ahí, pero al voltearse, Rin estaba cabizbaja, lo suficiente como para que Len no lograra ver su rostro.

-Por favor…- Susurró, su voz sonaba como si estuviera asustada-… No me dejes sola- Suplicó. Len no pudo decir "No", ya que Rin sonaba asustada, no era normal en ella estar así de asustada-… Además, ¿Qué harías entra y me asesinaran?- Agregó.

-Esta bien, pero deberás hacer lo que yo diga, sin excusas- Dijo Len mientras sentía que Rin soltaba su muñeca.

-Gracias…- Susurró Rin aun sin mostrar su rostro.

Rin abrazó el brazo de Len tratando de estar lo mas apegada a él posible. Len levantó el farol de manera que iluminara el camino, pero el farol solo iluminaba aproximadamente dos metros. Los dos rubios tragaron saliva al ver cuanto alcanzaba a iluminar el farol; comenzaron a caminar lentamente tratando de no provocar ningún ruido. Pasaron unos segundos y comenzaron a preocuparse por los otros habitantes del palacio.

-Len, vamos a buscar a Miku- Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que Len lograra escucharla.

-Esta bien- Asintió Len.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Miku, cautelosamente, para alertarse de cualquier ruido ajeno a ellos. A medida que avanzaban lograron escuchar el choque de unas espadas, lo cual significaba que estaban luchando, Rin y Len se detuvieron para seguir escuchando. Luego de unos segundos se escuchó un gemido de dolor, era una voz algo ronca, por lo que se podría decir que ese gemido fue el de un hombre. Después de aquello, todo fue un gran silencio. Continuaron su marcha hacia la habitación de Miku.

No faltaba mucho, pero tampoco faltaba poco; eso comenzaba a desesperar a los dos rubios, la oscuridad los ponía demasiado tensos. Len a medida que avanzaba lograba sentir como Rin temblaba, logró sentir su miedo; aunque debía admitir que también tenía miedo, era inevitable, estar en un palacio totalmente oscuro, solo con un farol y con un intruso peligroso suelto, no era algo que pudiera disfrutarse.

Len comenzaba a desear que se escuchara la campanada que anunciara que el intruso había sido eliminado, pero nunca llegó.

Pasaron ocho minutos y los dos rubios se encontraban frente a la puerta de Miku, no querían golpear la puerta, ya que el intruso podría tener a Miku secuestrada o algo así, y golpear la puerta lo alarmaría. Rin comenzó a observar el rostro de Len, este parecía estar asustado, pero a la vez parecía tener valor; al lograr notar eso, Rin bajó su mirada hacia el suelo, ella quería tener mucho más valor, a pesar de ser alegre, era algo miedosa y cobarde.

-Rin…- La mencionada miró a Len-… necesito mi brazo para abrir la puerta- Comentó Len. Rin soltó el brazo de Len pero con su mano derecha se aferró a la ropa de él.

El rubio puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, lentamente lo giró y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Len se asomó sin abrir la puerta completamente. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, estuvo unos segundos sin mover ningún musculo, no parecía haber nadie, así que abrió completamente la puerta y levantó el farol de manera que iluminara la habitación. Los rubios lograron ver a Miku completamente dormida, lo cual impresionó algo a Len, ¿Cómo puede dormir tranquilamente sin que las fuertes campanadas la despertara?, Len rápidamente se acercó a Miku y trató de despertarla; Rin cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro para que nadie entrara.

-Miku, despierta- Susurró Len dándole pequeños empujones. Esta solo murmuró algo como "ñam, ñam, no quiero".

Len ya comenzaba a desesperarse, había un asesino suelto y Miku se quedaba dormida tranquilamente. El rubio simplemente tomó las sabanas y las lanzó hacia atrás, esto hizo que las sabanas cayeran al suelo, Miku sintió el repentino cambio de temperatura, ya que estaba durmiendo cálidamente y luego sintió una gran brisa de aire completamente helada. Rin se sorprendió unos segundos por la actitud de Len, estaba notablemente desesperado.

Miku abrió lentamente sus ojos, levantó unos centímetros su cabeza para ver lo que sucedía; notó que las sabanas de su cama estaban tiradas en el suelo, observó a Len unos segundos.

-¿Sucede algo, Len?- Preguntó algo dormida, ya que no lograba despertarse por completo. El rostro de Len ya no mostraba desesperación, sino preocupación.

-Miku, no te alteres cuando te lo diga- Dijo tranquilamente. Miku se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Len- Al parecer, hay un intruso realmente peligroso rondando por el palacio, así que…- No logró continuar ya que Miku gritó de horror completamente asustada.

Rin corrió rápidamente hacia Miku, se subió sobre la cama de esta y tapó la boca de Miku con la mano.

-Shh, no grites- Susurró Rin detrás de Miku. Esta asintió.

Rin quitó su mano de la boca de Miku, esta parecía estar calmada, pero aun así asustada.

-¿Qué hacemos, Len?- Preguntó Miku con una voz temerosa.

-Ustedes se quedaran aquí y yo iré a averiguar de quien se trata- Dijo Len, su tono de voz era completamente serio.

-No, yo iré contigo- Dijo Rin decidida.

-No, tú te quedaras aquí, y no cambiaré de opinión. Además, no estarás sola, Miku te estará acompañando- Dijo tratando de convencerla.

-Pero…

-Dije que no- Repuso Len.

Rin bajó su mirada al suelo, Miku solo la abrazó. Len observó un momento a sus amigas, quería que estuvieran a salvo, que nadie les hiciera daño, quería… quería protegerlas.

-Pónganle el seguro a la puerta hasta que yo vuelva- Ordenó Len. Este encendió dos velas de la habitación para mantenerla iluminada. Tomó el farol, observó, tal vez por última vez a sus amigas, estas todavía estaban en la misma posición.

Finalmente abrió la puerta, salió de esta y la cerró. Levantó el farol para iluminar el oscuro pasillo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Mientras caminaba lograba escuchar quejidos de dolor, aun así no se detuvo, pero caminó con más cautela.

Unos segundos después, no logró escuchar absolutamente nada. Bajó su mirada un momento, el que ya no hubiera ningún quejido o gemido, significaba que la persona ya había muerto; pero lo que más le molestaba era que esos quejidos eran de sus guardias, eran los quejidos de dolor de una de las personas que le servía con gran lealtad. Sintió una gran impotencia de aquel hecho.

Caminó dos metros y logró ver un charco de sangre en el suelo. Len se alertó, se pegó a la pared para cuidar su espalda y desde ahí comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente tratando de mirar desde el lado izquierdo hasta el lado derecho. A medida que avanzaba logró ver un cadáver en el suelo sobre el charco de sangre, efectivamente era uno de sus guardias, ya que traiga puesta la armadura de su reino.

Se acercó al cadáver para comprobar si aun estaba vivo, dejó el farol en el suelo y se arrodilló. Tomó su mano y desde la muñeca trató de sentir su pulso, lamentablemente no lo tenía; el cuerpo aun seguía cálido, lo que significaba que murió hace menos de una hora. Esa debía ser la persona que se quejaba hace unos minutos.

Len logró ver una profunda herida en una parte del tórax. Observó alrededor del guardia, había un escudo y una espada tirada en el suelo. Len tomó la espada, nunca había tomado una espada de verdad, él solo entrenaba con las espadas de madera para no lastimarse o lastimar a alguien; la espada era realmente pesada. La funda de la espada estaba en la cintura del cadáver, no quiso ni siquiera intentar sacar la funda, ya que podría hacer mucho ruido y eso seguro lo pondría en peligro.

Tomó el farol con la mano izquierda y empuñó la espada en su mano derecha. Alzó el farol para iluminar el pasillo y continuó caminando.

Len tenía como objetivo encontrar a su madre para llevarla al cuarto en donde se encontraban Rin y Miku. Solo deseaba que su madre estuviera a salvo, ya que desde pequeño, Len comenzó a odiar a su padre por aquel incidente.

Caminó en dirección hacia la habitación de sus padres, seguramente debían estar ahí. Mientras caminaba logró escuchar como chocaban unas espadas, seguramente unos metros más adelante de él. Apresuró su paso y al iluminar el caminó logró ver como uno de sus guardias era asesinado por un hombre totalmente desconocido. Len dejó el farol rápidamente en el suelo tratando de que no se rompiera y se puso a la defensiva, tomó la espada con sus dos manos para tratar de mover ágilmente su arma. El rubio examinó a su contrincante.

No lograba ver ni una pequeña parte de su piel, ya que estaba completamente cubierto de un traje negro con una capa del mismo color, con eso puesto en la oscuridad nadie podría notarlo si este se mantenía en completo silencio. Tenía una mascara que era realmente parecida a las del teatro, pero era una mascara que mostraba tristeza; su cabello no era visible, ya que tenía una capucha, esta estaba unida con la capa.

El desconocido movió la espada desde su lado izquierdo superior hasta el derecho inferior; luego repitió el mismo proceso pero esta vez movió la espada desde el lado derecho superior hasta el lado izquierdo inferior. Esto era una señal de que iba a asesinar a Len. El desconocido se puso en una extraña posición de combate; a diferencia de Len, el sujeto empuñaba su espada con una mano, lo que indicaba que estaba acostumbrado al peso de una espada.

Len apretó con sus dos manos el mango de su espada, sabía que esto no era una práctica o un entrenamiento, era vivir o morir. Los dos esperaron algún movimiento del otro, pero ninguno tomó la iniciativa. Len solo trataba de encontrar los ojos a través de la mascara, en cambio, el desconocido miraba fijamente los ojos del rubio; lograba encontrar determinación, pero también miedo.

Finalmente Len tomó la iniciativa, respiró profundamente y corrió hacia el sujeto. Len levantó su espada para dar su primer ataque; la levantó de tal manera que la espada quedaba sobre su cabeza; este movimiento desprotegía su cuerpo, lamentablemente era un blanco fácil. El desconocido avanzó hacia Len antes de que este pudiera bajar su espada para su ataque; el sujeto quedó frente al desprotegido torso de Len, pero no quería asesinarlo… no ahora. Con el mango de la espada golpeó con fuerza el estomago de Len, este lanzó un quejido y cayó al suelo retrocediendo unos centímetros, ese golpe lo dejó sin aire. El sujeto retrocedió unos pasos y se puso nuevamente en guardia. Len sostuvo la espada con su mano izquierda y uso su mano derecha para sobarse el estomago tratando de calmar el dolor y recuperar oxigeno.

-¿Qué pasa?, no puedes perder así de fácil…- Dijo el sujeto, por su tono de voz parecía ser un "él"-… ¿O sí?- Preguntó burlonamente.

-Claro que no- Respondió Len con una mirada y tono de voz desafiante, aun en el suelo con su mano en el estomago. Respiró profundamente, se levantó como pudo y levantó su guardia.

Len nuevamente comenzó a atacar pero esta vez tratando de no desproteger alguna zona de su cuerpo. Atacó de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, en diagonal, etc. Aun así, el desconocido lograba esquivar cada ataque, no atacó, simplemente esperó. Los ataques de Len eran algo lentos, era notable su falta de experiencia. Luego de una gran cantidad de ataques fallidos, el rubio retrocedió y trató de recuperar oxigeno. El sujeto solo se mantuvo en su lugar mirando fijamente a Len; este se dio cuenta de algo, su enemigo no lo atacaba, simplemente esquivaba y observaba, ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando?

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Len simplemente dejando la batalla de lado para dialogar.

-¿Yo?, nada- Respondió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Len fastidiado por aquella respuesta.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

-Porque quiero una explicación, tú has matado a los guardias; no creo que mates porque quieres hacerlo y ya, ¿O sí?- Dijo Len mientras miraba mucho mas desafiante a la persona frente a él.

-Claro que no- Respondió con simpleza.

-Responde, ¿Porqué estas aquí?

-Solo puedo decirte que, estoy aquí porque me han pagado para ello…- Respondió.

Luego de esa respuesta se escucharon pasos desde detrás del desconocido. Pasaron unos segundo y aparecieron dos sujetos más; estos solo tenían un traje negro y una capucha, no tenían una mascara o capa puesta. Estos se acercaron hacia el enmascarado.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Preguntó uno. Len trago saliva, si no podía con uno, no podría con tres. El rubio apretó el mango de la espada preparándose para algún movimiento.

-No, ustedes encárguense de lo que les han asignado- Respondió seriamente.

-Esta bien- Dijeron los dos en un tono de voz fastidioso, estos comenzaron a caminar hacia Len.

El rubio volvió a tragar saliva, y observó fijamente a los dos sujetos. Estos se acercaban con una sonrisa que no le agradaba a Len. Los dos estaban unos centímetros delante del rubio y de un segundo a otro se encontraban del lado derecho y otro del lado izquierdo de este; estos siguieron caminando tranquilamente ignorando a Len. Este suspiró de alivio, pero comenzó a preocuparse de que estos dos se dirigieran a la habitación de Miku. Iba a detenerlos pero el enmascarado llamó su atención.

-Hey, todavía no hemos terminado- Mencionó el desconocido. Len lo miró fijamente.

Pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio.

-¿Quieres que te de un consejo?- Ofreció. Esto dejó completamente confundido a Len, él era su enemigo, ¿Acaso quería ayudarlo?, ese sujeto no tenía ninguna razón para ayudarlo. Aun así Len asintió.

-Esta bien.

-No busques la muerte, con eso no se juega- Dijo mientras guardaba su espada en su funda y comenzó a dar unos pasos atrás.

-Espera, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver ahora?- Preguntó Len en un tono de voz de "¿Hablas enserio?". El sujeto aun no se detenía- ¿No dijiste que todavía no terminábamos?- Preguntó Len sin moverse, este observó como el sujeto comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista.

-Claro que no…- Mencionó para luego desaparecer.

Después de aquello, Len se quedó unos segundos en silencio tratando de escuchar si aun seguía ahí. No logró escuchar nada, así que solo se puso derecho. Finalmente se rindió y solo bajó su espada. Comenzó a pesar todo lo ocurrido con aquel sujeto, meditó sobre lo que hizo y lo que le dijo; ¿"No busques la muerte"?, ¿Acaso es una especie de Chaman?, Eso es penalizado por la iglesia, puede llegar hasta a una ejecución. Después de unos segundos de pensar, Len recordó algo; los dos sujetos anteriores caminaron en dirección a las habitaciones, ¿Y si por casualidad entran a la habitación de Miku?, no sería posible, ya que el rubio les ordenó poner el seguro de la puerta, pero… conociendo a esas dos, ¡Len estaba seguro que se les habría olvidado!

Rápidamente tomó el farol con su mano izquierda y comenzó a caminar lo suficientemente rápido para no hacer mucho ruido. Pasó caminó por el gran pasillo mientras alzaba el farol para iluminar el camino, pronto logró escuchar pasos además de los suyos. Len se detuvo en medio del pasillo, miró a su alrededor, no lograba ver nada delante y detrás suyo, a su izquierda y derecha solo había una puerta a cada lado.

Ahora los pasos eran mucho mas silenciosos, esto hizo que Len comenzara a tensarse; trató de afinar sus sentidos para prevenir algún ataque. Levantó su espada preparándose para algún ataque.

Esta situación comenzaba a desesperarlo, quería que su enemigo atacara ahora y lo dejara de torturar con el miedo que lo comenzaba a invadir por dentro. Permaneció en silencio, pero aun así no se tranquilizó, apretó el mango de la espada. Pasaron unos segundos y Len comenzó a sudar, esto lo terminaría volviendo loco. Comenzó a decirse así mismo que se calmase, que no pasaría nada si se desesperaba.

Sus manos temblaban. Segundos más tarde no logró escuchar nada, todo estaba en silencio, en completo silencio…

Len suspiró con alivio. Al tranquilizarse repentinamente, cometió el error de soltar el farol, este se resbaló fácilmente por el sudor en la mano de Len. Este logró ver como el farol caía lentamente, suplicando en su mente que no se rompiera e hiciera ruido; lamentablemente eso fue lo que sucedió. El ruido del vidrio del farol rompiéndose retumbó por el lugar. Len solo sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tomó su espada con sus dos manos y caminó de espaldas hacia la pared izquierda del pasillo, sin dejar de mirar cada extremo del pasillo, su espalda topó con la puerta.

-¡He escuchado algo! ¡Por aquí!- Escuchó Len, al parecer no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca.

Una pregunta pasó por la mente de Len.

¿Por qué a dicho eso?; Era simple la respuesta, significa que no era solo una o tres persona, sino que mucho más estaban involucradas, ¿Por qué razón más hubiera gritado eso?, Si fueran solo dos, tres personas no era necesario gritar, ¿Verdad?

Len escuchó como unos pasos se dirigían en donde estaba él. Seguramente moriría ahí si no hacia algo rápido, comenzó a pensar. Los sujetos venían de uno de los dos lados, así que tendría que jugar con su suerte y elegir algún camino esperando no encontrarse frente a ellos. Los pasos comenzaron a ser más audibles, pero por la desesperación no logró deducir de qué lado venían. El farol estaba roto, no tenía nada para iluminar la zona.

El rubio comenzó a temblar, sostuvo aun más firme su espada. Logró escuchar un "Shh", seguramente estaban cerca y decidieron no hacer ruido, esto hizo que Len se pusiera nervioso, no veía y oía a los sujetos.

Len ya no resistió más, simplemente correría hacia cualquier lado y se enfrentaría a ellos, pero si tenía suerte lograría escapar. Cuando Len iba a comenzar a correr hacia la derecha, sintió como la puerta en la cual se estaba apoyando, se abrió, aquello hizo que Len se fuera de espaldas hacia atrás, iba a decir algo como "Ah", pero sintió una mano tapando su boca; algo lo atrapó, ya que no cayó al suelo, sentía que alguien lo sostenía. Len observó como la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente; lo primero que pudo pensar al sentir que tapaban su boca y lo sostenían, fue que esta en problemas, debía ser alguno de los asesinos que estaba dentro del palacio, seguramente hasta aquí llegaría. Len movió su espada tratando de causarle algún daño a su supuesto secuestrador. Ese movimiento solo hizo que el sujeto lo liberara, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se puso a la defensiva; Len descubrió que no era "sujeto", era una mujer, no era una desconocida, era Rin. El rubio bajó su espada, y suspiró de alivio.

Rin parecía estar algo preocupada y asustada, seguramente por el movimiento que hizo Len sin saber que era ella; por suerte no la lastimó.

-Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te ordené que te quedaras en la habitación de Miku- Dijo Len mirando a Rin de manera sería y preocupada.

-Es que, se supone que yo… yo te acompañaría, ¿Verdad?, por eso te seguí- Explicó con algo de timidez mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo y escondía sus manos en su espalda.

-No es un juego, y ahora no es seguro estar aquí. Debiste quedarte con Miku- Respondió serio.

Len se acercó a Rin que aun de la misma manera que antes, se detuvo frente a ella; dejó la espada en el suelo y puso sus dos manos en cada hombro de Rin. Esto provocó que esta levantara su mirada topándose con la de Len. Este la miraba de manera suplicante.

-¿Por qué…?- Pronunció Len mirando a Rin directamente a los ojos.

-¿"Por qué"?- Repitió ella sin entender.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- Completó su frase.

-Es solo…- Susurró, volvió a bajar su mirada al suelo- … que no quiero dejarte solo…

-Esa no es una excusa. Si estas aquí, podrías morir, ¿Entiendes?- Trató de hacer que Rin levantara su vista para mirarla, pero esta no lo hizo.

-Pero, quiero acompañarte…- Susurró nuevamente. Len iba a hablarle pero Rin dijo algo antes que él-… Para que después no te pongas triste…- Volvió a susurrar. Len no entendió lo que dijo, así que solo lo ignoró.

-Vamos, será mejor que te acompañe hasta la habitación de Miku, pero esta vez te vas a quedar ahí, y no aceptaré ninguna excusa- Ordenó Len. Este levantó la espada del suelo y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación. Rin no se movió solo observó a Len.

Len hizo una seña de que debía permanecer en silencio, Rin solo asintió. Luego de eso la rubia se acercó a Len, este estaba abriendo la puerta lentamente, mientras observaba si había alguien afuera. El rubio abrió la puerta con más confianza, ya que no se veía y oía nada, todo estaba en completo silencio. Finalmente salió de la habitación, Rin iba a seguirlo, pero este solo le hizo una seña para que se detuviera, quería estar completamente seguro de que no habría nadie alrededor. Pasaron unos segundo y dio la orden de que saliera, comenzaron a caminar tratando de reconocer el lugar en que se encontraban, ya que todo estaba oscuro. Rin tomó la mano izquierda de Len para no perderlo de vista.

El rubio al sentir la mano de Rin tomar la suya, volteó a ver a Rin, no podía ver perfectamente a Rin pero podía ver alguna facciones de su rostro; parecía estar totalmente concentrada a su alrededor. Este al ver el rostro de Rin, correspondió el apretón.

Pasaron los minutos, ninguno de los dos lograba escuchar algo, pero eso no significa que no se tensaran. Len tropezó con un bulto que estaba en el suelo, esto provocó que Rin también cayera al suelo.

-¡Ah!- Exclamaron los dos. Al caer, Len logró darse cuenta que el bulto con el que habían tropezado era el cadáver de uno de sus guardias. Len por suerte logró lanzar la espada de tal manera que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

Rin trató de levantarse, pero al sentir el bulto, no logró reconocer lo que era; lo lograba ver de qué se trataba. Tocó algo frio, muy frio; luego de eso fue tocando hacia arriba y se encontró con un líquido, pasó su mano por aquel líquido, eso comenzó a asustarla.

-Len, ¿Q-q-qué es esto?- Tartamudeó mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Este se levantó después de Rin y tomó sus dos manos logrando sentir el líquido sobre estas.

-No te asustes, pero…- Trató de tranquilizarla-… Es sangre- Terminó su frase.

Rin solo apretó las manos de Len y trató de observar el rostro de este en la oscuridad, por suerte lograba ver algo de este.

-Entonces, ¿Ese bulto es…?- Tragó saliva, sin querer terminar la frase.

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos- Ordenó.

Len comenzó a buscar la espada; al encontrarla, la levantó. Este iba con Rin en la mano izquierda y con la espada en la mano derecha. Continuaron caminando, solo debían encontrarse con el otro cadáver, así sabrían que están en buen camino.

Mientras caminaban escucharon pasos que no eran suyos, esto hizo que a Rin le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda, comenzó a preocuparse; Len solo tragó saliva y suspiró esperando lo peor, ahora debía ganar si o si, ya que si moría probablemente asesinarían a Rin, ese simple pensamiento lo llenaba de ira. Len guio a su amiga hacia la pared para cubrir sus espaldas. Los dos respiraban pausadamente para que no escuchasen sus respiraciones. Cada vez los pasos se hacían más audibles, hubo un momento en que Len escuchó sus pasos desde su lado derecho; si tenían suerte el sujeto pasaría delante de ellos sin que se percatara de sus presencias.

Cuando el sujeto estaba frente a ellos, se detuvo; los rubios dejaron de respirar y contuvieron sus respiraciones. Len logró sentir como Rin apretaba su mano, él solo le devolvió el apretón tratando de decirle "Todo estará bien", pero aun así, Rin no lograba calmarse. El sujeto sacó su espada.

-Los descubrí- Mencionó juguetona y malévolamente. Len y Rin sintieron un gran escalofrío.

El sujeto se acercó rápidamente y trató de atravesar con su espada a alguno de los dos, pero estos soltaron sus manos, Rin se movió hacia la izquierda y Len hacia la derecha, este empuñó su espada con sus dos manos y atacó al desconocido moviendo la espada desde arriba hacia abajo, pero este se defendió dirigiendo su espada frente a su rostro.

Len presionó, pero el desconocido parecía soportar su fuerza. Finalmente los dos retrocedieron. Rin corrió hacia Len para buscar protección, por suerte el sujeto no logró atraparla.

-Rin, quédate detrás de mi- Ordenó sin dejar de observar a su enemigo. Rin solo asintió.

Len corrió hacia el desconocido, este lo imitó. El rubio iba a atacar de derecha hacia izquierda, pero el sujeto se adelantó hasta quedar junto al brazo izquierdo de Len e hizo un corte en este. Len no logró terminar su ataque, ya que sintió como la espada de su enemigo, hacia una herida en su brazo. El sujeto retrocedió y esperó a que Len hiciera otro movimiento. Por otra parte, Len también retrocedió mientras lanzaba un quejido; aun con la espada empuñada en su mano derecha, intentó con esta contener el dolor presionando la herida en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Rin solo observaba, se quedó inmóvil, realmente no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía hablar. Len volteó a ver a la rubia, cuando cruzaron miradas, este le dijo con ella "No te preocupes", ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no debía preocuparse?, Len volteó a mirar a su enemigo y se puso a la defensiva. Aun así Rin no logró calmarse, estaba aun más nerviosa y asustada; pero también sentía impotencia, ¿No podía hacer más que observar?, no quería observar como Len peleaba con alguien sin ayudarlo. Entonces, Rin recordó algo, el momento en que Len la defendió cuando un grupo de niños la estaban molestando, cuando se enfrentó contra ellos.

Nuevamente comenzaron a pelear, Len de vez en cuando lograba hacerle daño a su enemigo, pero a cambio el también recibía ataques, por suerte no eran demasiado graves, pero aun así lo perjudicaban.

Len atacó en diagonal en dirección al torso, pero el sujeto logró retroceder; aunque la espada logró cortar su ropa, no recibió ningún daño. Luego de eso, el desconocido se acercó rápidamente hacia Len, atacó rápidamente la pierna derecha del rubio, pero este logró defenderse; esto provocó que el sujeto tropezara, cayó en el suelo y su espada quedó tirada un metro lejos de él. Len tenía una gran oportunidad, ahora lograría acabar para seguir su caminó; posicionó su espada de tal manera que la hoja quedara hacia abajo, apretó el mango de la espada y la bajó con fuerza hacia el desconocido. Este pensó rápido y con su pierna derecha golpeó una de las heridas que Len tenía en su pierna izquierda, (provocada por él anteriormente). Golpeó con tanta fuerza la herida que provocó que Len cayera al suelo, encima del sujeto. Este rápidamente hizo un movimiento de tal manera que Len quedará abajo y él arriba, tomó su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo. El rubio no se quedó atrás y comenzó a golpear el rostro de su enemigo.

Len comenzaba a sentir que perdía el aire, así que sus golpes eran de menor fuerza, cada vez disminuía su fuerza; parecía ser que moriría, con sus rodillas trató de apartar al sujeto pero fue inútil, no podía quitárselo de encima. Len dejó de golpear al desconocido y trató de sacar aquellas manos que lo asfixiaban, aunque ya no tenía fuerza debía intentarlo. Len por primera vez se fijó en el rostro de su agresor, parecía estar sonriendo malévolamente, en sus ojos había ira, lograba sentir en ellos el deseo de matarlo. El rubio volvió a intentar quitarlo con sus rodillas, pero aun así no funcionaba. Pasaron unos segundos y el desconocido gritó de dolor, Len podía sentir como la sangre caía en su estomagó manchando su ropa; el sujeto dejó de asfixiar a Len y trató de levantarse, pero solo logró caer junto al rubio, este tosió un poco y comenzó a recuperar el aire. Volteó a mirar a su enemigo, este tenía una espada atravesada en su espalda, la espada era visible hasta algunos centímetros después del estomago. Len buscó a la persona que atravesó al sujeto; encontró a Rin frente a él. Parecía estar asustada, esta observaba sus propias manos, las cuales estaban temblando.

Len se levantó como pudo, las heridas no lo dejaban moverse a gusto. Cuando se levantó tomó las manos de Rin entre las suyas y le sonrió; esta solo levantó su mirada hacia los ojos de Len.

-Ya pasó, tranquila- Dijo Len con una amable sonrisa.

-Len, he asesinado a alguien, ¡soy una persona malvada!- Comentó desesperada, al parecer no logró tranquilizarse. Rin volteó a ver a la persona que había asesinado, el desconocido aun tenía sus ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, tenía su boca entre abierta, de esta salía una pequeña gota de sangre. Esa imagen solo hizo que Rin se asustara mucho más- ¡Soy una asesina!- Gritó culpándose a si misma mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño.

-¡No!, cálmate, ¡no eres una asesina!- Len levantó su voz para que Rin lograra escucharlo. El rubio apretó las manos de Rin.

-¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero ser una asesina!- Gritó Rin sin escuchar a su amigo. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, ella realmente no quería matar a alguien, pero quería ayudar a Len.

-¡Rin, escúchame!- Gritó esta vez tratando de hacer recapacitar a Rin, esta se quedó en silencio y abrió sus ojos para mirar a Len. Este rápidamente la abrazó- Aunque lo hayas hecho, no lo hiciste por que querías asesinarlo, sino para ayudarme, tú no mataste a alguien para tu beneficio, así que no te culpes, él ha tenido la culpa por querer asesinarnos- Dijo esta vez tranquilamente, abrazándola mucho más fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para no asfixiarla. Rin logró calmarse y correspondió el abrazó, pero aun así no pudo controlar algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Pero…- Susurró-… aun así no quiero matar a alguien más, ni siquiera si no tengo la culpa de ello- Susurró tranquilamente.

Pasaron tres minutos y aun seguían abrazados, Len quería esperar lo que fuera necesario para que Rin lograra calmarse por completo. Segundos más tarde se separaron, Rin ya se había calmado, pero aun así parecía estar preocupada. Len solo sonrió y suspiró de alivio.

-Debemos continuar- Ordenó. Rin asintió.

Len se dirigió hacia el cadáver, se arrodilló, lo movió de tal manera que este quedara boca abajo y extrajo la espada del inerte cuerpo; al hacerlo se escuchó un no muy agradable sonido. Rin sintió algo de nauseas y Len solo se quedó asqueado. Se levantó y se dirigió a Rin, Len estaba casi arrastrando su pie izquierdo, el golpe que le dio aquel hombre hizo que la herida comenzara a sangrar. Rin se dio cuenta de eso y se apegó a Len, puso el brazo izquierdo de este alrededor de su cuello, y trató de ayudarle a caminar.

-Rin, no es necesario- Dijo Len observando a Rin con algo de ternura por aquel gesto.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte, cuando lleguemos a la habitación de Miku buscaremos un botiquín para tratar de sanar tus heridas- Dijo con seguridad mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Eh?, no sabía que estudiaste algo de medicina- Comentó Len sorprendido.

-¿Medicina?, te equivocas, solo sé que hay que desinfectar la herida y vendarla; nada más que eso- Bromeó un poco. Len soltó una pequeña risita, esto provocó que el tenso ambiente se calmara un poco.

-Por cierto, cuando nos encontramos, ¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba apoyado en la puerta?- Preguntó Len.

-Sinceramente, no sabía que estabas ahí, solo fui a buscarte y entre a esa habitación, cuando no te vi ahí, comencé a mirar algunas cosas, creo que me distraje un momento. En fin, cuando me dispuse a irme de ahí, abrí la puerta y entonces tú apareciste, por suerte logré reaccionar y te atrapé, pero mientras te atrapaba, escuché a unos hombres y como presentí que gritarías, te tapé la boca y cerré la puerta. Y el resto ya lo conoces- Explicó.

-Al parecer tienes mucha suerte- Comentó.

-No creo que lo que esta pasando ahora sea suerte- Dijo bajando su mirada.

-¿Por qué dejaste a Miku sola?- Preguntó repentinamente.

-No lo se, pero cuando salí de s habitación, ella no me detuvo, fue raro…- Respondió Rin.

-¿Enserio?, yo creo que se puso histérica, ya sabes, tratando de detenerte- Comentó.

-En serio, simplemente me sonrió, mientras yo salía y cerraba la puerta. Créeme, hasta a mi me dio miedo- Dijo. Pero aun así ninguno de los dos rio, no era momento para reír.

Dejaron su conversación de lado al darse cuenta que se encontraron con otro cadáver; era el cadáver al cual, Len tomó su espada. Eso significa que estaban cerca.

-Creo que será mejor apresurar el paso- Sugirió Len al ver que Rin no dejaba de despegar su mirada del cadáver.

-Sí…- Dijo sin dejar de observarlo.

Rin apresuró su paso, pero lo suficiente como para que Len lograra caminar y seguir al mismo ritmo. Esta vez solo mantuvieron silencio, concentrados en donde iban y tratando de divisar algo en el oscuro pasillo, nuevamente se tensaron y preocuparon. Ya no tenían nada con qué distraerse. Después de unos minutos, lograron ver una sombra, se detuvieron inmediatamente y comenzaron a retroceder silenciosamente. Aquella sombra no se parecía a ningún guardia o a algunos de sus conocidos, así que nuevamente se apegaron a la pared, esperando que el desconocido se fuera.

Luego de unos minutos se escucharon unos pasos, estos se hacían menos audibles, lo cual significaba que el desconocido se alejaba. Los dos suspiraron de alivio.

-Len, ¿Aun no sabes cuantos intrusos hay en el palacio?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No e visto demasiados, pero están completamente entrenados para asesinar. Aun así creo que esto no es porque simplemente quieren saquear o robar, sino que quieren asesinarnos a todos- Dedujo Len completamente serio.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Rin al igual que antes, preocupada.

-Tú te quedaras en la habitación de Miku y yo tendré que seguir combatiendo- Respondió.

-¿Estas loco?, hace un rato casi mueres y ¿Aun así quieres seguir peleando?- Dijo Rin levantando la voz.

-Pero debo intentarlo, para…- Len fue interrumpido.

-¿Para protegernos?- Preguntó Rin esta vez comenzando a enojarse.

-Sí- Afirmó.

-¡No!, esta vez yo seré quien te proteja, ¡Lo prometo!- Dijo con decisión y seguridad. Len se sorprendió, se supone que el chico protege a la chica ¿Verdad?, eso iba en contra de lo que creía era caballeroso.

-Rin, yo debo protegerte a ti, no tú a mi- Reclamó.

-No esta vez…- Dijo de la misma manera que antes. Rin continuó caminando-… Solo quiero intentarlo- Murmuró para si misma. Len logró sentir la seguridad y decisión en las palabras de Rin, así que simplemente preguntó.

-¿Lo prometes?- Intentó confirmar.

-Lo prometo.

Len no tomó en cuenta aquello que acababan de decir, al parecer no logró sentir toda la seguridad y decisión que Rin puso en sus palabras, sino fuera porque rescató algo de esos sentimientos, seguramente hubiera pensado que era una especie de juego.

A medida que avanzaban lograron divisar la puerta de la habitación de Miku, estaba cerrada. Los dos simplemente sintieron un gran alivio. Se acercaron lo más rápido posible, luego de unos segundos estaban frente a la puerta, Rin sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta. Al abrirla, ese alivio que sintieron, desapareció por completo al ver el estado de la habitación. Había sangre por todos lados, en las paredes, en la cama, en el suelo, en el escritorio y dos cadáveres, esos dos cadáveres eran dos personas desconocidas, por suerte no era Miku, estos cadáveres estaban en el suelo. El olor se hizo insoportable, lograron sentir el gran olor a sangre por toda la habitación. Los dos rubios observaban completamente sorprendidos la habitación.

Len soltó la espada, sacó un pañuelo y se lo entregó a Rin.

-Cúbrete la nariz y guíame hasta la cama, por favor- Ordenó seriamente. Rin obedeció.

Dejó a Len sentado al borde de la cama y fue rápidamente a cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Al cerrarla se dio cuenta que la puerta había sido forzada, y el seguro de esta no funcionaba. Rin se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a buscar un botiquín. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que logró encontrarlo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia Len y se sentó junto a él.

-Déjame ver tus heridas- Ordenó Rin.

Len se dio cuenta que tenía heridas en el torso, en los brazos y en su pierna izquierda. Hasta que llegó a una conclusión… tendría que desvestirse.

-Creo que será mejor hacerlo más tarde- Dijo un poco nervioso.

-Pues yo no, ahora dime donde tienes heridas- Volvió a ordenar.

-Pues, en el pecho, en la espada, en mis brazos y piernas- Respondió algo nervioso.

-Esta bien, quítate la ropa- Dijo Rin tranquilamente, al parecer estaba tan concentrada en sanar las heridas de Len que su lado pervertido se bloqueó; en estas circunstancias estaba preocupada por otras cosas.

-Pero…- Trató de reclamar.

-Pero nada, solo hazlo- Len solo asintió.

Este comenzó a quitarse solo su ropa superior, estaba completamente seguro que podría sanarse a si mismo en la parte inferior. Descubrió su torso, este, al igual que sus brazos, tenían cortes, y algunas heridas habían detenido su sangrado.

-Sanare primero las de tu espalda ¿Bien?- Preguntó. Len volvió a asentir, por suerte así no notaria que se comenzaba a sonrojar.

Len le dio la espalda a Rin, esta sacó del botiquín una pequeña botella de agua, solo era agua, pero aun así servía para desinfectar la herida. Mojó el pañuelo que Len le había entregado antes y comenzó a limpiar la sangre en su espalda. Len de vez en cuando se quejaba o gemía por el dolor. Luego de que Rin terminó de limpiar cuatro heridas en la espalda de Len, sacó unas vendas del botiquín y comenzó a vendarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y Rin terminó de vendar completamente a Len.

-Listo- Dijo en un suspiro.

-Rin, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con las vendas?- Preguntó Len con una gotita de sudor en su nuca. Rin lo había dejado completamente vendado, a excepción de la cabeza; Len tenía vendas en donde ni siquiera había heridas.

-Yo creo que esta bien así- Respondió. Len solo suspiró y se comenzó a vestir.

Mientras Len se vestía, Rin observó los dos cadáveres, y pasó una pregunta por su cabeza.

-Len, ¿Dónde crees que este Miku?- Preguntó Rin totalmente preocupada por su amiga.

-No lo se, pero no creo que ella pudiera hacer esto- Respondió.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Ya que no puedo dejarte aquí, supongo que tendrás que acompañarme- Dijo Len en un tono de voz serio.

-Creo que será una larga noche- Susurró para si misma.

-Por cierto, busca un farol- Ordenó Len, este ya se terminó de vestir.

Rin comenzó a buscar el farol, nuevamente pasaron algunos minutos hasta hallarlo dentro del armario. Len levantó una de las espadas junto a uno de los cadáveres.

-Rin, ¿Quieres usar una espada?- Preguntó Len.

-No gracias, ya no quiero asesinar a alguien más…- Respondió con tristeza.

-Esta bien, pero aun así voy a necesitar tu ayuda ¿Sí?

-Si es necesario te ayudaré, pero no mataré- Dijo decidida.

Len solo sonrió por la decisión que mostraba Rin en aquel momento. Al parecer, Rin también podía hacer cosas con seriedad.

* * *

Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora, y... emm... no se ._.

Yuki Kagamin3: ¡Gracias por el review ^o^!, la verdad, no me había dado cuenta que se parecía a adolescence, ¡pero tienes razón!, cuando leí tu review releí ese capitulo, las campanadas y la forma en la que actuaron fue como en esa canción. Comencé a buscar las canciones, logré encontrar algunas :D, pero no encontré Servant of Evil, ¿Me podrías decir el nombre o el link?, Por favor *0*.

Rin-chan: ¡Perdón!, he tardado demasiado, solo puedo disculparme... Quiero agradecerte por dejar un review :3, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n-n. Creo que te llamaré Rin-chan (Aveces tomo confianza muy rápido ._., espero no te moleste e.e)

Neko Riji: ¡Gracias por dejar un review! :3, aun no, pero yo también espero que se besen, aun así quiero desarrollar lo mejor posible su relación. Jeje... yo también amo las escenas cursis OwO, ¡Me encantan!

Sé que tarde mucho, y no tengo una buena excusa, pero es que debía hacer algo muy importante. En fin, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historio/capitulo, y también a las personas que dejan reviews :D, ¡Muchas gracias!

(Yo también me di cuenta que solo sé agradecer y disculparme...)

Bueno, emm...

¿Reviews?

¿dsadsadsa? (?)

¡No vemos! :3


	10. ¡A buscar se a dicho!

*Arrodillada con la frente pegada en el suelo vestida de sirvienta*, ¡Lo siento lectores-sama!, ¡Por favor no me castiguen! D: *Se quita el traje*.

Y después de dos semanas (creo, no se ni que días es hoy) sin actualizar, aquí esta. Este me a costado trabajo escribirlo, ahora estoy con mi hermano y mi primo y vigilan casi todo lo que hago Q-Q, para mi es incomodo cuando alguien esta detrás de ti y comienza a ver lo que haces.

(He re-subido este capítulo, por que, bueno, el por que esta al final)

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

-Bien, vamos- Ordenó Len. Este sostenía el farol en la mano izquierda y la espada en la mano derecha. Rin solo suspiró.

-Esta bien- Respondió; realmente no tenía ganas de salir, pero Miku podría estar en peligro, así que sería mejor ir a buscarla.

Len se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente, mientras Rin se escondía detrás de su amigo para que así, este pudiera protegerla. El rubio revisó unas cuantas veces el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, luego de eso abrió la puerta completamente, alzó el farol y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente. Rin simplemente lo siguió, pero esta vez se ubicó al lado izquierdo de Len. Esta vez tomaron un camino diferente, porque cuando regresaron hacia aquella habitación, no se toparon con Miku, seguramente había tomado otro camino, pero había tres caminos que pudo escoger, así que, si tenían suerte encontrarían a Miku mientras caminaban.

Los dos caminaban por el pasillo en completo silencio, no parecía haber tema de conversación, aunque no era realmente el momento para hablar. Por la mente de Len, solo había un pensamiento, el cual solo se centraba en buscar a las personas a las cuales les tenía cariño, y ponerlas a salvo, haría lo que fuera por salvar a esas personas, solo esperaba que siguieran con vida. Mientras, Rin solo pensaba donde estaría su amiga, no podía imaginarse a Miku asesinando a aquellos sujetos que ahora se encontraban sin vida en su habitación; estaba segura de que ella no sería capas de hacerlo, la conocía desde hace mucho, sabía como era Miku, al igual que esta sabia como era Rin; realmente… el tiempo las ha convertido en grandes amigas.

A medida que avanzaban, lograron encontrar algunos cadáveres, la mayoría eran guardias, pero también encontraban desconocidos; esto hizo que los dos rubios dejaran sus pensamientos de lado y se mantuvieran en alerta. Al hacerlo, el más mínimo ruido los asustaba o los tensaba; esto comenzaba a volverse una tortura.

Len comenzó a apresurar su paso, por lo cual, Rin tuvo que caminar rápidamente para alcanzarlo; el rubio ante el tenso y torturante ambiente, hizo que se desesperara sin darse cuenta, tenía ganas de correr y salir. Rin se dio cuenta de eso, se apresuró y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Len, este se detuvo y miró a Rin confundido.

-No corras, o tus heridas se abrirán- Advirtió tratando de sonar seria, pero solo consiguió un tono de voz preocupado. Len bajó su mirada al suelo- Se que es incomodo estar aquí, pero trata de mantener la calma- Dijo Rin de la misma manera que antes.

-Sería mejor que tú te calmaras primero antes de decir eso- Respondió de manera burlona para tratar de aligerar el ambiente; Rin solo sonrió divertida.

-Tú primero- Dijo con una actitud juguetona.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, podemos morir en cualquier momento, no creo que sea algo para tomarlo relajadamente- Respondió esta vez recordando la situación. Rin dejó de sonreír y soltó el brazo de Len, este tenía razón, no era un buen momento para divertirse.

Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar, al igual que antes en silencio; por ahora, irían a buscar a Miku en el jardín, por alguna razón sintieron que era una buena idea buscar ahí. Pero se toparon con un obstáculo, otro sujeto, este parecía estar cansado y herido gravemente, seguramente había luchado contra algún guardia y sobrevivido en la pelea. Este al darse cuenta de los dos rubios frente a él, se puso a la defensiva como pudo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se podía escuchar su respiración. Len rápidamente le entregó el farol a Rin y se puso a la defensiva.

-Quédate detrás de mí, ¿Entendido?- Susurró Len dirigiéndose a Rin.

-Sí…- Respondió, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Len corrió hacia el sujeto, pero mientras corría logró sentir como una de sus heridas se abría, sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna; al sentir aquel dolor se quejó y se detuvo, llevó su mano izquierda hacia su pierna e hizo presión en la herida para que el dolor se hiciera mínimo. El sujeto mientras respiraba sonrió victoriosamente, al parecer tenía una oportunidad para ganar, ya que Len parecía no estar en una buena condición y Rin no parecía una amenaza. Finalmente el desconocido caminó hacia Len y atacó de derecha a izquierda, Len solo se defendió fue algo fácil detener el ataque, ya que el sujeto no tenía mucha fuerza. Este retrocedió y volvió a atacar pero esta vez en diagonal, Len nuevamente logró detener el ataque; el desconocido comenzó a enfadarse, quería terminar esto rápido y encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros para que sanara sus heridas.

-No creas que me puedes ganar, pequeño- Dijo el sujeto con un tono de voz enojado.

-¿Enserio?, con tus heridas, creo que no duraras mucho tiempo- Comentó Len tratando de provocar a su enemigo.

-¡Silencio!- Gritó.

-Dime, ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?- Len siguió provocando al sujeto.

-¡Cállate!

-Creo que sí- Dijo burlonamente.

El sujeto no esperó más y con un movimiento trató de cortar el torso de Len, pero este solo lo detuvo, cada uno hacia presión evitando el ataque del otro. Rin comenzaba a aburrirse, Len podía asesinar a ese sujeto, pero parecía que quería jugar; así que se acercó sigilosamente y se ubicó detrás del sujeto, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados. Luego de eso, Rin con toda su fuerza golpeó a su enemigo con el farol, este se rompió y el sujeto cayó inconsciente al suelo; Len solo miró a Rin como si lo hubiera arruinado todo, pero esta le lanzó una mirada que parecía estar enfadada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Porque estabas jugando, era algo obvio, pero aun así me costó darme cuenta- Explicó aun enfadada.

-Pero no creo que romperle el farol en la cabeza fuera una buena idea- Comentó de la misma manera que antes.

-No importa, además con el farol llamábamos la atención- Rin se calmó.

-Bueno, será mejor que sigamos- Dijo Len tomando la mano de Rin y comenzando a guiarla.

Los dos caminaron tomados de las manos para no separarse, ya que en la oscuridad seguramente se perderían y no era una buena idea. Pasaron unos eternos minutos en silencio y el miedo comenzó a invadirlos por dentro, con el más mínimo ruido se alertaban y esperaban encontrarse con algún enemigo herido para tener ventaja. De pronto sintieron pasos que venían detrás de ellos, así que silenciosamente apresuraron su paso; pasaron cerca de cuatro minutos y ya no escucharon nada, se detuvieron y trataron de divisar algo detrás de ellos, no lograban ver mucho. Voltearon sus cabezas para seguir caminando, pero al hacerlo se encontraron con el sujeto que llevaba una mascara, estaba parado frente a ellos, Len dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Rin cayó al suelo sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por un pequeño infarto. Len se apresuró a levantar a Rin, por suerte esta logró levantarse y tratando de contener un grito, ya que la repentina aparición de aquel hombre fue demasiado sorpresiva. Len se puso a la defensiva, no sin antes ubicar a Rin detrás de él. El sujeto los observó, pero antes de sacar su espada, miró detalladamente a Rin; después de unos segundos logró reconocerla.

-Interesante…- Comentó el sujeto. Esto solo hizo que los rubios pusieran cara de "¿Eh?".

-¿"Interesante"?- Preguntó Len.

-Baja tu espada, no voy a combatir- Dijo de manera tranquila.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?- Preguntó Len con un tono de voz desafiante.

-¿Enserio quieres que responda?- Contestó el sujeto. Esto provocó que Rin riera un poco. El sujeto llevó su mano hacia su rostro y lentamente se comenzó a quitar la mascara.

Luego de quitarse la mascara, se quitó la capucha descubriendo su cabeza por completo. Era un hombre notablemente mayor que ellos, sus ojos tenían un color rojo y su cabello plateado logró resaltar en la oscuridad. Rin lo miró fijamente, le parecía alguien familiar. Después de eso, observó a Rin y le sonrió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no creo que me recuerdes- Comentó con una amistosa sonrisa. Esto dejó a Len confundido, ¿Le hablaba a él o a Rin?

-La verdad no- Respondió Rin. Len volteó a ver a su amiga, parecía no tener miedo, pero aun así estaba insegura.

-Vamos, baja tu arma- Ordenó de la misma manera que antes. El rubio bajó su espada y miró a Rin, para luego voltear a ver al sujeto.

-Listo, ahora, ¿Me pueden explicar lo que esta pasando?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- Preguntó el sujeto.

-Para empezar, dinos tu nombre- Intervino Rin, esta estaba interesada en aquel sujeto.

-Dell Yowane.

-Espera, ¿"Yowane"?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Sí- Respondió Dell de manera algo malhumorada.

Pero antes de seguir dialogando, se escucharon pasos detrás de Dell. Este hizo una seña indicándoles que debían permanecer en silencio. Los dos rubios trataron de divisar a la persona que se acercaba, pero Dell los tomo a cada uno de la muñeca y comenzó a guiarlos a alguna habitación en donde pudieran conversar con tranquilidad; Len daba pequeños forcejeos, aun no confiaba en aquel extraño. En cambio, Rin se dejaba guiar tranquila, sin poner ni la menor resistencia, sentía que Dell era de confianza, además de que presentía que él sabía mucho sobre ella. Luego de unos segundos, Dell abrió la puerta de una habitación y en un movimiento brusco, lanzó a Len dentro de la habitación, este miró a Dell con mala cara, pero simplemente se puso derecho. Dell no hizo caso a la mirada de Len, soltó la muñeca de Rin y esperó pacientemente a que esta entrara. Rin apenas entendió el gesto del peli-plata e inmediatamente entró a la habitación, luego de eso Dell entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. Len rápidamente tomó la muñeca de Rin y la ubicó a su lado. Dell no prestó atención a eso y simplemente miró de manera amistosa al par de rubios.

-¿Hay otra cosa que quieran preguntar?- Preguntó tranquilamente. Len aprovechó esta oportunidad para preguntar:

-¿Por casualidad conoces a Haku Yowane?- Len sonaba de manera curiosa.

-Sí, es mi hermana, ¿La conocen?

-Trabaja aquí- Respondió esta vez Rin. Al escuchar eso Dell se preocupó, ya que podría estar en peligro.

-Ya veo- Dijo mirando esta vez al suelo.

-Emm… ¿Nii-san?- Mencionó Rin atrayendo su atención. Este miró a la rubia- ¿Tu madre… tuvo una amiga, pero que conoció en la playa?- Preguntó no muy segura.

-Rin, ¿Acaso nos recuerdas?- Preguntó Dell sorprendido.

-No, pero lo leí en el diario de mi abuela- Respondió.

-Entiendo, no creo que a esa edad nos recuerdes, eras muy pequeña- Comentó mientras comenzaba a acercarse a los dos rubios.

Len no entendía mucho, pero por lo que acababan de decir, dedujo que ya se conocían; aunque quería saber como. Dell logró llegar hasta un metro de ellos, ya que Len reaccionó y lo miró a los ojos diciéndole "¡Quédate ahí!".

-Esperen, ahora me pueden decir como se conocen- Ordenó el rubio. Dell lo observó como si Len se estuviera tomando todo a la ofensiva, le molestaba un poco esa actitud, pero no lo podía culpar.

-Ya que leíste el diario de tu abuela, ¿Podrías explicárselo tú, Rin? No creo que crea lo que le diga- Dijo de manera desinteresada.

Len volteó a ver a Rin para que esta le respondiera. Esta miró hacia el suelo pensando por donde comenzaría. Luego de unos segundos levantó su vista y observó a Len.

-Len, él es mi Nii-san, pero no de sangre, cuando yo era muy pequeña, jugaba con él- Dijo tratando de armar su frase. Len aun seguía confundido, la respuesta de Rin no le explicaba mucho.

-Ya veo…- Pronunció- Pero cuando tú eras una niña nos conocimos y…- Len fue interrumpido.

-No, fue antes de conocerte- Dijo con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Y como recuerdas todo eso?- Preguntó. Rin puso un rostro de fastidio.

-Yo no lo recuerdo, lo leí en el condenado diario- Respondió fastidiada.

-Ya entendí, cálmate- Dijo tranquilizando a su amiga.

-Bien- Rin se aclaró la garganta- Mi abuela y su madre se conocieron, se hicieron amigas, poco tiempo después mi abuela tuvo a mi madre. La madre de Nii-san lo tuvo unos años después, luego nací yo. Mi abuela falleció y me enviaron al orfanato, conocí a Miku y el resto ya lo conoces- Resumió. Len le costó un poco entender la explicación de Rin, pero finalmente pudo comprender algo.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Len. Rin asintió, luego miró a Dell.

-Por cierto, Nii-san- Dell miró de manera cariñosa a Rin, hace mucho que no la escuchaba llamarlo así- En el diario, no mencionaron a Haku, ¿Dónde estaba?, ya que mi abuela no ha mencionado nada de ella, seguramente ella no la conoció.

-Eso es porque Haku siempre andaba de un lado para otro, pero nunca se presentó a tu abuela o a ti, y unos años después se fue de casa a buscar trabajo. Ella nos enviaba cartas de vez en cuando pero nunca nos dijo donde trabajaba, esa chica es realmente despistada- Respondió.

-Ya veo…- Contestó. Len aun no entendía por completo, era algo demasiado enredado; pero se le ocurrió algo, seguramente comprendería mejor de esa manera.

-Rin, ¿Puedo leer el diario?, aun no entiendo del todo, así que…- Propuso Len pero solo fue interrumpido.

-No- Respondió con un tono de voz como si eso fuera la peor idea. Esto hizo que el rubio tuviera curiosidad por el diario.

Iban a seguir hablando pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente provocando que el par de rubios y el peli-plata dieran un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Dos hombres entraron rápidamente y no tardaron en atacar, uno fue por Dell y otro por Rin. Dell logró reaccionar, sacó su espada y se defendió; en cambio, a Rin le invadió el miedo y su cuerpo no respondió, obligándola a quedarse quieta mientras observaba como el desconocido alzaba su espada para matarla, cuando la espada ya estaba a centímetros de ella, cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y con sus brazos trató de cubrirse. Pasaron unos segundos y solo escuchó como dos espadas chocaban frente a ella, era Len que la defendió, rápidamente este empujó al hombre. Len miró de reojo a Rin, para asegurarse que no tuviera ninguna herida, luego de eso observó a su oponente. Mientras tanto, Dell se encargaba del otro hombre, aunque el peli-plata era un excelente espadachín, su enemigo era muy hábil. Rin nuevamente tuvo que quedarse observando, comenzaba a sentirse inútil.

Len atacó a su oponente, pero este logró detener el ataque e hizo un contrataque, lo cual fue un éxito, el rubio retrocedió y presionó su muñeca, ya que fue ahí en donde su enemigo lo lastimó. El sujeto sonrió satisfactoriamente y volvió a atacar, pero Len detuvo con el ataque provocando que a su enemigo se le escapara de las manos el arma y cayera unos metros hacia la izquierda. El rubio no desaprovechó eso y cortó el brazo de su oponente, el cual gritó de dolor, esta vez Len sonrió. Pero el desconocido se enfado, y como si no sintiera nada se acercó a Len y tomó la espada desde la hoja, el rubio por aquella sorpresa, forcejeó un poco pero su oponente logró quitarle la espada, pero no la utilizó, simplemente tiró la espada hacia el mismo lugar que la otra y miró con odio a Len.

-¿Qué tal si peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo?- Preguntó con una voz gruesa.

-Mmm… no lo creo- Respondió Len mientras comenzaba a correr hacia las espadas. El sujeto rápidamente empujó a Len haciendo que los dos cayeran, él encima del rubio.

Len golpeó al sujeto y comenzó a arrastrarse para alcanzar una de las espadas, pero su enemigo lo tomó desde el pie y lo arrastró hacia atrás, rápidamente se levantó y tomó una de las espadas mientras pateaba la otra dejándola fuera del alcance del rubio. Se acercó lentamente a Len y levantó la espada posicionándola hacia abajo, mientras Len lo miraba con rencor. Dell se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba y empujó a su oponente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que este cayera al suelo.

-¡Rin!, ¡Has algo rápido!- Ordenó, pero rápidamente se concentró en su enemigo, ya que este lo atacó. Rin miró asustada a Dell y luego observó en la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo; trató de pensar algo rápido, pero su mirada se detuvo en la espada que quedó cerca de ella ya que el sujeto la pateó. Observó la espada desesperada, no quería repetir lo de antes, no quería asesinar a otra persona. El enemigo no espero más y bajó la espada hacia el cuerpo de Len, este cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte.

Len sintió unas gotas cayendo en su rostro, sonrió, seguramente Rin había atravesado al sujeto. Al abrir sus ojos, quedó completamente sorprendido. Porque no era la sangre del oponente, sino que era la sangre de Rin, esta había detenido la espada con sus propias manos, tomándola desde la hoja. La rubia lograba sentir como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus manos, realmente dolía, pero si no podía asesinar a alguien, tendría que tomar esta medida, la cual no era muy agradable. El sujeto movió su espada, pero las manos de Rin sostenían con fuerza la hoja. Len en cambio, se quedó completamente inmóvil por la acción de su amiga.

Dell se percató de lo que había sucedido, lo cual lo enfado, y sin piedad asesinó a su oponente; le había cortado el estomago haciendo visibles algunos órganos. Con su enemigo muerto se dirigió rápidamente hacia los rubios, dispuesto a atravesar a ese sujeto por haberle hecho daño a Rin.

El sujeto observó como Dell se acercaba con un rostro lleno de ira, lo cual lo asustó y desesperadamente movió la espada para defenderse, pero aun así Rin no la soltó; ante eso, la movió bruscamente lo que hizo que Rin gritara con fuerza por el dolor, la sangre comenzaba a salir abundantemente desde sus palmas y sus dedos. Aquella sangre caía en el rostro de Len, este estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo o más bien sintiendo, la sangre de Rin en su rostro no era algo que se siente bien.

Finalmente Dell atravesó con su espada al sujeto, este soltó la espada. Rin sostuvo la espada y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo para que no cayera sobre Len. Luego de que Dell apuñalara con toda su ira al hombre soltó su espada y fue rápidamente al lado Rin.

-Rin, ¿Cómo se te ocurre una tontería así?- Preguntó enfadado- Chico, ¿Hay un botiquín en esta habitación?- Le preguntó al rubio, este se sentó en el suelo y asintió- ¡Reacciona y búscalo rápido!- Ordenó. Rin comenzó a llorar por el dolor mientras observaba como la sangre salía de sus manos.

Len se levantó y buscó el botiquín, por suerte logró hallarlo rápido. Se dirigió hacia Dell y Rin, y finalmente le entregó el botiquín al peli-plata, pero antes sacó una botella con agua y una venda para limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Dell comenzó a sanar las heridas de Rin.

-Ahora, quiero que me expliques porque no utilizaste la espada, pudiste matar a ese bastardo- Dijo mientras vendaba a Rin, esta dejó de llorar pero las lágrimas aun seguían en sus ojos y mejillas; pasaron unos segundos pero no respondió- ¡Explícamelo!- Ordenó enfadado.

-Es porque… porque no quiero matar a nadie- Se excuso mientras miraba al suelo, esto hizo que su cabello lograra ocultar sus ojos.

-¡Pero debiste hacerlo!- Gritó enojado por la respuesta de Rin.

-Pero, yo no quiero hacerlo…- Susurró. Aun así Dell logró escucharla. Len solo podía observar, entendía porque Rin hizo eso, pero realmente estaba preocupado por lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Es por lo que pasó con tu abuela?- Preguntó tratando de contener su ira.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- Preguntó Rin esta vez mirando sorprendida a Dell. Se suponía que su abuela se lo contó a ella y a nadie más.

-¿Entonces es por eso?, ¡No seas estúpida!- Respondió enojado- Solo porque matas a alguien no significa que cometerás los mismos errores que ella- Rin nuevamente miró el suelo.

-Esta bien, sé que ahora es diferente, pero…

-Pero nada. Ahora, prométeme que si es necesario asesinaras, sin piedad alguna- Dijo esta vez más calmado.

-Pero…- Rin trató de negarse pero al mirar a su Nii-san, logró ver que se enfadaría mucho más, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo- Lo prometo- Respondió finalmente sin emoción.

Len miraba como Dell terminaba de vendar las manos de su amiga, Rin parecía estar bien, ya que sonrió levemente tratando de mover sus manos, por suerte las podía mover. Dell miró seriamente a Len.

-Por cierto, chico, te sugiero que no esperes a que alguien te salve cuando estés en problemas- Le dijo con un tono de voz serio.

-Entiendo- Contestó el rubio. Len se mantuvo en silencio hasta que quiso preguntar algo que no lograba comprender- Oye Rin- La mencionada lo miró con curiosidad a su amigo- ¿Qué es eso de "Solo porque matas a alguien no significa que cometerás los mismos errores que ella"?- Preguntó. Rin no supo como responder, no quería decírselo.

-No es nada- Respondió tratando de fingir como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero el rubio no creyó en ello, iba a seguir preguntando pero se escuchó un grito, era una voz femenina. Esa voz era la de Miku, lo cual alertó a los tres. Rin sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación para ayudar a su amiga. Dell y Len se quedaron atrás, Rin salió demasiado rápido, se apresuraron en tomar alguna espada y corrieron al pasillo. Al salir ya no se escuchaba ningún grito y Rin no se encontraba en el pasillo. Dell y Len se miraron preocupados.

-Rin- Susurraron los dos.

Comenzaron a correr hacia la derecha en busca de la rubia, ¿Cómo se le ocurría salir sola e indefensa?

Mientras tanto, Rin corría en busca de su amiga, ya no lograba escuchar sus gritos pero no se detuvo. Pasaron unos minutos y se detuvo a descansar; miró a su alrededor, pero no logró ver mucho, esto hizo que el miedo la invadiera y se apegó a la pared.

-¿Miku?- Mencionó con una voz temblorosa- ¿Nii-san?, ¿Len?- Observó el camino por el cual había venido, pero no había ninguna señal de ellos.

Y para su mala suerte, se escucharon algunos pasos provenientes de los dos lados del pasillo. Comenzó a moverse con la espada pegada en la pared, pero se topó con algo, era el pomo de una puerta. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido. Suspiró de alivio y observó la habitación, estaba algo vacía, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un piano. Se quedó en la puerta unos segundos observando el piano.

-Dicen que si tienes miedo, puedes cantar una canción para relajarte- Se dijo a si misma y se acercó hacia el piano.

Buscó una silla y la puso frente al piano, se sentó y miró sus manos, aquellas heridas seguramente haría que se le hiciera más difícil tocar.

-¿Qué puedo cantar?- Se preguntó y comenzó a pensar, no sabía muchas canciones- Oh, ya se- Dijo, y finalmente se preparó.

Mientras tanto, Len y Dell estaban rodeados por enemigos, eran cerca de cinco; los dos se estaban cubriendo la espalda mutuamente mientras observaban a sus oponentes.

-¿Cómo terminamos así?- Preguntó Len sin dejar de observar a los desconocidos.

-¿Enserio quieres que te lo recuerde?, "Señor grita cuando se tropieza"- Dijo de manera fastidiosa.

-Silencio- Le ordenó sintiéndose culpable.

Iban a atacar pero se escuchó una risa femenina, por alguna razón esa risa se lograba escuchar perfectamente por todo el lugar. Esa risa sonaba con superioridad pura, se lograba percibir ese sentimiento al escucharla.

_-¡Ahora arrodíllense!-_ Se escuchó con la misma superioridad de antes, esa voz le parecía familiar a Len, en cambio, Dell sabía perfectamente de quien era. Todos prestaron atención a aquella voz, incluyendo a los desconocidos. Luego de que se escuchara eso, comenzó a sonar un piano.

Todos comenzaron a escuchar la melodía, completamente confundidos.

Los sujetos dejaron de prestarles atención a Dell y Len.

-¿Se esta refiriendo a…?- Uno de los desconocidos dijo mientras miraba de un lado para otro.

Mientras tanto, Dell tomó la muñeca de Len y comenzó a guiarlo lentamente para salir de ahí. A medida que avanzaba la canción, los sujetos tragaron saliva, no querían escuchar lo que seguía- _¡Ahora arrodíllense!- _En ese momento la melodía logró destacar.

-Este palacio debe estar maldito- Dijo uno de los hombres imaginándose que aquella princesa había regresado.

El rubio escuchó la misma frase que Rin estaba cantando en el barco, entonces logró reconocer un poco su voz, pero aun así sonaba diferente.

_-"Destruye el país de verde"- _Esa frase la dijo con mucha serenidad.

Los sujetos se comenzaron a tensar, ellos desde pequeños habían escuchado la historia de este reino, de lo malvada de fue esa chica y el porque la llamaban "La hija del mal". La canción continuó, todos estaban escuchando atentamente la melodía.

_-"Ah, es la hora de la merienda"- _Aquella frase los asustó a todos, a excepción de Dell y Len. Estos comenzaban a huir mientras los otros prestaban atención a la canción.

La melodía volvió a destacar.

-Chico, ¿En que habitación hay un piano?- Le preguntó Dell. El rubio miró a su compañero.

-Sígueme- Ordenó Len. Aun seguían demasiado cerca de los sujetos así que caminaron cautelosamente.

Len y Dell lograron salir de ahí, caminaron unos metros pero en ese momento Dell detuvo al rubio. Este lo miró confundido.

-Que te parece si terminamos de escuchar la canción- Propuso Dell con una sonrisa. Len lo miró y asintió.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, estaban completamente concentrados en escucharla. A medida que avanzó la canción. Llegó la parte en donde todos lograban recordar esa parte de la historia, sobre todo la frase.

_-"Ah, la hora de la merienda"- _Luego de eso, se escuchó un ruido desafinado (Disimulando la muerte).

Ahora solo se lograba escuchar la melodía del piano tocando con gran habilidad. Dell observó al rubio, estaba cabizbajo, parecía estar reflexionando.

-Oye, ya ha terminado. Ahora, ¿Donde hay un piano?- Preguntó Dell. Len lo miró y asintió.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, ya que algunos de los sujetos seguían cerca. Pasaron algunos minutos de completo silencio, hasta que Len se detuvo frente a una puerta, según él, ahí se encontraba un piano. Abrió la puerta lentamente, no logró ver a nadie, así que la abrió completamente y pudo ver a Rin, estaba sentada frente al piano, estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales tenía unas vendas completamente manchadas de sangre. En el teclado del piano se lograba ver marcas de dedos, seguramente con su sangre. Dell entró preocupado por Rin. El rubio también entró y cerró la puerta. El peli-plata tomó las muñecas de Rin evitando tocar sus manos y las examinó. La rubia observaba a su Nii-san con una mirada que parecía no estar preocupada por su estado, era como si no sintiera el fuerte dolor proveniente de las heridas de sus manos. Dell suspiró.

-Rin, ¿Por qué tocaste?, tus manos no estaban sanadas- Le dijo a Rin, esta sonrió.

-Porque dicen que cuando tienes miedo, puedes cantar algo para calmarte- Respondió tranquilamente. Dell no tomó en cuenta esa excusa y miró al rubio.

-¿Tienes un pañuelo?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Buscó en sus bolsillos y logró encontrar un fino paño de tela- Toma.

Dell tomó el pañuelo. Con su espada dividió en dos el pañuelo y cambió las vendas de Rin, a veces se quejaba un poco, ya se había percatado del dolor que sentía en sus manos. Len suspiró.

-Sabes, lo que estabas cantando se escuchó por casi todo el palacio, realmente cantaste bien, Rin- Alagó Dell. La rubia sonrió. Len se percató de esa pequeña escena.

-Debemos irnos- Dijo Len atrayendo la atención de sus dos compañeros. Dell terminó de vendar nuevamente a Rin y tomó su muñeca para guiarla, esta solo se dejó guiar.

-Yo los acompañaré, pero quiero encontrar a Haku, así que tendrán que ayudarme, ¿Entendido?- Ordenó el peli-plata.

-¿Eh?, pero Nii-san, también quiero encontrar a Miku- Se quejó Rin.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos a las dos al mismo tiempo?- Preguntó con una amable sonrisa, al parecer solo Rin lograba hacerlo sonreír.

-¡Buena idea!- Respondió Rin con energía.

-Salgamos de una vez- Dijo Len con fastidio.

-Esta bien- Contestaron los dos.

Y así salieron de la habitación, Len guiaba a los otros dos, Dell iba junto a Rin. El peli-plata observaba a su alrededor, vigilando que no los sorprendieran distraídos y nuevamente alguien salga herido. Pasaron siete minutos y aun no tenían ninguna señal de Miku, Haku o la madre de Len. Rin comenzó a pensar, "Si yo fuera Miku, ¿En donde me escondería?", conociendo a Miku, se escondería en la cocina, en donde rescataría y conservaría la mayor cantidad de puerros posibles, pero en esta situación, no creía que se escondiera solo ahí, sino que en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre segura. Aunque, hay algo que no tiene sentido, los dos cadáveres que encontraron al entrar, Miku no podría matar a nadie, ni siquiera si se proponía. Al menos, Rin sabía que no había muerto, ya que hace un rato escuchó su voz, aunque, ese grito podría significar que se encontró algunos de esos hombres y se la llevaría para hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Dell miró de reojo a Rin, esta parecía tener una cara confundida, "Seguramente debe tener la mente hecha un caos" pensó este al verla.

Rin dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en su alrededor, nuevamente oscuro. No pudo evitar tomar la mano de Dell, este la miró y le devolvió el apretón, intentando decirle que todo estaría bien. Rin miró al peli-plata y este le sonrió con cariño. Len los estaba vigilando de vez en cuando, al parecer no confiaba completamente en Dell, después de lo que hizo con sus guardias, no podía mirarlo como aliado.

-Por cierto, Dell, ¿Verdad?- Mencionó Len. El peli-plata solo contestó "¿Si?"- ¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?, hace aproximadamente una horas te vi asesinando a mis guardias.

-Como ya te dije, me contrataron para eso, pero ya que Rin y Haku están aquí, no creo que el dinero tenga más valor que una de ellas- Rin se sintió conmovida y sonrió- Pero si ninguna de ellas hubiera estado aquí, te aseguro que ya habrías muerto- Dijo de manera como si fuera normal.

Len guardó silencio, ni siquiera le interesaba pensar sobre lo que había dicho. Luego de esa pequeña conversación, los tres se mantuvieron en silencio y siguieron caminando.

Minutos después se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, Dell tomó la muñeca de Len y detuvo a ambos rubios.

-Sera mejor enfrentarlos- Susurró Dell.

Los tres se voltearon, Dell y Len se prepararon, Rin tuvo que quedarse detrás de ellos. Luego de unos segundos los pasos parecían más pausados. Los tres lograron escuchar un pequeño susurro. Luego de eso sintieron una presencia frente a ellos, parecía estar esperando algún movimiento.

Ninguno se movió, hasta que escucharon un pequeño sonido en su lado derecho, los tres voltearon a ver rápidamente, pero repentinamente apareció una sombra, Dell logró reaccionar y se defendió. Cada uno retrocedió.

En ese momento, Rin y Len reconocieron a esa sombra, era Luka. Esta también los reconoció, iba a saludarlos pero Dell atacó, así que tuvo que defenderse.

-¡Espera!, ¡Nii-san!- Rin detuvo a Dell. Este miró a la rubia aun en defensa y bajó su arma. Finalmente miró a Luka.

-¡Len-sama!, ¡Rin!- Mencionó Luka, se acercó y los abrazó alegremente.

-¿Rin?, ¿Len?- Preguntó una voz, parecía confundida. Luego apareció Miku- ¡Rin!, ¡Len!- Gritó emocionada y se unió al abrazo.

-¡Miku!- Contestó Rin correspondiendo el gran abrazo entre cuatro.

-Si ya han terminado su encuentro, ¿Podrían al menos presentarse?- Preguntó Dell con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

Todos ignoraron a Dell y siguieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que Miku comenzó a perder el aliento de lo fuerte que comenzaban a apretarse.

-¿Ya terminaron?- Preguntó el peli-plata.

-Sí- Respondieron los cuatro mientras asentían.

-Bien, quisiera que me dijeran sus nombres y la relación que tienen con Rin- Ordenó de forma seria.

-Ella es Miku, es mi mejor amiga- Rin presentó alegremente a Miku.

-Oye yo puedo presentarme sola- Se quejó infantilmente.

-Mucho gusto, Miku-san- Dell ofreció su mano de forma amistosa, pero Miku no respondió.

-Rin, ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó de manera seria.

-Sí…- Respondió de la misma manera que su amiga. Iban a saltar de alegría pero Len las interrumpió.

-¡No empiecen de nuevo!- Les dijo a las dos, al parecer se les había olvidado en la situación en que estaban.

-Como quieras- Contestaron las dos con fingido fastidio.

-Parece que con Miku-san te alegras, Rin- Comentó Dell- ¿Y usted?, ¿Cuál es su nombre y relación?

-Me llamo Luka Megurine. Rin también es mi amiga, claro que no soy tan cercana como Miku- Admitió.

-Mucho gusto, Luka-san- Dell nuevamente ofreció su mano, Luka estrechó su mano y le sonrió.

-Bien, solo faltas tú Nii-san- Dijo Rin. Este asintió.

-Me llamo Dell Yowane- Se presentó con simpleza. Miku se acercó a él de manera curiosa.

-Rin, ¿Él es tu hermano?- Preguntó señalándolo.

-No, solo le digo así, él es el hermano de Haku- Respondió.

-¿Eh?, ¿Desde cuando?- Preguntó recibiendo miradas como si estuviera preguntando una estupidez, aunque realmente tenían razón, estaba preguntando una estupidez.

-No lo se, tal vez, solo tal vez, ¿Cuándo nacieron?- Respondió Rin de manera burlona.

Miku solo se avergonzó e hizo un puchero.

-Bueno Rin, ya hemos encontrado a tu amiga, así que busquemos a Haku, ¿Sí?- Dijo Dell atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-Esta bien- Respondió Rin, esta volteó a ver a Luka- Luka, ¿Viste a Haku por algún lado?- Preguntó de manera preocupada.

-No, pero he escuchado que algunos sirvientes y mayordomos se han refugiado en sus habitaciones. Tal vez pueda estar en su habitación- Respondió.

-¿Dónde esta su habitación?- Preguntó Dell.

-¡Oh!, ¡Oh!, ¡Yo se donde esta!- Dijo Miku levantando la mano.

-Guíame hacia ella- Ordenó. Miku sonrió.

-Esta bien, ¡Síganme!- Miku comenzó a caminar e inmediatamente la siguieron, nadie quería quedarse atrás ni quería dejar que avanzara sola.

Rin y Miku caminaron juntas mientras que Len, Dell y Luka caminaron detrás de ellas. Parecían no tener miedo, al parecer si ellas dos estaban juntas todo se hacia más alegre, eran muy optimistas, tal vez demasiado.

-Miku, ¿Como es que lograste salir de tu habitación?- Preguntó Rin.

-Es una gran historia- Respondió y comenzó a hacer pequeños gestos mientras comenzaba a explicarle- Primero, cuando tú saliste a conseguir comida…

-Espera, yo no salí a buscar comida, yo salí para buscar a Len- Interrumpió.

-Entonces era por eso que no volviste- Miró de manera acusadora a su amiga, esta desvió la mirada- Como sea, después de que saliste, te esperé un buen rato, cuando de repente se abre la puerta- Miku hizo un gesto de sorpresa- Y apareció Luka, hablamos unos minutos y aparecieron dos hombres malvados que intentaron hacernos daño, pero yo utilicé una de mis armas secretas y logré distraerlos para que Luka los atacara- Dijo con fingida superioridad.

-¿Cómo los distrajiste?- Preguntó Rin con admiración por la valentía de su amiga.

-Les lancé almohadas y grité como loca- Explicó de la misma manera que antes. Rin perdió toda admiración por Miku cuando escuchó su respuesta.

-Y finalmente Luka los mató, después salimos de la habitación y los buscamos- Finalizó Miku. Rin suspiró- Por cierto, hace rato escuché una canción, tú estabas cantando ¿Verdad?

-Sí, aunque fue algo difícil tocar el piano- Respondió Rin mostrándole sus manos vendadas. Miku reaccionó preocupada.

-¡Rin!, ¡¿Qué te paso? ¡¿Por qué tus manos…?- Dijo Miku preocupada tomando las manos de su amiga.

-¡Auch!, Miku, me duele.

-¿P-pero como…?- Esta vez Miku tomó sus manos suavemente.

-Es una larga historia…- Dijo de manera despreocupada.

Len observó las manos de Rin, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo que le sucedió a su amiga, si él no se hubiera quedado congelado ahí, Rin no habría resultado herida. Realmente se sentía impotente.

* * *

Bueno, la canción no me pertenece, ni siquiera la traducción, no puedo traducir nada de japones al español, ni siquiera en ingles.

Yuki Kagamin3: Pronto son 2 semanas ¿verdad? e.e, bueno, gracias por el review :D, me alegra que te haya gustado desde el infinito y más allá, y logré encontrar la canción, ¡Gracias por todo! :D

Yuume-Sempai: ¡Gracias!, emm, no se que más decir, las clases atacan de nuevo (?). Me alegra que te de risa la actitud de Rin y Miku.

Jaly-san 026: Gracias por el review, no mates a Rin D:, haré lo que pueda para que lo cuide!

Neko Riji: Te agradezco por el review, y me hace feliz que al menos pueda sacarles una sonrisa con algún capitulo, realmente me hace feliz :'D

Shironeko koi: ¡¿En un solo día?, ¿Tanto te encantó?, no se que decir... me dejaste sin palabras. ¿Ya viste?, xD dime ¿Por qué? Sí, comeré mucho helado :D, aunque hace frío, me gusta mucho comer helado en invierno xD, así que igualmente, ojala comas mucho helado :D

No se si el Guest que dejó un review en los capítulo es la misma persona, así que tendré que contestar por separado.

Guest (8): xD, Algunas personas no cambian. Gracias, ya encontré la canción, realmente es muy bonita :3

Guest (9): ¡Hola!, ya han encontrado a Miku, solo queda descubrir quienes son. Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo.

¡Gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia o capitulo!, ¡Y muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos! :3

* * *

La razón del porque re-subí el capítulo es que mientras curioseaba por ahí, encontré algo que decía que las letras de las canciones no estaban permitidas en la pagina, así que decidí quitarla, claro, dejé algunas partes para que al menos sepan que canción era. Si esas partes tampoco se permiten, me gustaría que me avisaran, así re-subiría este capítulo sin esas partes.

Y si no es mucha molestia, también quiero saber como se hacen los guiones largos, quiero comenzar a usarlos. (Podría ser por mensaje privado).

Muchas gracias por todo.


	11. ¿Por qué?

Hola... aquí esta el onceavo capítulo, tarde mucho, pero la falta de inspiración se fue hasta los números negativos ._.

Ahora tengo otro problema... no tengo idea de que nombre ponerles a los capítulos, así que si se encuentran con algo, no se raro o estúpido; ya sabrán la razón.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

—"Es una larga historia", quiero que me lo expliques ¡ahora!— Exigió Miku de manera seria, pero aun así sonaba infantil.

—Vamos, no es gran cosa, simplemente tuve un accidente— Respondió haciendo un pequeño movimiento con las manos. Todos continuaron caminando en dirección a la habitación de Haku. Mientras lo hacían, Rin y Miku iban discutiendo sobre las heridas de la rubia, aun así esta no quería explicárselo, estaba segura que Len podría sentirse culpable, lamentablemente así era.

Len miraba hacia delante, pero su mente estaba en aquella conversación.

—Rin, soy tu mejor amiga, así que merezco una explicación— Se quejó.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces creo que ya no seguiremos siendo amigas— Fingió Rin mirando a otro lado, pretendía hacer creer a Miku que si seguía preguntando no serían amigas, realmente sabía obligar a su amiga.

— ¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Nunca lo permitiré!— Dijo Miku cambiando su objetivo.

—Miku-san, podría ser menos escandalosa— Interrumpió Dell, no quería que el enemigo los emboscara.

—Esta bien— Respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

—Por cierto, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la habitación de Haku?— Preguntó Dell.

Miku volteó a ver a Dell con una mirada nerviosa.

— ¿Eh?— Miró de un lado a otro tratando de reconocer el lugar, al hacerlo, tragó saliva— C-creo que nos pasamos de largo.

—Miku, tu debes estar concentrada en este tipo de situaciones— Dijo Len mirando de manera acusadora a su amiga.

— ¿Entonces porque no me avisaste?— Se defendió.

—Porque estaba pensando, además, tú estabas encargada de eso— Contestó.

—Bueno, no importa, solo volvamos— Dijo Luka tratando de terminar con la discusión.

Los demás asintieron, esta vez eran liderados por Len, el cual estaba completamente concentrado en no cometer el mismo error que Miku. Continuaron caminando esta vez por donde habían venido, esta vez nadie entabló una conversación, estaban completamente sumergidos en sus mentes, a excepción de Len, Luka y Dell, estos estaban atentos de que nadie los atacara o emboscara.

Nadie se sentía inseguro, ya que tenían a Dell y Luka entre ellos, seguramente harían un buen equipo en el combate, claro que aun así no debían despreocuparse, pero se sentían más aliviados. Solo faltaba encontrar a Haku y la madre de Len, tenían que asegurarse de que ellas estén a salvo, o al menos, que estén junto a ellos.

Pararon cerca de cuatro minutos y todos se encontraron frente a la habitación de Haku. Dell al ver que todos se detenían en esa zona, supuso que esa era la habitación de su querida hermana. El peli-plata se acercó rápidamente a la puerta atrayendo la atención de los demás; puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero uso una pausa en ese momento, tenía que estar preparado para lo peor. Suspiró con pesadez y abrió la puerta rápidamente, y desenfundó su espada esperando algún enemigo. Los demás observaron a Dell e igual se prepararon para el enfrentamiento. Todos observaron una habitación completamente desordenada, pero no como si fuera descuidada, más bien porque alguien tiró las cosas a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar; aun así no había rastro de sangre.

Esta escena preocupó a todos, pero no del todo, ya que no parecía haber algún cadáver o herido. Dell enfundó su espada y se adentró al dormitorio, no vio nada en especial, y al parecer había botellas de alcohol quebradas en el suelo. Los demás se apresuraron a entrar y cerraron la puerta.

—No esta…- Susurró Dell, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero no debía, así no es como lo entrenaron, para ningún tipo de situación debía estarlo.

Los otros miraron con algo de pena e impotencia a Dell, sabían como debía sentirse en este comento, pero no lograban comprenderlo del todo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rin miró de un lado a otro examinando la habitación. La rubia iba a correr pero Len se logró dar cuenta de lo que planeaba su amiga, así que la sostuvo por la muñeca; esta se volteó a ver a su amigo. Esta escena llamó la atención de los demás, incluyendo a Dell.

—Len, suéltame por favor— Pronunció Rin con un tono de voz tímido. Esto preocupó al rubio.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Preguntó de manera seria.

—Es algo importante, suéltame— Exigió tratando de zafarse del agarre.

—Primero debes decírmelo— Contestó. No quería que ocurriera lo de antes.

Rin le hizo unas señas a Miku con la otra mano, esta entendió lo que le decía su amiga. Se acercó hacia los rubios y tomó suavemente la muñeca de Len.

—Len, esto es enserio, suelta a Rin, no se ira muy lejos— Dijo de manera dulce al igual que su sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba casi por estallar a carcajadas.

—Ya lo dije, primero debe decírmelo— Insistió.

—No puedo. Ya no resistiré, por favor déjame— Rogó Rin comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos. En ese momento todos a excepción de Len, se dieron cuenta de lo que Rin quería hacer.

—Len-sama, será mejor que suelte a Rin— Comentó Luka con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos Rin, solo debes decírmelo.

—Por favor…— Suplicó.

Miku apretó el agarre lo suficiente como para que Len soltara a Rin. Esta apenas tuvo la oportunidad corrió hacia una puerta en la habitación (no era la salida). Entró y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Len al reconocer que es lo que había detrás de la puerta, se avergonzó y bajó su cabeza ocultando su sonrojado rostro. Al ver ese gesto del rubio, los demás no resistieron más y comenzaron a reírse, querían seguir riendo a carcajadas, pero por precaución taparon sus bocas, aun así se lograba escuchar sus risas.

Segundos después, Rin salió del baño con un rostro más relajado.

—Ah, ahora si estoy bien— Comentó suspirando de alivio. Observó como los otros trataban de contener sus risas en vano y a Len completamente rojo por su actuar.

—Jaja… creo que yo también voy— Dijo Miku y entró al baño. Rin se dirigió hacia la cama de Haku, se sentó y observó el lugar.

Las risas ya se habían detenido, y un gran silencio apareció. Todos estaban en sus pensamientos. Se escuchó como alguien jalaba la cadena del baño. Unos segundos después apareció Miku, también parecía estar aliviada.

— ¿Quién sigue?— Preguntó señalando el baño. En ese momento Luka se acercó y entró. Al parecer todos pasarían por ahí. Miku caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Rin, esta observó como su amiga se acercaba lentamente.

Len miró a Dell, estaba cabizbajo, seguramente estaba dialogando con el mismo. Volteó a ver a sus amigas, las dos miraban el techo, tratando de buscar alguna solución a este problema. El rubio suspiró.

En ese momento apareció Luka. Len aprovechó la oportunidad y entró.

— ¿Dónde creen que pueden estar?— Preguntó Rin mirando el techo.

Nadie respondió, pero aun así siguieron pensando en alguna posibilidad, debían estar en algún lugar de este palacio.

Luka se cruzó de brazos y miró el suelo. Miku y Rin apoyaron sus manos detrás de ellas usando la cama para apoyarse y mirar el techo. Dell observó la ventana, pero había algo raro. Desde esa ventana podía verse parte del reino, el cual parecía tener algunos incendios y si alguien se mantenía atento al sonido, podía darse cuenta de que había personas gritando. Dell se acercó de golpe a la ventana llamando la atención de los demás. Se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta, de ahí salió Len.

— ¿Esto tenían planeado?— Se preguntó Dell así mismo, sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo; no creía que las personas que lo contrataron planeaban atacar todo el reino.

— ¿Qué sucede Nii-san?— Preguntó Rin preocupada por Dell. Este no respondió y continuó observando.

Luka se apresuró a ver que es lo que sucedía, al ver de qué se trataba, al igual que la persona que estaba a su lado, se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, no eran solo ellos, sino que muchas más personas estaban involucradas.

— ¡Len-sama, venga a ver esto!— Ordenó. Este preocupado se acercó rápidamente, Luka se hizo aun lado para que Len viera lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver de qué se trataba, quedó completamente mudo. Rin y Miku sintieron curiosidad, así que se levantaron y caminaron algo dudosas hacia la ventana. Dell se hizo aun lado para que las dos observaran. Era realmente un lamentable paisaje.

Len volteó a ver a Dell, parecía estar deprimido.

—Dime, ¿Quién rayos te contrató?— Preguntó Len con un tono de voz de desagrado. Pudo golpear a Dell de lo enojado que estaba, pero sabía que él no era el causante de esto.

Dell miró a Len directamente a los ojos.

—No lo se, pero los hombres que están en el palacio también han sido contratados. A diferencia de ellos, yo no trabajo con compañeros— Argumentó de manera seria— Por alguna razón, la persona que me contrató no quería dejar ver su rostro, así que mandó a alguien, no estoy seguro, pero creo que era un empleado. Además, cuando pregunté quien me pagaría, simplemente guardaron silencio sobre eso y se apresuraron a decir que no me preocupara— Continuó. Al escuchar eso, Len suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero no era suficiente para desahogarse.

Todos guardaron silencio para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. El reino estaba siendo atacado, el palacio también, no conocían a su enemigo; ya que según Dell, los desconocidos que están dentro no son más que personas contratadas para llevar a cabo la ruina de este reino. Al parecer esto iba de mal en peor.

—Prepárense, tenemos que actuar rápido—Ordenó Len después de unos minutos en silencio. Esto hizo que todos voltearan su vista hacia el rubio, el cual estaba mirando el suelo, pero aun así podían ver su rostro que mostraba preocupación.

—Esta bien— Respondieron algunos, otros asintieron y guardaron silencio.

Todos se prepararon para volver a salir.

— ¿Alguna idea de donde puedan estar?— Preguntó Miku seriamente refiriéndose a las dos adultas.

—Creo que solo queda visitar la habitación de mi madre— Respondió Len— Si no están ahí, realmente sería un problema.

—Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo— Comentó Luka.

Los cinco salieron de la habitación de Haku. Esta vez tomaron una formación, Len los guiaba con Luka junto a él, Miku y Rin iban detrás de ellos mientras Dell cuidaba desde atrás.

Nadie hablaba, ni siquiera Miku y Rin querían hacer algún comentario gracioso, esta vez no era el momento, aunque en realidad, en esta situación nunca fue para reír o hacer tonterías como si no estuviera sucediendo nada, como si fuera un día cualquiera. Esta vez, ambas estaban muy preocupadas como para pensar en algo.

Todos caminaban en completo silencio, algunos estaban pensando. Aunque en ese momento, Miku quería hablar sobre algo importante con Rin, pero nadie debía escuchar aquella conversación, o al menos, Len no debía. Segundos después se le ocurrió hablar por señas. Miku le dio un pequeño codazo a su amiga atrayendo su atención. Rin la observó confundida.

En ese momento Miku hizo unas señas e inmediatamente comprendió lo que quería decir y respondió de la misma manera.

Dell comenzó a ver las señas entre ellas, aun así no entendía del todo, había algunas que podían ser reconocidas con facilidad, pero desconocía otras.

Y así pasaron los minutos, ya no era demasiado tenso el ambiente. Len volteó a ver a sus amigas, pero estas al sentir la mirada del rubio rápidamente dejaron de hacer señas y le sonrieron tratando de ocultar algo; en ese momento el chico sintió curiosidad, pero volteó hacia delante para seguir guiando. Aun faltaba para llegar a la habitación de su madre, eso lo hacia sentir impaciente.

Mientras caminaban escucharon un fuerte sonido que retumbó por todo el palacio; todos se detuvieron y comenzaron a mirar de lado a lado confundidos por aquello, nunca habían escuchado algo como eso, era muy similar al de un cañón, aun así sonaba diferente.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó Len preocupado por aquel sonido.

Nadie sabía la respuesta así que guardaron silencio mirando al rubio igual de preocupados. Luego eso alguien golpeó a Dell desde atrás, haciendo que callera inconsciente al instante, todos voltearon y en ese momento Miku fue golpeada, pero al parecer solo cayó en el suelo, aun parecía estar consiente, Rin volteó y vio un hombre con una espada en mano, tenía la espada levemente inclinada haciendo sobresalir el mango de esta.

Luka desenfundó su espada al igual que Len y se acercaron rápidamente a Rin y Miku tratando de protegerlas. El hombre retrocedió y lanzó un silbido. En ese momento aparecieron siete hombres más, uno de ellos se encargó de levantar a Dell completamente inconsciente. Otro se acercó en un ágil movimiento y golpeó a Luka en el estómago. Por la forma en que atacaban lograron deducir que no los quería muertos, no aun.

Atraparon a Luka haciendo que esta soltara su arma mientras retrocedían con ella, luego de estar fuera del alcance de los rubios pusieron una espada en su cuello amenazando con cortarlo.

Miku trataba de levantarse, pero su vista comenzó a nublarse, no lograba pensar con claridad. Mientras hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse sintió como alguien sujetaba sus talones y la arrastraba, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— ¡Rin!— Gritó tratando de pedir ayuda mientras la jalaban.

Esta rápidamente trató de tomar sus manos pero el resultado fue peor, ya que tomaron sus muñecas y la llevaron con su amiga.

Len no lograba reaccionar, podía ver como levantaban bruscamente a Miku, rápidamente dirigieron espadas en sus cuellos al igual que Luka. Dell estaba inconsciente así que no podía hacer nada, Luka estaba atrapada, Len tenía cuatro rivales frente a él, estaba seguro que no podría ganar, pero podía intentarlo. Se puso en posición. Luka y Rin de vez en cuando lanzaban quejidos tratando de zafarse del agarre, Miku no soportó más y se desmayó lentamente, por suerte el sujeto que la tenía lograba soportar su peso, porque si no fuera así seguramente la hoja cortaría su cuello.

—Ni se te ocurra— Ordenó uno de los desconocidos.

Len lo observó confundido pero aun así lo desafió con la mirada.

—Será mejor que sueltes tu arma si no quieres que sus vidas terminen aquí— Comentó la persona que tenía a Miku. El rubio los miró con odio y apretó su espada.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?, se sentía inútil, no podía defender a nadie, nuevamente la impotencia se apoderó de Len, frente a él estaban tres personas atrapadas por sus enemigos y no podía hacer nada. Podría arriesgarse y atacar, no, no era lo suficientemente valiente para apostar así; lo sabía, ya que sus piernas temblaban y sudaba.

—Baja tu arma, ¡Rápido!— Ordenó la misma persona.

Len bajó su mirada, podía sentir la mirada de Luka y Rin sobre él. Se enderezó y lanzó su arma al suelo. Todos los desconocidos sonrieron y rápidamente golpearon de la misma manera que Dell a las dos chicas.

— ¡Esper…!— Len no logró completar la frase, ya que cayó inconsciente al suelo, alguien lo había golpeado.

—Vamos— Ordenó uno de ellos. Se acercó a Len y lo levantó.

Los ocho hombres comenzaron a caminar mientras trataban de llevar a los inconscientes.

Len comenzó a despertar, sintió un gran dolor en la nuca y lanzó algunos quejidos, recibiendo algunos como respuesta. Abrió sus ojos, estaba en la habitación de sus padres, estaba completamente iluminada por velas y algunos faroles. En ese momento intentó sobarse el rostro pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas, rápidamente observó sus muñecas. Al parecer lo habían atado en una de las patas del escritorio que había en la habitación. Forcejeó un poco haciendo algo de ruido, se detuvo al escuchar una voz.

— ¿Len?— Preguntó una voz. Len volteó para ver el resto. Era Miku, estaba atada a la cama junto con Rin, la cual parecía no despertar.

—Miku, ¿Qué suce…?— Len no completó la frase, ya que al observar a su alrededor, logró ver a Dell, Haku, Luka y su madre atados por diferentes muebles del lugar; todos ellos estaban dormidos.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— Preguntó Miku preocupada. Esta se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba junto a ella, así que trató de despertarla— Rin, despierta— Le dio pequeños empujones con su cuerpo y codo— Rin…— Aun seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Puedes desatarte?— Len usó un tono de voz serio, pero aun así estaba nervioso. Miku trató de desatarse, pero no lo consiguió; así que miró a Len y negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento aparecieron los ocho sujetos que los atacaron. Len los observó desafiante, mientras Miku los miraba con cierto miedo.

—Parece que ya han despertado dos, ¿Seguimos esperando?— Preguntó uno, parecía estar algo fastidiado por el hecho de esperar.

—No, intenten mojarlos, sino despiertan, golpéenlos hasta que abran los ojos— Ordenó otro de manera seria, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro—Tú…— Señalo a uno de sus compañeros— Despiértalos y tú busca al jefe— Al escuchar eso, inmediatamente obedecieron.

Uno salió de la habitación y el otro tomó un florero, quitó las delicadas flores y simplemente las dejó caer al suelo. Se acercó Dell, levantó su rostro y vertió agua en él, este logró despertar y sacudió su rostro tratando de evitar que el agua siguiera cayendo en su cara. El sujeto se dirigió al baño y en el lavamanos, llenó nuevamente el florero. Y así continuó despertando a los otros, por suerte no se vio obligado golpear a alguien. Dell observó a Len, preguntándole con la mirada de estaba pasando, pero solo recibió una mirada confundida. Mientras tanto todos se miraban unos a otros.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y apareció el mismo hombre que fue ordenado buscar a alguien, este entró y apareció otro hombre, parecía ser fuerte, tenía una mirada fría y penetrante, observó a sus rehenes, entonces se dio cuenta que faltaba uno.

— ¿Dónde esta el rey?— Le preguntó a uno de los desconocidos. Este se puso firme y negó con la cabeza. Esa repuesta hizo que pusiera una mirada de fastidio, pero sin perder el semblante serio.

En es momento todos los rehenes observaron a Len de reojo, el cual tenía su cabeza inclinada y miraba el suelo sin punto fijo.

—Búsquenlo, díganle que tenemos a su hijo y su esposa— Ordenó.

Tres de los hombres salieron en busca del rey. Luego de eso el hombre observó a las dos chicas atadas en la cama, estas le devolvieron miradas nerviosas y asustadas por la atención, después de observarlas unos segundos observó a Dell, este le daba una mirada desafiante y de odio, ante esto sintió un gran interés en él.

Se acercó a él a paso lento, siendo observado por todos los presentes en la habitación. Se detuvo al estar frente a él y se arrodilló para verlo más determinadamente, aceptando aquella mirada con repugnancia.

— ¿Te e visto antes?— Preguntó con una sonrisa sombría en sus labios.

— ¿Es enserio?, si mal no recuerdo, tengo que trabajar junto a ti— Respondió con la misma mirada que antes.

—Dime quien eres, no puedo reconocer tu rostro.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Al oír esa respuesta, rio levemente sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Entonces, si trabajas con nosotros, ¿Por qué estas aquí atrapado?— Preguntó curiosamente, su sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro.

—Cosas del destino—Respondió con simpleza.

Los demás observaban nerviosos la conversación, estaban seguros de que si Dell decía algo que enfadara al sujeto no dudaría en acabar con él.

—Podría ser, pero ¿Qué tal si no?

—Quien sabe…— Contestó.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El hombre hizo una seña y otro abría la puerta. En ese momento apareció uno de los sujetos que había enviado a buscar al padre de Len.

—Señor, necesito informarle algo— Dijo el sujeto.

El desconocido se alejó de Dell y se acercó a aquel hombre, le susurró algo al oído.

—Oblígalo, todo es más fácil a la fuerza— Ordenó y volteó a observar a la esposa del rey.

El desconocido fue rápidamente a acatar la orden de su jefe.

—Tenemos una gran noticia, ¿Alguien desea saberla?— Preguntó como si fuera un anfitrión.

Nadie respondió, sabían que era algo contra ellos.

—Ya que insisten…— Dijo como si alguien le hubiera respondido, manteniendo su indestructible orgullo y una sonrisa malvada—… Nuestro querido rey, no quiere presentarse aunque tuviéramos a su amada esposa y a su querido hijo, raptados; aunque los podríamos asesinar en cualquier momento, no esta aquí, con su familia; definitivamente es un gran gobernante— Dijo con sarcasmo y con intención de herir.

La madre de Len pudo sentir como se le quebraba el corazón, la persona que amaba estaba siendo egoísta, sin siquiera preocuparse de ella y su hijo, al menos hubiera querido que se preocupara por Len, pero aun así no esta aquí. Por otra parte, Len solo soltó un gruñido casi inaudible, ese hombre que se hace llamar "Rey" no era capaz de dar la cara por su familia, era una persona realmente despreciable, si pudiera ahora mismo, estaba seguro que lo golpearía.

Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, incluyendo a los desconocidos. Pero su jefe los observaba tratando de averiguar que pasaba por sus mentes, quería encontrar algún punto débil, le encantaba jugar con la mente de sus victimas, hacerlas sufrir desde adentro lo hacia sentir superior, pero la persona que más deseaba torturar era Dell, quería manipularlo, hacer que ese rostro serio y desafiante cambiara a uno de angustia y dolor.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos y se escucharon quejidos fuera de la habitación. La puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron cuatro personas, una de ellas era el rey, el cual estaba atado, estaba forcejear tratando de liberarse, pero solo consiguió que cayera al suelo y quedara frente a los pies del jefe. En ese momento observó de abajo hacia arriba al hombre.

—Llega tarde, Su majestad— Dijo de manera burlona— No puede hacer esperar a sus invitados— Agregó señalando a las demás personas en la habitación.

El rey observó, había rostros desconocidos, otros que le eran muy familiares, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su esposa, estaba lleno de decepción y tristeza, cuando dejó de observarlo se topó con la de su hijo, el cual lo miraba de manera desagradable, como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

—Como ya saben, nos han ordenado acabar con él— Dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros—Y ahora los rehenes no sirven, ya que tenemos al objetivo— Comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro con las manos en su espalda— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para terminar el trabajo de forma divertida?—Preguntó mientras se detenía y miraba con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué tal si improvisamos?— Sugirió uno de los hombres.

—No es mala idea, pero quiero algo concreto— La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—Podríamos probar el nuevo invento— Dijo otro.

— ¡Me parece bien!, ¡Excelente idea!— Alabó— Nos informó que eran tres balas y ya hemos usado una. La otra será para el rey, y no quiero desperdiciar la otra— Se volteó para observar a los rehenes— Creo que lo dejaremos a la suerte.

Desde uno de sus bolsillos sacó y fino trozo de madera con un extraño mecanismo metálico. Metió una de las balas dentro del agujero con algunos otros componentes, y finalmente empujó todo con un pequeño palo de madera.

—Listo— Al decir eso señalo a uno de sus compañeros— ¿Quieres intentarlo?— Le preguntó. Este se acercó con inseguridad, había visto lo que esa arma lograba hacer.

Caminó hasta quedar junto a su jefe.

—Toma, tú tendrás el gran honor de demostrarle a Su majestad como morirá— Dijo extendiendo el arma. El hombre tomó con inseguridad el objeto y apuntó a Dell, luego apuntó a Miku.

No sabía a quien dispararle, no sabía si podría, era un simple novato. Pasaron unos segundos y el jefe tomó el arma entre las manos de su compañero; apuntó a la cabeza de él y jaló el gatillo. Un fuerte sonido se escuchó, el mismo que los otros habían oído. Después de eso, la mayoría de la habitación tenía sangre, incluso había ensuciado a los rehenes que miraban con horror el cuerpo que caía con la cabeza… ¿Reventada?, ¿Desmoronada?, ¿Destruida?

—Esto es lo que le aguarda, Su majestad— Dijo volteando a mirar al rey. Todos observaron al hombre repletó de sangre de su compañero, luego miraron el cadáver.

Definitivamente les dejaría un "lindo" trauma.

—Atenlo junto al chico— Señaló a Len.

En ese momento dos de los hombres obedecieron, pero no levantaron al padre de Len, sino que lo arrastraron. Forcejeó mientras era observado y maldecía a todos aquellos hombres que lo miraban con suma superioridad, según él, ellos no deberían siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero ahora solo recibía miradas con gran superioridad por parte de ellos; aunque, había otras miradas de angustia hacia él, aun así no les daba importancia, no eran más que personas que debían ser usadas.

Después de que lo ataran junto a Len, los hombres retrocedieron y se ubicaron detrás de su jefe. Len no miraba a su padre, le daba nauseas de solo sentir que esta junto a él, simplemente miró hacia el lado contrarío.

Todos estaban en silencio observando como el gran hombre recargaba el arma, es un largo proceso, pero era una muerte segura. Pasaron unos minutos, todos miraban al hombre a excepción de Len que tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras meditaba, ¿Cómo podrían escapar ilesos?

Len levantó su mirada y se topó con las de Luka, esta estaba tratando de llamar la atención del rubio hace un buen rato. Rin, Miku, Dell, Haku y su madre también lo observaban, algunas miradas eran dolidas, pero otras tenían determinación en ellas. Luka miró a Rin y Miku, estas asintieron, voltearon a ver a los desconocidos, parecían estar conversando, pero ninguno los vigilaba, voltearon a ver a Len y comenzaron a hacer señas, lo suficientemente claras para que este lograra entender, aun así el rubio no entendió del todo lo que trataban de decirle sus amigas. Estas señalaron con la mirada un farol que estaba junto a ellas, luego señalaron a Dell, este se inclinó un poco para que Len lograra ver su espalda, sus manos estaban desatadas, tenía una pequeña daga entre sus manos; volteó a ver a sus amigas, estas movieron los labios tratando de que los leyera, esta vez los miró fijamente.

—"_In… in…—_ Trataba de traducir en su mente—_… Incendio"—_ Logró traducir, movió sus labios preguntando si esa era la palabra, sus amigas asintieron.

Miku volteó a ver si los hombres las observaban, por suerte aun seguían ocupados en lo suyo.

Rin señaló a Dell con la mirada mientras decía algo con sus labios. Dell mostró nuevamente la daga y la lanzó deslizándola por el suelo, eso provocó un ruido, así que Rin gritó tratando de cubrir el ruido provocado por la daga y atraer la atención de sus enemigos. La daga quedó dos centímetros de distancia hacia las manos de Len, el cual se apresuró y tomó el arma escondiéndola detrás de él.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— Preguntó el jefe ubicándose frente a la rubia mientras guardaba el arma. Esta solo bajó la mirada.

—Perdón, no quise hacerlo, pero a veces me dan ganas de gritar para desahogarme— Mintió Rin mirando el suelo fingiendo estar asustada, aunque no era del todo fingido.

—Entonces trata de no gritar, odio las voces chillonas— Insultó dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, luego volvió al mismo lugar de antes a planear que es lo que harían con los rehenes.

Rin al escuchar ese comentario iba a responderle con toda su ira, pero Miku le dio un codazo para que se calmara, no debía arruinar el plan.

Len estaba cortando las cuerdas que lo tenían atado a aquel mueble, logró desatarse, pero en ese momento recibió un pequeño empujón de su padre, sabía que era lo que estaba pidiendo, así que simplemente miró a Rin señalándole que debía volver a gritar, esta le hizo una seña para que le lanzara en arma a Luka, Len asintió.

Cuando Len lanzó la daga hacia Luka, nuevamente se escuchó un grito proveniente de Rin, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia, sorprendidos por ese grito, no esperaban que volviera a gritar después de la amenaza de su jefe.

Luka recibió la daga, se desató fácilmente y aprovechando que todos estaban observando como su jefe amenazaba a Rin, le lanzó la daga a Haku.

—Escúchame bien, si vuelves a gritar, te mataré al igual que él— Señalo al cadáver— No me importaría gastar esta bala contigo, ya que hay muchas maneras de matar al rey.

Rin asintió, definitivamente no volvería a gritar.

Haku les lanzó la daga a Rin y Miku, ya que estas estaban sobre la cama, la daga no hizo ruido al caer sobre el colchón de esta, las dos voltearon a ver a los hombres rezando mentalmente que no se hubieran dado cuenta, por suerte así fue. Miku tomó el arma y se desató, luego ayudó a Rin. Solo faltaba la madre de Len, pero entonces observaron al padre de Len que los miraba con suplica, ¿Deberían ayudarlo?

Rin lanzó la daga hacia la madre de Len, pero en ese momento los desconocidos la vieron, los rehenes pensaron al mismo tiempo "_Maldición_", la rubia se quedó quieta en su sitio mientras volteaba a ver a los hombres con una mirada totalmente asustada, estos la observaban preguntándose como, pero nadie hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento. Al momento que la daga se estrelló en el suelo provocando un sonido que se pudo escuchar perfectamente, reaccionaron.

Dell se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la daga y desató a la madre de Len.

— ¡Atrápenlos!— Ordenó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el rey. Cuando se acercó, Len golpeó su estómago, era realmente duro, así que no le hizo mucho daño; el rubio tuvo que alejarse mientras sobaba su mano.

Rin lanzó el farol al suelo provocando que este se rompiera en el suelo, el aceite se esparció mientras se encendía, esto hizo que algunos de los hombres se quemaran. Dell sacó otra daga y le lanzó la que había utilizado para liberar a la reina hacia Len, este la atrapó en el aire, mientras volteaba para liberar de mala gana a su padre, Dell se apresuró a cubrirle la espalda ya que el jefe iba a atacarlo.

Luka tomó una de las espadas que estaban en el suelo y comenzó a pelear con los hombres, peleaba con mucho cuidado, ya que el fuego comenzó a expandirse hasta llegar hacia la cama, Rin y Miku se alejaron de ella y se acercaron a ayudar a los demás, debían salir ahí rápido, sino quedarían ahí calcinados.

Luego de que Len desatara a su padre se alejó de Dell y el jefe permitiendo que pelearan libremente, mientras que el rey escapaba de la habitación pasando por entre la gente y el fuego.

Rin y Miku levantaron a la madre del rubio y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

— ¡Yo los cubro, apresúrense!— Dijo Luka mientras detenía el ataque de su contrincante.

Dell observó como el jefe sacaba el arma e iba a apuntarle, así que pateó con fuerza la muñeca de este provocando que el arma cayera al suelo cerca de dos metros de distancia.

—Quisiera pelear contigo, pero si lo hago no creo que me paguen— Dijo mientras se disponía a tomar el arma y salir en busca del rey.

—Lo siento, pero creo que yo seré el único que reciba su paga— Contestó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, tomó el brazo de Luka empujándola fuera de la habitación y aprovechando que había un farol juntó a él, lo lanzó hacia el jefe, el farol se rompió y encendió al hombre comenzando a causarle quemaduras. Dell cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Todos se encontraban en el pasillo, se miraron entre si para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera herido.

—Vamos, debemos salir de aquí— Dijo Dell.

—Síganme— Ordenó Luka mientras comenzaba a correr.

Todos obedecieron y corrieron, iban algo lentos, ya que los vestidos de las mujeres eran demasiado incomodos para correr, así que los hombres fueron al mismo paso que ellas para no dejarlas atrás.

Mientras corrían se les cruzaron dos sujetos.

—Corran, yo los alcanzo— Dijo Dell, se puso en guardia y comenzó a pelear. Luka asintió y continuaron su marcha.

Ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, así que lograban ver el camino, logrando reconocer donde estaban.

—Esperen, el hombre de antes me parece familiar— Comentó Haku sin dejar de correr. Al escuchar eso algunos la miraron con cara de "¡Es enserio!" mientras otros mantenían la vista hacia delante.

—Haku, es tu hermano— Respondió Miku.

— ¿Dell?— Preguntó sorprendida de no haberlo reconocido.

—Dejemos esa conversación para después, ya estamos apunto de llegar— Dijo la madre de Len.

Luego de eso apareció Dell corriendo detrás de ellos, tenía mucha más sangre en su ropa que antes. Dell logró alcanzarlos y se ubicó junto a Haku para hablar con ella, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ya habían llegado a su destino, la puerta principal. Los guardias que debían vigilar la puerta estaban por todas partes de una manera no muy agradable.

—Debemos buscar la llave— Dijo Len.

— ¡Rápido!, el sujeto con el arma nos esta siguiendo, no tardará en alcanzarlos— Comentó Dell.

— ¿Pero no lo quemaste?— Preguntó Luka.

—Al parecer sigue vivo, con esas quemaduras es más vulnerable, pero aun tiene esa cosa.

—Ya veo porque lo contrataron— Comentó Rin.

—Yo creo que es una especie de espíritu maligno— Dijo Miku.

—Dejen de decir esas cosas y ayúdenme a buscar la llave— Ordenó Len, estaba revisando un cadáver. Rin y Miku palidecieron al ver el cadáver.

—No lo se, se ve muy…— No completó la frase, ya que de solo mirar el cadáver se quedó sin palabras.

—Esta bien, los que quieran ayudan— Se resignó Len.

Continuaron buscando la llave entre los cadáveres, pero nada aparecía.

—Mira Rin, ¿Son unos hombres valientes los que veo ahí?— Dijo tratando de comenzar un pequeño juego— Solo los verdaderos hombres podrían hacer este trabajo.

—Miku, Luka es una de las personas que esta buscando— Contestó Rin. Luka tosió un poco ofendida por el comentario de Miku.

—Mejor me callo.

Unos minutos después lograron encontrar con la llave, no estaba en ninguno de los cadáveres, sino que estaba debajo de un mueble que estaba en el pasillo. Dell se acercó y abrió la puerta.

—Al fin, ahora va…— Dell se quedó completamente quieto cuando vio al hombre parado unos metros de distancia apuntándolos con el arma— ¡Rápido!

En ese momento todos iban a salir pero el hombre disparó y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Ya que no puedo matar a un simple rey, al menos puedo matar a alguien cercano a él!— Gritó con mucho esfuerzo, las quemaduras eran un dolor insoportable, pero eso no iba a impedir que matara a alguien— Pero he fallado…— Se susurró. Sacó su espada y se cortó el cuello a si mismo.

Todos mantenían la mirada en él, pero luego la dirigieron en los dos cuerpos que permanecían en el suelo.

Luka se acercó con inseguridad y se arrodilló. Trató de sentir el pulso del cuerpo que tenía un agujero en la espalda.

—Ha muerto— Informó de manera triste. Haku cayó de rodillas, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Dell se acercó y la abrazó sobreprotectoramente.

Luka revisó el cuerpo debajo del cadáver, se estaba moviendo, pero respiraba algo agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, observando una cabellera rubia.

— ¿Rin?— Preguntó Len tratando de confirmar quien era que estaba sobre él.

* * *

Suspenso, chan chan chan~ xD bueno, no se que decir así que mejor respondo los reviews.

RinKagamine002: Sinceramente, ni yo se cuando pasara, pero se que algún día lo hará, ¡Lo prometo! Ay, haces que me sonroje... Entonces con una PSP se pueden leer fic?, hora de ahorrar, necesito una de esas.

Yuki Kagamin3: Sí, a veces me gustan los Len's celosos, pero algunos se pasan y no se (?). ¡Tienes una gran capacidad de deducción!, pero quien sabe, tal vez salgan algunas sorpresas por ahí~ -w-, jejeje, son intrusos muy bakas xD (como me encanta esa palabra :3). Emm, creo que casi tardo un mes en actualizar :'D.

Shironeko koi: Los onii-chan... son tan geniales, lastima que el mio es un poco... no se, pero aunque es normal que los hermanos peleen, nosotros nos odiamos y queremos al mismo tiempo, demostrándonos todo ese cariño con algunos golpes (no, yo no sería capaz de cometer incesto, lo digo por si a caso ¬¬), ya empezaba a sonar raro. Ah, los personajes de hoy no saben usar ni siquiera un tenedor (?), solo lo usan para comer, hay personas que matan con esa cosa. ¡Acertaste!, y estoy orgullosa, aunque no debería xD. Ojala pudiera hacer eso, porque si es uno de los libros que debo leer para un examen, me aburro y leo fics. El helado en el invierno es mejor -w- eso creo.

o.O: Perdón, no quiero dar mini-infartos D:, y emm, solo tengo una historia... y me alegra mucho que te guste :D No, por favor no te enojes, se que te he echo esperar pero mi condenada inspiración no esta trabajando.

Yuume-Sempai: Me alegra que te guste :3, emm, bueno no se que decir, pero ya sabremos quien esta detrás de todo esto ewe. He tardado mucho, perdón, pero la escuela y todo, uff, me deja hecha zombie...

Bien, esos son todos los reviews que recibí, y aprovecharé decir algo.

¡Vamos!, deja un review, hoy hay una oferta, si escribes "Helados a mi" te llevaras un lindo helado!

Ok no, no tengo ni siquiera helados para la oferta así que mejor olviden eso.

Y agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia o capítulo. En especial a las personas que dejan un review.

Nos vemos :3


End file.
